


Secrets of the Hidden Leaf

by Sessakag



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Clone Sex, Cock Worship, Collars, Consensual Kink, Costume Kink, Dating, Developing Relationship, Disapproving Family, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fetish, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Gangbang, Healing, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hypocrisy, Lies, Love Confessions, Marriage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Polyandry, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slice of Life, Social Issues, Spanking, Submission, Therapy, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 111,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessakag/pseuds/Sessakag
Summary: Several years after the war, Naruto is reveling in a budding relationship of profound love and wild sexual exploration with his shy, yet open minded girlfriend, Hinata. The reckless, mercurial jonin pushes the boundaries of propriety and decency as the two grow closer and comfortable in their union. Meanwhile, Sasuke returns more frequently to the village seeming colder, darker with each visit. Concerned, Naruto endeavors to help his best friend with a solution he thinks will benefit them both.





	1. One

****Chapter One** **

 

****January 3, 2011** **

****

“N-Naruto-kun?”

The blonde jonin stopped and turned at the sound of his name. Looking back, he waited silently as the shy young kunoichi twiddling her pointer fingers moved closer to him. Shifting his weight to his left foot, and resting his fist on his hip, his lips curled in amusement as he watched her lavender eyes struggle to meet his own vivid blue.

She was so damn cute.

Three months into their relationship and she was still so hesitant and bashful, but he was hard pressed to say he didn’t like it.

It was different than what he was used to. After the war, his popularity among the opposite sex had boomed. At first, he’d been really awkward and uncertain of how to handle the aggressive women that sidle up to him demanding his attention, but after nearly three years of playing the field, he could honestly say he was a lot more confident in dealing with women. Three short monogamous relationships and a number of casual sexual encounters had eased the majority of shyness that had clung to him well into his late teens. Now, twenty years old, he had become a man of modest experience and maturity.

The women he’d dated and slept with were the complete opposite of the woman before him. Hinata was patient, soft spoken and head over heels in love with him. It was slightly disconcerting at times, dating a girl that loved him rather than simple like. He found himself being a little more careful around her, more sensitive to saying or doing something that would hurt her.

Like he needed to take her serious, and treat the relationship with care. Not that he was in the habit of taking girls lightly.

He’d been slapped more than a handful of times for being dumb or callous.

It was just that the feelings of the girl he was with had never been so crystal clear and out in the open. Her trembling confession a few months back had been so unexpected and sort of awkward. The nervous Hyuuga had been near to tears as she stuttered out her admission. By the time she had finished, he’d been reeling, replaying every interaction they’d had over the years to verify what she was telling him. Sifting through memories, there was no denying her feelings were genuine.

A month and some change had passed since his last relationship at the time of her confession, so he’d taken her up on the offer to go out, making clear to her that he couldn’t say he felt the same for her right now but he liked and respected her, they’d been friends since childhood and he was willing to give it a chance.

Three months later, he was glad he had.

She was fun, and made him laugh. She was kind and generous and infinitely gentle.

She listened intently when he spoke, made him delicious bentos nearly every day and was always happy to see him.

She rarely demanded anything of him and when she did, it was more of a hesitant suggestion than a dictation. She was incredibly accommodating and seemed perfectly content to cater to him.

To have a beautiful woman doting on him was incredibly flattering and stroked his ego.

Speaking of beautiful.

His eyes moved over the feminine figure encased in a soft blue sweater dress and gray leggings, jet black heelless boots wrapped around her slender calves ending just below her knees.

Somewhere in the three years he’d been otherwise occupied she had shed her customary baggy jacket and unflattering pants for more feminine and complimenting clothing. She favored skirts and frilly dresses now, all of which kept her more conservatively covered than most girls, but still flirted with sexuality.

The sweater dress was one of her more form fitting outfits, emphasizing her generous bust and narrow waist. The soft material stretched over wide, rounded hips and pert, well endowed ass that had the most enticing jiggle when she moved. The leggings were skin tight, outlining toned yet shapely legs. Ramrod straight, blue-black hair hanging like a curtain, ending right above the rounded cheeks of her buttocks. The soft strands swayed when she moved, mocking and enticing him to grab a handful of the bouncing flesh just below.

Walking behind her left him sweating and wanting.

Worst yet, she seemed unaware of the sirens call she emitted. Often staring at him with wide, adoring yet innocent moon colored eyes, oblivious to the ache in his balls her body caused.

He was ninety-nine percent sure that his little girlfriend was still a virgin. Another reason he was taking things slow and being careful. He had never been with a virgin, and the anticipation was as painfully arousing as it was intoxicating. The thought of being her first made him horny as hell. He didn’t understand why and didn’t really care. Just thinking about adding intimacy to their relationship left him salivating.

He wanted to touch her, to bury his face in her bouncy titties and shove his dick so deep in her-

“Is that okay, Naruto-kun?”

He blinked, his gaze shooting to her pretty face. Dull pink colored her pale cheeks, her eyes expectant, waiting for his answer.

He scrambled, trying to figure out what the hell she could have said.

“Ah….”

Emptiness filled his brain. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Hinata, I kinda spaced out there. What were you saying?”

“Oh, t-that’s okay Naruto-kun.” she murmured, her flush deepening, “I was just….its just….I always make you bentos for lunch but I haven’t….cooked you dinner so…I was wondering if we could maybe, go to your place and…watch a movie instead of going out. If you wouldn’t mind me using your kitchen….I could make us dinner…”

Blonde eyes brow shot up, disappearing into his hidden leaf headband.

She wanted to cook dinner at his house?

He was more than a little surprised.

He was used to being the one to suggest where they went on their dates. This was the first time she had made a request for a specific location and he was surprised she would chose his apartment. They would be alone and isolated in a way they had never been before. Of course she had been to his place a handful of times, but that had been to drop off his lunch before she left for a mission or to meet up so they could head to Ichiraku considering it was around the corner from him.

Usually when a girl asked to come to his apartment, they were rarely interested in seeing anything but his bedroom. Somehow, he didn’t think that was what she intended though.

“If….if it would be too much trouble we could go somewhere else….” she said, her expression becoming worried at his continued silence.

“Of course it wouldn’t be any trouble.” he assured her with a grin, “I was just kind of surprised you wanted to have a date at my place.”

Her eyes skated away, then back at him again.

“Well…I’m twenty years old now, a fully legal adult…father is no longer in a position to dictate my life.” she smiled, “I can stay out as long as I want and…visit with Naruto-kun wherever I want.”

That had been a source of contention, though not one he had verbalized. The Hyuuga observed and imposed strict laws for their Clan, especially in regards to the females. Female members were not given full adult legality until the age of twenty. It was a concession the First Hokage granted to entice the Byakugan leaders to join in the founding of Konoha. Naruto thought it was a really stupid and outdated rule. Before her birthday back in December, the blonde ninja had been more than a little annoyed at the restrictions placed on her by the old Hyuuga clan head.

One in particular had really needled him.

Hinata had a curfew and couldn’t be at his apartment after dark.

“I…enjoy going out with you, Naruto-kun but I’ve wanted to have a date with just us…alone…” she was tapping her pointer fingers together, “without all the….noise around us. I-I would have invited you over to my house for dinner but there are so many people at the Hyuuga compound that it would be kind of…awkward….and father…”

The last thing he wanted to do was have a romantic dinner with several pairs of Byakugans watching him through the walls.

He shuddered at the thought.

He reached for her hand with his bandaged wrapped appendage, interlacing her fingers with his.

“I’d love to have dinner with you at my place, Hinata.”

And he meant it. Spending time with her was never a dull affair. He loved when it was just the two of them.

“Though we might need to go shopping.”

She nodded, giving him a soft look, excitement shinning in her luminous eyes. The two started walking, headed for the supermarket closest to his house. Halfway there, a thought occurred to him.

His apartment was absolutely filthy!

Sweat beaded his forehead. The last couple of weeks he had had back to back mission leaving little time for home maintenance. His clothes were strewn around every room, dirty dishes piled high, his tub had a dark ring around it and his hardwood floors hadn’t seen the tail end of a broom or mop in longer than two weeks.

It took some maneuvering and quite a few people gave him strange looks but he manged to duck into another ale while Hinata studied various packages of food and summon a gaggle of clones to clean his apartment. The small army of copies dashed out of the food store, tearing through the streets to get home. For an entire hour he managed to draw out the shopping trip, distracting Hinata the best he could to give his look-a likes as much time as possible.

Multiple images of a near spotless apartment reached his mind as they climbed the stairs to his one bedroom home, loosening the grip of nerves in his gut.

Last thing he wanted was for her to walk into a pigsty and ruin the mood.

Girls were particularly sensitive to matters of cleanliness.

Hands full of shopping bags, he turned to his girlfriend with a goofy smile.

“Can you get my key, baby? My hands are full.”

She nodded, her cheeks pink as she reached into his pocket, feeling around for his apartment key. Once inside, the two put away the groceries. While Hinata began cooking, Naruto took the time to get a shower and change out of his mission gear. The simple B rank escort contract had involved minimal effort. Bandits, a couple of rogue nin he’d left healing in a jail cell had been the only noteworthy conflicts. Pretty standard for a single jonin to handle, and even he knew he was a bit of overkill for that mission. Now that he had reached the rank of jonin and had been for over a year, he found himself in high demand among clients. The power he’d exhibited during the war had become somewhat legendary, and anyone with enough coin to hire a jonin of his reputation clamored to employ him for even the simplest tasks.

It was flattering, embarrassing and sometimes really annoying.

So many people were requesting him for not only C rank missions but some ranked even lower, paying a ridiculous amount of money for his services when someone less qualified would have sufficed.

It had gotten to the point that he had complained to Kakashi-sensei about receiving D rank mission just because the client could afford him. It was humiliating doing things he’d thought he left behind in his genin days. The masked Hokage had agreed that someone of Naruto’s skill and expertise was better served on missions ranked B or above unless he was heading a team.

So far, Kakashi had held true to his word and turned down any solo requests for Naruto that were not of substance. The last C rank task Naruto had seen was a few weeks ago, when he’d been acting squad leader overseeing two chunin and a single genin on a infiltration quest.

The restrictions had mollified him.

Clean and relaxed, he strode naked into his bedroom, towel draped over his short wet locks and slinging excess water from his wrapped arm. The bandages were coated in some kind of concoction Tsunade created that repelled water, dirt and a slew of other substances that would otherwise require him to change the bindings more often than was convenient. The wrappings around his hand were thin and breathable, allowing him to register sensation, not as well as his left hand, but still pretty damn close. Most of the time he didn’t even notice they were on his arm.

He threw on a pair of sweats and a gray t-shirt and headed back into the living room. The aroma from the kitchen had his mouth watering.

He wandered into the room and looked over her shoulder, deliberately placing his lips near her ear.

“Something smells good.” he commented.

He grinned at the shiver that ran through her body. Right against the shell of her ear was a particularly sensitive spot that never failed to send goosebumps over her delicate skin.

“Na-Naruto-kun!” she squeaked.

“I’m gonna get the movie ready.” he said, moving to his modest living room.

“O-okay, dinner will be ready by then.”

A few minutes later, the young couple was settled on the couch, eating a delicious meal and engrossed in the action packed dramedy. Halfway through the movie, they finished their meal, set the dishes on the beat up coffee table and cuddled up to finish the film.

Hinata curled up in the warm hollow of his right oblique, her fingers tracing gentle patterns over his left pectoral muscle. Naruto wrapped his arm around her, absently trailing his fingers over the soft cotton encasing her curved shoulder. Ten minutes later his wandering appendage had moved to the generous swell of her hip and his mind was no longer on the movie that was nearing its end.

His fingers traced the tempting curve until he felt the faint outline of her panties through the pleated cotton of her dress. Her dark head shifted, chin lifting to catch his eyes.

“N-Naruto-kun?” she questioned, her cheeks red at the intimate touch.

Over the last week he’d introduced her to more than the sweet kisses she was used to. Her first experience of his tongue in her mouth had left her dazed, crimson faced and him more than ready to stick something else between her lips. He’d increased his touches from brief caresses to longer brushes against more personal areas. This was probably the most blatant he had ever been with her.

He leaned down, shushing her with his lips.

He ravaged her mouth, tongue slipping over her hesitant one. He pulled her up and across his lap, her plump bottom settling in the crevice of his groin. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen. With more than three months of just his hand to ease his lust, it didn’t take much to stoke his libido. His hand crept to the hem of her dress, eager fingers tugging upwards. Blood pounded through his veins as the soft material bunched over her hip, up her waist, exposing a sliver of pale white skin.

She released a small breath against his mouth as his fingers smoothed over the cushiony flesh of her belly and into the stretchy material of her leggings.

Aroused, he sucked hard at her lips, hand making a beeline for the silken cloth covering her most private asset. She made a sound against his lips, her hand moving to cover his own.

The touch cleared some of the haze from his mind and he paused, eyes opening to look down at her.

Neither of them moved.

Lilac eyes met his own questioning blue orbs. Disappointment bloomed as she looked away, blushing furiously, only to be banished a moment later when the small hand wrapped around his own moved, slowly pushing his hand deeper into her pants.

Lust exploded in his brain as she pressed his hand underneath her panties. Bare flesh met his questing digits, a surprise to him.

He hadn’t expected her to do something as intimate as waxing that part of her body.

Seconds later, his eyes widened when his fingers slipped between the lips of her pussy.

He looked down at her burning face. He was sure she knew he was looking at her but she absolutely refused to meet his gaze. He moved his fingers, verifying what he felt.

Drenched.

She was absolutely soaked.

His shy little girlfriend was horny as hell.

His balls felt tight, blood rushing to his cock. He felt dizzy and turned on. He leaned down to her turned away face and pressed his lips to the curve of her neck, tongue laving her soft skin.

“You’re really wet, ‘ttebayo.” he murmured below her ear, his voice rough even to his own ears.

Her body shivered, goosebumps peppering her flesh.

“Does this mean you’re ready, baby?”

She was avoiding his gaze again, but her small nod was undeniable. He inhaled sharply at the confirmation. Knowing how shy she was, how restrictive her upbringing, he’d prepared himself to wait at least six months before getting anywhere near anything more than some heavy petting, maybe coaxing her to spread her thighs and let him give her a french kiss that would blow her mind if he got lucky enough to catch her when she was feeling brave.

This was more than he had ever hoped to expect this early.

Still…

He took a steadying breath and opened his mouth to form words his dick hated him for.

“Hinata…you don’t have to force yourself if you’re not ready. I can wait as long as it takes. You know I care about you a lot, more than any girl I’ve been with and I know how you feel about me and I…I just want to make sure you’re willing to go this far for the right reason, I don’t want you to regret this, or be ashamed after. I don’t want to do anything that would hurt you.” he told her honestly.

And he meant it.

It sucked having to resort to self gratification and explicit magazines again, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t deal with for her.

These last few months had been heaven for him and he knew enough of himself to realize he was falling in love with this girl…but also knew he wasn’t quite there yet.

He cared about her, deeply.

She had been apart of his life since childhood, had supported him during the war, protected him from being captured by Pain. She was honest, kind, and fun to be around. She made him laugh with her quiet humor and made him think about things he’d never really taken the time to contemplate. She was a hell of a kunoichi and had a body that called to mind some really filthy unfulfilled fantasies he harbored.

The thought of being her first filled him with lust and a deep degree of possessiveness he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He was aching to be the one that awakened her to the world of carnal pleasure, but he was equally opposed to doing anything that would hurt this sweet, innocent woman. He didn’t want to take advantage of her feelings just so he could get off. Seeing how eager she was to please him, how badly she wanted to sway his heart towards her, he needed to know that if they did have sex that she was doing it because she wanted to, not just to make him happy.

“.…Naruto-kun, I won’t regret this…how could I?” she negated, light lavender orbs finally meeting his.

The soft, unabashed love shimmering in the pale depths of her eyes took his breath away.

“I love you, I’ve always loved you and I’ve waited for this moment nearly my whole life. If you we broke up tomorrow I wouldn’t regret having been with you.”

His chest ached.

It always sent him for a loop when she said things like that. Made him feel worthy and wanted in way no one ever had before.

“B-but if you d-don’t want to, I-If you think I’m being…too forward I-”

He fused his lips with hers, silencing her nervous uncertainty with an aggressive sweep of his tongue, leaving little doubt what he wanted. His fingers, motionless while they spoke, move slowly through the warm moisture coating the delicate flesh of her womanhood.

Her breath caught as he pressed against the wet, engorged flesh of her clitoris.

Her body jerked at his touch, then strained towards his hand as he rubbed the sensitive bud slowly, firmly.

A low, mewling moan vibrated against his mouth.

Her hips rose a fraction higher into the smooth glide of his teasing digits. He licked her trembling lips while he moved his fingers faster, rotating in a circular motion that drove the breath from her lungs. She pulled her mouth away, panting, eyes closed in pleasure.

Her hands reached out, gripping his shirt at his abdomen and the cushion of the couch beneath her.

“N-Naruto-kun…” she sighed.

Throbbing beneath his sweat pants, the blonde jonin gripped the stretchy bodice of her dress and tugged it down, exposing large pale mounds encased in a lacy dark blue bra. His own breathing was labored as he pulled at the lace until her pretty pink nipples peeked over the silken cloth. His mouth watered as he gave another tug and freed her breasts completely with enough force to bounced the ivory, coral tipped tits. He watched, ocean blue eyes rapt at the jiggling flesh.

They looked bigger than he imagined, certainly bigger than any he had ever had at his eager hands.

Reaching out, he pinched one hardened nipple, tugging softly.

Her spine lifted, pearl white teeth sinking into her bottom lip in an attempt to stop the whimper that left her lungs. Unable to resist, he leaned down and sucked the nearest bud between his lips, laving his tongue over the distended bud while tweaking the other.

He couldn’t see her face but he could hear her moans, hear the whispers of his name, feel the gush of moisture soaking his strumming fingers.

She gripped his shirt tighter, rolling her hips into each stroke of the messy caress.

He groaned as the sound of his hard fingers working against her slippery clit joined the symphony of moans leaving her mouth, the wet sucking noise sending more blood to his already painfully hard manhood. He lifted his head slightly, running his thumb and forefinger over his tongue before returning them to her nipple. Wet digits circled and stroked the hard point, his lips returning to suck on the other. His fingers at her clit moved faster, determined to push her over the edge.

For several long, heated moments her body trembled, breath heaving, voice rising several octaves. Her back bowed, muscles locked as she balanced precariously on the edge of climax.

Her cry of release was incoherent as her entire body seized and jerked. Soft thighs locked around his stroking fingers, breast smashed against his still sucking lips. Her body trembled, bowed in ecstasy. Another cry escaped her lips, this one filled with pleasure, discomfort and uncertainty. He latched on harder to her nipple, fingers sliding over her clit with vigor.

“Naruto-kuuuunnnnn….too much….” she moaned in confusion.

He flicked his tongue fast over her nipple before taking the peak between his teeth. Her breath caught and he soothed the sting with the soft glide of his tongue.

Her grip on his shirt tightened.

He slowed his fingers, gathered moisture on his index finger before slowly, firmly circling her clit again, the motion agonizingly slow and hard.

She tensed.

“Naruto-kun….I’m going to….going to…”

She trailed off, crying out in ecstasy as her body seized again. She contorted, shifting away from him.

He followed her twisting form with his mouth and hands as she shattered, refusing to be dislodge, drawing out the torturous pleasure of her orgasm. She coated his fingers in hot, slippery fluid, chanting his name as she tried to displace the mouth and fingers overstimulating her sensitive nerve endings.

He plied her body until she stilled, trembling and twitching across his thighs.

He straightened, baby blues drinking in the sight of her euphoric expression and gently shuddering body. She lay limp across him, panting softly, seeming dazed, her lust glazed orbs half-lidded and staring up at his ceiling. Her stomach muscles contracted and a low mewl left her lips when he slid his soaked fingers from her pants and up to his mouth. Her face was beet red as her eyes followed his hand. His nostrils flared at the delicious scent of female, the heady taste of his sweet girlfriend.

She covered her face with her hands.

Despite the agonizing tightness in his loins, he couldn’t help the amusement that unfurled at the bashful gesture. She made a cute, arousing picture all shy and embarrassed even though her pretty titties were still exposed, her little nipples wet and hard.

He swallowed as a wave of desire washed over him.

Maybe not so funny.

She squeaked as he gathered her up and carried her to his bedroom, thankful the clones had cleaned it thoroughly. He had briefly thought of skipping it in the interest of time and just resolving to keep his door closed. He shuddered to think what he would have done had it been the jungle it normally was.

He jerked the blankets and sheets down before depositing her on the pliant mattress. He shed his shirt before following her down. She was back to being embarrassed again, cupping as much of her breasts as she could to preserve modesty.

He crawled up to her, watching her intently.

“Do you wanna stop?”

She shook her head.

“Then there’s nothing for you to be scared of,” he told her with a small lopsided grin, “Your body is beautiful, Hinata. Perfect. Will you show me?”

He sat back, waiting patiently for her to decide where she wanted this to go. As bad as he was hurting below the belt, he wasn’t going to rush this and if at any point she wanted to stop he would back the hell off.

Long moments passed before her hands slowly inched away.

She blushed furiously as her hands slipped away, revealing her naked breasts. She met his gaze from beneath dark lashes.

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” he teased, white teeth gleaming.

Her index fingers tapped each other, her lips curling slightly.

“I-I guess not…”

“You don’t have to be afraid with me. I’d never do anything to hurt you. You know that right?”

“Of course, Naruto-kun, you’ve always been really kind and gentle. H-honestly its not you I’m scared of…its just…I don’t know what I’m doing…I’ve…never been with a man before…”

Her gaze dropped, as if the admission was shameful.

“Soooo, does that mean you’ve only been with women?”

Shocked pale eyes raced to his own mirth filled blue. The scandalized look on her face was priceless. Seeing his playful grin she responded in kind, her lips curling and a giggle escaping. Happy to see the tension leave her slender shoulders, he took her hand in his, ignoring the sway of her breast the action caused.

“Hinata, its okay if you don’t know what to do. Nobody really knows what they’re doing when its their first time.”

He refrained from telling her about the disaster that had been his first time. He didn’t think mentioning sex with another girl would go over well with her and didn’t particularly want to recount how he had prematurely ejaculated while the girl had been helping him figure out how to put a condom on. Later, when he’d ceased shuddering and howling like an idiot, the two had tried again. The second round, he had held on through a little foreplay and once again applying the condom but the moment he had sank into his first woman, he’d detonated like a hairpin trigger grenade.

Suffice to say, the girl had left shortly after, giving him a dirty look.

It was one of the most embarrassing moments of his entire life and probably would be for years to come.

“If you trust me, I’ll help you.”

He moved closer, hands cupping her bountiful mounds. His thumbs stroked her nipples, groping the pliant flesh. The blonde jonin placed brief, smacking kisses against her lips. The pads of his thumbs passed over her nipples again, and he watched as her eye lids lowered half mast, breath hitching.

“You trust me, don’t you, baby?”

The shy Hyuuga nodded meekly. Hesitant, she pressed her lips to his just as softly.

He deepened the kiss and set to work on her clothes. He peeled the dress from her shoulders, pushing it down and over her hips, pressing his lips to the creamy pale skin he exposed. His hands found the waist band of her leggings and panties and pulled them from her body.

He paused, unable to tear his gaze from the dark haired woman spread out on his bed.

Plump breasts, generous hips, tiny waist and soft thighs. With those bright, innocent eyes and swollen lips she was sexier than should be legal. He ran a finger along side her tightly closed thighs.

“Show me, Hinata,” he coaxed, voice rough with want, “no more hiding, right?”

She was avoiding his gaze again, color high in her cheeks, but slowly, she brought her knees up and began parting her thighs. Naruto watched doggedly as the gates of heaven opened. He was panting lightly by the time she showed him her most private treasure. He studied her moist pink flesh, swallowing hard at the tiny hole that would soon be wrapped around his hardened shaft.

Anticipation stabbed through him. The throbbing pain beneath his sweats was unbearable. Sweat beaded his temple.

‘Don’t rush this. Just calm down, ‘ttebayo’ he coached himself mentally.

He leaned forward, intense ocean blues locked on the object of his rapt attention. She gasped as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her clit.

“Naruto-kun!” she admonished, gripping his hair, intent on pushing his face away.

He looked up.

Her face was bright red, eyes wide as saucers. This face was even more hilarious than when he had teased her about being with women. She truly looked shocked that he would do something like that. He leaned back, amused when she placed her hands over her cooch, blocking it from his hungry eyes.

“Don’t, Naruto-kun…”

His head tilted.

“Why not?”

She looked away, her voice a whisper in the quiet room.

“It’s….dirty….”

She had no idea what dirty was. The things he fantasized about doing to her, planned on doing to her when she grew more comfortable with sex were dirty…probably really filthy.

He gripped her wrists with gentle hands, easing them apart. He ran his tongue over the pads of her fingers, intense gaze fixed on hers. She watched him, mesmerized. He lifted up, pressing her hands into the bed, level to her shoulders, then moved his head back down. His blue orbs still locked on hers, he pressed a gentle kiss to her heated core.

She inhaled sharply.

“There’s not a damn thing dirty about you, baby.” he told her before delving into the honeyed cavern.

His eyes closed and he relished the taste. His thumbs moved to spread her soft puffy lips. His tongue moved over, around and against the slippery button, drawing moans from his dark haired lover. He sucked her clit between his lips, then moved his hands to still her undulating hips. He pressed his forearms over her inner thighs, anchoring them open and gripped her love handles, holding her down with a firm grip. Secured, he returned his attention to her wet core.

His lips were unmerciful and playful, the stroke of his tongue shifting between fast light flickers and long hard laves from top to bottom.

He groaned in appreciation as her pussy wept her enjoyment.

He opened his eyes, watching the jiggling titties bouncing with every twist over head, every shift of her body as her pleasure built.

She was babbling again. Spewing nonsensical pleas for him to stop, then not to stop, then chanting his name over and over, her brain unable to make up its mind. It turned him on to hear her so damn confused and aroused. He ground against the mattress, seeking relief from the horrible ache that had settled in his loins.

Her thighs quivered. He pushed back at her attempt to close them, devouring her with renewed vigor, sensing the orgasm blooming.

“Naruto-kun…..please….please……pleasepleasepleaseplease.”

She detonated. Her scream of completion filling the confines of his bedroom, ringing in his ears. Despite him holding her down, her spine bowed. She twisted, trying to disrupt his continued assault.

She was no more successful this time than she had been the first.

He followed her, tormenting her over sensitized body. Launching her into another punishing, screaming climax. Clenching fingers found his short golden spikes, the grip tight but unsure. One moment she pulled, trying to force him away, only to press him harder against her as her body once more climbed to that devastating peak.

Her hands moved to bed, clenching the sheets, then returned to his hair as he drove her higher.

“I can’t….I can’t….Naruto-kuuuuuunnnnn.” she whimpered, straining for and fighting against the incoming wave.

Naruto stared hard at her moving figure.

He felt powerful and no small measure of pride to witness her body withering and contorting in throes of ecstasy under the onslaught of his oral undulations. She was so damn responsive, so fucking sexy calling his name.

He pressed a finger into her tiny hole, her virgin flesh closing tightly over his knuckle. The snug wetness brought sweat to his brow. He turned his finger, curling it up and over a bundle of nerves his last girlfriend had shown him. He stroked fast and hard, slathering his tongue over her little button.

Within seconds, she exploded, shouting her pleasure and clawing the sheets. He didn’t torment her this time, didn’t draw out her orgasm.

He jackknifed up, diving for his bedside dresser and yanking at his sweats.

He was gonna lose it if he didn’t get inside her. All this foreplay had worn down his control. He searched desperately for a condom, heart hammering when he didn’t see the familiar plastic square. He pushed around junk, old pieces of paper and other knick knacks.

Fear clenched his guts.

Fate couldn’t be this cruel could it?

Yellow salvation peaked out from beneath a crumpled paper and he reached for it with a shaking hand, nearly collapsing in relief.

‘That was close, dattebayo.’

He tore open the package and slid it over his throbbing length with practiced ease, tossing his sweats away.

Hinata lay against his pillows, her eyes closed, breathing labored. He moved back between her thighs, and reached down to revive her to the world of the living with a soft kiss.

“You ready for me, baby?” he whispered to her.

Her eyes were glazed but she nodded slowly, blinking sluggishly.

He kissed her again.

He gripped himself, rubbing against her moist pussy. He pressed his lips against her cheek and neck. He spoke quietly against the shell of her ear.

“Hinata, listen sweetheart…I don’t want you to be scared and I’ll be as gentle as I can but…I’m kind of….big so I need you to relax as much as you can, okay?”

He lifted himself up and looked at her. Her euphoric expression had cleared a fraction, and she looked a bit worried.

“Don’t worry, okay?” he assured her, brushing a stray curl from her cheek, “I’ll go slow and if you need me to stop, tell me.”

He angled his condom covered cock against the tight entrance of her body and slowly began to push forward.

It was a tight fucking squeeze.

By the time his mushroom tip pressed through the snug ring of moist flesh he was panting. Her eyes were wide, lips parting in a small “O”. His penetration was slow but steady, stretching her saturated walls around his dick. Goosebumps broke out along his skin, pleasure crashing through his skull as liquid heat engulfed more of his throbbing length.

Moments later, she made a noise of distress and he knew instinctually what had caused it.

Her body was resisting, his cock reaching her hymen. He pulled back then pressed his lips to hers, distracting her as much as he could before plowing through the resistance of her body, lodging a little deeper than before. She cried out against his mouth, clutching his biceps, little nails digging in.

Ecstasy twisted his gut, and it took everything he had not to pound into her in a lust induced frenzy to empty his balls as quick and as deep as could into her tight body. He pressed his face into her neck, his hands clenched around her thighs in an effort to steady himself. He breathed hard through his nose, shaking uncontrollably. He filled his lungs and emptied them several times before gaining a sliver of control.

He levered up, turning his attention to his uncomfortable female.

His thumbs wiped her tears away.

“I’m sorry baby.” he murmured softly.

She shook her head, more tears forming as her bottom lip trembled.

“I’m happy, Naruto-kun,” she whispered back, “I’ve wanted to be with you so long, and I’m happy that its finally happening. I love you. Naruto-kun. I love you so much.”

His eyes softened at the proclamation.

“Hinata….I….”

“You don’t have to say anything,” she told him, smile bright, “All I want is you tonight, only you.”

She pulled his head down and pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. He took over, spread her lips with his tongue, hoping the heated kiss would convey the depth of his feelings for her, even if they weren’t quite love. He wanted her to know that he cared so deeply for her, that she held a larger part of his heart than any woman he had ever been involved with had. That she was special to him too.

If all she want tonight was him, then that’s what she would have.

He moved again, pressing into her. The clutch of her body sent him tumbling back into a kaleidoscope of sexual desire. She lifted up, the action sliding him an inch deeper. An inch hadn’t been prepared for.

He shivered, pulling his mouth from hers. His lungs heaved, then he pressed his forehead against hers and spoke against her moist lips.

“Hinata, baby, for the love of ramen don’t move.” he growled panting hard as he sank deeper into her tight pussy.

She was sucking him in, squeezing him hard enough to knock the air from his lungs and send his brain careening off a cliff. Rough hands gripped her hips, holding her still for his slow, steady invasion. His body shook, pleasure tingling up his spine.

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes.

‘Slow…slow…’ he coached himself silently.

He pushed deeper, sinking slowly into her body, spreading resisting muscles with the girth of his heated rod. Her hands wrapped around his wrists when she engulfed half of his length, her eyes wide with shock and uncertainty. Her lips parted, releasing a breath when he continued to push. Her hands moved again, smoothing over the hard planes of his lower obliques, applying a small amount of pressure, as though to halt his penetration. The tightening of her grip signaled he was getting close to filling her completely.

He held his breath and pushed forward.

Absolute bliss clawed at the base of his cock and tightened his balls as he bottomed out, his condom covered mushroom head bumping her womb.

‘Oh fuck…’

Goddamn she felt __incredible__.

Unbidden, without thought, he pulled back, her grip on his engorged length torturous. He shuddered and slammed back home, parting the slick untried walls with a satisfying thrust, eliciting a surprised and pained squeak from the soft woman beneath him, her nails digging into the skin along his ribs. That pinch of pain coupled with the mind numbing ecstasy had him quaking, fighting to hold on to his control.

He bit his lip and counted to ten, struggling for restraint.

He’d be __damned__  if he’d cum before it even started.

He opened his eyes. Tears brimmed around the edges of hers, her slender brows creased with pain. He bent and pressed his lips to hers in apology.

“I’m sorry. It hurts doesn’t it?”

She nodded, lips turned down.

He kissed her tears away, taking time to get a hold of himself. He flattened atop her, supporting his weight on his forearms. Her legs lifted, cradling and cushioning his hips. He took his time tonguing her mouth, sucking her lips between his teeth. He blazed a trail down her neck, leaving bright red marks against her soft skin.

“Naruto-kun…” she whispered.

‘She definitely liked that.’

He relished the fluttering of contracting inner muscles.

His tongue slipped over her nipples, laving the hard peaks until she was mewling excitedly, soaking his dick in fluid. She cradled his head to her bosom, then raised her hips experimentally.

“Ohhhh,” she gasped.

The sound washed over him, stirring his libido. He prayed to any deity in existence that it meant she was ready because he was already at his limit.

He levered up and gave a slow, shallow thrust, watching for her reaction.

He nearly wept in relief when she released a low moan of pleasure. He moved again and again, working into a steady pace that soon had sweat sliding down his back. The bed creaked as he pounded into her body.

“Na...ru…to…kun…oh….oh…oh….God….” she panted out with each thrust of his body.

He leaned down to capture her mouth, nipping her bottom lip. Without warning, her body seized, her inner muscles strangling his dick, his rhythm thrown off in surprise at her unexpected orgasm. He watched in wonder as she became wild beneath him. Her back arched, pressing his cock deeper inside her as her trembling thighs squeezed around him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, fingers nails scoring the skin of his back as she came apart, screaming her pleasure near his ear.

Turned on beyond reason, he pressed her into the mattress and drilled into her in a crazed, uncontrolled pace, determined to pound every inch of himself into her tight little hole.

He groaned, feeling pressure in his balls.

The wood headboard of his bed slammed rhythmically against the wall.

The loud creak of the bed, the desperate moans tumbling from her lips and the squelching of flesh meeting flesh filled his head. The smell of sex was heady.

He buried his face in the soft hollow of her neck and shoulder.

Orgasm loomed.

His body shook, knowing he was seconds away from earth shattering zenith.

Mind drowning in lust, he lifted himself up again, reached under and gripped her buttocks. He tilted her up, letting her upper body hang as he changed the angle of his thrusts, his body plunging into hers. The slide and clutch of their coitus was excruciating.

His eyes moved over her expression of rapture, down to the bouncing pale titties, over her sweat glistening belly then finally to their melding bodies. He panted hard and fast as he stared down at his glistening dick, coated in the warm juices of her body, disappearing and reappearing wetter than when it went in.

His breath left his lungs in a puff of air at the sight, his gut clenched painfully

His pale lover crested again, bathing his throbbing cock in hot slippery moisture, squeezing him with everything she was worth. Two strokes and he quickly followed, shouting his release. His body jerked, quaked and shuddered, semen leaving his balls in a rush that was as painful as it was blissful.

He hovered on the pinnacle between pleasure and pain, chasing the sensation with heavy, jerky thrusts that heightened the ecstasy crashing through his blood.

“Hinata.” he groaned, smashing their lower bodies together.

His buttocks clenched as his sack emptied. Tremors ran along his muscles as euphoria spread, wiping away the haze of mating frenzy.

His sigh of profound relief was loud in the quieting room.

His eyes opened.

His sweet girlfriend was definitely dazed. His lips curled, expression arranged in smug male satisfaction as his heavy lidded eyes surveyed the damage.

Her hair was plastered to her body, skin shinny with sweat, her chest rose and fell rapidly and her shimmering, pupiless orbs were tear streaked and glazed over. He smoothed his hands up and down her hourglass figure in a gentle caress. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss just below the valley of her breasts. Her eyes moved to his as her body shivered under his lips.

He gave her a lopsided grin before he slipped from her body. Her stomach contracted at his gentle retreat, and even he couldn’t suppress a shudder as her clinging tightness sucked at his softening cock.

He kissed her lips.

“I’ll be right back.” he murmured.

He moved to his bathroom to dispose of the condom.

He returned to the bed and gathered her into his arms. The deflowered Hyuuga was fighting sleep when he settled her against his chest. Lazily, he ran his fingertips over her smooth skin, enjoying the warm weight of her slight form against his chest. He pressed his lips against her dark head as she finally gave up the struggle and succumbed to exhaustion. He himself was nowhere near sleep, their passionate activity only whetting his appetite, relieving the buildup of several months of abstinence. The stamina of an Uzumaki was nothing to sneeze at, something the slumbering female would learn soon enough.

But for now.

For now he would let her rest.

She had had enough fun for tonight.

xxxxxx

Hope you liked the chapter. I want to make clear that I’m not too concerned about any OOC ness or stuff like that, though it will be taken into consideration. This story is more for pure smutty goodness though it will have story because I’m just one of those people that like to have a plot with the smut so its more of a smutory.

In this story, Naruto is a little more mature, a lot less clumsy, has a bit of a sadistic streak and likes to have a lot of freaky/kinky sex so make of that what you will. If you don’t want to read about a Naruto like that, hit the red X at the top because that’s what you’re gonna get from this story lol =D

I love NaruHina and NaruHinaSasu pairing so if that’s not your cup of tea, you’re in the wrong place. If you’re a big SasuSaku only fan, you’re in the wrong place.

This is going to be a NaruHinaSasu story.

You’ve been warned.

I’m not gonna lie, I’m not really interested in writing other couples, (they’ll be mentioned of course but not have a really significant role) but I may give it a try in this story, so if you’re interested in seeing focus shared with another pairing in this, let me know and I’ll see if I can work it in the story. I won’t say no to Tenten but I’ve got to disclose that she is my LEAST liked female Naruto character so if you recommend her, I can’t promise it will come out well considering I’ll be making a stank face while writing it, so quality might not be all that.

Also, not sure if I wanna have Naru/Sasu sexual action here or not, I’ll think about it, hadn’t planned on it though.

Depending on interest I’ll be updating this story between my other Naruto story Monster, and other stories I'm stewing on, so chapters may be slower, we’ll see. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and I’ll see you in the next chapter.

Laters

~Sessakag

 

 


	2. Two

****Chapter Two** **

 

****January 4, 2011** **

 

Naruto shifted, releasing a low sigh of contentment. The young jonin felt warm and relaxed, nestled as he was between the softness of a fluffy pillow beneath his head and the cool sheet draped over his naked, lower body. He moved again, rolling over, arm stretching across the cushiony expanse of his bed. Something warm and soft brushed his arm.

Blonde brows creased slightly in confusion.

The haze of sleepiness receding, droopy lids lifted a fraction, revealing a sliver of drowsy blue.

Large pale breasts met his sleepy gaze, distended pink nipples peeking between the dark strands of shinny hair.

Sharp desire twisted his gut, heated blue orbs lazily trailed over the smooth, bare flesh of the female sleeping next to him. She lay prone against his pillows, her body exposed and mostly uncovered by the sheet. Her inky-black mane was mussed, spread across his pillow and her bare torso, the contrast of midnight strands and ivory skin mouth watering. One arm lay bent, little fist nestled against her pink cheek while the other rested across the flat surface of her belly. His rapt gaze followed the steep curve of her right hip before being halted by the thin sheet shielding the rest of her body from his appreciative scrutiny.

Hinata Hyuuga was breathtaking.

The sheet ruffled softly in the quiet of the bedroom as he sat up.

Leaning on his hip, he gazed down at her beautiful face, illuminated by the gentle rays of light seeping through the blinds of his window.

His gaze moved over her delicate features, the thick lashes forming dark crescent moons above lightly coral cheeks, tracing her cute little upturned nose, and lingering on the tempting pout of her lips.

Rock hard beneath the flimsy sheet held in place by the tent his engorged length created, Naruto shifted again, reaching into the drawer of his bedside nightstand, praying for a miracle. Luck was again on his side when he pulled out the last yellow square inside of a box previously full of condoms. Making a mental note to stop at the drugs store as soon as possible, he place his salvation on the nightstand next to his lamp and turned back to the object of his lust.

Need simmered in the pit of his stomach, the slow burn of arousal tightening his muscles.

Questing fingers slid beneath the thin fabric draped over her lower body, finding warm, damp flesh. With firm pressure, he rubbed and rolled her pleasure button lazily, gently coaxing the little bundle of nerves to life.

“Mmmm…” she hummed sleepily.

Naruto watched her face intently as his fingers stroked, taking note of her brows creasing, lips slightly parting, the rise and fall of her chest quickening. Long moments of sleepy moans passed before her body came alive, arching into the slow, steady caress between her thighs.

A breathy whimper left her plush lips as he fondled her.

Bending, the horny blonde slathered one hard nipple in warm saliva before laving the other. He straightened, swirling the pad of his thumb over one wet peak, then paying the same attention to the other. Her head twisted on the bed, lungs drawing in a sharp breath.

His fingers drew moisture from her saturated core, smearing the hot liquid over her throbbing clit.

His own breathing labored, Naruto gave a sharp flick to one shinny nipple. Her body detonated before he reached the other. She cried out, fingers twisting the sheet beneath her, bottom lifting from the mattress. She rode his fingers, coating the digits in creamy orgasm. Tender lips pressed against her spasming abdomen, his fingers gliding lightly through warm fluid, spreading the silky moisture around her sensitive clit.

A harsh breath left his lungs when she quieted, lowering herself back to the bed with a satisfied sigh, panting lightly.

He sucked his fingers clean, and reached for the plastic on his nightstand.

His shuddering lover rested bonelessly, tired eyes barely open when he spread her legs with his hard muscled thighs.

“Good morning.” he greeted quietly, pressing into her with an unhurried thrust.

“Naruto-kun.” she gasped as he stretched her body.

Blue eyes closed in ecstasy as tight, wet flesh parted for his thick shaft, then clamped down viciously over his throbbing hardness, engulfing him in an orgasm inducing grip. A quiver danced over his spine, the indescribable sensation of sinking deeper into her resisting flesh, of forcing the tight ring of muscle to accept him, pushed the air from his lungs.

His eyes opened as he connected their bodies, meeting her dozy lilac gaze.

Stretching over her, he pressed his mouth to hers again and again, their lips meeting in quick, smacking kisses.

His bandaged hand gripped her hip, holding her in place as he impaled her on his length. He pressed his forehead to hers as he sank deeper into her body, azure orbs half mass with lust, lips hovering just above hers. She gripped his forearm, a sound of distress leaving her mouth when their groins finally met. Breathing labored, fingernails digging into his flesh, she winced.

Her eyes squeezed shut, brows crinkling in discomfort.

He paused, raising his free hand to her face, tracing her delicate jawline with slow reverence, lips smoothing apologetically over hers. He plied her lips with a passionate rocking of his own, loving her mouth thoroughly.

Tender hands caressed her thighs, whispering over her hips, tracing lightly over her obliques, noting the jerk of her body and the muffled giggle that vibrated against his lips. The tell tale sign of an easily accessed ticklish spot that would be her downfall later, but right now, his seeking hands had other goals in mind.

Firm flesh filled his palms, spilling over and through his groping fingers. He toyed with the jiggly globes, pushing them up for a rigorous tonguing.

“Naruto-kun…” she gasped, arching eagerly into his mouth.

Her nipples were turning out to be particularly sensitive. A few swipes and wet flickers of his tongue and she was mewling like a kitten, shapely legs wrapping tightly around his waist, fingers clenched in his blonde locks.

“Mmmm…ohhhhhh… _ _yes__ , Naruto-kun.”

Moisture bathed his cock, small tremors massaging his length.

She definitely like getting her titties petted, her nipples sucked and tweaked. Soft hands caressed his back, lush body squirming beneath him.

He lifted himself up, placing one last kiss to her delicate nubs, contemplating how hard it would be to convince her to let him put clamps on the coral peaks.

With that arousing thought in his mind, he gripped her love handles and pulled back, savoring the drag of his cock sliding against moist walls. The shy Hyuuga gripped the bed sheets, teeth sinking into her lower lip, a low whimper leaving her throat.

“ _ _Ohhhhh…__ ” she breathed as he reversed course, sliding inch by inch back into her body.

The snails pace was excruciating and from the way her body strained and contorted it was just as agonizingly good for her. His grip tightened, teeth clenching as he thrust again. Hinata panted softly, pleading lilac meeting intense blue.

Her clenching fingers tightened in the bed sheets as she watched him move.

Watched him fuck her with slow, deliberate undulations of his body, the hard planes of his abs contracting and releasing as he rolled his hips forward and back. He released a low groan of satisfaction as he settled into a leisurely pace, fierce blue eyes watching the the rise and fall of her chest, the excited arousal painting her cheeks. Calloused hands caressed the softness of her inner thighs, spreading them wider, exposing her glistening pussy to his hungry gaze.

“N-Naruto…kun…” she moaned breathlessly, “Don’t…don’t look…”

“But its so pretty,” he murmured, spreading the puffy lips of her core with his thumbs, “See how pretty you look with my dick inside you?”

She flushed, peaking at their joined genitals before looking away again. Her reaction said one thing, while her body said another. She liked when he looked at her, when he talked dirty to her, the fresh moisture coating his cock was unmistakable.

His lips curled roguishly.

“You can tell me, baby,” he teased, “I won’t tell anybody.”

Eager hands gripped her breasts, thumbs rolling her hard nipples.

“Hinata~” he sang, “You’re not being honest with me.”

Slowly, he trailed a finger between her breasts, across her belly, around her naval and down her pleasure button.

Her breath hitched.

“N-Naruto-kun…” she breathed.

“You like when I look, don’t you, Hinata?”

Her back arched, a moan of supplication leaving her mouth. He ran his tongue up the curve of her throat, pressing his lips to the sensitive shell of her ear. Goosebumps broke over pale flesh, a shudder running through her body. Her shaking limbs wrapped around him, fingers digging into his back, thighs squeezing. She pumped her hips, shoving her slippery clit against his groin, high pitched pearls of ecstasy leaving her throat as she tried desperately to hump him to climax

A hiss of pleasure left his lips.

Need gripped his balls, a haze of lust emptying his brain of everything but the excruciating desire to mate.

He lifted his torso, arms bearing his weight as he pounded her wet pussy, the slap of moist flesh as loud as her cries. He ran his tongue over her open mouth, sucking her lips as screamed, the desperate shouts of his name turning him on.

“Oh shit…” he gasped, “your pussy feels so good, baby.”

He shoved harder into her weeping body, her warm juices coating his thighs. His fingers gripped the sheets beneath his hands, desperation clawing up his spine. He lunged into each thrust, bouncing her squirming body on the mattress, plowing into her hard enough to rock the bed.

“Yessss ohhhhh, Godddddd!!” she cried to the ceiling, body bowing in ecstasy.

She gripped his hair with one frantic hand, squeezing his clenching buttocks with the other.

“Love…you…I…love…you…Narutooooooo.” she panted into his ear.

Seconds later her body seized, stiffening in his arms, her heated core gushing, clamping hard on his throbbing length. His lungs heaved, sweat pouring down the valley of his spine. He held his breath, muscles tightening in anticipation.

Orgasm bloomed, then crashed into him with the force of a tsunami.

“Hinata, __fuck__.” he groaned.

Their groins met, grinding together in mutual need.

His mouth fused to hers, tongue dominating as he ejaculated, mildly disappointed with the thin layer of rubber separating them. Tremors wracked his muscular frame for long moments before he collapsed into her embrace, stroking her tongue with his as their sweaty bodies mashed together. He lay panting against her bosom, enjoying the the soft caress of her hands on his back and hair.

Naruto listened quietly to the thudding of her calming heart, the slowing of her breathing, feeling content and comfortable.

He lifted up, gazing into her dazed eyes.

Feeling happy and affectionate, the blonde jonin pressed tender kisses to her jaw and neck, nuzzling her overheated skin. Reaching up, he brushed her damp bangs from her forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to her parted lips.

“That was amazing.” he told her.

Crimson stained her cheeks, but instead of avoiding his gaze, she pressed her lips hesitantly to his.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, returning the loving gesture.

He released a breath minutes later, detangling himself from her embrace reluctantly. Making short work of the condom, he left the bathroom to find his girlfriend had returned to her shy shell and had brought his bed sheet up to her chin, her face flushed. Light lavender eyes widened, fastened on his semi-hard cock.

Last night, they had both been in a frenzy and even this morning passion had out weighed tender exploration. While he had gotten an unimpeded view of her amazing body, she hadn’t really seen him.

The mischievous jonin grinned, spreading his legs, fists on narrow hips, chest puffed as he displayed his physique to his blushing lover.

“Take a look, Hinata, don’t be shy. I don’t mind, ‘ttebayo.”

“N-Naruto-kun,” she fairly squealed, “P-put some clothes on!”

His head tilted in amusement.

“Ehhh? Don’t you like the way my body looks?”

Her gaze dropped.

“That’s…not it,”

“Then its okay for you to look at me. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

He moved over to the side of the bed, crotch level with her face. Her fingers twisted nervously in the sheet, her pupiless eyes stealing glances at his now engorged member.

“Come on, baby, just take a look,” he crooned, “It’s not so bad, and there’s nobody here but you and me.”

She peered up through thick lashes, eyes full of trepidation and then curiosity.

“Touch it,” he implored, “It doesn’t bite.”

Sheet clenched in one hand, she reached out with her other and pressed a finger to the erect organ. Her whisper touch traced a pulsating vein on the underside of his dick, then trailed further to his scrotum. Thankful he had already taken the edge off his lust, he bore her curious caress with little more than a lowering of his eyelids.

“It’s big.” she murmured almost to herself.

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” he assured her.

Of that he would make sure.

He gripped her hand, pulling her to her knees on the bed, the cover slipping away as he molded her hand around his thick shaft.

“You stroke it like this.” he instructed, voice low.

He moved her hand up and down, showing her the pace and pressure he liked, his own hand falling away when she got the hang of it. Her soft palm pumped his dick, her grip tightening the closer she moved to the head the way he showed her. Moon colored orbs watched her ministrations with wide eyed fascination.

Naruto sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, enjoying the unpracticed, hesitant strokes of his cock. Each pass of her hand sent sensation crawling over his flesh. His breath caught when she added a swirl of her thumb to the slit at the tip of his sex.

He opened his eyes again, watching her with hooded eyes.

“How’s it feel?” he questioned.

“Warm,” she answered softly, “Hard…does it hurt?”

“Yeah…but kisses makes it feel better,” he murmured,“Give it a kiss, Hinata.”

Her eyes met his, slightly surprised before turning to his intimidating sex. She leaned forward and placed a butterfly kiss to his throbbing tip. Naruto released a small breath at the feel of her soft lips on his sensitive flesh. She repeated the action, pressing her lips harder, lingering a bit longer.

She leaned back, breasts swaying.

“Does it…feel good Naruto-kun?”

Her traced her lips with the pads of fingers.

“It feels the same way you do when I lick you.”

She blushed, remembering the screaming orgasm his tongue and lips had brought her to. His fingers slid into her mouth. He watched as her lips instinctually closed over his digits, sucking softly. Seconds later, he replaced his fingers with the swollen mushroom head of his manhood, gently pressing against her lips, seeking entrance.

Her mouth opened, tongue shyly darting out to taste.

He groaned, sliding his palm over her hair, his touch light and soothing. The blonde ninja fought to keep his eyes from rolling in his skull when she latched on and suckled the weeping head, her tongue catching the beads of liquid.

“Hinata…that feels really good.” he praised, caressing her silky mane.

For several minutes he relished in her gentle suckle, petting and encouraging her exploration. But soon, sweat beaded his forehead, tension coiling in his balls and the soft sucking became more torment than he could handle.

His hips pushed forward slowly, imploring without words for her take more of him.

She stared up at him with slight apprehension as his dick spread her lips wider, her hands moving nervously to his bare thighs.

“Breathe through your nose, baby.” he panted when his cock reached the top of her throat.

She followed his instruction, breathing through her nose. He pushed deeper, triggering her gag reflex. Her luscious body spasmed, hands pushing against his thighs. His grip tightened in her silken hair a moment while he fought the urge to shove forward into her throat, to force her to accept his full length. Sucking in a breath to calm his baser urge, he pulled back an inch, settling instead for the third of his cock she could handle.

“Sorry.” he told her, giving her another soothing caress.

Deep throat was definitely on the list to be taught.

He settled into an easy glide against her wet tongue, humming in approval as her cheeks hallowed, her lashes dark semi-circles against her flushed skin.

“Let me see those pretty eyes.” he whispered.

Her eyes opened, clashing with his own. Big adoring eyes, lips stretched around his dick, titties swaying softly, the sight was one he burned into his mind, one that tightened his balls and again made him fight the urge to shove his cock down her windpipe. His fingers tunneled into her mane, both hands gripping her head as he fucked her mouth.

He groaned, thighs straining as saliva dripped down his length, wet suction mingling with his labored breath. He thrust in earnest when her fingers stroked his scrotum, cupping him gently, exploring the tight, up drawn balls with uncertain caresses. His toes curled, body arched, goosebumps pebbling his skin. He shivered, his climax deep and satisfying, washed through him. Heated blue orbs watched as he filled her mouth with cum.

A sound of muffled surprise left her, fingers gripping his trembling thighs as she struggled to swallow.

Her pale throat contracted, white fluid dripping down the corner of her mouth.

He sighed again, pulling his softening organ from her lips. Reaching to his nearby bedside table, he snagged a tissue from the box next to the lamp and handed it to her. She blushed furiously as she wiped her mouth and chin.

He gave her a lopsided grin.

“That was great, baby,” he said, placing a kiss to her forehead, “What do you say we get cleaned up?”

She ducked her head.

“T-together?”

“Of course.”

The sated blonde led the way to his modest bathroom, turning on and adjusting the heat of the water, then tugging his girlfriend with him under the spray. Hinata stood under the spray, her back to him, listening as he shuffled around for the wash cloth and soap.

“I guess I’m outta shampoo, ‘ttebayo”

“T-that’s okay Naruto-kun.”

With nimble fingers, Hinata braided her waist long hair, and twisted it into a bun atop her head.

“Ehh, that’s pretty handy.” Naruto commented, bringing the soapy wash cloth to her curved spine.

He washed her back and shoulders, moving in soothing circles, working on loosening the tension in her muscles. She was still feeling shy, her body hunched, arms crossed over her breasts.

“No regrets?” he questioned softly, moving over her pert cheeks.

“None.” she replied just as quietly.

Naruto slowed, bathing her plump bottom with deliberate thoroughness, wondering how shocked she would be if he sank his teeth into the tight flesh.

He sighed inaudibly.

‘Not even gonna go there. I’m all outta condoms and I don’t wanna scare her off with too much.’

But man did it suck.

Blue orbs watched with longing as the spray of the water washed away the suds covering her ass, his lips turned down in a petulant pout. He pacified himself by molding the cloth to her inner thighs, moving over her calves and washing each delicate little foot. Her snort of poorly disguised laughter smoothed the pout from his lips, curling them up into a grin.

She was so cute.

He moved up her legs again, aiming for the gates of heaven. The young lover washed her slowly, anticipating her hiss of pain, pressing his lips to the curve of her hip in apology when he heard it. More than one woman had left his bedroom sore. His size could be challenging for most women, so he couldn’t imagine the hurdle it had posed for his previously virginal girlfriend, though he could say she had certainly borne the pain like a champ.

He stood, turning her to face him.

Leaning down, he nuzzled his nose against her wet temple, pressing a soft kiss to her damp flesh before returning to task of cleaning her body. Face crimson, she didn’t object when he moved her arms and slid the cloth over her breasts. He was more than fascinated with the generous globes, more than pleased that the bouncy mounds of flesh belonged to him now. Unable to help himself, he teased her nipples, pinching the tempting peaks through the fabric and swallowing her moans with deep, tongue stroking kisses.

Dropping the cloth, he filled his hands with big, soft titties, tweaking her distended buds with eager but gentle tugs.

He sucked at her neck as she pulled away from his mouth, gasping in pleasure.

His hands caressed her hourglass figure. He bent, hooking her thighs over his forearms and lifting. She squealed, looking down at his playful grin with shocked eyes. Those lavender eyes became heavily lidded a moment later when he pressed her back against his shower wall, and settled between her spread thighs, his hard length nestled against her wet clit.

The feel of his naked flesh against her bare skin was fucking delicious. The heat was scorching, her moist core unbearably soft and silky.

He rested his forehead against hers as he rubbed his dick up, down and around her engorged button, her spread legs leaving her completely exposed to every inch of his heated rod.

A shiver ran through her body.

She had definitely enjoy his nipple tugs, because she was soaked and slippery against his throbbing member.

“Naruto…mmmmm,” she moaned, her lips seeking his.

He let her lead, allowing her to ply his mouth with gentle sweeps of her tongue, her little hands smoothing over his deltoids, tracing his muscular biceps. He hummed approval in his throat, enjoying her touch mingled with the steady spray of the shower. He pressed harder to her clit, mashing their genitals together and rotating his hips. Her body jerked, her soothing caress of his skin turning into a tight clutch of fingernails, the blunted nails embedding into his flesh as she suddenly keened, exploding in orgasm.

Turned on by the quick climax, the blonde jonin sought his own, humping her against the wall like a horny dog, coating himself in the juices her pussy wept.

He shuddered, sliding his lips and tongue over her neck and jaw.

Thick ropes of semen painted the smooth surface of her belly. He gasped, muscles trembling as he climaxed, devouring her mouth with fervor.

After, he finished bathing her and made short work of himself. She looked at him curiously while he showered and he’d grinned at her, guessing at why she gave him the look.

“If I let you bath me, we won’t be getting out of this shower any time soon.” he had explained as he rinsed the suds from his body.

Blushing but offering no denial of his assessment, she trailed after him, wrapped in a towel while he, as normal, strutted back to the bedroom, dripping water and naked as the day he was born. He slipped on sweats, a t-shirt and hoodie then watched as she dressed. She stood with her back to him, modest as ever. She slipped her bra on and seemed to be trying to discreetly search for her panties.

Gleaming blue eyes moved over to the top drawer of his dresser where the silky undergarment she was searching for was stashed.

He was sure she had plenty more.

Surely she wouldn’t miss one pair?

He didn’t think her face could survive another blush if he asked her politely if he could keep her panties for his own perverted reasons. His lips curled in amusement when she brought the dress over her head, resigned to freeballing until she got home.

He gave a mental shrug, he was going commando too, and did so often.

Who knows, she might come to like it. Besides, he liked the thought of her nude under her clothes, her delectable curves on a thin layer away from his ever seeking hands.

He’d grab the bra next time too, he decided with a grin.

“I gotta stop by the store,” he said, reaching for her hand, “Let’s go out and get some grub while we’re out.”

Condoms weren’t gonna buy themselves.

She smiled at him, her cheeks flushed with happiness as she curled her fingers around his.

“Okay, Naruto-kun.”

He gazed at her radiant face and felt his heart ache. She had to be one of the most genuine people he had ever met. Happiness, sadness, fear, embarrassment, he had only to look down into expressive eyes to read how she felt and right now, the love shinning in her coral depths brought a lump to his throat.

He leaned down, placing his lips to hers in a kiss affection.

He was lucky…damn lucky.

She loved him, completely, was so sweet and kind, and the sex was…

He didn’t even have words.

Looking into her eyes right now.

Seeing how happy she was just to be with him made him feel like he…

Like he really…

His heart clenched.

xxxxxx

****February 12, 2011** **

 

“Soooooo?” Ino began, “Tell us, Hinata, is Naruto swinging a twig or a 2 by 4?”

Hinata choked on her drink, nearly spilling the alcoholic beverage on her dress.

“I-I-Ino-chan!” she sputtered when she could breathe again.

Her face felt hotter than lava and probably looked just as bright.

“Oh come on, Hinata! We __all__  know you guys are sleeping together now.” Ino announced.

Hinata watched as the four other women nodded at the proclamation.

The group of kunoichi were seated on the floor and couch in the spacious, flamboyantly decorated living room of Ino Yamanaka’s two story home, sipping sake, munching snacks and talking dirty.

“W-w-we…N-Naruto-kun and I-”

“Are going at it like rabbits according to Kiba.” Karui laughed.

“Knocking the pictures off his wall with way you two are banging the headboard.” Ino joined in.

“You know, Hinata, its really surprising. You’re always so shy and quiet but from what I hear, you’ve got quite a pair of lungs. Never would have guessed you’d be a screamer.” Karui teased.

“Ohhhhh, Naruto-kun yessss! Right there, yesss!” Ino imitated, “He must be swinging something right if he’s got you bursting Kiba’s eardrums!”

Hinata sank back against the plush couch behind her, painfully embarrassed.

She had mentioned to Naruto-kun they were being too loud several times. She had even tried to keep her voice down, often covered her mouth with her hand or a pillow, but her knuckled headed lover took her actions as a challenge. Instead of helping her keep quiet, he made sure to do things to her body that left her brain scattered and her voice hoarse by the time he finished, leaving anyone nearby to hear exactly what they were getting up to in his apartment.

Father hadn’t said a word about the rumors, but he gave her such a hard look whenever she strolled through the compound that she had to fight not to squirm.

“Alright you two, you’re embarrassing the poor girl.” Temari said.

“You’re one to talk,” Tenten poked with a laugh, “I hear Shikamaru can have you howling like a wet kitten.”

Red stained the former Suna kunoichi.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she scuffed.

Ino laughed, Tenten joining in.

“At least Hinata screams something fairly neutral,” Karui giggled, “The profanity that comes out of your mouth when he’s and I quote ‘giving you that good Nara dick’ is just shocking!”

The group erupted in laughter, even Hinata giggled at that.

Temari glared at the red haired kunoichi, tossing popcorn her way.

“Which brings us back to our original topic,” Ino said, turning to the dark haired Hyuuga, “Soooooo, what’s he packing?”

“Do we really need to know?” Sakura piped up, “I’d rather not. Naruto’s like my little brother.”

The pink kunoichi pulled a face.

“Tough luck, forehead, I had to listen when it was Shikamaru and Choji’s turn and those two may as well be my brothers, we’re like second generation related because of our parents.”

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, and I want to know if he’s as tiny as Sai.” Tenten laughed.

Ino glared.

“I don’t think anyone’s tinier than Sai.” Temari grinned.

Karui laughed.

“Poor Ino-pig.” Sakura smirked.

“Hmph. Whatever,” Ino dismissed with a delicate wave, “He might not have much but he more than makes up for it in other ways. Anyway, lets see it Hinata, give us dimensions.”

Under the curious scrutiny, cheeks burning, Hinata pulled her hands apart to show length, her index and thumb on both hands spread to represent girth.

Ino whistled.

“Impressive,” she said, “No wonder you were moving funny last week when we were on that mission.”

“What’s his stamina like? I hear its exhausting.” Karui said.

Hinata tapped her fingers together, blushing hard as she mumbled, “N-Naruto-kun can go all night…and still want more…”

Tenten fanned herself while Temari indulged in a little pout.

“Shikamaru’s got the stamina of a sloth.”

“At least someone’s getting some.” Sakura huffed, “I’d take that over nothing.”

“Well you knew before you married him that he’d be gone most of the time.” Ino pointed out.

“I know that, that’s not the issue. The issue is, when he __is__ here, he’s not all that…interested.” she sighed, “Maybe…he’s not attracted to me anymore. I know he isn’t satisfied when we have sex.”

“What do you mean?” Karui asked, sipping from her cup.

“He likes to get a little…rough.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ino asked.

“It turns me off, that’s what’s wrong with it.”

“So just indulge him for a little while. Grit your teeth and fake it.”

“Come on Ino, my husband has the Sharingan, you think anything gets by him? I already tried that, several times and the only thing that accomplishes is that he gets…completely turned off and goes soft. After, there’s no getting it back up.”

The women blinked.

“Wow, he always seems so sure of himself. I didn’t think he’d have an…issue like that.” Temari commented.

Sakura shrugged, downing her beverage in a single shot.

“Yeah, well, I think he may have something else going on too, but you know how he is,” Sakura sighed, “he keeps everything all bottled up and brushes me off when I ask what’s bothering him and if I push we just end up fighting.”

Sakura sighed again, laying out on the carpet floor of the living room.

“I’m so frustrated, even tiny Sai sound appealing at this point.”

Ino tossed a couch pillow at the medical ninja.

xxxxxx

 

****March 10, 2011** **

****

Naruto groaned, hands caressing the soft pale globes bouncing against his groin. A small breath left her lungs as he gripped the generous flesh, massaging the cushiony mass. Blue eyes closed, reveling in the tightness of the wet pussy strangling his cock. The sensation was indescribable, the heated glide bringing him closer to euphoria.

He sucked in a breath, panting with each shallow thrust.

Two months after the start of their sexual relationship and he still had to be careful.

The tightness, the unpredictability of her body had the power to rob him of his control.

Hinata had a hair pin trigger.

Hitting certain spots, whispering certain words could send her into a spasm of orgasm without warning or much provocation. He was still learning what drove her wild and where to avoid his stroke to prolong the ride. As careful as he was at times, her sensitive cunt was a landmine waiting to happen.

It was a challenge, to hold himself back and her as well. One he had never imagined he’d enjoy, but he did.

It made love making with her unpredictable.

Some days he would touch her, merge their bodies with long, gentle lovemaking in mind, only to end up fucking like animals in a rush to orgasm when she detonated prematurely.

Then there were the days when he was so horny he wanted to pound his throbbing length hard and fast into her welcoming body and cum as fast as he could get a condom on, only to spend hours stroking the wet walls of her core just to feel her climax over and over and over again just because he could.

Their sex life was surprisingly mercurial.

And so fucking good it blew his damn mind.

He was obsessed, even he knew that and yet he didn’t give a damn. Sex with Hinata was the best he had ever had, and while she was still painfully shy and inexperienced, she tried hard to please him. She was so open and unguarded in her responses, those innocent eyes wide and pleading for more. He couldn’t keep his hands off her. In the beginning, he had tried to stem his ardor, not wanting to look like a horny, oversexed pervert, but each and every time he reached for her, every time he slipped under those frilly, swaying dresses and into her silky panties, warm moisture coated his seeking fingers.

Rarely was there a time when she wasn’t already soaking wet long before he gave in to his baser instincts and made a move.

She wanted as bad as he did.

Having her spread wide and screaming beneath him aroused much darker instincts in him, things he’d never gotten to do before. Sometimes he would indulge those impulses a little, gripping her breasts harder than he should, sliding his big tanned hands into her midnight hair and pulling the strands almost imperceptibly.

His breathing grew labored.

He wanted to be rough with her, wanted to command her body with his greater strength.

To wind her long hair around his fist, smack her ass red, then fuck it.

His eyes opened, unwilling to shut out the sight her dancing buttocks and the snug little rosebud nestled between.

Hinata had an amazing ass.

Tight, round and heart shaped like a succulent peach. He was salivating to introduce her to anal, but wanted to have a heart to heart with her first.

Not everyone was…in to that.

He didn’t want to freak her out or make her feel uncomfortable.

Or worse, have her look at him like some kind of disgusting pervert.

And it wasn’t just about him and what he wanted. He wanted to know what she liked too. If she had desires and fantasies that she wanted to fulfill.

The young blonde didn’t think his sweet little girlfriend would object to him getting rough with her if he just did it, but he didn’t want to be wrong in his assumption. The things he wanted were more than a little, out there he supposed, especially for someone as shy as Hinata. They would need to talk about it first. If she was willing, he wanted to push their boundaries a little further than what most ‘decent’ people thought was acceptable.

He was burning, itching to do the things he fantasied about.

All she had to do was say yes.  

“ _ _Narutooooo__ ,” she gasped, ripping him from his thoughts.

Her body shook, her heated core spasming, milking his organ with hard wet pulls. He gripped her cheeks, grunting as his body shuddered in climax. He shoved against her backside, drawing out the unplanned orgasm.

He shuddered, hissing in pleasure.

So much for careful.

xxxxxx

 **_**_Here’s another chapter, glad to see a few people like the story XD_ ** _ ** **_**_For anyone here that reads “Monster” next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. Don't forget to review!_ ** _ **

****~Laters** **

****Sessakag** **

 


	3. Three

****Chapter Three** **

 

****May 1, 2011** **

 

Naruto hummed in approval, tongue sliding through the hot liquid seeping from her trembling body. She was fighting again, twisting and turning, trying to escape his tormenting tongue.

“No…” she moaned, fingers twisting his short locks, “Naruto-kun…please…no moreeeeee.”

Drinking in her gasping pleas, the determined blonde lapped gently at her wet clit, rolling the sensitive flesh around his tongue before sucking lightly. She contorted, shuddering, desperate hands pushing futility at his broad shoulders. Amusement, arousal coiled low in his groin at the feeble attempt to dislodge him. They both knew his tongue wasn’t going anywhere. Struggling was a waste of energy, pleading only turned him on, and fighting made his dick throb.

In the end, his poor, adorable lover could only do a combination of all three before accepting defeat and instead brace herself for whatever he decided to give her.

She was nearing that point now.

Soft whimpers of distress left her lips, rising in volume until she was shrieking. He held on to her squirming body, slipping two fingers into her quivering core. Quick pumps of his fingers had flipped her earlier denials.

“More, more, ohhhhh, moreeee! Pleaseeee yesssss!” she cried as she again reached her peak.

Delicate muscles locked, rounded hips lifting into the fast flicks of his tongue and the rapid pumping of his thick fingers.

He moved over her, pressing honey coated lips to her open mouth, his tongue slipping in to sweep the inside, sharing the fluids of her body with her. He moved the messy kiss down, licking her throat and neck as his fingers fucked her into another shattering orgasm. Soft mewls left her throat, her pale eyes rolling into her skull. She pressed into the persistent thrust of his fingers even as she gripped his wrist, seeming to contemplate pushing him away. His lips curled when she merely dug her dull fingernails into his flesh, trembling as climax ripped through her.

The soaked walls of her body contracted, squeezing and releasing with more force than before. A harsh breath left his lungs. Reaching down, he gripped his painfully throbbing length, guiding it to her core. A cry of surprised distress left her lips as he stuck his dick into her sensitive pussy. Filling her to the brim in one hard thrust. Her insides were hot and quivering, milking his hard sex with desperate pulls. Naruto groaned, shivers raking his body as his unsheathed cock bumped her womb.

Hinata on birth control was the best decision the two had ever made.

Never in his life had he ever fucked a woman unprotected, but for the woman he’d fallen head over heels for, he didn’t want anything between them. He had no intention of cheating on her and wasn’t concerned in the least that she’d ever step out on him.

It was a soul shattering experience, her naked flesh touching his.

Heated cerulean orbs watched her euphoric expression as he set a furious pace of deep thrusts, the hovering orgasm gripping his balls torturous. Her lilac gaze was floaty and dazed, moist lips babbling. She was listless against the wrinkled sheets, moaning softly as he pounded into her. She was in her own world of ecstasy, adrift in a sea of pleasure.

Wanting her full attention, he reached up and pinched her nipples, tugging gently on the pink peaks. She returned to the world of the living with a scream, wrapping her body around his, and humping against him in a frenzy.

“Ohhhhhh, Narutooooo,” she gasped, “I’m gonna cum, ohGodohGodohGoooodddd!”

The sudden move threw the horny blonde off balance. He wrapped a strong arm around her, lifting her clear from the bed. A growl left his throat as he adjusted his position and gave her what she wanted, hammering into her gushing body. Sweat coated his skin, his bed squeaking as he threw his weight into each forward slam of his groin against hers.

“Fuuuucckkkk.” he groaned, tunneling fiercely through the tightly milking muscles.

The wet slap of flesh, the rhythmic clenching of her snug body sent him over the edge. Hot jets of semen coated her insides, the merging of her warm fluids and his coating his cock. Her arms tightened around his neck, lips meeting his. His arms buckled, sending them both tumbling to the mattress as he made out with her.

Gentle hands smoothed down his back, slender legs sliding along his flanks.

He reached up, palm smoothing her damp bangs from her forehead while his mouth smooched hers. He gazed down at her.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes barely open and slightly crossed.

With her silky mane mussed and the faraway expression on her face, she looked cute, thoroughly ravished and satisfied.

“You look happy,” he chuckled, nuzzling her cheek, “You back on planet earth?”

A slow blink was his answer. Grinning, he shifted to the side, gripping her thigh as he rolled. He draped her limb over his hip, their bodies still joined. The two had only started making love without a condom three days ago, and now that he knew the difference in sensation he found himself loathed to leave her heated sheathe. The decision had been sort of spur of the moment. Since their first time together, Naruto had had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, and that of course led to him blowing through condoms like tissue paper. Indulging in the pleasures of the flesh, too busy to keep count of how many yellow squares he had left, the absent minded blonde had run out more than once.

Those days he reached for salvation and came up empty were devastating.

That was until his smart, beautiful, sweet, sweet girlfriend, bless her gentle heart, had suggested birth control in lieu of condoms. The oversexed Uzumaki had nearly wept in gratitude. She’d made an appointment with her doctor for the medication while he had made an appointment of his own. Sakura had talked to him about a few things years ago, back when word first got out that the hero of the Leaf had begun entertaining ladies between the sheets and after their discussion, Naruto had made it a habit to get tested before and after relationships, as well as every few weeks between sexual encounters outside of a relationship. He’d done the same when he started dating Hinata and hadn’t done so again.

With the pretty big step of dropping the condom, he had wanted to be sure he was doing his part and protecting her in the way that mattered, and so he’d had a pretty extensive check-up to make sure he wasn’t spreading more than love to his significant other.

A week later, after being given the all clear, he’d waited with burning anticipation for Hinata’s contraceptive to kick into effect.

The day it had, the two had not left his bed for hours on end and to say Kiba had been less than pleased with the noise that had come from his bedroom would be a gross understatement.

Naruto trailed his fingers over the soft porcelain skin of her rounded hip.

He’d put off the conversation he had wanted to have with her for a while, not wanting to push too far too soon. Now, he thought they were more comfortable in their sex life and relationship in general to talk about things that had been on his mind for a while.

There was also the fact that he had a week long patrol scheduled tomorrow at the southern border. He wanted to take advantage of that time. Give her time and space to think about what he had to say and come to a decision on her own without him around to influence her, directly or indirectly. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything but even he realized how badly he wanted this.

Butterflies filled his stomach.

He didn’t think she’d say no, but one could never be sure with women. Hinata wasn’t the type to slap his perverted face but her own face was an open book, her feelings easily discernible and he didn’t want to see disgust or fear in her pretty eyes.

He loved her and to see her look at him that way would gut him.

“Hinata.”

Her eyes opened a sliver, moving to meet his own.

“I uh, wanna talk to you about something.”

She was sluggish, her body relaxed and fairly melting into the sheets. Maybe he had gone a tad overboard in his genus idea to soften her up for their talk, the idea that fucking her into a quivering puddle of nerves would make her more receptive to his proposal. She looked ready to nap rather than to have a heart to heart with him.

“You know how we switch positions to make sex more exciting?”

She nodded, dull pink creeping into her cheeks at his words.

“Well I wanted to try some…things that would make sex exciting but I want to get your…permission to do it.”

Raven brows crinkled in confusion.

“Permission?”

More nervous now, Naruto scratched at a whisker marked cheek.

“I kind of…want to be rough with you.”

Pale eyes widened. He could only imagine what was running through her mind right now. He pushed forward, hoping to tamp down any mental images she formed that would make this seem like something it wasn’t.

“R-Rough?” she murmured.

“Yeah…like hair pulling…spanking…things like that to start.”

She looked a little shocked, then her hands moved, and her index fingers began their familiar bumping. Crimson bloomed on her face and neck.

“O-Oh…I see…” she stammered.

Her brow crinkled again and her eyes met his for a moment.

“T-To start?”

“Yeah. I wanna do other things too,” he murmured, fingers gliding again over her skin in a soothing caress, “Stuff like anal sex…nipple clamps…”

He trailed off, letting her digest his words.

She was definitely shocked. He couldn’t blame her. From the little he’d said, just the first act would require a significant amount of trust on her part. It wasn’t an easy or insignificant thing he was asking of her. What he was asking was for her to put her body in his hands in ways she’d never done before. To trust that he wouldn’t damage her if she gave him control.

At least she wasn’t looking at him with disgust, instead she seemed to be processing the fact that he wanted to put clamps on her and fuck her up the butt.

Sounded bad when he thought about it like that…

“Do you know what Domination is?”

Her blush grew brighter.

She knew what he was talking about.

“T-That too?” she asked.

“I know its a lot, but we won’t do everything all at once. I don’t want you to get overwhelmed. We’ll go slow, figure out what works and what doesn’t.”

“And we’ll…talk about it first?” she questioned softly, “Before we…”

He gripped her fidgeting hands.

“Of course, baby. And if you don’t want to do it, then we won’t,” he assured her, “tell you what, I’m leaving for my mission in the morning, think about it while I’m out.”

She looked worried. He brought her hands to her lips.

“I want you to really think about it, okay, baby? No pressure, and you don’t have to do this to please me. I’ll love you if you say yes, and love you if you say no.”

Her face cleared. It made him feel bad that she was worried he’d think less of her if she didn’t want to do the things he was asking.

Naruto leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Hinata, you know I’m not the type to get so caught up in sex that it’d be a deal breaker if I don’t get my way. Our relationship is more than just sex and what we do already is more than enough to keep me happy. I’m with you because I love you and you love me. You’re an amazing woman and that’s what keeps me here, not anything else, ‘ttebayo.”

He meant every word. He’d never break up with her just because she didn’t want to do these things, but man did he hope she’d give him the go ahead when he returned home. She had the perfect submissive attitude for the things he wanted. It made him horny just thinking about it.

That reminded him…

“What sort of kinks do you have, Hinata?”

Her face was bright red, pale eyes wide.

“K-K-K-Kinks?” she stammered.

Naruto grinned, leaning closer.

“Yeah, what kind of freaky deaky sex does my shy little girlfriend like?” he teased, “I’m good with anything.”

Her mouth opened and closed.

“I can give ya anything you can handle, baby.” he boasted, blonde brows waggling.

He laughed as she covered her face with both hands. He could almost see the steam leaving her ears. He reached up and uncovered her face.

She was avoiding his eyes.

“Hinata.” he called, his voice firm.

Lilac eyes shot to his.

“Didn’t we say we would work on that?” he questioned, “We can’t have a honest discussion if you won’t look at me.”

She nodded, her eyes dropping reflexively before realizing her mistake and returning his gaze.

“S-Sorry.” she murmured.

‘So cute.’

He grinned, giving her a kiss to soothe his rebuke. Her reaction was one he had anticipated and had already come up with a solution.

“It’s okay and I know this kind of thing is hard for you to talk about so let’s try this. Whatever you want to try, just leave me hint or even a sticky note if that would make it easier,” he told her gently, “Any way you feel comfortable, you can tell me. Alright?”

She nodded, tension leaving her slim shoulders.

Now then.

They’d gotten that out of the way, on to more pressing matters.

All this talk had gotten him more than a little excited. He flexed his hips, thrusting his rapidly hardening cock into her warm sheathe.

Her breath hitched.

He fused his lips with hers, tonguing her mouth with passionate patience. He shifted, rolling to his back and bringing her atop him. Desire gripped his gut as he sank deeper into her body, her moist walls parting in a way they hadn’t before with this new angle.

“N-Naruto-kun!” she gasped.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

She shifted slightly, a small wince passing her face as she adjusted.

“I don’t…we’ve never done it like this…I don’t know what…how to do this…”

“It’s just like riding a horse,” he grinned, bring her hands to his chest, “up and down at whatever pace you want. Come on, baby, giddy up.”

She looked torn between a fit of giggles and fainting away. Gripping her hips, he thrust up into her body, watching her tits bounce and her embarrassment fade away. With slow, shallow thrusts, he stoked her arousal, lowering his body back to the bed when she began to move on her own. She caught on quick, moving in ways that brought sharp moans tumbling from her parted lips. He stretched out against his pillows, arms folded behind his head as she rode his dick, dark hair plastered to her creamy skin, breasts bouncing with each rise and fall of her body.

“That’s it Hinata,” he groaned, “Ride me, baby.”

Heavy lidded eyes watched the hypnotic roll of her hips, traced over her spread thighs, drinking in the arousing contrast of her pale, dainty hands gripping his tanned pectorals. He indulged her, letting her find the pace that drove her crazy, whispering how good she was making him feel.

Reaching forward, he tweaked a nipple, drawing a long moan from her lips. He moved to the other, tugging gently.

Moisture bathed his cock.

His abs contracted, lifting his torso from the bed and bringing his mouth to her sensitive nubs. He sucked her nipples with slow relish, tasting and teasing her into a frenzy. He was mildly shocked and completely turned on when she pressed him none to gently back to the mattress, dug her little nails in his skin and rode him fast and hard, rocking the bed almost as hard as he did.

Cowgirl was definitely something she liked.

His hands trailed over her working buttocks, slid over her hips, and smoothed down her belly to toy with her clit.

“Yes, yes,yes, ohhhhhhh!” she cried, “Pleaaaasseeee, touch me mooooreee. Ohhhhhh, ohhhh, ohhhhh!”

Climax bloomed, tightening his muscles. He gripped her waist and lifted his hips, pounding them both to exploding orgasm.

xxxxxx

Hinata awoke well before dawn, wrapped in the warm, embrace of her sleeping boyfriend. She was comfortably nestled in the curve of his larger body, his muscular arms tight around her. She lay silently, basking in the tranquil contentment of being held by the love of her life. Gentle fingers stroked the strong forearm at her waist.

The blonde had certainly given her a lot to think about.

Her cheeks heated in the darkness of the room.

The things he wanted to do with her was…not all that surprising. She knew his sex drive and sexual…tastes weren’t traditional by a long shot. When she came over and found his place in shambles, she often picked up after her careless lover and during the cleaning process, she’d uncovered more than a few stashes of dirty magazines, explicit videos and lotion bottles.

To say he had a healthy libido and a colorful range of sexual proclivities was an understatement.

She rose reluctantly from her safe haven, turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He mumbled, rolling over with a snore. She giggled at that. Moving to his dresser, she picked out one of his t-shirts and pulled it on. Nimble fingers braided her hair as she moved to the kitchen. As quiet as humanly possible, she pulled out pots, pans and ingredients.

The morning rays were just beginning to peek through the blinds when Naruto walked out of the bedroom, dressed in his mission gear and smoothing his headband around his damp hair.

“Good morning.” she greeted, tying together the bentos she’d made for his trip.

“Morning,” he yawned.

He gave her a quick smooch in thanks for his lunch.

“I’ll be back in a week.” he reminded, picking up the wrapped containers.

She nodded.

“Be careful, Naruto-kun.”

She followed him to the door. He turned, leaning down to press his lips to hers one last time.

“Think about it carefully, okay baby? And don’t stress, I want this to be something we both want.”

Dull heat crept to her cheek, but she nodded.

xxxxxx

_‘Start small and work your way up. It’s important to prepare thoroughly for anal. Using an anal training kit is recommended for gentle stretching. Lubrication is a must, the more the better. Communication is key. If it hurts, say something. Stop, readjust and try again. Moving too fast or doing too much before you’re ready can result in unnecessary pain or injury. Remember to relax your muscles and breathe.’_

Pale eyes moved over the words, reading silently as she walked, her face a bright crimson beckon in the quiet woodland around her. After a rather embarrassing trip to the library right before closing time, the shy but curious Hyuuga had checked out a series of books regarding the various acts her lover wanted to indulge in, as well as some others she herself harbored.

The information she gleaned from the hardcovers was very detailed, descriptive and matter of fact. The language leaving her feeling less and less like a pervert. It was embarrassing still, and she didn’t think she could talk about it openly right away but it didn’t feel taboo.

With a book in hand and several others covering a wide variety of sexual fetishes filling her shoulder bag to the brim, she had trekked to the relatively isolated and calming section of the forest surrounding the Hidden Leaf to read and was now headed back to her boyfriend’s apartment.

She moved to the section on the...training kit, her flush deepening at the pictures of various sizes of what the book called, “butt plugs” when she smashed into something hard and solid.

The dark haired woman and books went clattering to dirt ground.

Hinata grimaced as pain shot up her hip. She looked up at the shadowy figure looming.

“I-I’m sorry”, she apologized, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.”

Silent eyes, one bright red, the other ringed lavender stared back at her.

“S-Sasuke-kun,” she murmured, surprised, “I-I didn’t know you were back in town.”

The former rogue Uchiha made it a point to avoid the village for long months at a time. While he had been reinstated as a Leaf shinobi again, a lot of people were still weary of the brooding male, even more so now. He’d become even colder than when he first left on his journey of repentance, remote and detached, much the way he was before he’d deserted Konoha.

She was curious if the Clan meetings that had been taking place recently had anything to do with the frigid air that seemed to be growing around him. Being the heir of the Hyuuga, she had sat in on the shouting matches the gatherings had become.

She knew he had to be upset with the tone being taken among the conclave, the asinine accusations and “solutions” being proposed.

Danzo was no more, but his influence remained.

Naruto was worried about him, Sakura as well.

Hinata could see why.

He reached out with a gloved hand. With only a slight hesitation, she took the hand up he offered and stood, brushing dirt and leaves from her dress.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, slightly uncomfortable at his continued silence as he bent, “Sorry about that.”

It took her a moment to realize the stooped over Uchiha was picking up her books…her…naughty, yet very helpful books…

“Ah! I-I-I’ll get those!” she exclaimed, diving for the damning literature, “D-D-Don’t t-trouble yourself! I-I’m sure you have important things to do! I-I can get those!”

Painfully embarrassed, she grabbed each book as quick as she could, pressing their covers, and revealing titles against her chest, praying the back of the books weren’t a dead give away too.

“I-I-I better g-g-get going, s-sorry about running into you,” she babbled, backing away, “I-I’ll tell Naruto-kun y-you said hi!”

She spun, ready to beat feet as far from the lone figure as she could.

“Wait.”

Hinata froze, her heart hammering against her ribs.

‘If there is a God, please kill me now.’

She turned slowly, reluctantly.

Her face felt as if it had been dipped in lava. The dark haired Uchiha held out a book, his face stoic, seemingly unaware of the nature of the literature he was holding.

“You forgot one.” came his deep voiced comment.

In a daze, she took the hardcover, too embarrassed to open her mouth. His arm retreated beneath his cloak, and he turned.

“Tell Naruto I said…hi.” he said before he moved, walking away from the stunned Hyuuga.

xxxxxx

 

****May 9, 2011** **

Naruto sighed, stretching his arms over his head as he walked.

It was good to be home.

Anticipation and nervousness tightened his gut the closer he came to his apartment. He was hoping she was there. They weren’t living together by any means, but she did have a key to his apartment and an open invitation to walk in any time she pleased whether he was there or not.

A week without seeing her pretty face, hearing her sweet giggles, and making love to her amazing body left him tight with tension. All he wanted to do was grab some food, grab his girl and unwind.

It hadn’t been a particularly difficult mission but one that was boring as hell.

For someone like him that thrived on action and constant movement, patrol required a level of composure and calm that was still a bit taxing for the overactive ninja. Coupled with the decision he’d left her to make had added strain to his already stretched patience.

As he walked, he reminded himself of his own words to her. He’d made it clear how he felt one way or the other. If she did say no, he would accept it, and hope he didn’t let his disappointment show.

The lights of his apartment were brightly lit when he reached his apartment building.

He was relieved and nervous to see she was at his place waiting for him.

Taking a breath, he jogged up the steps and fished his key from his pocket. Inside, dinner was simmering on the stove, and his girlfriend was stirring the contents of one of the pots. She looked over her shoulder as he closed the door, a flush that had nothing to do with the heat of the kitchen staining her cheeks.

“I’m home.”

“W-Welcome back, Naruto-kun.”

He couldn’t tell from her response what she had decided and that made him worried. Fighting the urge to ask her right out, he mumbled a few words about getting cleaned up and headed for the shower.

Ditching his clothes, he turned on the water and stood beneath the hot spray.

‘Get a grip, ‘ttebayo. If she says yes, its fine. If she says no, its fine.’ he reasoned, ‘don’t make her feel bad if she says no.’

He indulged in the heated shower for long minutes, arguing with himself about what a no would and wouldn’t mean before strutting out, naked and wet to his bedroom and throwing on his customary sweats and t-shirt.

She was placing food on their plates when he returned to the living room, and moved to one of the chairs. She asked him generic questions about his mission and the details surrounding it and he played along, wondering if the idle chitchat made her feel better and more comfortable about the big pink elephant in the room.

Dinner was a little less tense, the two settling into their normal, more organic routine of light banter and pleasant conversation.

When their plates had been cleared, tension again gripped his insides.

“Hinata, we’ve been avoiding it all night.” he chuckled bashfully, “Did you…think about what I said?”

She fidgeted, index fingers bumping.

“I-I thought about it and …I…well…”

She lapsed into silence, her gaze lowering and shooting around the room. She looked painfully uncomfortable, her face a deep crimson. His shoulders sagged a bit, certain she was trying to find a way to tell him no.

He held back a sigh.

Well.

Couldn’t blame a guy for trying.

She moved, hands reaching on her lap for something. The nervous jonin hadn't noticed her holding anything until now. Curious, he waited to see what it was. She hesitated several seconds before she closed her eyes and brought the objects up and set them on the table, pushing them towards him.

He blinked.

Confused until he made out what it was.

He looked back at her, a bit stunned.

xxxxxx

****What was it I wonder, hmmmm??? XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one is about a quarter of the way there so it shouldn’t be long before it’s out, but don’t quote me on that, other stories have a way of gaining my attention and this one gets set on the back burner. Let me know your thoughts and thank you so much to everyone that stopped to offer their thoughts! Seeing the interest here makes me think I need to update faster than I originally planned XD Can’t leave y’all hanging! Anyway, I’m done for now, any questions, let me know. Please review!** **

****Bye, bye for now!** **

****Laters!** **

****~Sessakag** **


	4. Four

****Chapter Four** **

****

****May 9, 2011** **

****

Naruto blinked at the items she’d set on the table. They were pretty tame, but for her, it was probably a big deal. He looked up at her.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” he asked, hoping against hope.

Her cheeks pinked, and she avoided his eyes but nodded. Desire washed over him, blood rushing to his southern head.

“I need to hear the words, sweetheart. Is that a yes?”

Her bashful gaze disappeared beneath a curtain of dark hair.

“I…want to…try.” she whispered.

Arousal flared and it took a considerate amount of control for him to sit there calmly while she looked so damn cute and vulnerable, telling him he could do things to her body he’d only ever fantasied about. Even with her consent, he knew he had to be careful. He wouldn’t want to come on too strong and ruin this new facet of their sex life before it even began but he was itching to get his hands on her. Forcing back the urge to flip the table and dive in cock first, he returned his attention to the pieces on the hard surface.

“Are these some of the things you want to try?”

A small nod was his answer. She fidgeted, looking painfully uncomfortable.

“Do you want to use both of them tonight?”

After a moment of hesitation, she shook her head no.

“Which one do you want to try first, baby?”

He watched her reaction with aroused interest. Lust filled her eyes as they moved over the objects, her breath softly labored. Hesitant fingers pushed the black velvet blindfold across the table.

Made sense a Byakugan user would have a amaurophilia fetish. Going from 360 degree sight to zero would be erotic in a way he would probably never understand when compared with his Hyuuga significant other. He looked at the other item. It was brand new, still in its box, small and sky blue. He was dimly surprised she didn’t already have one, then again, the Hyuuga Compound was hardly the most private place to use it considering how loud Hinata could be when she really got into her orgasms.

She could have stashed it at his house and used it here, but he didn’t see her coming to him with something like that, even though she knew he wouldn’t have minded. Hell, he would have welcomed the toy and begged her to let him watch her use it.

He shifted, resisting the urge to readjust the crotch of his pants.

“You mind if we try something I want to try with it?”

****xxxxxx** **

A loud smack and a heated sting forced a gasp from her lips.

The glancing blow was more surprising than painful. She knew her lover’s strength and the light slap to her buttock had been more a love tap than a serious strike. Hinata listened, trying anticipate the when next his palm would meet her naked bottom. Propped up on her hands and knees on her boyfriend’s bed, stripped of her clothes and completely blind, she was more turned on than she thought she would be.

Her senses were in full overdrive in this world of darkness.

Her hearing seemed sharper, picking up his low, but harsh breathing, the soft whisper of the sheets when he moved. She could feel the shifting of the mattress beneath her when he drew closer or pulled back. Could smell his familiar scent and pinpoint his location when he walked around her body, touching and caressing her when he felt the urge. The cool air brushing her wet genitals each time he spread her saturated folds brought a shiver to her arched spine.

She felt vulnerable, exposed in a way she’d never felt before.

She was excited.

Scared.

Aroused…

Another crack of his hand against her naked bottom reached her ears, this one drawing more than a gasp. Heat bloomed across her other cheek. That had stung a lot more than the other.

“You okay, baby?” Naruto questioned somewhere near her left.

She took a breath, licking her dry lips.

She nodded.

Several blows peppered her ass, burning and stinging across her soft flesh. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip. The quick spanking tightened her gut. Her thighs trembled as her body moved of its own accord to avoid the ringing blows. Thick fingers shoved into her weeping body, setting a fast pace, pounding into her.

Her body was thrown into chaos, the pleasure and pain mixing in a heady sensation she couldn’t describe.

He was panting behind her, she could hear the air leaving his lungs in harsh gusts as he fingered her, slamming his digits into her soaked core. She moaned, sucking in a heavy breath as her body began to stir. His fingers left her body, replaced with the stiff flesh of his dick, shoving into her quivering pussy, hammering into her body with hard, punishing thrusts. Rough hands squeezed her tender cheeks. Hinata groaned, the pain in her buttocks clashing with the ecstasy filling her core.

Being spanked and fucked in complete darkness was the most erotic sensation she’d ever experienced. Her body wept the tingling excitement twisting her belly in knots.

“Ohhh,” she cried.

“Fuck baby,” Naruto groaned, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

Hinata gripped the sheets beneath her, whimpering as he fucked her to the edge of climax. She strained for release, chased each stroke of her moist walls with mounting, breathless, anticipation. The promise of a blistering orgasm just out of reach. A cry of disappointment left her mouth when his hips stopped. Her arms buckled, sending her face first into bed. Blind and horny, she panted into the softness beneath her.

She ached.

Her entire body was aching for more.

Her inner muscles clenched around the hard length embedded inside of her, each fluttering squeeze a plea for more, begging for the pounding to continue.

“I’m gonna give you a little bit more, okay?” he panted, “If you need me to stop, tell me.”

Her excited lover barely waited for her nod before his hand cracked repeatedly across her ass, the spanking more painful than his earlier taps. She gasped, the shock of pain colliding with the ripples of ecstasy his hard fucking had brought to her core. Her body contorted, shifting to avoid the painful slaps to her flesh. Panting between smacks and screams, blinded and torn between pleasure and pain, she moved, crawling away from his punishing hand and bliss inducing dick. Hard hands dragged her back. A shriek left her lips as she strained against the strong grip anchoring her to the bed, the spanking continuing with increase fervor, his palm connecting repeatedly.

He filled her in one hard thrust, parting her womanhood before bring his palm down again on her smarting buttocks.

She soaked his cock in hot fluid, her confused body twisting in his grasp.

The blows ended abruptly, his cock sliding deeper into her body. Her abused bottom radiated with heat, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes beneath her blindfold.

Her lungs compressed when he leaned forward, his hard length tunneling even deeper into her pussy. Hard puffs of air brushed her temple as he pressed his lips to the shell of her ear and the line of her jaw.

“Too much?” he questioned, his voice rough with arousal.

She shivered, both from the feel of his mouth against her ear, and the lust thickly coating his words. Hinata had never heard him sound the way he did. The spanking had turned him on more than she thought it would. Desire twisted her gut at the thought. She was keenly aware of the thick length spreading her moist walls, and the sore ache in her plump cheeks.

“Want me to stop?” he asked, thrusting into her body with small, eager shoves.

Her eyes closed, the move filling her body with bliss while his groin agitated her stinging buttocks. The sensations were merging, confusing her mind, the two opposing forces pulling her in two different directions and she didn’t know if she liked it or not. If she wanted it to stop or go on forever.

“I…”

He thrust again, pain and pleasure converging.

“How’s it feel, baby?” he crooned into her ear, “Does it feel good? You want more?”

Did she want more?

Did it feel good?

Moisture soaked her insides.

It felt…

She couldn’t explain it.

It just…

 _ _Felt__.

Seeming to sense her befuddlement, he kissed her again then rose. A squeal of surprise left her lips as he gripped her plump cheeks and rammed into her body.

“Oooooohhhh!!!!” she cried, bracing herself against each slam of his body.

His palm cracked against her ass.

“You pussy is wet, baby,” he panted, “but if you don’t like it I’ll stop.”

Her eyes were open but she couldn’t see. Darkness. Everywhere she turned was darkness. She couldn’t see, but she could feel. The agony in her bottom, the overwhelming bliss between her thighs. The sound of his flesh slapping hers, the wet suction of his cock hammering her gushing core. The crack of his hand, louder than her cries, the pain whipping through her body, it was too much. The hard slaps to her ass and pussy quivering thrusts sent her body into pandemonium. She collapsed again, screaming into the wrinkled sheets bellow, orgasm ripping though her.  

“Fuuucck yeahhhh,” Naruto groaned.

Rough hands fisted her hair, tight and slightly painful against her skull. He leaned into her, driving her into the softness of the mattress, his hips hammering against her buttocks, pounding her further into ecstasy. Her fingers clenched, twisting the sheets. Climax built, growing in force, threatening to tear her apart.

Another series of slaps to her ass.

It hurt.

It hurt so __good__ …

Painful bliss exploded, her gut clenching as her muscles locked then trembled. She jerked, crying out into the sheet, her pussy gushing orgasm. Reality spun away, her mind awash in waves of rapture, leaving her dimly aware of hot semen filling her spasming cunt.

The weight of a sated male drove her further into the bed. Boneless, exhausted, she didn’t protest when his sweaty body molded along her back, his strong arms caging her in, his fingers twining hers as he pressed wet kisses to the column of her throat. Soft fingers moved to her damp locks, tunneled through her hair, gently turning her face to his. His lips sought hers in the darkness of her world. His kiss hungry and wet, sucking the air from her lungs.

Her tongue met his, sucking and touching with sloppy slippery eagerness. He growled, fingers tightening suddenly in her silky mane.

Hard thighs spread her own.

Hinata pulled her mouth from his as he slammed into her body, thrusting heavily, his pace frantic. Every nerve ending sprang to life, straining for the familiar conclusion of his cock sliding into her heated core.

“Ohhh, Narutoooo, oooohhhhh.” she whimpered, her body climbing to that devastating peak again.

He panted against her skin, teeth nipping hard at her flesh.

“I love fucking you.” he rumbled into her skin, rough, calloused fingers reaching under and rubbing her clit.

She cried out.

The words, his touch, the bites along her neck, the harsh pounding of her weeping pussy twisted her gut. She was overwhelmed, drowning in a sea of ecstasy, unable to catch her breath, every inch of her body straining for release. He was on her, in her, everywhere that she was, he branded. The silky cloth covering her eyes leaving her in a pitch black world of sensation. She couldn’t see, was completely blind while her lover fucked her. His rough handling of her body new and devastating.

Excitement washed over her.

She __needed__ …

She needed more. Needed him to fuck her more. To push her body to its limits.

She needed…

She needed…

Confusion bloomed.

She was spinning out of control.

She didn’t know what she needed.

Everything.

She needed more __everything__.

“Na. Ru. To.” she panted with each thrust, “feels. So.good. So-”

Her body detonated, orgasm blasting through her. Her eyes rolled behind the cloth, pleasure exploding in her brain. Hot fluid left her pussy, the sensation combined with backbreaking thrusts of cock knocking her conscious mind into another plane of existence.

Several moments later, she came to.

Her lashes lifted a fraction and the bright orange wall of her boyfriend’s bedroom came into view. Tremors raced through her limp body, sweat and tears plastering her face to the bed sheet. Sluggishly, she took inventory of her body. Her bottom hurt really bad, her pussy was full of thick, warm cum and ram rod hard cock. The weight of her panting lover was heavy at her back.

She whimpered when he moved again, hard dick spreading sensitive saturated walls.

“I wanna give you more,” he murmured, “Can I fuck you more, baby?”

Lust flared to life.

She wanted him to.

Wanted him to fuck her into oblivion if wanted to.

Her hips lifted, shoving her sore buttocks into his groin.

His weight left her back, his cock retreating, smearing cum over her flesh. Her world spun as she was flipped to her back, bruising fingers digging into her inner thighs as he spread them wide, then crammed her knees to her chest.

She gasped when he filled her body all at once, setting a jarring pace the moment he bottomed out.

Hinata gripped the sheets beneath her, bracing herself for each of his frenzied thrust. His dick slammed into her, his groin pounding against her clit. The pounding of the headboard, and squeak of the mattress joined the hoarse screams ripping from her throat.

She was going to cum.

Cum so hard…

Her eyes clenched shut, her head twisting, teeth grinding as she strained and fought the tsunami. Her toes curled, tears of bliss slipping down her cheeks. She was in another world, her soul being hammered from her body. Blue eyes, fierce and intense stared down at her, naked lust standing out along the harsh planes of his face.

He bent. Wet lips pressed against her neck, tongue slathering over her pulse.

Her core spasm, her orgasm careening into her small frame with devastating force.

****xxxxxx** **

Naruto pressed his groin to hers as he came, shuddering with each jet of semen his cock released. He twitched as tension left his balls, euphoria spread, and bone deep satisfaction soaked through his skin. A sated sigh left his lips as he basked in one of the most amazing experiences of his life.

It was several minutes before he was able to move. He lifted himself up, slipping his length gently from the snug core of his silently panting female.

Naruto sat back on his haunches, heat blue orbs taking in the ravaged form of his lover. Her midnight hair was plastered to her sweaty skin, the straight strands mussed and wild. Her lilac eyes were far away, dark lashes wet with tears, swollen lips parted as she panted. Sprawled across his pillows, her arms were limp, her knees bent and wide, giving him an unimpeded view of her glistening pink flesh. Desire twisted his gut as his cum dripped slowly from her core.

He reached out, tracing her clit, his touch feather light.

Her entire body spasmed, a cry of distress leaving her lips. Her legs closed, her body turning away from him. His gaze moved over the angry red imprints of his palm on her plump bottom. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to the curve of her hip.

She was well beyond her limit.

He was more than happy to go another round but wanted to express his gratitude and the overwhelming tenderness he felt at the moment more than he wanted to get off.

He left the bed, stretching on his way to the bathroom. He pulled back the shower curtain, pulled the metal plug and ran bath water, testing it against his palm to make sure it was warm and not hot. Once satisfied with the temperature, he reached over and opened the new bottle of bubble bath.

Hinata had to have purchased it while he was gone, because he certainly didn’t remember ever seeing it before.

The soap boasted Aloe Vera as a main feature, perfect to soothe her smarting bottom.

He dumped a generous amount of the pleasant scent into the warm water, stirring it with his hand before replacing the bottle to the corner of the tub and returning to the bedroom.

Hinata was resting with her eyes closed, still lying on her side, her legs drawn to her chest. He sat next to her, stroking her messy hair from the side of her face and smoothing his lips over the soft flesh.

“Hinata,” he murmured when she stirred, “I ran you a bath, sweetheart. You up for a soak?”

Her eyes were still closed, but she nodded gently. He stood, bent, and lifted her from the bed. She hissed in pain. Naruto pressed his lips to her forehead in apology.

“This’ll help you feel better, ‘ttebayo.” he told the limp Hyuuga cuddled to his chest.

With careful movement, Naruto settled them both into the water, arranging Hinata against his chest. He scooped up soapy water and dripped it gently over the curve of her back and arm, sinking down further to let the water engulf more of her body. She let out a soft sigh, snuggling into the warm embrace of his arms as the water slipped over her skin.

Silent contentment filled them both. Naruto smoothed his hands up and down her body with gentle caresses, his lips moving over the crown of her head and the softness of her cheek.

In the quiet, he couldn’t help but reflect.

Tonight had gone better than he’d expected and had been more than he imagined it could be. Having one of his fantasies become reality had triggered a gut wrenching lust, the likes of which he had never felt before. He had never been more turned on in his life. The desperation, the animalistic need that had gripped him with the first smack to her buttocks had taken him off guard.

It was the first time he had felt like it wasn’t enough.

That he couldn’t fuck her hard enough, long enough, deep enough to ever be satisfied.

Insatiable in way that had little to do with stamina, and more to do with need, their rough play whetting the appetite of a ravenous beast the blonde had kept buried since the first time he’d stroked his cock to a dirty magazine during the tender years of puberty.

He’d done a bit more than he had planned to, had left bruises on her tender flesh when he’d resolved not to, at least not the first time. All his thoughts and plans had been for naught. It had been hard, near impossible to hold on to a single, coherent argument as to why he shouldn’t mark her skin with his hands and teeth.

Why he shouldn’t spank her plump, heart shaped bottom so hard, why he shouldn’t plow into her as deep and rough as he wanted.

And she had loved it.

That was probably the most arousing part of the entire night.

The little Hyuuga seemed determined to prove she’d been created solely for him.

Her gentle nature, her loving heart, her unwavering support and amazing body had always blown his mind, but this…explosive sexual connection, atop everything else was more than his little brain could handle. This petite, dark haired beauty had thoroughly blown his mind.

He spent fifteen minutes washing her body with soothing swipes of a wash cloth, taking extra care not to aggravate the cherry red cheeks of her buttocks, then spent another twenty minutes soaking with her, kissing and caressing her Aloe softened skin. Feeling the water begin to cool, he lifted them both from the tub. It took some maneuvering but he manged to bundle her up into a plush towel without dropping his precious cargo.

He placed her belly first on to a clean section of the bed, making a mental note to change the sheets later.

She lay quietly, her sleepy moon colored eyes watching him move around the room, searching for lotion. He found a bottle tucked under the bed, then returned to her. He sat down near her hip and squeezed the vitamin E enriched lotion onto his hands, warming the thick liquid between his palms.

“This might sting at first, but bear with it, okay baby?”

He reached for her cheeks, massaging gently despite the soft whimper that left her lips. The plump muscle was taunt, tensed against the new discomfort. As his fingers worked, she relaxed, cushiony peaks relaxing into the careful and tender kneading of her bottom. His rapt gaze moved over the bright welts and palm prints as he soothed the reddened skin with lotion coated hands. The sight was beautiful. The bright red standing out sharply in contrast to her pale skin and his big tanned hands.

Desire stirred, but he settled instead for pressing his lips to the delicious dip at the small of her back.

He wanted to ask her if he had imagined her enjoyment.

If she liked what they had done as much he did. If she was willing to do it again, and if so, how soon.

He held his tongue.

There would be time enough for questions later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in the afterglow. To comfort her through what was probably, for good or ill, a jolting experience for her, and he wanted to give her time to reflect. To soak in everything that had taken place tonight, and contemplate if she wanted to go further. If she could handle everything he had to give, and to see if the things she wanted were still the same after tonight. If he had turned her off of trying something or turned on to something new.

He was hoping for the latter.

He worked his way down to the back of her thighs, down her calves and feet, then back up. He stopped at her bottom again before moving up to her back and shoulders, and over her arms.

By the time he finished, she was fast asleep, soft snores, a first for her, leaving her gently parted lips. He cleaned up, carefully arranging his sleeping girlfriend as he changed the sheets with the help and cooperation of a few clones. He could have jumped on the bed with all three extra look-a-likes for all it mattered.

Hinata Hyuuga was dead to the world.

She didn’t stir once.

Amused, he slipped into bed next to her, gathering her to his chest and staring up at the dark ceiling of his bedroom. Her warm weight at his side was comforting, soothing to him. Tenderness, love and happiness filled the quiet serenity of the night. He felt emotional in the aftermath.

Closer to her than he’d ever felt.

The trust she’d handed him tonight leaving him overwhelmed. His arm tightened around her body, bring her closer to him. She wasn’t the only one that needed time to reflect on the amazing experience the two had shared.

He spent long hours sorting through the well of feelings flooding his heart.

****xxxxxx** **

A lot of people seem to really enjoy this story. The hit count has caught up to Monster already. I’m quite shocked XD Thank you guys for reading and hope you continue to enjoy each chapter. That’s all I have for now, thank you so much for the support and all who left comments! They were all very motivating! I hope to hear more from you all and others and I’ll see you in the next chapter.

Laters

~Sessakag

 


	5. Five

****Chapter Five** **

****

****May 10, 2011** **

****

Hinata grimaced, shifting again in the sturdy wood chair, the hard seat irritating her sore bottom. The pale Hyuuga was seated at the table with the the usual gang at a cafe the women frequented often. Ino sat across the table from her, Sakura on her left, Karui on her right. Tenten was nestled between Sakura and Yamanaka, while Temari was positioned between Ino and Karui.

In the public setting, what preoccupied her mind and attention was as embarrassing as it was inappropriate. Her tender backside was making it difficult not to think about…certain things, even in a crowded restaurant. The shafts of pain forced her thoughts back to the source of her discomfort, her cheeks pinkening as she relived the events of the night before. Each throb reminding her of the crack of her boyfriend’s hand against her ass, the pounding between her thighs between each whack, the blindfold leaving her completely sightless in a sea of sensation…helpless and vulnerable…

She crossed her legs, squeezing her thighs together.

“You okay, Hinata? You’ve been real antsy.”

She jumped, eyes wide. Heat bloomed, spreading from her cheeks to her entire face. Her brain struggled to form a coherent excuse for her squirming, hoping the group hadn’t guessed the reason behind her shifting, or read from her expression the inappropriate recollections she was having while surrounded by friends in a cafe.

“O-oh, no I’m fine,” she stammered “T-This chair is just really hard. I’m sorry, is it bothering you?”

The pinkette shook her head.

“No, not really, I was just wondering about it. You look really uncomfortable.”

She __was__ really uncomfortable. The stinging welts gracing her buttocks throbbed when she put too much pressure on them, especially seated as she was on a stiff piece of wood but the heated moisture dampening her panties add a different layer of discomfort. She could honestly say getting hot and bothered in public was a bit mortifying. She felt like a fly under a microscope, as if everyone could tell she was wet.

“I-I’m fine, I uh, I’m uh, the chair just feels a bit harder than usual is all.”

Normal conversation returned a moment later. Hinata made a concerted effort to stay still. While most of the women seemed to have bought excuse for her squirming, Ino shot her a look that was a little too knowing for her comfort. By the end of the luncheon, she was more than a little worried the other woman knew exactly what was going on.

At the conclusion of lunch, Hinata stood gingerly, intending to make a beeline before the outspoken Yamanaka could confirm her suspicions. She may as well have tried to stop a tsunami with an umbrella. Ino sidled up to her outside the shop, falling into step with her as she made her way to Naruto’s apartment. Her lover had left early that morning to meet up with his own gang of friends for ramen and sport related endeavors, leaving her to sleep nearly to noon. The girls had come by and woken her up, hooking her arms with their own and dragging her sleepily to cafe.

“He spanked your little bottom, didn’t he?” Ino asked softly.

The comment brought her crashing back to reality. Hinata’s cheeks burned, embarrassment flooding her face. Had she been that obvious? Was Ino the only one that had guessed? She lowered her gaze to her pumping index fingers, shame coating her stuttering response.

“N-N-No, h-he, I-I-”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Hinata,” the blonde murmured, “I’ve been spanked more times than I can count.”

Surprised, lilac eyes snapped to the other woman’s eyes. Ino reached out and stilled her fidgeting hands, the grip of her hands comforting.

“Do you want to talk about?”

She did want to talk about it and what better way than with someone that had also felt the sting of a palm against their buttocks. Ino had always been more open among their girl group and certainly the most accepting of the unconventional. While she felt incredibly uncomfortable discussing this with anyone other than her lover, she also understood Ino offered a unique opportunity for her to gain some insight and help sorting out her feelings.

“If…If you wouldn’t mind…” she said softly.

“Of course not,” the friendly kunoichi assured, “Let’s go to my house, we’ll be more comfortable there and have some privacy.”

The pair walked quietly in the opposite direction. Hinata was worried she’d faint at any moment. She was nervous, her palms sweaty. She didn’t know how she would find the courage to give vice to the twisting emotions last night had created. The arousal, the shame, the excitement and fear…

Seated on Ino’s much more comfortable couch minutes later, Hinata sighed in relief as the cushions cradled her abused bottom. In the hush of the living room, Hinata asked one question that had plagued her the entire way over.

“H-How did you know…that I…”

Ino took a seat in the easy chair adjacent to her.

“Body language,” she commented easily, “All that dancing you were doing in your chair, a couple of winces but blushing right after, its pretty obvious to someone that’s been there.”

The Yamanaka shrugged.

“I kind of guessed a tad bit, but I was pretty sure. Its all fun and games when its happening but man, trying to sit down the morning after is rough.”

Hinata didn’t know what to say. She was happy she had someone that understood but at the same time, she was no where near ready to speak as candidly about sex acts as Ino was.

“Did you like it?” the blonde asked gently, sensing her hesitation.

Dull heat filled her cheeks as she nodded. Why it felt shameful to admit it, she didn’t know.

“You guys talk about it?”

She shook her head.

“Naruto-kun left early this morning.”

A brief silence ensued before Ino spoke again.

“Its weird isn’t? The first time. You’re torn between screaming for more and begging for it to stop. It not just the physical pain either, is it?”

Hinata shook her head, feeling slightly more comfortable at the accurate depiction of her own feelings, she spoke quietly.

“It made me feel…vulnerable. To…have someone in control of my body that way,” she murmured, “It was scary…exciting…confusing...”

“That’s probably the hardest part, putting your trust into someone else.”

Hinata nodded, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“I trust Naruto-kun, I always have, always will. He’s the love of my life…but…this almost feels like something deeper than trust. I’m just confused. I trust him but I…was still scared last night and I felt bad for it…if I trust him, how can I be afraid? I’ve never felt afraid with him before…Its hard to explain.”

“I get what you mean. I was scared the first time me and Sai started experimenting and to be honest, I still get scared sometimes and we’ve been together longer than you two have, so don’t be to hard on yourself,” the kunoichi admitted, “Anybody would be scared, that doesn’t mean you don’t trust him or love him any less, and I don’t think its him you’re scared of anyway, its more of a fear of the unknown, of going places with him that you’ve never gone before, showing him pieces of yourself that no one else has seen before, parts of yourself even you might not not realize are there.”

Hinata mulled over the words, the small worry she’d felt over her conflicting emotions unfurling. A part of her __was__ scared of the soul baring experience of last night, of the unfamiliar path their sexual relationship was leading them to, and her own ability to fulfill the needs and desires of her significant other.

She was scared of what would come next, afraid of what her response to it would be, terrified she’d let her lover down. Yet she was excited at the prospect of going further, wet at the thought of experiencing something like last night again.

“Things like this, I think is a deepening of trust. Its like forging another connection atop the one you already have,” Ino continued, drawing the pale woman’s attention, “Its like reaching a new level of your relationship, discovering who he is underneath as well as discovering who you are deep down. I’m sure you never expected Naruto to be into some of the things he’s into, and its probably just as shocking that you’re into more than gentle lovemaking yourself, huh?”

Hinata blushed.

It was certainly true that she had surprised herself as much as Naruto surprised her. It really did sort of feel like a deepening connection. Like they were peeling back the layers of an union and revealing a hidden core.

“Talk to him about it. Let him know how you’re feeling and don’t be ashamed to tell him everything you told me. It won’t hurt his feelings if you’re honest with him, but I can guarantee it’ll hurt his feelings if you feel like you can’t be completely open with him. Save yourself the heartache and headache,” Ino advised, “I kept a lot to myself at the start of our sexual relationship and it backfired, __hard__. No matter what your proclivities are, if you don’t communicate, it’ll all go to shit faster than you can blink.”

The words were like a soothing balm, lessening her bashfulness much like her books and more comforting to hear the words than read them. She felt better about her own situation, more informed and accepting of her feelings on last night and the coming future.

“Make sure he talks about his own feelings too. You’d think, finally getting what he wanted would be enough to make him happy but it doesn’t always work that way. Humans are complex creatures. Things aren’t simply black and white with us. He may be feeling just as scared as you are.”

She blinked, surprised to hear that. She couldn’t imagine her big, strong, war hero boyfriend being scared like her.

Ino nodded.

“Trust me, guys are sometimes worse at expressing their own feelings. He needs to take care of you emotionally, but its your job to take care of him too. Know his limits as well as your own and meet in the middle.”

Hinata nodded, feeling more confident. She would talk to Naruto-kun. Tell him how she felt and just as important, ask him how he felt. Discuss if he wanted to go further now that they’d opened the door to something new.

A thought occurred to her.

Her face grew red, and her fingers came up to bump and relieve the anxiety coiling in her gut. After the conversation they’d had and with Ino knowing what she knew about her, the shy Hyuuga would have thought the words would be easier to form but was sadly mistaken.

“Got a question?” Ino guessed, “Shoot, I’m all ears.”

“W-well…I…wanted to know…about…” Hinata whispered the next word, thoroughly scandalized, her face aflame.

“Come on, Hinata,” Ino giggled, “whatever you wanna know about, I’ve probably already done it.”

Wide lilac orbs shot to mirth filled blue.

“Sai and I like to experiment,” she shrugged, “a lot. So come on, spill it. Sex and shame don’t go together. As long as its something all parties involved are okay with, shame doesn’t have a place in intimacy. At least not with me.”

Hinata gulped, then forced her mouth to form the words.

“W-What do y-you know about…anal…”

The female Hyuuga felt her ears burn.

“ _Girl_ , what don’t I know?” the Yamanaka laughed, “Let me tell you a little bit about backdoor fun.”

Forty five minutes later, Hinata made her way to her boyfriend’s apartment, slightly dazed and more than a little hot under the collar. Ino had held no punches when describing what it felt like, physically and mentally, to “take it up the ass” as she so bluntly put it. The personal anecdotal stories she’d told had left the dark haired woman worried and curious to experience it for herself. While the book had been very informative in a slightly clinical way, Ino was all emotion, passion and frankness in a way that felt more organic and relatable.

She could picture Naruto doing the things Ino described to her. The mental image she’d formed of the act sending lust to her core. Her steps were clipped and slightly hurried as she made the trek through the streets of Konoha, cheeks bright when Naruto’s one bedroom apartment came into sight.

****xxxxxx** **

“Man that was good, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto sighed in contentment, “Old man Teuchi hasn’t lost his touch.”

“Thanks for treating us, Naruto,” Lee thanked.

“No problem guys.”

“Psh, it was the least you could do,” Kiba nagged, “I didn’t get any damn sleep last night. You broke my picture frame, douche. If you’re gonna be screwing all night, at least do it where you’re not knocking my stuff off the walls, jeez.”

Choji laughed.

“I told you not to hang pictures on that wall if you don’t want em’ knocked off,” Naruto dismissed with a fox grin, interlacing his fingers behind his head as he walked, “Not my fault your crummy pictures won’t stay up when we’re gettin’ busy.”

“I don’t think he minds as much as he says he does,” Sai said, “He hasn’t had a girlfriend in almost a year, he probably has his ear to the wall, jacking off.”

The red faced Inuzuka glared at the pale speaker, his feral face more than a little guilty. The group laughed.

“Shut the hell up, Sai, you don’t know what the heck you’re talking about.”

Sai shrugged.

“Its a normal response, Kiba, no need to be embarrassed about it,” the painter reasoned, “Lee did the same thing when I had my apartment and Ino came over. The walls were paper thin in my studio apartment. I’m sure he heard more than his fair share living next to us at the time.”

Lee’s mouth opened and closed in shock, his face guiltier than Kiba’s. The taijutsu practitioner couldn’t refute the charge. Choji bent double, laughing harder than Naruto had ever heard the jovial male laugh before.

“You guys are perverts.” the blonde jonin teased with a chuckle.

“Look at the pot calling the kettle black,” Kiba muttered, “You’re one to talk about perversion.”

Naruto grinned.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he dismissed, knowing __exactly__ what his friend was talking about.

Kiba heard more than muffled screams and a squeaking bed. With his sense of hearing and smell, his next door neighbor may as well be in the room with them. Naruto was well aware of how much the Inuzuka could hear of their lovemaking and he wasn’t the least bit bothered.

Last night had probably been a treat for Kiba. Those slaps to his girlfriend’s bottom hadn’t been very quiet.

Which reminded him, the two of them would need to talk about last night once he got back home.

His other half had been exhausted, not even stirring when he kissed her cheek before he left that morning. He was stopping by his place to change into something more comfortable for their planned game of shinobi style contact football. The sports game got more than a little dirty and rough and he was loathe to rip up another hoodie. He hated shopping, and if he wanted to avoid the dreaded clothes store, he’d need to make sure the clothes he had remained intact.

If she was still at his place, he’d see if she was gonna stay for dinner and the two of them could have the conversation when he got home.

“Hurry up, we ain’t got all day.” Kiba grumbled when they reached his apartment building.

Naruto flipped a rude finger gesture before jogging up the stairs to his door. He unlocked the door, and made his way through the kitchen. He was maundering through his living room when a familiar noise reached his ears, coming from his room.

“Mmmhmmm, ohhhhhh,”

He paused, confusion creasing his brows at the moans coming from his bedroom. The slow, drawn out exhale of his name came next, followed by a soft mewl of pleasure. Sharp blue orbs fixed on the slightly ajar door.

He moved closer, listening as he drew closer.

It was definitely Hinata.

Lust coiled in his gut. He didn’t have to see what was going on to know she was masturbating. In his house. In his room. In his bed. Moaning his name as she touched herself. It was a heady discovery. To think him being worried about tearing another hoodie had lead to him catching her, quite literally, with her hand in her panties.

He wondered how often she did this when she thought he’d be out.

He moved silently to his bedroom door, thanking the universe the wooden panel didn’t squeak. Blood rushed to his cock as he took in the erotic scene taking place on his bed.

His little girlfriend had blindfolded herself again. Her pink shirt was pulled up and over her exposed breasts, her bra pushed beneath the pale globes. Her white skirt was shaved up to her navel, leaving her shapely legs bare, the tiny scrap of lace she called panties were bunched around one graceful ankle. The dark haired beauty was tugging at her nipples with one hand and sliding a sky blue vibrator around her clit with the other.

He recognized the toy as the one she’d placed on the table in front of him along with the blindfold.

Her body contorted, undulating with each pass of the vibrating bullet shaped device. He watched with rapt interest as she dragged it back and forth through her saturated folds, her thighs spreading wider, hips rising when she moved it to the tip of her pleasure button.

Aroused by the display, he moved closer, intent on indulging his need to taste, as well as punish her for using the toy without him. Feeling horny and mischievous, he crept over to the bed. Moving to the foot of the bed, he bent down between her open legs and licked her weeping core.

She screamed, jackknifing up and tearing the blindfold from her eyes.

Wide, moon colored eyes met his.

“N-N-Naruto-kun!” she gasped, “w-what are you doing here?”

He grinned at the shocked, flustered look on her face. Her gaping mouth, saucer eyes and rapidly reddening face a snapshot of what someone caught with their hand in the cookie jar would look like. He was torn between basking in the guilty look or running his gaze of the naked titties just below it.

“I live here, ‘ttebayo,” he laughed, “the real question is, what are __you__  doing here?”

“I-I-I…” the stammering Hyuuga moved the vibrator behind her back, her face redder than he’d ever seen it.

He wondered briefly if she’d fall back into her old habit of fainting.

“Looked like you were masturbating in my bed,” he teased, “You horny, baby?”

She looked completely mortified, mystified and moments away from keeling over.

“What a naughty girl,” he continued, glancing down at her nipples then back up to her face, “using the vibrator before I got back, masturbating in my bed while I’m gone.”

His lids lowered as he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over her parted lips.

“I really should punish you for being so naughty, shouldn’t I?” he murmured against her mouth.

Desire pooled in his gut as her own eye lids lowered with arousal. He kissed her, sweeping her mouth quickly then pulling back.

“Hold that thought, baby.”

He stood and beat feet to his front door. He shot down his stairs to the group of men waiting at the bottom.

“I thought you were gonna change.” Kiba grumbled.

“Sorry guys, duty calls, dattebayo.”

“Duty?” Choji repeated, confused.

Kiba sniffed delicately, a flush heating his cheeks.

“Ah, yeah, forgot I had something really important to take care of,” the blonde said, a bashful grin gracing his lips.

“Want us to wait?” Lee offered.

“Nah, you guys go ahead without me, this could take a minute.”

Kiba gave him a look, while the others merely shrugged. He said goodbye to his friends and headed back in. He shed his hoodie and undershirt, tossing both on the couch as he passed through the living room. By the time he stepped into his room he was primed and ready to get down to business.

Hinata had shed her own clothes and was leaning against his pillows, her face a dull red, lilac eyes shyly downcast, the small blue clitoral stimulator clutched in her hand.

She glanced beneath her lashes at him as he moved again to the foot of his bed. Silently watching as he arranged her the way he wanted. Gripping her ankles, he slowly pulled them apart, hands stroking up her calves and inner thighs, pushing until her pussy spread like the soft petals of a flower. Then he pulled back, lying flat, his face level with her glistening sex. He propped his chin up with a single hand while his other reached out, gliding softly over her clit.

“Show me how you use your new toy, Hinata.”

A beat of hesitation passed before he heard the hum of the battery powered pleasure device. He watched blue slide through wet pink, the glide slow and smooth. Her breath caught as she pressed it to her sensitive tip before circling her engorged flesh. Up, down and around in messy strokes of vibration and glistening moisture.

His mouth watered as each pass brought coaxed fluid from her body. By the time her hips rose and fell against the vibrator, his own were squirming.

He ground his lower half against the bed, searching for relief from the aching lust pounding through his dick. When his name tumbled from her lips, he was more than ready to do more than watch her play with her pretty pussy.

He slipped two fingers into her body, pumping slow and deep.

She rose to meet the gentle fingerbang, her insides fluttering in warning. He kept the easy pace, eyes fixed on the vibrating stick moving faster and erratically over her clit. She was close, balancing on the pinnacle of climax. She moaned, legs trembling, excitement spilling over his fingers and down his palm. He pressed up, sliding the pads of his fingers over the roof of her moist insides, searching for that little bundle of nerves that would be her downfall.

He found it seconds later, bringing her looming orgasm crashing through her body. She contorted, twisted as she exploded in a fit of whimpering ecstasy, dropping the vibrator in the process.

He rose, pressing down to still her shifting lower body as he pumped thick fingers into her tight little hole, doggedly determined to drive her higher. She cried out, twisting as she fought the coming storm.

“I can’t, I can’t” she chanted as he drove her towards another shattering orgasm.

His fingers fucked her harder, the pace quickening, swiftly disabusing her of the notion that her spasming cunt couldn’t give him more.

She shattered, back bowing from the bed, her delicate muscles locking as her body gushed, her small form spasming. He rose, fusing his lips to hers as he fondled her. He tongued her mouth as her body calmed, swallowing the soft mewls of completion she emitted.

Need gripped his balls.

Ripping away from her mouth, he tossed his sweats and moved between her legs.

Panting, Naruto gripped his cock, dragging his stiffened sex back and forth through the hot fluid saturating her folds. He guided his wet mushroom tip to her silky clit, circling the sensitive bud with the throbbing head of his hard flesh. Lids lowered with lust, he watched pleasure bloom on her pretty face as he rubbed their genitals together with slow relish, savoring the slippery friction. She panted softly, titties jiggling with each breath she took. His own breathing grew labored as a soft moan tumbled from her lips.

He ran his free hand over her thigh, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. Gentle pressure encouraged her to spread her legs wider, to expose more of her glistening flesh to his gaze and touch. His palm caressed her hip, sliding up her belly and up to her breast.  

His thumb circled the distended nub

Turned on, he aimed lower, stuffing his dick into her weeping body. She flinched as he filled her, stretching her snug walls. Gripping her hips, he set a quick pace, ploughing into her, the sound of saturated suction loud and immediate.

A shiver skated his spine.

She was incredibly wet, soaking his cock in slippery arousal.

“Damn you’re wet, baby.” he murmured, hands gripping her bouncing breasts.

He massaged the supple flesh, teasing the hard points with his thumbs. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, adding enough pressure to give her a taste of what clamps would feel like. Her hands gripped his wrists, a whimpered of surprise and pain leaving her lips. Moisture bathed his length, letting him know, the sensation, while unfamiliar to her, was not unwelcome. Her hips rose and fell, her thighs spreading apart for each rough slam into her pussy.

“Ohhhhh, mhmmm,” she moaned, eyes closing in rapture, “Harder…please…”

The whispered plea sent lust slamming through his body. Unsure if she wanted her nipples pinched tighter, or her pussy fucked harder, he gave her both, sweat slipping down his back as her body tightened in response. Her legs wrapped around his calves, tightening as she arched into his pounding thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum,” she gasped, “oh, oh, oh, oh yes!”

Her eyes rolled, lush lips parted in a silent scream.

He released her nipples, rubbing his thumbs hard over the aching peaks. She trembled, her pussy weeping ecstasy, milking his dick with excited pulls. He shuddered, drilling through the tight clutch, filling his hands with big soft titties. He squeezed the perky mounds, a sudden urge to paint the coral tipped peaks gripping his balls.

Harsh breaths sawed in and out of his chest as he moved, sliding from her cunt and crawling next to her body. He gained his knees next to her torso, grabbing his cock and pumping his hard length with a fast, tight grip. Climax bloomed, sucking the air from his lungs. He cupped her breasts, squeezing one then the other, bliss clawing up his spine.

He held his breath as he masturbated over her chest, angling his throbbing mushroom tip at her delectable nipples.

He groaned as he came, ejaculating white jets of semen onto her harden nipples. Naruto fought to keep his eyes open as blissful relief crashed through his veins.

He stroked his cock, coaxing more fluid from his stiff sex, watching her pink peaks disappear beneath thick cream. Empty and shuddering, the blonde jonin rubbed his dick against her cum coated nipples, smearing the thick liquid into her skin and leaving her hardened buds shinny and glistening. With a satisfied sigh, he leaned down to kiss her lips, tonguing her mouth with slow thoroughness. While his tongue tangled with hers, his hand caressed her belly, sliding over her groin and down to her core. His fingers slipped over her clit, slathering the moisture he found around the bundle of nerves.

She gasped into his mouth, her small form jerking.

His lips left hers in favor of the honey on his fingers. He sucked each digit clean then leaned down to share the taste with her, filling her mouth with his tongue and the remnants of her orgasm.

****xxxxxx** **

Ino shimmed into silky lace, sliding her bright red garter belt up with practiced ease before slipping on her stockings and attaching them to hooks. Excitement tingled up her spine as she performed what had become almost a ritual. She glanced at the bra, debating whether she was in the mood for it or not. She dismissed the garment, turning instead to her vanity desk.

Taking a seat on the cushioned bench, she moved to arrange her hair into a tight bun, her blue orbs drawn to the globes of her bare flesh, aroused at the sight of her own cherry red nipples.

That talk about anal with Hinata had left her aching.

The blonde Yamanaka had called her boyfriend soon after, explaining why she couldn’t wait another three days to scratch her itch. Sai had only chuckled before agreeing to give his friend a call and see if he was interested in moving up the date. Ino had received a response an hour later and dashed to get ready.

As she secured her hair and dusted her face lightly with makeup, she couldn’t help but feel a tad bit guilty about the little white lie she’d told the shy Hyuuga.

She hadn’t exactly __guessed__  that Hinata had gotten a spanking last night, she’d more or less heard the heated smacks next door while she, Kiba, and Karui had been…visiting. The noise had shocked the trio and lit a match under an otherwise ordinary day of fun. Seeing her friend squirming in the aftermath of what had sounded like an amazing copulation, Ino had been curious as to what the shy woman felt about it. The look on her face had been so close to her own the first time she’d been spanked, the Yamanaka had found it hard not to try and ease her gentle friend’s worry.

“Ready to go?”

Ino met the dark gaze of her boyfriend in the mirror. His heated eyes traveled over her body, his normally expressionless face coated in arousal.

Ino stood, moving with a gentle sway of her hips towards the male.

“Ready when you are.”

****xxxxxx** **

Everybody has secrets in the Leaf XD

I’ll be explaining more of the situation with Kiba, Karui and Ino next chapter and we’re also gonna get a glimpse into the fluid, flexible sex life of Ino and Sai and perhaps Shikamaru and Temari if it can fit, if not Shika/Tema will be in the following chapter. The rocky marriage of Sasuke and Sakura is also going to be in chapter six as well as the talk Naruto and Hinata got distracted from having about the spanking and where they’ll be headed next in their journey of sexual discovery, so stay tuned. Don’t forget, if there’s a pairing you wanna see, let me know and if its doable, I’ll add it in as long as it doesn’t mess with the plot I have set.  

Hope you all enjoyed!

See you in the next!

Laters

~Sessakag


	6. Six

****Chapter Six** **

 

****May 10, 2011** **

 

Ino wound the leash tighter around her forearm, yanking none too gently on the lead attached to the black leather band around her boyfriend’s neck. Sai grunted as she pulled his face down to hers, fusing their lips and thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, mimicking the slow pumps cock filling her ass.

The writhing blonde lay stretched across the dinning table in the small apartment of Sai’s friend. Her collard boyfriend stood naked near her her head, his small hard length encased in one of his toys. The black material, stretched around and engulfing the head of his dick, hummed softly next to her ear. She ravaged his mouth with long strokes, her thumb moving over the dial of the small black controller. Sai groaned into her mouth, the low hum of his male vibrator becoming a loud buzz.

His mouth left hers as he bent to suckle her breast, panting against the moist flesh. Ino arched, sliding her stocking clad toe over the chin and jawline of the man between her legs.

Akatsuka Takeichi was an average sized, average height, brown haired, honey eyed painter that often joined her boyfriend for painting lessons in his studio. He was a frequent play partner of theirs, his cock one of her favorites. Long, and thick, he reached places inside of her that Sai could never stroke.

His condom sheathed length spread the tight ring of her anus with slow thrusts, a fine sheen of sweat coating his tanned skin.

The brown eyed artist pressed his lips to her toes and ankle, hands caressing the soft calves thrown over his shoulders. Lust slid over her skin as Sai captured her nipple between his teeth while tweaking the other, the sting wringing a cry of pleasure from her lips.

“Good boy,” she moaned, “Touch me and maybe I’ll let you cum tonight.”

Sai shifted, stretching to reach her throbbing clit as he laved her breasts.

“Soft and slow,” she commanded.

His fingers were frantic, rubbing her pleasure button the way she liked, fast, hard and sloppy. Her hips left the table, eyes squeezing shut as she held back orgasm with all she was worth. Her body jerked, teetering on the pinnacle of climax. She panted, her thumb moving across the dial of the remote again, punishing her wayward boyfriend for his small rebellion.

The vibrator wailed.

Sai grunted, halting his caress and suckle, his lungs heaving as he moaned. His damp forehead pressed against her stomach, his hot pants brushing her naval.

“ _ _Ino__ ,” he groaned into her flesh.

“What’s the matter, honey?” she crooned, “Bite off more than you can chew?”

His muscles strained, his hips thrusting against the air as he held back his own climax. She dialed back the vibrations, giving him a moment to catch his breath before raising the quaking tremors again. He stood, head thrown back in rapture, his hand inching close to his cock, hovering near the aching length.

“You wanna touch it so bad, don’t you?” Ino murmured, “Go ahead, sweetie, touch it so I can punish you.”

Ino watched with rapt desire as he struggled, his face awash in tormented pleasure. Sai could hold out longer than she could in his place, but there were those rare occasions where her lover got swept away in sensation. Unfortunately, today wasn’t one of those days. He bent over her body, gripping the hardwood table, chest heaving as he caught his breath.

She pulled his leash, smashing her lips to his, sucking his groans of ecstasy into her lungs.

“If you cum I’ll paddle your bottom harder than you did mine,” she warned against his mouth, her teeth nipping his lower lips, “Now touch me the way I told you.”

The pale male struggled, the vibrator loud in the small

Ino turned her attention to the heated gaze of Akatsuka, sliding her toe over his lips.

“You’re not giving me what I need,” she told him with a heated gaze, “Fuck my ass or you’re next.”

His lips closed over her toe, hips picking up, the sturdy table squeaking with each lunge of his body.

“Ohhhhhh, fuck,” she gasped, “just like that…”

Her eyes closed, bliss hammering through her veins as his groin slapped her bare cheeks, his thick cock tunneling through the tight clutch of her back channel. The slow, slippery fingers of her significant other toyed with her clit before sliding several into her soaked pussy, his mouth wet and rough at her breasts.

She couldn’t thank Hinata enough for her current situation.

The pale Hyuuga had gotten her hot and bothered during their discussion that evening. Her wide eyed innocence and budding curiosity leaving her moist and aching after. She’d inconspicuously contemplated the big breasts under the shy woman’s pink shirt, the skirt flowing over rounded hips, her plush lips gently parted as she listened with rapt interest.

Had wondered how shocked the pretty female would be if Ino stuck her tongue down her throat and slipped her fingers in her panties.

Ino groaned, her eyes rolling with each pounding thrust of Akatsuki’s heated rod.

“Oh God,” she whispered, lifting her hips for more, climax blooming as she called to mind the pouty lips of the Hyuuga, contemplating what they’d feel like against her own.

The blonde Yamanaka liked girls and guys.

Loved playing Mistress and submissive equally.

Liked watching and being watched.

Her sex life was colorful and versatile, her sexuality something she embraced.

Being out in public with some she knew, that had been licking her pussy only hours ago, was titillating. Sharing in their secret lifestyle with sly glances and inside jokes right under the noses of everyone. Sitting between two lovers that had no idea about the other.

Kiba was probably her favorite voyeur among her circle of friends. He was easy to tease, and Sai found it just as enjoyable to needle the nin about his sexual proclivities. The horny Inuzuka liked to watch, his potent sense of smell and hearing giving him a unique arsenal for peeping. She’d never slept with the feral nin, that wasn’t his kink, instead, she put on a show for him, along with Karui.

His only request; to watch the two women kiss, caress, and copulate while he stroked his cock.

The arrangement killed several birds with one stone.

Ino got to fool around with a sexy female, be watched while doing so and in turn watch the Inuzuka get off on it. The arrangement was just as beneficial to Karui. The mocha kunoichi was attracted to women as well as men, and was okay with dabbling a little in exhibitionism. Unfortunately, Choji was more of a traditionalist in the bedroom, sticking to vanilla lovemaking. The couple had decided on a compromise. Choji agreed to let his spouse indulge in her guilty pleasure, but only with Ino. As far as exhibitionism was concerned, Karui was free to perform with her approved lover.

Choji trusted both his long time teammate and his loving wife to adhere to the guidelines they’d agreed upon but wasn’t interested in the details of their tryst. The “don’t ask don’t tell” situation seemed to work for the Akimichi couple.

A sharp nip on the underside of her breast brought her from her thoughts.

“Ow!” she growled, fingers threading through the black strands of her boyfriend’s, her grip tight and painful,“You want my attention?”

She lifted her torso and shoved his head to her clit.

“Ohhhhhh, fuccck, yesssss.” she moaned as his tongue slipped over the bundle of nerves, lips sucking the heated bud.

The pounding at her bottom and twirling tongue at her clit collided, she strained, arching into both agonizing sensations. Tension tightened, stretching over her skin. She ran her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair, her body beginning to quake in warning.

She yanked on the head of hair, bring his mouth to hers. His fingers slipped down her damp skin, fingers slamming into the spasming clutch of her pussy. Orgasm explode through her body, rapture crashing through her veins. She moaned, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Lust basted her gut.  

Her eyes met the man between her legs, his strained face covered in sweat, his honey eyes pleading for relief.

Her silk clad foot nudged his chin, pushing none too gently at his chin.

“Again,” she panted, feeling powerful and horny, “fuck my ass again and then you can cum.”

Her grip turned harsh as she returned her gaze to Sai. The pale artist was panting as well, his toy still humming unmercifully. Her swollen lips parted in a unrepentant grin.

“I think you can suffer a little bit long,” she decided, “you haven’t been a very good boy today.”

Ino thrust his head back to her nipples as the pounding began again.

****xxxxxx** **

 

Naruto pressed his lips to hers softly, the rough pads of his fingers stroking the back her dark bangs. Leaning up, brushed more gentle kisses to her exposed forehead, each peck moving lower. Between her raven brows, the cute curve of her nose and back to her lush mouth.

“Naruto-kun.”

“Hmm?” he murmured against her lips.

“We should talk about…last night.”

He nuzzled her temple.

“Of course, baby,” he sat up, nudging her hip, “Turn over for me.”

She turned, folding her arms beneath her chin as she settled on her belly. Keeping his hands gentle he smoothed her long hair to the side. Naruto was silent a moment, contemplating the fading welts, before he shifted, reaching for a bottle from his bed side dresser. Squirting cool lotion to his hands, he rubbed the cream between his palms before reaching for the pale globes. He rubbed and massaged the tender flesh, applying firm pressure to the sore muscles.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Mhm.” she sighed, enjoying the soothing movements of his hands.

“How did last night make you feel?” he questioned.

Butterflies fluttered in his gut as he waited to hear what she felt about the experience. In the quiet aftermath, he’d grappled with his own feelings. Spanking her bottom, feeling her squirming beneath his grip, having her accept what he had to give her and still willing to take more after.

He’d never been more turned on his life.

Or more humbled.

She’d given him more than just her body for his rough use, she’d given him her trust and confidence, had borne pain to satisfy him. Her wet pussy and cries of ecstasy suggested she’d done more than borne it with gritted teeth, but he wanted to hear from her mouth if it had __only__  been his cock that had brought her to shattering climax or a combination of his palm and thrusting sex.

“...Scared.”

Her soft admission was a tough blow to swallow. His hands froze, breath catching in his throat.

Scared?

She’d been scared last night?

The thought alone made him feel ill.

“Hinata-”

“Not the way you’re thinking,” she rushed out, sitting up to face him, “I wasn’t scared of you, its just…I didn’t know I’d feel so…exposed and vulnerable…and it was scary.”

The terrible knot his chest eased, the tension in his shoulders melting away. He didn’t know what he’d do if she had been afraid of him because of last night. Uncertainty about her feelings was one thing, having her terrified of him was another. The latter was intolerable. It was a scenario that had crossed his mind as he held her cuddled against his body long into the night.

“That’s okay, baby,” he said, brushing her hair from her cheek, “To be honest, I was scared too.”

She seemed surprised at the admission.

“Why were you scared?”

“Yeah, I mean, this was my first time getting that physical with a woman before. You’re soft,” he explained, running his finger down her throat and over her collar bone, “and delicate, I could have really hurt you last night and I was afraid I’d do something wrong or make a mistake. And if I didn’t hurt you, I was afraid I’d scare you with how rough I was being.”

“You didn’t hurt me at all,” she assured, “I-I mean not in a way I didn’t like and…it was scary but…exciting…It felt…”

Her confidence and frankness dimmed the more she spoke, red straining her cheeks, her lilac eyes disappearing behind a curtain of midnight strands.

He hadn’t imagined it then.

“It felt good for you too?”

Her entire face erupted in bright crimson.

He grinned, kissing her heated cheek with a chuckle.

“You liked it didn’t you?” he murmured, “The sting on your bottom, feeling exposed and vulnerable.”

She seemed to grapple with herself, struggling to express in words what she felt.

“I…” she gulped, raising her head and meeting his eyes, with a burning face and earnest gaze, “…it was scary but…I-I want to do it again…I want…to…do more with you, Naruto-kun. I trust you, more than anyone and I want us to…get to know each other deeper. Last night I feel like…I saw a side of you that was new and that…you saw a side of me that was different…I think we should…explore it more…”

“More?” he prompted, his gaze turning teasing.

Shyness broke out again as she stumbled over her words.

“I-I w-well-”

He kissed her silent.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me what you have. The rest, you can tell me in your own way,” his said, his own blue orbs just as serious, “I want to know everything about you too and I want to do more with you too. The trust you have in me, I don’t have words to explain how grateful I am. I know how hard this is for you, and I promise you won’t regret taking a chance with me.”

Her lips curled, happiness blooming.

“I’ve never regretted taking a risk with you, Naruto-kun,” she whispered, leaning forward to place her lips on his, “I love you.”

His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as he mashed their mouths together, overwhelmed.

He loved her too.

****xxxxxx** **

****May 18, 2011** **

 

Soft thighs gripped his hips, delicate fingers sliding over his chest. Breathless moans reached his ears as he thrust gently in to the snug heat of his wife’s core. Dark eyes watched the slight jiggle of her small mounds, her pink nipples hard and shiny from his earlier suckling. Her pretty face was awash in ecstasy, low moans whispering from her lips.

While the sight was stirring, the strict restraint he needed to maintain overshadowed his enjoyment.

He felt detached from the moment.

On the outside looking in.

Pleasure was a distant undercurrent, barely piercing the numbness. He’d been through this song and dance more times than he could count, leaving him on a sort of autopilot. The mechanical movement of his hips, the wandering of his mind, and dimly pleasurable sensation of his cock stroking wet walls was a familiar routine that required little engagement on his part.

“Sasuke,” she moaned, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

He shifted, bracing his single arm against the shift of gravity. Their lips met in a soft kiss, his tongue grazing hers. Even the fusing of their mouths was an exercise in restraint. His mouth moved with careful pressure, tamping down the urge to spread her soft lips with an aggressive sweep of his tongue. His mind wandered to an accidental meeting in the woods, of a collision with a shy young woman, one carrying books with titles that had shocked him.

‘ ** **A Submissive’s Guide to Kink.**** ’ One had read.

‘ ** **The Do’s and Don’t’s of Anal.**** ’ Was another.

‘ ** **Collars, Cuffs and Crops.**** ’

And the last book, the one he’d held out to her, had stoked his interest, and left him hard as a rock.

‘ ** **S &M 101.****’

Naruto’s timid girlfriend was into kinks he hadn’t been able to convince his wife to try. Dirty acts that melded pain and pleasure and shifted power and control from one partner to another. He’d returned home and stroked his dick to thoughts of bending his pink haired spouse over for a hard pounding between her pale cheeks. The fierce session of masturbating had left him frustrated rather than relived.

Sakura pulled away, head thrashing as her core squeezed his hardened length.

The tug sent a shaft of pleasure to his gut, worming through his disinterest and wandering thoughts. His steady pace increased. Bliss slipped up his spine, sensation bleeding into his monotone psyche. Thrust back into the here and now, his mind zeroed in on the thrust and retreat of his sex through creamy heat and clenching flesh, the stiff wet appendage beginning to throb.

His control slipped, his body lunging against hers as desire crawled over his spine. The soft squeak of the bed joined their panting breaths. His eyes shut as ecstasy burst through him. The banging of the headboard pierce the air.

“Ow…Sasuke…”

The groan dampened his ardor. He paused, taking a moment to calm himself. Dragging in a breath, he released it in a harsh gust. He bent and placed an apologetic kiss to her mouth, returning to his earlier, gentle pace as he did. A fine shine of sweat coated his skin, his earlier disconnect no longer a buffer between him and the control eroding pleasure.

He felt every stroke.

Every delicate flutter of her inner muscles.

His eyes closed, Adams apple bobbing, restraint rapidly deteriorating.

“ _ _Yes__ , Sasuke…ohhhhh.”

His brows creased as her moan reached his ears, fingers of lust gripping his body. His teeth clenched, the urge to slam into her burning at the edge of brain. It was harder than it normally was to call back the numbness, to return the near boredom that kept his darker desires at bay.

His eyes opened, glazed gaze moving over creamy skin, and the small feminine curves of her breasts and hips. Leaning down, he ran his lips over her throat, his breathing heavy. The scent of her skin was heady and sweet.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, sucking his cock deeper into her soft pussy. Swallowed in searing heat, his hips moved in mounting excitement.

His breath left his lungs in a burst of ecstasy, the pounding of his flesh into hers incredible. His eyes closed, brain narrowing to the promise of sexual relief. Months of abstinence coiling in his abdomen, the coming explosion tightening his balls. Each stroke driving his neglected cock closer and closer to ejaculation.

“Sasuke…slow down…” she panted.

His closed eyes squeezed tighter, orgasm blooming as he struggled to slow down. It was there, right on the cusp. His body tightened, his stiffened flesh throbbing painfully.

The promise of relief, of euphoric orgasm teasing his lust glazed mind.

His control slipped, and the bed began to squeak.

Hot friction worked his dick, the force and pressure exactly what he craved. His hips slammed frantically, chasing the climax he needed so bad.

Too long.

It’d been too long since he’d cum in anything other than his own lonely hand. Too long since he’d expended his lust and tension in the warm welcome of his wife’s body.

“Sasuke that hurts!”

Rough hands pressed against his shoulders, dislodging him both from her body and his world of pleasure. Panting, slightly disoriented, Sasuke propped himself up, his gaze meeting irritated green.

“You’re being too rough, Sasuke.”

He swallowed, forcing his pleasure hazed mind to clear, and the aching pressure in his dick to recede. Irritation of his own slithered over his shoulders, his unsatisfied body still thrumming with tension.

He released a frustrated breath, straightening into an upright position.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured

His rapidly flagging erection was a painful, uncomfortable and, unfortunately, familiar sensation.

The silence that followed was tense and awkward.

He watched quietly as she too straightened, sitting up and pushing her damp pink hair from her flushed face.

“...I’m sorry too,” she murmured softly, “I just don’t…”

He ran a hand through his dark hair, turning his gaze to the rumpled sheets.

“I know…”

They’d had this conversation before. She didn’t enjoy rough handling, was turned off like a switch the moment his gentle strokes became something more. Found the pounding of his cock painful and intolerable. It wasn’t her fault and he didn’t blame her for it.

She had tried, more than once to satisfy his baser needs and yet each attempt ended the same.

Gritted teeth, her inner muscles locking with tension, the warm wetness drying up.

It had gotten to the point where he’d asked her to do exactly what she had just done. Tell him when she wasn’t enjoying their lovemaking, to be honest about it instead of forcing herself to take what she didn’t want.

And while he was sexually frustrated and unhappy with their sex life, he knew she was too.

Two years into their marriage and they still couldn’t seem to find a happy medium.

They were out of sync and awkward, butting heads in bed and out. His tight lipped, standoffish attitude often standing in the way of meaningful dialogue and deepening connection while her quick tempered aggression stoked both their tempers, leading to fierce arguments and cold shoulders for days at a time.

She wanted trust. He found it hard to give it.

He wanted patience and understanding. She found it hard to give it.

They were both blundering, making mistakes and finding it hard to correct them when they did.

It was a strange place they found themselves in.

Sakura had gotten what she’d always dreamed of, the boy she’d always loved. Except, this boy was now a man. A man with baggage. Different from the image she’d constructed in her days of youth.

Jaded and rough around the edges.

His expressions of love and affection often lacking for her.

Tender kisses.

Gentle love making.

Declarations of love.

The sharing of secrets, hopes and fears between lovers.

Things she felt him incapable of on the best of days.

He was just as guilty. Laboring under the mistaken impression that the kunoichi was still the girl that had clung to him as children and teens, swooning over him like a love sick puppy.

That girl had grown up and was now a woman that wanted more.

Wanted him to fit a role.

Wanted him to be something he wasn’t.

The Sasuke she’d imagined he was before his desertion.

The Sasuke he’d never been.

There were parts of him that were still without light, parts of him that were ugly and flawed. Facets of himself that would further tarnish the crumbling image she had of him. Parts he was loathe to expose.

He couldn’t say definitively that their marriage was falling apart, because there were still good days where they clicked.

Days where he was reminded why he’d married the spunky pinkette in the first place.

Times where they loved each other and were happy.

Times that were becoming harder and harder to come by.

He sighed again, this one of disappointment rather than frustrated sexual dissatisfaction. Another routine began. One that saw him getting dressed for a mind clearing walk of contemplation. She watched him quietly as he shuffled into clothing, his one hand nimbly buttoning trousers and slipping a long sleeved shirt over his head.

It was easier when one of them left the room after a failed copulation. Their frayed nerves and unsatisfied lust often put them both on edge and spoiling for a fight. Not only that, there were other things on his mind.

Other troubles that added to the tension gripping his body.

Things that had nothing to do with his rocky marriage and lack luster sex life.

Neither spoke as he headed for the door.

****xxxxxx** **

Alone, Sakura stared up at the ceiling, her body cooling, the uncomfortable sensation of unspent desire spreading through her body. She contemplated the vibrator in her dresser for a brief moment before she dismissing it.

She didn’t want a toy.

Snatching the blankets from her body, she rolled from bed and over to the dresser. Reaching for a t-shirt and shorts, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and dressed.

She slipped on her shoes and was out the door a moment later.

****xxxxxx** **

“Sasuke.”

The raven haired Uchiha turned, watching as his best friend step from the treeline, his mission gear torn and dirty. Fresh from a late night mission no doubt. Naruto meandered over and plopped down next to the lone figure.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the glowing moon as the blonde settled next to him on the grassy knoll.

“Kinda late for a stroll.” the jonin threw out.

Sasuke made no comment, waiting instead for his friend to say what he truly wanted to say. The impatient and energetic Uzumaki had never been one for small talk.

“You’ve been avoiding me, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto commented, “You’ve always been standoffish, I’ll give you that, but I’ve seen you like this before. Back when we were younger, when you went after Itachi.”

Pain gripped his heart, ripping through the icy numbness he’d cloaked himself in since he’d left the house. His mind was catapulted back to that time of rage and hatred. Back when revenge had been the glue that held together his broken soul. When he’d been ignorant and merciless, hurtling towards self-destruction as fast as he could. He didn’t regret killing Danzo, didn’t regret avenging his Clan, treasonous though they had been, but his hand in Itachi’s death, turning his murderous gaze on his friends and allies, even years later, the shame and remorse was enough to bring him to his knees.

It was part of the reason he stayed as far from the village as he could after he’d been reinstated as a resident of Konoha.

The sins of his teenage years glaringly painful.

Everyone knew what he’d done and made sure he never forgot.

The stares, the whispers, the outright glares of civilians and shinobi followed him when in the confines of the village. The name Uchiha once again a tarnished and reviled name on the mouths of many. The mistrust went deeper than civilians. Several Clan heads had called for his permanent removal, others had suggested worse.

“Sakura-chan’s worried about you. __I’m__  worried about you. You’re holding on to shit again. Trying to deal with it on your own,” Naruto accused, “You’re my friend, Sasuke, we’ve been through hell and back. Hell, we were pretty much brothers in another life. If you’re hurting, tell me. I’ll help you, but I won’t know unless you tell me.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, grappling with himself.

_“You’re my friend.”_

It was deja vu all over again. Naruto, extending his hand in support, healing, understanding, and him, hesitating. Wanting to reach out to that hand, wanting to be pulled out of the yawning darkness even as he tried to stand in his own way, self-sabotaging himself, afraid and unsure why.

Why it was difficult for him to reach for salvation.

Why he couldn’t open his mouth and tell his friend what hurt inside.

He frustrated himself on the best of days, irritated by his own contrary nature. Was it a flaw of his prideful Uchiha blood or a character flaw separate of his lineage? He didn’t know.

Either way, was he willing to reach for a different path this time?

“My probation period is up.”

The words left his lips, making the decision for him. The admission felt strange. Sharing information he’d have kept close to himself in his younger years felt foreign and a fraction unwanted.

He sensed the man beside him straighten.

“Probation?” Naruto repeated, “I though you got pardoned?”

“Kakashi opted for a pardon, the Clan heads disagreed,” Sasuke explained, “They compromised for a probation period and to revisit the issue after the village had settled and returned to normal function after the war.”

Shocked, Naruto turned wide blue eyes on the lone Uchiha.

“They’re deciding whether I’m to be pardon and under what circumstances would a pardon be permissible for not only the Clan but the entire Leaf Village.”

“That’s bullshit! They can’t do that, Kakashi-sensei wouldn’t let them decide who he can pardon and who he can’t,” the Uzumaki burst out, “You came back to village, helped us stop Kaguya, and helped free everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. They’d still be under that genjutsu if not for your help.”

“Kakashi is the Hokage of everyone, Naruto. He can’t play favorites and he can’t ignore the concerns of others for just one person,” Sasuke refuted, “While I may have helped, my motives were hardly selfless. I had every intention of killing you after. Of forcing my own will onto village. There’s a lot I have to be held accountable for. A lot of people I hurt. I can’t fault them for their reaction anymore than Itachi could fault me for my own.”

The tawny haired shinobi settled down.

“So what then? You’re prepared to just take what they give you?” he asked, voice full of pain, “I get it, I understand what you’re saying, I get how others might feel about you, but I…”

Sasuke felt a small smile curve his lips. Naruto hadn’t changed at all over the years. Older, taller, more experienced, but underneath it all, still the same old Naruto Uzumaki that wore his heart on his sleeve. The knuckle head didn’t want to see him mistreated, even if he’d brought it on himself.

The smile left his lips slowly.

“I’m not prepared to take anything they give me. Right now, the restrictions with a pardon are up for debate but some of the stipulations I’m fully prepared to refuse.”

“What kind of stipulations?”

“I plan to restore the Uchiha Clan, that’s been my goal from the beginning and that plan has become leverage for those campaigning for a stipulated pardon. The sealing of several functions of my dojutsu seems to be the most favorable. The effect will result in a dilution of its capabilities not just for me, but for any offspring I may produce,” he said, “Lifetime surveillance by Anbu forces is another, much like the arrangement of Orochimaru and Kabuto, though this would expand into all of the Uchiha lineage indefinitely.”

Sasuke glanced at the conflicted look on his friend’s face.

“So they want the Uchiha Clan under their thumb before it even starts. Its not just you they want to control.”

“My Clan has cause a lot of destruction, and not just for Konoha. I understand their reasoning, their motives.”

Which was why he had withdrawn into himself.

What right did he have to complain?

What moral ground did he have to argue on the behalf of a Clan that had planned a coup?

After everything that had happened, he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry with those that despised him, despised his Clan. He was trapped in a box of his own making. Unable to cloak himself in self-righteous rage and hate, to try and pretend he was anything other than the villain of this story instead of the aggrieved party. A large part of him wanted the punishment, wanted to atone for the wrongs not only he, but his entire bloodline had caused, but a smaller part of him knew he could never accept the sealing of his eyes, the dilution of his kekkei genkai being passed on to his children.

He was stuck between a rock and hard place.

Was trying to find his place among the world, he just wasn’t sure that place was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, if it had ever been.

“Let me talk to them,” Naruto said, “Maybe we can find a way to make everybody happy, ‘ttebayo.”

Sasuke was quiet, contemplating the twinkling stars above. He took a moment to analyze his first reaction to his friend’s words. The urge he felt to deny the help, to cloak himself in Uchiha pride and decline the offer. He reigned in the impulse. At intervals in his life, where a hand was extended, he’d always smacked it away, heading instead for the rocky road to nowhere.

“...Thank you.” he murmured instead of a huffy denial.

He knew enough of the hardheaded man next to him to know that, even if he had snubbed his help, Naruto would try and help him regardless. That was the kind of person the happy-go-lucky ninja was. He’d given up his arm to try and save a friend. A friend that had committed unforgivable acts in the name of revenge.

And still.

The blonde was prepared to go further for him.

It was humbling.

“I never thanked you did I?” the Uchiha questioned softly, “For everything…”

Naruto chuckled.

“You’re pretty mushy tonight, Sasuke,” the blonde teased with a grin, “This is probably the most open you’ve ever been with me without having to fight first.”

His lips curled again. It was true, he’d always been difficult to reach. He always felt like he needed to be beaten into a confession. The risk of vulnerability something to be fought against at all cost. That internal struggle was easier to unravel with the male next to him than anyone else he’d ever come in contact with.

“By the way,” Naruto began, “Everything okay with you and Sakura-chan?”

Sasuke schooled his features. While it was easier to talk to Naruto about some things, he wasn’t as eager to speak about his failing relationship. What man wanted to admit he had trouble keeping his dick hard at the ripe old age of twenty?

That his wife was unsatisfied and so was he.

That his marriage was crumbling in the bedroom and outside of it.

That they both seemed to want different things from their relationship.

He sighed.

“Things are rocky right now, but we’re working on it.”

It wasn’t a lie.

Sakura had scheduled them an appointment for counseling next week. He was skeptical, but had agreed to do what he needed to do to help keep his marriage together.

He sensed Naruto wanted a more detailed explanation, but his friend didn’t press this time.

“What’s she think about the stipulations the Clan Heads are trying to add on to your pardon?” he asked instead, “I’d have expected Sakura-chan to break a few bones if you won’t.”

“She’s upset about it. Torn on what options we have and how that’ll impact our relationship. A pardon would be ideal, but at what cost? Dismissing the stipulated pardon would reinstate my rouge status, and there’d be no second chance after that.”

The two were silent for long minutes before the male next to him piped up.

“Whelp, looks like we’re just gonna have to see what we can do to make everybody content at the very least,” he declared, slapping the Uchiha on the back with force, “We’ll think of something, ‘ttebayo. Stop by my place tomorrow and we’ll go and meet with Kakashi-sensei.”

****xxxxxx** **

****May 19, 2011** **

****

Hinata perked up at the knock at the door, her heart pounding against her rib cage. It wasn’t her boyfriend, of that she was certain. Unless he'd forgotten his key. Even so, she doubted he'd knock. Her eccentric significant other was more prone to climbing in through the window on the rare occasion he locked himself out of his own apartment, even if she was inside.

She hoped it wasn't him.

She knew he wouldn't be upset that she was having something for herself delivered to his apartment, but she knew he'd want to see what she'd ordered.

Her face heated.

She wasn't ready for him to know yet.

It probably wasn't him.

It had to be…

She jumped up from the sofa and shuffled over to the door. Taking a breath, she pulled open the wooden panel, the form of the mail carrier standing before the front door was a welcoming yet fearful sight. The middle aged man was holding a brown, unassuming box.

“Package for…” he looked at the label, “Miss Hinata Hyuuga.”

“Ah, y-yes, that’s me.”

With a friendly smile, he handed over the package.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Have a nice day, ma’am.”

Hinata turned, box in hand. Her sweaty palms gripped the deliver, nervousness coiling in the pit of her belly. She sat it on the dining room table and began to pace. Wringing her hands, she stared at the brown square like the proverbial time bomb it was. She’d made the decision to order it after her talk with Ino eight days ago and now, she was more than a little nervous to open it, let alone use it.

“C-Come on H-Hinata,” she pushed herself, “I-If you can’t even open it, how are you going to use it?”

Sucking in a bracing breath, she walked over to the box and began peeling back the tape. Gaining more confidence, she ripped open the cardboard and pulled out another box, this one making clear to anyone that saw it, what was contained inside.

Her face flamed at the sight of the words.

‘ ** **Beginner Anal Training Kit****.’

Another knock at the door jerked her from her contemplation of her new toys. The box slipped from her grip, landing on the floor with a thud. Nervous, she bent to pick it up quickly.

“J-Just a moment!” she called out.

Naughty package in hand, she spun around, searching for a place to hide it. Naruto had left early, something about a meeting with the Hokage, and with the mail courier having come and gone, she wasn’t sure who it was. She hoped it wasn’t one of their friends, come to hang out with them for the evening. Face flushed, she stuck the box under the couch and tried to compose her frayed nerves and trembling hands. She moved to the door, and opened it.

Sasuke Uchiha’s dark gaze met her own.

****xxxxxx** **

A bit of Ino/Sai info, along with Kiba and Karui/Choji dynamic, more to come on that. I’m still figuring out what I wanna do with Temari/Shikamaru so suggestions are welcome!

What I wanted to convey about their marriage is that Sakura is finding out that her girlhood image of Sasuke isn’t what she thought, now that she is actually in a relationship with him and not admiring him from afar. With Sasuke, he’s struggling with his own difficult nature and his inability to trust easily and express himself openly. Then of course, both of them are on two different wave links sexually, which is adding to the corrosion of their marriage. More to come about that too.

Monster is still being worked on, the next chapter should be up in a few days, so stay tuned!

Thank you for the support and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Laters

~Sessakag

 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate having to put an author ’s note at the top but this is important info. I forgot to put a couple of details in the previous chapter that indicates where Hinata was at the end of that chapter, so I want to clarify. Hinata received her package at Naruto’s apartment, which is why Sasuke showed up after she got it. He was supposed to be meeting Naruto like they agreed, so he wasn’t knocking on Hinata’s door. More details at the end of the chapter. Sorry about that, that was my bad!

**  
**

****

****Chapter Seven** **

 

****May 19, 2011** **

 

Sakura rolled over, glancing at the empty space next to her. The slight indention was cool to the touch. Emerald orbs clouded over with relief, disappointment and shame. She sat up, brushing her mussed pink hair from cheeks and looked over at the clock on the dresser across from the bed. She had a few minutes before she was due at the hospital.

Climbing naked from the bed, she reached down for her clothes, tugging them on before working on taming her hair.

Taking a quick look at herself in the mirror atop the dresser, she sucked in a stabling breath, composing herself for the walk home. It was early enough that she didn’t think she’d run into anyone she knew but if she did, she didn’t want to appear as anything other than normal.

She left the bedroom, moved through the living room out the front door. The morning sky was still dark as she made her way home.

The streets of Konoha were empty.

The barren roads reflecting the emotions churning in her heart. She wrapped her arms around her waist, her eyes watering as she walked. She blinked back the moisture, beating back her inner turmoil.

She made it home, unsurprised her husband wasn’t home.

Sasuke most likely wouldn’t be back until evening, if at all. It was familiar routine of avoidance they played. Pretending to miss encountering each other until the awkwardness and frustration died down.

She was just as willing to play that game as he was. Skirting around their marital issues until they made another attempt to interact even with the elephant in the room.

Stripping, she moved to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped inside. The water felt cleansing and soothing. She leaned her head against the wet tile of the shower, hot water pelting her head and shoulders, and sliding over her skin.

****xxxxxx** **

The silence was deafening.

Hinata stirred her tea nervously, glancing beneath her dark lashes at the man quietly sipping his own across from her. The two were seated at Naruto’s modest kitchen table, waiting for the jonin to return from his early morning errand. This was one of the few times she’d spent more than five minutes in the Uchiha’s presence without her outgoing boyfriend there to break the ice and stimulate the conversation. She was always nervous beneath his dark gaze, and was even more so in light of their collision in the forest.

Her cheeks burned as she recalled the circumstances of their last meeting.

The books she was sure he’d seen.

Despite the fact that he hadn’t mentioned it, didn’t behave as though the encounter had happened at all, the shy Hyuuga was mortified.

He probably thought her the worst kind of pervert.

Naruto hadn’t confronted her about it, so she could assume Sasuke hadn’t told her boyfriend about it. She just hoped he hadn’t told Sakura either. The last Uchiha wasn’t one for gossip, however, so maybe she was safe and the two of them could take the incident to the grave.

She wracked her brain for something to say. Some conversation started that was safe and comfortable for them both.

“This place looks a lot cleaner than the last time I came.” he commented.

Her eyes jerked up. Sasuke was looking around the room, eyes moving over the squeaky clean kitchen, the freshly shined hardwood and the fact that the bedroom door didn’t need to be nailed shut when visitors arrived. It was open, revealing a spotless room and neatly made bed.

“The last time I was here, Naruto had dishes piled to the ceiling, trash bags blocking the door and the bedroom door closed tight.”

Her nerves settled as he made the generic observation, one most of her friends made.

Her handsome, sweet significant other was horrible at house upkeep, passing through his apartment like a whirlwind, leaving his abode in shambles in less time than it took normal people.

She giggled, thinking of her clumsy lover.

She’d been just as horrified the few times she came over and he’d forgotten to clean his apartment with an army of clones. Luckily, those times had become few and far between, especially since she’d been coming over more often. He was more careful after she cleaned his pigsty. Less eager to dirty the place after her hard work.

“N-Naruto-kun isn’t a very good house keeper,” she explained with a small upturn of her lips, looking down into the dark depths of her cup, “N-Naruto-kun is more…carefree about where he…sets things and I guess…I’m more…”

“ _ _Anal-__ retentive.”

She froze, her brain blowing a fuse as the word ‘anal’ rang in her ears. Wide lilac eyes met inky black. His face was impassive, dispassionate, but his eyes. The murky black depths were animated, alive with what she thought was mirth.

He seemed…amused.

She wasn’t sure if she was imaging it or not, but she got the distinct impression that the remote and serious Sasuke Uchiha was…teasing her. Heat crawled up her neck.

She stammered, fiddling with her cup.

“A-A-Ah, u-uhm, y-yes I-I can s-sometime be-”

“Anal.” Sasuke finished for her.

Her teacup rattled as she set the dishware back on the table. Her face burned, ears steaming. He __was__ teasing her. He had to be. Flustered, she looked over at her tea sipping companion. His eyes were closed, cup raised silently to his lips as he drank. The picture of unconcerned innocence.

“S-S-Sasuke-kun,” she stuttered, waving her hands, absolutely mortified, “a-about those b-b-books, I-I-”

The door opened, and a ray of sunshine waltz through.

“Oi, Sasuke, sorry about the wait,” her blonde boyfriend grinned, “I went to see Kakashi-sensei and he says he’ll schedule us a meeting with the Clan Heads in two weeks to see what we can do about your pardon, ‘ttebayo. In the mean time, we should figure out what we can do to…”

Blue orbs moved over the pair, taking in the red stained, rattled look on his girlfriend’s face and the silent, nearly imperceptible humor on his best friend’s visage.

“What’s with you guys?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood from the table.

“Nothing,” the Uchiha negated, “just a discussion about…interesting tastes in literature.”

Hinata barely heard the pair as they discussed their plans, mumbling something polite as the dark haired enigma thanked her for the tea and company, moving to the door with her chattering significant other.

****xxxxxx** **

Temari sighed, stepping into the sizable apartment she shared with her fiance and tossing her purse on the couch as she passed. She was on her way to the kitchen for a glass of wine and a complimenting snack when something black slithered along the floor to her left.

She moved, leaping to right, then back as the thin black line followed. She dodged, vaulting over dinning chairs, sprinting through the kitchen, then back to the living room, flipping on lights as she moved. She somersaulted over the plush white couch, her foot barely touching the coffee table before she leapt away from the wooden surface.

Her back hit the wall.

The black shadow stopped a foot away from her, wavering under the bright lights.

Temari’s lips curled, smug satisfaction course through her as the shadow retreated to the hall closet. Shikamaru widened the slightly ajar door, an expression of defeat on his face.

Temari sauntered over to her fiance, fingers gliding over the couch as she moved. Her lazy significant other sighed in a way she recognized as amused resignation.

“What a drag,” he huffed, “at least let me have a break in between.”

“Lady’s choice tonight,” she gloated before grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and dragging his bored face to hers, “and I’m not feeling particularly merciful.”

She froze, muscles locking as a small grin wiped away the expression of surrender on his face., as well as the smugness on hers.

“Not tonight, Mari.”

She glared, at the deliberate use of the nickname he used to irritate her. The former Suna kunoichi hated the butchering of her name.

“You sly bastard.” she growled, struggling to turn her head to the clone behind her.

Shikamaru smirked, resting a hand on his hip, his profile more than a little smug.

“I don’t recall clones being against the rules.” he pointed out.

“Neither do I.” his clone put in from behind, moving to stand next to the original.

The look-alike had her caught in the Kagemane no jutsu.

“We’ve got a few minutes.” Shikamaru told his other self, “Get her ready.”

Her fiance disappeared down the hall, leaving her with his clone.

“Let’s see some skin, Mari.”

“Just wait until its my turn.” she warned, her body moving, mimicking his actions.

Forced to follow his movements. Her shirt and bra slipped over her head, her Capri pants and panties following. They stood naked a moment later. Temari sucked in a breath, lust twisting her gut as her hands mirrored his, sliding over her chest and between her thighs. His dark eyes following the movement of her hands.

“It’s ready.” Shikamaru called from the top of the stairs, his own clothing missing.

The clone nodded, moving to the steps, bringing her with him. Temari panted softly, watching as her naked lover climbed the stairs. His muscular bottom begging for a pinch.

“You know, you’re always complaining about my stamina,” he commented over his shoulder, “but I wonder if yours is any better?”

Temari raised a brow.

“You honestly think you can out last me?” she scuffed, “You have the stamina of fifteen year old cat and the motivation of a koala.”

Thirty minutes later, strapped to their bed, Temari was regretting her words.

She was right, her fiance couldn’t out last her but armed with her vibrator, he didn’t have to. The sneaky Nara had found her high speed vibrator, equipped with silicon nubs she kept tucked away for a rainy day.

The expensive toy was one that brought her to shattering climax in seconds.

She gritted her teeth, groaning as the vibrator pressed against her clit, the ramming thrusts of cock driving her to orgasm. His stiff sex was curved near the tip, his mushroom head hitting spots that drove her crazy. Coupled with the clitoris stimulator cranked to the highest vibration setting, her fiance pounding into her body while his clone sucked at her nipples, the horny blonde had cum more times than she could count.

Her bound wrists tugged at the bindings, her ankles wrapped around his moving hips. The squeak of the bed, the slip and slide of his hammering cock, the rough binds chafing her skin gnawed at her control.

Doused in sweat, hot fluid slipping down her thighs, Temari panted, head twisting, eyes squeezed shut as she fought the destructive tide.

It was a losing battle.

“Oh yeah, oh fuck, fuck me harder oh yesssss! Fuck my pussy!” she cried, arching her spine as her body tightened.

Orgasm tore through her, blowing her mind as bliss swept her body. Her muscles locked, legs squeezing his hips. The clone’s hands groped her breasts, fingers tugging gently at the hard pink tips. She yanked at her bound wrists, climbing the peak of zenith again. The vibrator touched her clit again, agonizing ecstasy sending her into shuddering climax. She strained against the pulsating toy, the pounding dick and nipple pinching fingers.

Sensation slid painfully over her damp skin, her over sensitized clit throbbing.

It was more than she could take.

“Ohhhh fuck!” she cried as she was catapulted into a series of explosions.

Her mind spun away, her body trembling with each earth shattering clench of her pussy. The fingers at her nipples felt uncomfortably good, the cock shoved in her aching cunt painfully blissful.

The torment stopped.

Temari sucked in several breaths, her body twitching in the aftermath.

The clone chuckled as the original pulled the vibrator back. Her eyes moved to her fiance. His chest was heaving, sweat sliding down his temples, but a smirk curved his lips.

“Give up?”

She gritted her teeth, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

“Who needs stamina when you can work smarter not harder?” he murmured, pressing his lips to her stubborn mouth, “I would let you rest in between, but its gentlemen’s choice tonight and I’m not feeling particularly merciful.”

Excited dread tightened her gut as the humming device met her wet flesh.

****xxxxxx** **

Naruto plopped on the couch next to his finger fidgeting girlfriend. She was still blushing, avoiding his gaze like the plague. With her hair loose about her naked shoulders, and dressed in a cute salmon colored sundress, she looked the picture of shy innocence.

He wasn’t letting her off the hook that easy. His curiosity was peaked. His best friend had left his apartment more than a little amused and Hinata looked like she wanted a sink hole to open beneath her.

He wanted in on the joke.

“Interesting taste in literature?” Naruto asked, “What’s that mean?”

Her face flooded red, mouth opening and closing.

“Hmmm?” he teased, expression sly, “What’s that face for?”

“I-I,” she stumbled, “h-h-he-”

“He what?” Naruto prompted, poking her cheek, “Should I go ask Sasuke instead?”

He kept the fact that he’d already asked the tight lipped Uchiha and gotten rebuffed himself. Not that he’d been expecting anything less. Sasuke never passed up an opportunity to tease him too.

“No!” she burst, waving her hands around.

He pinched her nose.

“Tell me then.”

He let go, watching as her fingers came up to bump each other, her lavender eyes dropping as she explained their encounter in the woods. She wouldn’t give him specifics about the book titles, only that they were to help her become “comfortable” in their sexual exploration and there for were “highly inappropriate”. He was more than a little curious about the books, considering his definition of “inappropriate” and hers were probably night and day, but decided to let her keep her secrets for now. Even without knowing what the literature contained, Naruto found the entire situation hilarious, laughing until his sides ached.

Hinata covered her flaming face.

“I’m so embarrassed,” she mumbled, “I was hoping he hadn’t seen them.”

“Of course he saw. Sasuke sees everything, ‘ttebayo,” he chuckled, “but he doesn’t always let you know it. He like to save it for later and blast ya when you least expect it.”

“I-I think he was teasing me b-but he wasn’t laughing or anything. H-He looked like he was just…making conversation a-and that his choice of words was a…coincidence.”

Naruto laughed again, picturing the deadpan expression his best friend probably had on his face while needling his girlfriend.

“He’s got a mean poker face, even when he’s teasing. I think he does it to keep people guessing.”

He pulled her hands from her face with a grin.

“Come on, baby, you gotta admit it __is__ pretty funny,” he chortled, “and you can’t really blame him, its really fun to tease you. You get all red faced and flustered, and get the cutest little stammer, ‘ttebayo.”

Not to mention, it was really easy. Her shy nature left more than enough room for some hilarious reactions. She was too cute not to tease.

She pouted, lush lower lip poked out.

“You’re not gonna tell me what books you checked out _and_ you’re gonna pout?” he asked with exaggerated incredulity.

She continued her show of petulance, eyes avoiding his.

Damn she was cute.

Gripping her chin, he leaned over and mashed his lips to hers, placing soft pecks to her mouth.

“You’re being real naughty today, baby,” he said against her lips, “If you’re gonna pout at least let me enjoy it too.”

Lust coiled in his abdomen, blood rushing to his cock as her cheeks stained, her breath catching.

“How bout it, baby?” he murmured, nipping her lip, “Want something to put between those pretty lips?”

Her small nod twisted his gut with lust.

He was on her seconds later, pressing her into the couch and caressing the smooth skin of her leg, sliding his palms up her thighs. He pushed the silky hem of her dress up her hips, fingers sliding under the skinny straps of her lacy panties. He pulled them down, tugging until she shifted, leaning back against the armrest of the couch so he could slide them down her legs.

Tossing the pink scrap over his shoulder, he gripped her ankles, pressing them up and open, rapt gaze on the damp flesh the position exposed. He stuck two fingers into her moist little hole, fucking her fast and hard, his breathing labored as wet suction filled his ears.

“Ohhhhh yeeessss ohhh.” she moaned legs trembling at the sudden invasion.

He gripped the stretchy material of her bodice, jerking it down. Pale, coral tipped titties spilled over. Need crashed through his veins. He palmed one, yanking roughly on her hard nipple before doing the same to the other.

She whimpered, her pussy contracting.

“That feel good, baby?” he murmured.

He pinched the hard bud, tugging painfully until she gasped, raising her hips for the slamming of his fingers. His hand moved over the other, reaching out to give it a hard flick before yanking on the distended nub. Heavy lids lowered over heated blue orbs as she contorted, face scrunching in ecstasy, lips parted as she moaned. He add his thumb to her clit, rubbing and pumping, hot liquid sliding down his fingers.

His hand moved back and forth, delivering hard flicks to her nipples.

She grimaced, inner muscles contracting as she twisted, trying to avoid the painful flicks. Soft mewls of pleasure and discomfort left her lips. He soothed the sore peaks with his thumb, his fingers stilling between her legs.

His breath left his lungs in harsh gusts, his dick aching beneath his pants.

He pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues tangled, his wet appendage sweeping over and through the moist cavern.

“Think that feels good?” he questioned against her mouth, “Wait until I get some pretty clamps for your pretty nipples.”

The clamps and chain he’d picked out online were due to arrive in the next day or so, along with some other toys and tools that had caught his interest. He was more than a little impatient to see her wearing her new jewelry and the other goodies he’d bought.

Was already contemplating what he would use first.

He sat up, slipping his fingers from her soaked cunt, then gripped the bottom of his hoodie and pulled it over his head. He glanced over at her. Legs spread, nipples red, her eyes glazed with lust as she watched him strip. He flexed, waggling his brows at her. Her cheeks heated, but she made no move to hide her admiration for the bulge of his muscles and the tan of his skin. She was a big fan of his physique, often tracing and caressing the hard planes with gentle fingers and an eager tongue.

He grinned, then reached out to tug at her dress.

“Off.” he commanded simply.

Dropping his hoodie on the floor, he pulled his sweats down, his throbbing cock springing free. He kicked his sweats, then looked over at his naked girlfriend. Her breathing labored, she stood, her shy profile unsure. They’d made love only in his bedroom, and this new area was more exposed than the four corners of his room. He leaned over and hooked her waist, tugging her over and between his legs. He slid his finger between her soaked folds, circling her clit before pressing his fingers into her tight opening, thrusting and stoking her wet insides.

Her breath hitched, a low moaned leaving her throat.

“I promised to give you something to suck on, didn’t I?” he crooned, “come have a taste, baby.”

He brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean as he watched her moved. She took to her knees in front of him, her face flushed, eyes locked on his stiff genital.

“Let me see that cute pout again.” he murmured.

A brief hesitation passed before her moist lips pursed.

He gripped his cock, fingers twining her hair as he pulled her head forward. The wet tip of his dick smeared across her soft mouth, slathering the clear liquid of pre-cum over her lips like lipstick, leaving them shiny.

“Sexy lips,” he groaned.

Her eyes met his beneath dark lashes, her lips parting. Her wet tongue slipped over the weeping slit of his cock, lapping at the warm fluid with the eagerness of a hungry kitten. She latched on to his mushroom tip, suckling softly, tongue slipping over and around the throbbing head. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, starting a leisurely pump, cheeks hollowing as she sucked.

His fingers left her hair, letting her take over.

She’s grown comfortable and more than a little enthusiastic about giving head. In the months following her very first curious introduction to oral sex, she shed most of her shy nature in favor of worshiping his cock.

She loved sucking his dick, relished having his cock in her mouth almost as much as he did.

After one particularly amazing blow job, he’d asked her if she liked sucking him off. No longer in the heat of the moment, her face had gone crimson as she shyly explained that making him feel good made her feel good. The confession given credence by the hot liquid that coated her thighs each time she brought him to orgasm. Fellatio was an aphrodisiac for his lover, one that brought her to the edge of climax before he got anywhere near her pussy. Fucking her after she’d sucked the cum from his dick was always intense. Her needy cunt contracting the moment his hardened flesh paid it the slightest attention. Primed to the point of no return, pounding her pussy into multiple, messy orgasms took minimal effort.

With her cries of ecstasy filling the room, moon colored eyes rolling he’d watch her sweat soaked body spasm and contort, whispering filth in her ear as she reached subspace, dirtying his sheets with her gushing climax.

It was hot as hell, but his lack of spare sheets quickly became an issue. He hated doing laundry but refused to cut back on sticking his dick in her mouth, or fucking her into a quivering pile of nerves. His solution, purchase extra sheets and get back to the nasty with his sexy girlfriend.

The two had gone together, him teasing her as he tossed several different colored sheets into their shopping cart before reassuring her that he didn’t mind her messy orgasms, that it turned him on. He’d never messed his bed sheets up as much as he had in the months after their sex life began and he loved it.

Loved every bit of it.

Naruto sat back against the couch cushions, legs spread, heavy lidded eyes watching the woman at his feet. Hinata knelt between his thighs, sucking his dick with slow pulls of her mouth. She’d gotten better at it. His pretty girlfriend liked to make out with his cock now, kissing and running her tongue over his throbbing knob and stiff length with the thorough wetness of a French kiss. The thoroughness with which she laved his cock often left him sweating and fighting climax. The loving and slippery rolls of her tongue enough to curl his toes.

The last week in particular, she’d been doing things he hadn’t taught her and he was pretty sure her “interesting literature” had played a hand in the little surprises she threw in.

Like she was doing now.

His breath left his lungs in a hiss as his dark haired lover became ambitious.

Her lips and tongue slid down his cock, drawing him deeper than she’d ever been able to tolerate before. Caught off guard, he took a breath, reaching out to stroke her soft hair in encouragement as he sank through wet heat and into her esophagus.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, fingers fisting in her hair, “Fuck, yeah, good fucking girl. All the way down baby.”

Her determined mouth engulfed his cock in slow increments, swallowing inch by agonizing inch. His fingers tightened in her hair, chest heaving as his sex disappeared down her throat. She leaned forward for the last few inches, her tongue dragging along the underside.

The sensations crashed through his brain.

Hot.

Tight.

Slippery.

He shuddered as her top lip met his groin, her bottom lip and tongue resting against is sack.

“Shit,” he gasped, “Damn baby, that feels so good.”

She struggled, throat contracting around his throbbing cock, her little nails digging into his naked thighs. He panted, fighting to keep the pressure of his hand light enough for her to retreat if she took in more than she could handle. The sight of her dark head in his lap was erotic. Watching her fight not to choke on his dick a stroke to his ego. He groaned when she swallowed, contracting around him, her tongue stretching to caress his testicles.

A harsh breath left his lungs as she retreated, her tongue curving up, gliding along the underside of his sex. He shivered, heated orbs focused on the sight of his wet shaft sliding from her stretched lips. Her flushed cheeks hollowed, the tight suction of her mouth squeezing his tip before she reversed course, lips moving to engulf him again.

Sweat slipped down his temples, his face twisting in a grimace of agonized pleasure as she repeated the slow glide again. Her fingers caressed his muscled thighs, gentle hands sliding over his skin as she stuffed his length back down her throat. Her lips curled, sucking at his root before retreating again.

“Ohhh, __fuck__.” he panted, toes curling as she slurped him again, determined to suck the cum from his nuts.

He closed his eyes, blowing out several breaths in an effort to keep his cock from exploding. He swallowed, blonde brows crinkled in ecstasy. His gut clenched as her mouth stroked him from root to tip again, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Orgasm bloomed, threatening to take him under. It was worse with his eyes closed, the sensations sharper, the sounds of his girlfriend deep throating his cock louder.

His eyes snapped open, a hiss leaving his lips. Sucking in several breaths, he struggled to calm himself, stroking her hair to distract himself.

Teeth clenching as he held on to his rapidly deteriorating control.

It was a losing battle.

He was sweating after the sixth stroke of her mouth and throat.

Trembling by the eighth.

His control snapping on the ninth.

Lust slammed into him, ripping away his control.

She gagged, her body jerking as he fisted her hair and forced her head up and down his length, the pace quick and frenzied. Her fingers gripped his straining thighs, bracing herself against the rough fucking. He pumped his hips, eyes closing in bliss, each drooling pass of her tongue tightening his balls.

She bore his plunging, moaning as he filled her mouth over and over. The loud squelching of his cock stroking dripping flesh arousing to his ears.

Painful tension coiled in his abdomen, pleasure blasting up his spine.

“Oh fuck,” he shouted, “oh shit! I’m gonna cum, oh fuuuck!”

Climax ripped through his body, hot semen exploding from his throbbing tip, sliding down her throat. Gripping her hair painfully tight, he pressed her face hard to his groin, jerking as he emptied his sack. Small hands clutched his flanks, harsh breaths leaving her nose as she swallowed his cum.

He shuddered, letting her pull back a moment later.

She sucked in several breaths, pink staining her cheeks. Dick covered in cum and saliva, he reached down and pumped his aroused flesh, so damn horny it hurt. His hand found her hair again.

“Come here,” he growled, yanking her from her knees.  

She winced, giving him a heated look as she moved eagerly to his lap, climbing atop him and spreading her thighs over his.

“You’re so fucking hot.” he murmured, devouring her mouth.

He pulled away a moment later, impatience slithering over his skin. He reached between them, finding her core and pulling her down. She whimpered as he filled her, stretching her tight cunt.

It wasn’t enough.

He needed more.

Desperate hands gripped her hips, digging into her supple flesh. He bounced her, his hips rising and falling to meet the merciless pace he set. Tension built as he hammered into her body, forcing her up and down his dick. The soaked grip of her core spasmed, the warning signs of orgasm already tugging at his cock. Her back bowed, head thrown back in ecstasy. Her midnight strands tickled his knees, his heated gaze watching the jiggling titties.

She stiffened seconds later, a hoarse scream leaving her throat as she reached her peak, nearly tumbling from his lap. He tightened his grip, as her body shuddered, twisting and contorting with the force of her orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her form, bringing her to the safety of his chest. He pushed her hair from her face, watching her eyes roll, her mouth open in a silent scream. She was in another world, shuddering as waves of culmination crashed through her body, squeezing and bathing him in ecstasy.

He rode the tide of rapture, each squeeze of her pussy viciously tight. Naruto wrapped her hair around his forearm, pulling her hair back and exposing the gentle curve of her throat.

His tongue lapped at the sweat coated skin, lips sucking hickeys along her pale skin.

He flexed his buttocks, softly stroking fluttering, saturated walls.

Thick dark lashes blinked, that distant look fading from her lilac eyes. He kissed her lips as she descended, coming down from her sexual high.

“Welcome back.” he teased, taking her lower lip between his teeth.

She was sensitive, twitching on his lap. Her shaking hands griped his obliques, fingernails digging into his flesh. He smashed their lips together, unraveling her hair from his forearm in favor of fisting the silky strands. She kissed him absently, her mind adrift. He pulled back, taking in her blissful expression.

Her gaze was dreamy and far away, euphoric and sated.

A woman satisfied.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t.

Wrapping his arms around her trembling body, he stood and moved to the arm of the couch. He sat her bottom on the couch, before slipping from her body. She looked slightly confused, though didn’t protest as he turned her to her belly, bending her over the arm rest. He pressed her face down into the couch cushions.

“Stay still.” he commanded.

He caressed her bottom, spreading her cheeks. Her tiny virgin rosebud spread, the tight little hole begging him to fill it. Since their talk, he’d teased her back door with curious stokes of his finger and tongue, but he wanted more today.

His had cracked against her left ass cheek, the loud smack and her soft moan turning him on.

Panting, he spread her ass with one hand and brought his longest finger to his mouth, coating it in warm saliva before slipping it through the tight rings of anus, the penetration leaving her little time to prepare. She squealed, head rising from the couch. His hand cracked against her pale globes again, his finger trapped between her jiggling cheeks. Red stained her snowy skin, the sharp rebuke drawing a shocked moaned from her lips.

“What did I tell you?” he growled, spanking her again, “Head down.”

Her body jerked, breath hitching at the harsh directive and hard slap to her rear.

Dick throbbing, the blonde Uzumaki watched her closely. This was the first time he was using a firm hand with her while trying something new, a tone that was commanding rather than coaxing. He was testing the waters, setting her up for the type of sexual dynamic he wanted.

One where he dictated and she followed.

He knew she was willing to try it, to please him. But he wanted to know if she liked it too.

The inner muscles of her anus clamped down on his finger, a shiver skating up her spine. Lust exploded in his gut at the delicate flex of her tight orifice, the tell tale tremor sliding along her body.

She was turned on too.

Her dark head slowly lowered, torso returning to the seat of the couch. The vulnerable position raised her bottom, presenting her butthole for further probing. Her silent submission slid over his skin, a shiver of his own crawling up his spine.

Lust.

Control.

Power.

Trust.

The heady combination slammed into him.

“Good girl,” he murmured, starting a slow pump of her bottom, reaching down to stroke his aching cock.

He pressed a wet kissed to her abused rear, teeth nipping at the reddened flesh. She jerked, gasping softly but didn’t raise her head again. He fucked her ass gently, slowly, adding a second to the tight hole the moment she raised her hips for more.

“I can’t wait to stick my dick in here, baby.”

Her thighs trembled, a whimper leaving her lips.

“Deeper…” she whined softly.

He’d give it to her as deep as she could stand the day he stretched her rosebud with more than fingers. Panting, he pounded her asshole, his digits tunneling deeper into the resisting flesh. He tightened his fist around his cock, stroking hard and long, pleasure gripping his balls.

“Oooooohhhhh,” she wailed, “Yessss! Narutooooohhhh!”

A harsh breath left his lungs, fingers slipping from her body. He lifted her leg before shoving his cock into her body, frenzied in his need for relief. The couch screeched, sliding across his hardwood floor with each forceful lunge of his body. Naruto groaned, hammering against her ass, moving with the sliding furniture, sweat slipping down his spine.

“Ahhh! Yes! Ohhh! Yes! __Naruto__! Harder, __ohhhhhh__!” she cried, her pale fingers gripping the orange cushions.

He smacked her buttocks again, reaching down to spread the soaked flaps of her pussy, his rapt gaze drawn to the sloppy meeting of their genitals. He panted, following her heated pussy as the couch slid again. Something white caught his eye, a picture entering his peripheral. He paused, chest heaving as his lust glazed, confused brain struggled to put together what he was seeing.

“No, p-please, don’t stop!” Hinata wailed, wiggling her bottom, enticing him to continue his pounding.

He was tempted to continue, a shudder racking his frame as she squeezed his cock.

“Naruto…” she whined, lifting herself, toes barely touching the floor as she rocked back and forth, fucking herself with his stiff flesh, “please, I need you…”

His nostrils flared, hands sliding around her hips. He lifted her lower body from the armrest, powering into her body in a frenzy of need.

“Oh yes oh God! Ohhh, ohhhhh!” she screamed, clawing the the couch, head thrown back in ecstasy.

The erotic sight was enough to throw his body into chaos, climax teasing his balls, but the box, no longer hidden by the displaced sofa, was one he couldn’t resist. He stopped again, pulling his cock from her body.

“Noooo,” she moaned breathlessly,“Naruto-kun, don’t tease me, __please__ …”

He kissed her bottom, then caressed both fleshy globes, panting softly.

“Not teasing you, baby. Trying to decide if I should punish you or reward you, ‘ttebayo,” he murmured, “How long has that kit been under the couch?”

Tension shot through her body, her delicate muscles locking in shock. She was quiet, a moment before answering.

“I-It was delivered…today…Naruto-kun,” she mumbled, “S-Sasuke-kun came by right after…so I…hid it…”

He couldn’t see her face but was sure it was as red as a tomato. She’d never been dishonest with him, and he saw no reason to believe she’d start now. He believed her and turned his attention to another pressing question.

“Do you wanna use it now?”

Because he certainly did. Wanted to begin preparing her to take his dick up her cute ass. He waited for her answer, hoping she’d agree. Sticking his finger up her rear without warning was one thing, they’d talked about anal, had agreed on anal play yesterday. Sticking an object, certain to be bigger than his finger, in her was another. A step he wanted her to be on board with.

He spread her cheeks. Tracing the tiny hole with the tip of his finger.

“You wanna a toy in your asshole while I fuck your pussy, baby?” he questioned.

A shiver glided over her spine.

****xxxxxx** **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fucked up a little bit in the last chapter, lol. I didn’t make clear that Hinata was at Naruto’s apartment and I was making a bit of a joke that he doesn’t knock when locked out of the house knowing Hinata’s inside, but just climbs through the window XD buuuut, forgot to put the actual joke in there. I don’t know what tf I was doing, lol, but I messed that up real nice. At this point in the story, Hinata technically still lives in the Hyuuga compound but spends 24/7 pretty much at Naruto’s place. She can’t really order packages back home so she’s being sneaky and having them delivered to his house while he’s out. The previous chapter has been fixed to reflect what I left out.
> 
> Sorry for the confusion guys! I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again!
> 
> Anyway, with this chapter I wanted to have a little fun and thought the interaction with Sasuke and Hinata would be funny XD This is not a love at first sight, or lets jump into bed together situation. Just some light teasing for an otherwise stressed Uchiha. Keep in mind, he’s still trying to make things work with the wife. Next chapter ain’t gonna be so innocent, though. So in this, we get to see Sakura has a secret of her own. Who did she meet last night, I wonder XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, and I’ll see you in the next one!


	8. Eight

****Chapter Eight** **

 

****May 19, 2011** **

 

Her heart was hammering, pounding against her chest. Face pressed to the soft cushions, Hinata wavered, wanting it but scared. She hadn’t gotten a chance to open the kit, to see how long, how wide the plugs were. They hadn’t talked about which one to start with or how they would use it. She’d have to trust his judgment, to put faith in his hands.

The idea was terrifyingly erotic.

She was face down, toes barely touching the floor, ass in the air and on the verge of having a foreign object stretch her bottom. A toy she’d never laid eyes on. It was almost like her experience with the blindfold. The uncertainty. The vulnerability.

She was, in the dark, so to speak.

Vulnerable.

Exposed.

At the mercy of her boyfriend.

Even more frightening was thinking about how she would react to it. With just his fingers, she enjoyed the strokes inside her rear end, was turned on by his careful pounding, but this wasn’t his fingers. This was something bigger than digits. Unexplored territory. She didn’t know if she’d like something bigger in her hole, wasn’t sure if she could relax enough to enjoy it.

And after.

When it was over.

Would he still look at her the same way?

If she didn’t like it, if she reacted badly, or in a way that was out of character, would he look at her different?

The thought alone was scary.

She wanted to be what he wanted. Wanted to please him but…

Soft lips pressed against her stinging bottom, his finger whispering over her forbidden entrance.

“It’s your call, baby,” he told her, “We can try it out another time, there’s no rush.”

She swallowed, gathering her courage, reminding herself of how they’d gotten here in the first place.

She’d bought the kit.

Had made the decision to open herself up physically and emotionally to the love of her life. This was about her too. She wanted to please him, but he wanted to please her too. They were both opening themselves up for a deeper connection, one that would expose their insecurities in ways that wasn’t always comfortable.

She took a breath.

She wanted this. Not just for Naruto, but for herself too.

And she was determined to go through with it.

“N-Naruto-kun I…let’s…use the kit.”

He was silent behind her and she almost straightened to see what was wrong. The memory of his earlier edict to stay still along with the subsequent spanking kept her head where it was.

Desire twisted in her tummy.

His authoritative voice, reinforced by the hard slaps to her bottom made her wet. Made something inside her hot and squirmy. She liked when he was forceful, when he told her what to do…and when he made her bottom sting with his hand. She jerked, wrenched from her thoughts as his palm glided over her cheeks again, squeezing and kneading the pliant flesh, groping her with hands that were more than a little rough.

Her body stirred.

“Let’s do it then, ‘ttebayo.”

His voice was rough, coated with lust. She shivered, releasing a shuddering breath.

Cool air brushed her wet core as he moved. Her eyes closed, panting softly with anticipation, listening to him shuffle around the living room. Her breath hitched as the sound of the anal kit container opening reached her ears. Tension coursing through her body as more sounds reached her ears. The unraveling of plastic, the shifting of the box.

Moments later, she felt the heat of his body as he moved back between her legs.

Her heart was pounding again.

Her mind half fearing something large and hard was about to be violently shoved inside her bottom. That even if he was gentle with the toy he’d chosen, that the action would feel more like a violation of her body rather than an exploration of sexual proclivities.

“You trust me, don’t you sweetheart?”

The low question cut through her anxiety, the answer coming instantly to her lips.

“Yes.”

His hand smoothed over her buttocks, sliding down to stroke the tension from her thigh.

“Then I don’t want you to worry, okay baby? I want you to enjoy this, not be scared.” he murmured, “if it hurts, tell me. If you don’t like it, tell me.”

She swallowed, taking a shuddering breath, before nodding.

He moved again, the sound of a top popping off then back on reached her moments before she felt the brush of his lubricated fingers against her anus. She pushed out gently as she’d read in her book, relaxing as much as she could. Two thick fingers slipped through the tight muscle, the feeling of her back door stretching moistening her pussy.

A low moan left her lips as she was instantly catapulted back to the frenzy of earlier. Hips lifting in supplication as he began a moderate pace, stroking hers insides deep enough to make her clit throb. The slippery thrusts spreading warm lubricant in her clenching channel.

The wet suction of his fingers pumping her tight butthole was shocking, erotic to hear. The arousing squelching growing louder as he increased his pace, slamming his moist digits in and out with enough force to wake her body up.

Bliss pebbled over her skin, the awakening of a new and welcome sensation involving the tingling nerve endings at her rear sucking the air from her lungs.

“Ooooohhh.” she moaned, fingers gripping the chair beneath her.

She trembled, mind spinning.

It felt so good.

The pounding cadence of his wet digits driving her crazy.

She panted, lifting her ass higher for more.

Her clit throbbed, her insides clenching. Pleasure bloomed, gathering at her bottom, and spreading through her aching core. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, fingers gripping the cushion beneath her as she held her breath, straining for orgasm. A whimper left her lips as the fingers fucking her ass twisted, stroking her lubricated flesh with fast, hard thrusts. Stimulating new areas of her body. Blood pounded in her ears, her breathing erratic, dark head twisting as her body began a familiar climb.

Her mind blanked, toes curling, pussy spasming, tittering on the edge of climax in places she’d only read about.

She knew what it was.

Was blown away by the building tide, her lust glazed brain putting name to the type of climax she rushing towards.

Anal orgasm.

The pounding between her cheeks was throwing her body into chaos.

She held her breath, trembling, her gut tightening. She was going to cum.

Was going to explode but with a different orifice of her body. An area she knew little about aside from what she’d read. It was a scary sensation, the crashing ecstasy slamming into her frame foreign, blooming orgasm without the stimulation of her pussy or clit weird and erotic in a way she’d never imagined it’d be.

She strained for the elusive culmination, weary and excited to see what her body would do.

His fingers stilled,.

Dissatisfaction and unspent desire swept through her veins, leaving her trembling and confused. She’d been right on the edge, teetering on the cusp of something she’d never experienced. Disappointment spread, washed away as he spoke again.

“Relax, okay?”

The blunted, lubricated, cool tip of something other than her lover’s finger’s penetrated her rear entrance, slowly tunneling through the ring of muscle. She panicked momentarily. It was much bigger than his fingers, but not monstrously so. Her mind struggled to put a picture to the size and circumference of the object. Goosebumps pebbled her flesh as the plug squeezed through, spreading her resting flesh. She sucked in several breaths, breathing like she’d read in her book.

It was harder than she though to take it up her bottom, mentally rather than physically. Her mind said “relax” while her body said “tense”.

He ran his hand over her tense thigh, coaxing her to relax as he breached her rectum. Pausing when her muscles locked, pushing further when they eased. The slow filling tightening her stomach, arousal heightening as her body expanded.

The sensation leaving her breathless.

His hand smoothed over her butt cheek again, spreading the globes as he pushed deeper, murmuring approval when she delicately pressed out with her inner muscles, her body engulfing the widest section of the plug. She held her breath, fearing the wide end wouldn’t fit, slight discomfort crinkling her brow. Feeling the toy pop into place, she sucked in a breath, trembling as he pushed until the flared, curved base settled between her buttocks, locking the object safely in place.

She panted, delicate muscles fluttering, squeezing around the plug shoved in her asshole.

She felt full.

Filled and stretched, the pressure in her bottom blooming into heated lust. It was inside of her. She’d done it.

And God did it feel good inside her.

Her empty pussy clenched, aching need erupted. Bent over the couch, ass full of the toy, Hinata began to squirm. Arousal spreading, a thrumming beat echoing from her soaked cunt to her engorged clit to her painfully tight nipples.

Her body was begging, screaming for relief, driving her insane with its insistent cry.

She relented with a harsh gasp, fingers slipping between her thighs, reaching desperately for her clit, rubbing the slippery button, her buttocks clenching around the plug. Trembling shivers crawled up her spine, pleasure exploding.

“Ohhhhh, mhmmmmm, ohhh yesssss,” she panted, eyes squeezing shut.

She primed and ready to explode. Divine bliss suffused her body, fingers rubbing frantically, her muscle stiffening with tension. She whimpered, tremors wracking her body, pussy tightening in warning. He was watching her, she could feel the heat of his eyes on her, could hear his harsh breaths.

She wanted him to look.

Wanted him to watch her touch herself as she hurtled into climax.

Orgasm ripped through her.

Her body jerked, contorting and arching as bliss engulfed her lower body, exploding up her spine and swarming her entire body. Her hips were lifted as shuddered, a wet tongue sliding through her spasming cunt, slipping and slathering over her sensitive clit, his lips sucking on the throbbing flesh and her own stroking fingers. The wet tonguing sent shivers up her spine.

Lust pounded through her veins as his wiggling tongue and her desperate fingers brought her to another shattering climax. Sweet ecstasy blasting though her spasming body, leaving her shaking and disoriented. Her body dropped back to the armrest, hard frenzied slaps to her bottom forcing a gasp from her lungs, cutting through the euphoric aftershocks of her climax. Pain explode in both cheeks, the stinging whacks of his hand spreading and spanning her entire rear end.

She grimaced, letting out several shrieks as he delivered the punishing slaps.

She shifted away from the pain instinctively, hitching breaths leaving her lungs as he spanked her. He placed a had on her back, pressing down on the small of her back, holding her in place for the excited discipline. She strained, mind swarmed in rapture as she was torn between pain, pleasure and fullness, her fingers fondling her clit with more desperation than she’d ever felt.

A groan of frustration left her as she strained for zenith.

“ _ _Please__ ,” she whimpered, “I need-”

His cock filled her, the snug fit pressing against the plug in her ass, the sensation dousing the fire of need ripping through her gut. Fingers leaving her clit in favor of gripping the couch, she hung on for dear life. Her body rocked, his cock hammering into her core with the force of a jackhammer. His merciless strokes deep and hard.

Her teeth rattled, toes curling, her mind shattering beneath the backbreaking thrusts. She sank beneath a wave of ecstasy, eyes rolling, small frame contorting as she reached nirvana. Her pussy wept, bathing his cock in hot slippery fluid as he fucked her into senselessness. She was confused and horny, her world narrowed and divide to the plug stuffed in her asshole, the hard dick pounding her cunt, and the stinging pain in her butt cheeks. Light headed, gasping for breath, Hinata braced for the next crest, twisting beneath the delicious torment. Desperate need twisted her gut as he held her down for the relentless fucking, his pace grueling and ruthless.

Tension snapped.

She cried out as she lost control of her body, launching into convulsions, multiple orgasms crashing one after another. She was lost in a sea of sensation, sucked beneath a storm of carnal pleasure.

Hinata came back to reality minutes later, quaking, sweating and being fucked. Her limp body jerked with each driving thrust. She was exhausted, uncontrollable spasms coursing through her limps. She panted into the damp cushion below her cheek, tears and sweat bathing her face. She was tired and horny. Disoriented and aching. A hard sting brought her back to life, the vibrating pain echoing through her quivering core, her buttocks clenched, bringing back the reality of the plug still inside her tight hole.

A shuddering breath left her lungs, adrenaline spiking, the terrible lust of earlier returning with a vengeance.

Need, desperate clawing need gripped her mind.

She wanted more, needed more.

Propping herself up on shaky forearms, she rocked her body into the man between her legs, begging him to give her what she needed so bad. Her unspoken plea was answered a moment later. Punishing fingers gripped her hair, wrenching her head back as he rammed into her body. Reality slipped away, her toes curling as terrible tension built. Indescribable pleasure morphing into the razor edge of pain.

“Oh yes! Oh God! Harder! Harder! Oh, oh!” she screamed, eyes closed in rapture.

She was full.

Full of cock.

Full of the toy.

Bent over the armrest and receiving the hardest fucking of her life.

It was amazing.

So fucking good she didn’t think she could take it another moment.

She moaned, the sound distressed, fighting the coming explosion, felt it rushing towards her, the building tsunami growing with the hammering of her pussy.

Tension snapped, slamming into her with the force of a thousand waves, dragging her into a pit of sensation too sharp to be borne. She was screaming, clawing the couch, straining away from the rough hand tangled in her hair, his tight grip holding her in place, forcing her to take every earth shattering thrust of his cock.

“Where you going, baby?” he growled, “Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

The wet squelch of their genitals meeting reached her ears, his cock jackhammering her slippery cunt with enough force to cross her eyes. It hurt so good, the pounding of her insides so deep, so hard, her wet walls thrown into chaos, her mind soaked in pleasure.

The incredible sensations not only physical but mental.

The power dynamic invading her mind as deep as his cock invaded her body.

She felt vulnerable and powerless.

Held down by his greater strength.

Open.

Exposed.

At the mercy of her lover.

She wasn’t going anywhere.

Couldn’t move unless he let her.

It was erotic.

Lewd.

And she loved it.

Loved being forced to yield, held down to be spanked and fucked into submission. Tension coiled, aching heat engulfing her lower body. Unbearable lust bloomed in her gut as she answered his question.

“Nowhere.” she whispered.

“Louder.”

“Nowhere.” she whimpered, trembling voice muffled in the cushion.

“That’s right, baby,” he panted, “No fucking where. You’re gonna stay right here and take it, aren’t you?”

She couldn’t answer.

Couldn’t breathe.

Couldn’t speak.

Couldn’t think as she shattered. She came apart, detonating into fierce convulsions, hot fluid gushing from her core. She felt adrift in a world of ecstasy. Dimly aware of heated ropes of semen coating the stinging flesh of her buttocks.

****xxxxxx** **

Hinata awoke, cradled in familiar arms. Hazy steam billowing from the hot water filling the tub drifted by her sleepy eyes. The sound of dripping water reached her ears moments before the warm fluid slipped over the curve of her hip. Her bottom was satisfyingly sore, inside and out. Her pussy much the same, the explosive pleasure of earlier a mere echo.

She felt dreamy and relaxed.

Comfortable and euphoric, cloistered in the arms of her lover. Hinata sighed in contentment as he bathed her tired body.

“You alright?” he murmured, pressing his lips to her crown.

“Mmhm.” she sighed.

“Good.” he replied, running wet hands over her skin.

An hour later, the two were back on the couch, Naruto dressed in sweats and t-shirt, Hinata settling for a loose, silky, mid thigh baby blue dress, foregoing her underwear in favor of avoiding irritating her pleasantly sore rear end. Bathed, bottom covered in healing cream, she lay on her side, head in resting in his lap, his strong hand stroking from the very top of her head, down her side and over the curve of her hip before repeating the process. The distant sound of the television was as lulling as the caress of his hand.

The gentle petting in the aftermath of such intense emotions left her feeling comforted, almost weepy with tranquility.

She felt more than a little needy, basking in the affection he offered.

He’d touched a part of her that she was just beginning to learn about herself. Had brought out in her, a piece of herself that was dirty.

Naughty.

…Slutty…

And was okay with it.

He wasn’t shying from her. Hadn’t looked at her any different than he had this morning or the day before. Was instead putting her at ease, bathing her tenderly, covering her bottom in soothing lotion and was even now, sitting on the couch with her and touching her with gentle, loving hands.

Seated on the couch she’d climaxed on, caressing her with the very hands that had spread her back door with a sex toy and spanked her to shattering orgasm. Had seen her out of her mind with the need to be fucked.

More animal than poised femininity.

And it was still okay.

Nothing had changed for the worse, but had instead changed in a way that made her incredibly happy. Dull heat filled her cheeks, flushed with joy at the deep connection she felt to the man that held her in the aftermath of self discovery. She blinked sluggishly, sleepy eyes barely making out the images on the screen across from them. Soft lips touched her temple, then her cheek before the stroking began again.

Her eyes closed.

She knew they’d be discussing the events of earlier at some point later, but for now, she merely soaked up the acceptance and comfort she found beneath his hands.

****xxxxxx** **

Temari yanked weakly at the bonds at her wrist, her mind unfocused, eyes rolling as ecstasy pounded her veins. The pulsing at her clit was painfully good, the sensation excruciatingly amazing. Her lower body twisted, desperate to end her torment. Shikamaru was being unusually stubborn, pushing her well past her limits as well as his own.

The dark haired Nara was winded, his hard cock buried in the clenching moisture of her body, struggling just as hard as she was to hold back climax. His inky black orbs were fierce and determined, far from the bored and uninterested heavy-lidded gaze he normally wore.

She was impressed with his resolve.

Turned on to see him working so hard to make her submit.

She panted, teeth sinking into her bottom lip, watching to see what he would do next. His finger slip through her wet folds. She jerked, the soft touch painful against her over-sensitized clit.

“All you have to do is give up and I’ll let you rest.”

She was tempted to give him what he wanted, didn’t know how much longer she could endure. She was drenched in sweat, excited and dreading the next assault to her genitals. She was tired, her muscles sore in a way she couldn’t recall ever having been in the bedroom. Her fiance had proven himself crafty and efficient, making up for his lack of stamina by depleting hers first.

She sucked in several breaths, mouth forming the words she’d given him for the past hour and a half.

“Not a chance,” she gasped, “Just wait until I- ooooohhhhh yes ohhhh fuck!! Yes, fuck my pussy yesss!”

She gritted her teeth as the clone pinched her nipples, rolling and rubbing the hardened buds. The vibrator found her clit, his cock thrusting slow and deliberate in contrast. The conflicting speeds were devastating to her psyche, sending her into toe curling ecstasy.

The clone pressed his mouth to hers, muting her cries of pleasure, sucking the air from her lungs as she shuddered.

The clone exploded in burst of smoke, the pounding between her thighs no longer slow and deliberate. His thrust were frantic and erratic, desperate and deep. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hips rising and falling as he gripped her hips.

“Give me the Nara dick! Oh yessssss!” she cried, back bowing as her body climbed to another peak.

She screamed, twisting her bound arms as she exploded. Shikamaru buried his nose in the hollow of her neck, pressing her into the mattress, his body straining.

He groaned, long and deep, filling her spasming cunt with hot semen.

The collapsed, sweaty bodies plastered together, panting hard in the aftermath of shared climax. Her body was quaking, shaking uncontrollably, her head lolling. She swallowed several times, moistening her mouth so she could speak.

“Nice…try…” she said between harsh exhales, “Next time…try harder.”

“What a drag.” was his muffled reply.

****xxxxxx** **

****May 24, 2011** **

Sasuke watched the squirming, softly panting woman with more than a little curiosity. She shifted in her chair, face flushed, thighs squeezing together surreptitiously. Her spaghetti strapped shirt was tight around her large, bra-less breasts, the thin material outlining hard nipples. She wouldn’t look at him, was avoiding his gaze like the plague.

He didn’t need her to look at him to know what was making her squirm.

She was aroused.

Horny and wet right across from him.

His dark gaze moved to his friend, wondering if he was aware that his shy girlfriend was in need of…attention.

Sharp cerulean eyes were glued to the pale Hyuuga, his lust glazed gaze leaving little doubt that the blonde was well aware of his significant others’ wanton state. Sexual tension coiled between the two, and he wondered dimly how likely it was that they’d clear the breakfast table and appease their mutual lust right in front of him.

Seated at the small kitchen of his best friend’s apartment, the three shinobi had just finished a very strange breakfast. The moment the dark haired Uchiha had stepped through the front door, he’d sensed the undercurrent of tension surrounding the pale Hyuuga.

Her face had been redder than the reddest apple, her lilac eyes skating away from his as she mumbled a greeting. He’d chalked it up to discomfort about their meeting in the woods and subsequent teasing, debating whether an apology would be something to consider in order to smooth over the situation.

With Naruto helping him find a solution for his pardon, he would be in close proximity to the female quite often.

He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable every time he came around.

He’d decided to have a direct conversation with her next time he had a moment alone with her and hash out the situation but as time passed, he’d started to get the impression that she wasn’t uncomfortable because of him.

While making the two chatting shinobi breakfast, the quiet woman had been…walking funny. Moving around the kitchen in a way that immediately caught his attention.

Beneath her snow white, knee length skirt she’d been squeezing her thighs and buttocks together.

It wasn’t glaringly obvious but with eye for detail, the subtle clenching didn’t slip by him.

He half suspected she’d had too much morning tea and would excuse herself for the bathroom, but after several minutes, he’d come to a different conclusion. She’d turned, presenting her side profile and he’d zeroed in on the look on her face.

The dull heat in her pale cheeks.

The parting of her plush lips with each slightly labored breath she taken.

Her thighs had squeezed again, her nipples outlined beneath the cotton of her skinny strap shirt. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together.

She was aroused.

Horny while she cooked breakfast.

His blonde friend had chatted away, seeming blissfully unaware of the state of his significant other. She’d set the table with shaking hands, her gaze avoiding theirs as she sat in her own chair. Naruto carried the conversation as was usual.

Eating and grinning and being his normal sunny self. Hinata had been subdued, her light lavender eyes heavy lidded. She’d eaten in a way that had felt almost erotic to him, knowing what he knew about her, his mind returning to the books she’d had in her possession.

Books she’d clearly put to use in some form or fashion.

With their plates cleared of food and the trio now sipping coffee, he would be hard pressed not to admit to the throbbing of his cock beneath his dark pants. Hinata Hyuuga was an attractive woman, and he an unsatisfied male. He’d have been more than a little worried if his cock hadn’t take notice of an aroused female in his immediate area.

While his libido wasn’t in question his failure in the marriage bed had effected his ego. Bruised his pride as a man and left his cock screaming for satisfaction.

It was hard not to be a little envious of his friend.

The blonde jonin was quite clearly getting what he need and maybe a little more from his girlfriend while he himself saw no relief in his near future. At least not until he’d attended the scheduled marriage counseling with his wife. He’d agreed to the meeting with heavy skepticism and still did to a degree, but with his dick rock hard in the middle of his friend’s apartment, the dark haired male was willing to try it if it brought him and his wife closer to finding a happy medium in the bedroom.

One where she didn’t need to pretend to enjoy his rough touch, and he didn’t have to hold back to the point of disinterested boredom.

To find a place where she could get off and he could too.

What that would look like, he couldn’t say.

The only thing he did know was that he had need.

Unfulfilled needs that were beginning to wear on him.

****xxxxxx** **

“You’re squirming again.”

Hinata stilled, glancing over at the pinkette next to her, heat blooming in her face.

“Sorry.” she murmured.

The group of women around the table looked over at her curiously. Karui, Temari, Ino and Sakura were gathered at the Yamanaka’s residence, chatting away and sipping tea. The horny Hyuuga hadn’t heard a word of the conversation.

Her clit was throbbing, gut clenching with lust, her wet pussy dampening her panties.

The thick plug between her cheeks was ratcheting up her arousal. Naruto had spanked her that morning before stuffing an anal plug up her bottom with the desire to see her keep it in until he got home mid afternoon. The idea had given her a private thrill. Having it in around other people with only her and her boyfriend aware of her dilemma had piqued her curiosity. Breakfast with Sasuke had been uncomfortable and erotic, tea time with the girls stimulating her to the point of madness. She was embarrassed by her aroused state, turned on that she was wet in the company of friends.

Her thighs pressed together, her body screaming to be touched.

“I-I just have to…I need to-”

“Use the _bathroom_.” Ino questioned, her tone of voice indicating something.

Sakura looked confused, Karui thoughtful and Temari merely brought her tea to her lips.

The undercurrents went right of her head. The fidgety Hyuuga was up and out of her chair a moment later, doing her best not sprint down the hall. She found the pink, flora guest bathroom and shut the door being her.

Desperate hands lifted her shirt, pulled down her bra and tugged hard at her hard, sensitive nipples. Relief, ecstasy, lust exploded through her body.

“Ohh,” she breathed, pinching the peaks hard, biting her lip to silence her moans.

Twisting and tugging, twin slivers of pain shooting through her breasts as she abused the throbbing peaks. Imagining the rough, calloused hands of her boyfriend in place of her own. Her thighs squeezed, her body arching to her tip toes with each tug of her fingers. Pleasure and pain pooled in her abdomen, the churning sensations soaking her pussy.

Frantic, she leaned back against the sink, her head resting against the mirror behind her as she lifted her skirt and shoved her hand in her panties.

The horny Hyuuga slipped two fingers deep into her heated core, pumping hard and fast, the wet smacking of her frenzied thrust filling the bathroom. She gasped, swallowing a whimper as she slammed her fingers in and out, her body straining for relief. She clenched her buttocks, tightening her inner muscles around the plug in her rear.

She shuddered, bringing her wet fingers to her clit, rubbing the throbbing nub until her toes curled before sliding back into her fluttering core, setting off a chain reaction. She covered her mouth as she finger fucked herself to shattering orgasm, leaning against the sink, bracing her wobbly legs as her needy cunt gushed excitement.

Her body convulsed, squeezing her fingers and the plug, the sensation leaving her aching for more.

She trembled in her friend’s bathroom, panting softly in the wake of an unsatisfactory climax. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, embarrassed that she’d gotten so carried away in someone else’s home.

She felt dirty.

Shameful.

Turned on…and unsatisfied…

She wasn’t satisfied.

Not in the least.

She wanted more.

Wanted her bottom pounded.

Wanted her boyfriend to fill her ass with the thick, heated length of his cock.

Lost in a haze of need, she straightened her clothes and left the bathroom. Panting softly, eyes to the floor she mumbled an excuse about a tummy ache and made a hasty exit, four pairs of eyes watching her stumble out the door.

****xxxxxx** **

Blonde brows crinkled, concern crossing his face.

“What’s wrong baby? Something happen?”

Naruto was confused to see his girlfriend so early. After he and Sasuke had parted ways an hour after breakfast, the determined Uzumaki had sought out the rest of his friends to enlist their help in his push for Sasuke’s pardon. He’d found Kiba, Lee and Choji at one of their frequent hang outs.

Training ground five.

Interrupting the sparring session, the group had sat down to discuss the situation when Hinata had strolled up to the group. He’d stood from the log he had been seated on and moved to meet her a few feet from the group, asking the concerned question.

Instead of answering, she’d began squirming.

Heat creeping up her neck, and exploding into her cheeks as she fidgeted, lungs heaving with lust and embarrassment. Her pleading eyes meeting his, plump lips parting with each breath.

“N-Naruto-kun…please,” she whispered breathlessly, “I need you…”

Blue orbs widened, taking in her slightly disheveled appearance. His eyes grew hooded with lust as they traveled over her flushed face, heaving bosom and the distinct outline of erect nipples.

He knew what she needed and was more than ready to give it to her.

Had been thinking about it all morning, anticipating their noon rendezvous. It was a half hour before twelve.

Close enough for him.

****xxxxxx** **

Kiba watched the pair retreat, lust stirring in his gut as he sniffed delicately.

The flimsy excuse the blonde had given for taking off with his pale teammate unable to fool his senses.

The lingering scent of arousal and the mouth watering smell of recent feminine release teased his sensitive nose. He knew what they were about to do, knew what his long time teammate had done minutes before she’d come to make her whispered plea to Naruto.

His cock was hard beneath his pants, the knowledge that shy Hinata had masturbated before begging her boyfriend to take her home for a desperately needed fucking sliding over his skin.

The perverted Inuzuka wasn’t interested in missing out on the action.

Making his own excuse, he made his way home, anticipation crawling up his spine.

****xxxxxx** **

****Got so caught up in writing Monster XD but here’s the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter we get to see Sakura’s side piece! Hopefully it’ll throw you all for a loop! Don’t forget to review and I’ll see you in the next!** **

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **


	9. Nine

****Chapter Nine** **

 

****May 24, 2011** **

 

Hinata blinked, lilac eyes stretch wide with surprise.

“Na-Naruto-kun, what is all this?”

The living room was full of brown, nondescript boxes, each differing in size, some small enough to fit in the palm of her hand, others as tall as her waist. She remembered Naruto telling her that he was expecting a few packages to be delivered but hadn’t realized by a few he meant almost a dozen. Her blonde boyfriend loathed shopping, would wear a hole in his clothes before he stepped foot in a retail store, but clearly didn’t share that sentiment when online shopping for naughty items. From the sheer volume of purchases littering the room, the oversexed Uzumaki must have been like a kid at a candy store, buying anything that stroked his fancy. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her into the warm cavern of his body.

“I went online to order those nipple clamps I promised you and got a little carried away, ‘ttebayo,” he admitted with a chuckle, “but I think you might like the stuff I bought.”

Heat filled her cheeks, her nipples hardening beneath her shirt.

Of that she had no doubt.

Teasing fingers slipped under her skirt, his lips sliding along her neck. A shiver of desire skated up her spine, heated lust pooling in her tummy as his fingers drifted over her thighs, tracing the silk of her panties, before slipping into the tiny scrap. His thick digits sank between the velvety folds of her pussy, the rough pads of his fingers creating delicious friction. The soft caress of his lips whispered over the shell of her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin. He circled her clit with slow calculation, slathering hot moisture over and around the sensitive bud. Her breath hitched, pleasure spreading through her body.

“Wanna see what I bought?” he crooned.

He nipped her ear, stroking her pleasure button with enough pressure to draw a moan from her throat. She closed her eyes, bliss shooting through her core as he teased her physically and mentally.

She did want to know what he had bought.

What toys he wanted to use on her body.

Her buttocks clenched, the plug filling her rear end an erotic sensation. Coupled with Naruto’s slow fondling and whispered taunts, Hinata felt ready to explode.

Strong fingers gripped her chin, angling her face for a kiss as toyed with her clit. His tongue stroked the moist cavern of her mouth, caressing her tongue with aggressive sweeps of his own. She groaned, sliding her arms around his neck, widening her thighs in a silent plea for more. The desperate lust of earlier returned in a rush, aching need unfurling in her abdomen. He deepened the kiss, sucking the air from her lungs, leaving her dizzy and adrift in a haze of need. His fingers moved, sliding down her aching clit to her clenching core. Her toes curled in her sandals as he stuffed his fingers into her body and set a pace designed to throw her body into chaos. She gasped, pulling her lips from his, head falling against his shoulder. Twisting ecstasy ravaged her body, pleasure tingling along every nerve ending. The brutal pumps of his slippery digits forcing her closer and closer to the edge of rapture.

“Naruto-kunnnn.” she moaned.

“You’ve been really good today,” he praised, placing wet kisses to her neck as he spoke, “keeping the plug in while you’re out in public, coming to find me when you’re all hot and bothered. I think you deserve a reward, don’t you think so, baby?”

The heated words spoken into her neck sent a shiver down her spine.

“Don’t you want your reward?” he coaxed, thumb circling her clit.

She shuddered, the warning signs of orgasm fluttering around his thrusting fingers. She was on the edge, straining for nirvana just out of reach. Her fingers clenched in the cotton of his hoodie, her hips undulating. She gasped, raising her hips into the frantic strumming of his fingers, her body weeping excitement down his fingers.

He stopped abruptly.

A cry of dismay left her lips as the pumping digits left her pussy.

“Naruto-kun,” she mewled, “Don’t stop.”

He pressed his lips to hers briefly before bending down and scooping her up and over his hard shoulder. She squealed in surprise, her dark mane covering her face as he trekked to their bedroom, scooping up several packages along the way.

****xxxxxx** **

Kiba prowled his bedroom, growling impatiently.

His cock was throbbing beneath his pants, body tight with anticipation. The horny Inuzuka glanced at the small hole, unable to fight the urge to look again. He leaned forward, peering through at the couple in the room, relieved to see they’d moved on from their make out session and had undressed. Pale skin, coral tipped titties and dark hair brought lust to his gut. For all her prim, proper and shy ways, his teammate was becoming increasingly lascivious. Engaging in lewd sex acts when he had thought her too shy to attempt them, let alone enjoy. Even more recently, she’d started touching herself when the blonde jonin was away, unknowingly displaying her lustful appetite for his hungry gaze. The kinky sex vixen Naruto had unearthed beneath the veneer of the timid female Hyuuga often left him in open mouthed shock and a furious need to masturbate. Watching the pair go at it through the tiny peep hole behind a painting in his bedroom wasn’t the same as being in their room, but the sounds and scents that came from the opening, the angle it gave him into their bedroom and even further into the living room when the bedroom door was left wide open was more than enough to help him empty his balls. Who had drilled the little hole and how long it had been there was a mystery he’d yet to unravel. He didn’t know the tenants that had occupied the room before him and it hadn’t bothered him when he noticed it. With all the activity coming from the apartment next door over the time he’d been neighbor to the energetic Uzumaki, how could he resist taking a look to see what all the fuss was about?

Kiba had never had voyeuristic tendencies until he’d let curiosity get the better of him.

Now…

He was hooked.

His peeping fetish had grown, his nose picking up the scent of couples engaged in sexual activities in public, but remote areas of the village. The public copulations weren’t new to him, but instead of avoiding the potentially embarrassing situation like he used to, he’d began seeking them out in hopes of watching long enough to get off.

Today’s show was one he’d been waiting for.

He was certain today was the day his naughty teammate would get her cute bottom pounded.

She was ready for it.

And Kiba was ready to watch it.

He rubbed a hand over his crotch, lust exploding in his brain.

Watching her take a spanking and a plug up her little hole that morning had left him aching all day long. Fantasies of stroking his cock while one of his closest friends took a hard dick up the ass for the first time had tortured the feral nin ever since her first introduction to the sting of Naruto’s hand. He was primed for the fantasy to become reality, eager to see ecstasy on her face, to hear cries of pain and pleasure from her lips, to smell the heady scent of female pheromones wafting from the room. The soft whimpers coupled with the sweet aroma of a woman fresh from climax was of particular sexual interest to him, and with the stamina Naruto wielded, Hinata was guaranteed to reach the pinnacle several times in one session of lovemaking.

Of all the people he jerked off to, those two were the most satisfying.

Not once had he been left disappointed.

Blue orbs seemed to glance at the peep hole before returning to the woman on the bed. Kiba wasn’t alarmed. Even though he didn’t think Naruto could see him peering through the hole, Kiba was suspicious that the jonin knew he used it to watch the two have sex on more than one occasion.

Kiba wasn’t entirely sure if his haunch was right.

The kinky blonde had never confronted the Inuzuka over his voyeuristic activities, hadn’t given any indication that he was aware he had an audience. Kiba knew if Naruto ever did find out, he’d either end up in the hospital for a week or be asked to join in the fun.

His attention returned to shuffling in the room.

The Uzumaki had more than just anal on the brain. Kiba watched as the tanned male moved back and forth in the room, opening boxes and pulling out new toys.

Kiba was still holding out hope that today was anal day, but if they used the items coming out of the packages instead, he wouldn’t be disappointed.

Not in the least.

****xxxxxx** **

Hinata sucked in several excited breaths, watching through hooded eyes as her boyfriend secured her hands above her head, hooking the chain between the frilly pink cuffs around her delicate wrists to the ropes he’d tied to the two pillars on either side of his headboard, his hard cock inches from her face as he worked. Her eyes traveled behind him, taking in the items on the night stand, her lust glazed mind wondering which he would use first.

Her quiet contemplation scattered as a hot mouth latched on to her nipple with enough suction to make her squirm. She gasped, arching into the rough suckling. Her thighs squeezed together, her clit throbbing as he flicked his tongue over the wet bud. Pleasure slid down her spine, tingling through her wet core. Strong fingers sought out her other nipple, tugging on the hard peak in time to the hard flicks of his tongue. Heat spread in her abdomen, twisting bliss leaving her aching for completion.

“Naruto-kun.” she moaned.

He caught her nipple between his teeth, lashing the trapped bud with his tongue, the calloused pad of his thumb circling the other. She cried out, her body tightening with unresolved tension. The mix of wet strokes, hard caress and the pressure of his mouth devastating. Desire mounted, the weight of arousal unbearable. She panted, the soft fur of the cuffs tickling her skin as she twisted beneath his sensual assault. She was beyond primed, more than ready to explode at the least provocation, impatient for the ecstasy his cock promised. Sweated beaded her forehead, her buttocks clenched, reminding her of the sex toy that had started her descent into blinding lust, her craving for a backdoor pounding at the hands of her blonde lover.

His mouth and hand left her throbbing nipples. Excitement, hope bloomed as he moved to the foot of the bed, spreading her thighs and settling between her cushiony limbs.

He chuckled softly as she raised her hips, the gesture pleading.

“So impatient,” he teased, guiding his tip to her clit.

Her eyes closed in ecstasy, the slippery sensation of their rubbing genitals tipping her towards climax. A harsh breath left her lungs as her body began the climb, straining for the finish line. She pumped her hips, using as much leverage as she could with her arms bound above her head. She held her breath, orgasm nipping at her heels.

“You’re so damn sexy, ‘ttebayo.” he murmured, pinching one of her nipples and then the other.

She groaned, exploding into climax, back bowing as pleasure whipped through her body. Her muscles tightened, euphoria rushing through her veins. Moist friction heightened the shattering bliss, the feel of his wet mushroom tip sliding over her sensitive clit almost too much. She strained harder, toes curling in anticipation. A wave of ecstasy built, knotting her insides and forcing the air from her lungs.

“Ohhhhh yesss!” she cried, shuddering as the tension snapped.

Hot orgasm left her pussy, her mind spinning out of control, blistering relief washing through her trembling limbs. Impatient hands gripped her thighs, widening their stance before his cock filled her spasming body in one long thrust. She contorted, bracing for each wild slam of his body into hers, panting in lust driven need as her recently satisfied body reached again for nirvana. She wailed his name, reveling in the back breaking pounding, the wet squelch of their meeting sexes an erotic melody, the familiar sound of rough coupling mingling with the harsh grunts of bliss leaving the man between her thighs.

Big hands slid over her hips, spanned her waist then gripped her nipples, tugging gently.

She grimaced, head thrashing as her gut churned.

“Narutoooo.” she breathed hoarsely, the building tension unbearable.

He stopped, hips stilling, fingers falling away from her nipples. She panted, eyes closed, dizzy with unfulfilled desire, her body screaming, hungry for more of the violent thrusts. She swallowed, sighing softly, the frenzy dimming in the quiet.

Something soft brushed her nipple, sending heat to her gut. She opened her eyes, watching a long white feather glided back and forth over the distended bud. The abrupt switch from rough to gentle had her nerve ending on edge. The moist walls of her saturated cunt squeezed, fluttering around the thick rod lodged in the snug warmth of her body. Intense blue orbs met hers. His hips flexed in response, the shallow thrust making her skin tingle.

Goosebumps pebbled her flesh, the gentle torment madness inducing.

The feather circled her areola, teasing the coral colored skin. Her breath caught, a soft moan leaving her throat. Her fists clenched, the cuff on her wrist rattling. Her eyes closed, face scrunched in blissful agony, the intensity of the light brushes on her sensitive nipples couple with his sluggish, lazy thrusts drawing slippery excitement from her body.

“I think you like the new toys I bought,” he murmured, moving to her other nipple, “your body’s certainly enjoying it.”

He moved the feather rapidly, tickling her hardened buds, circling her areola again. She gasped, her body in turmoil, the rapture ripping through her belly indescribable. The pace changed abruptly shifting to a slow touch that was light, barely brushing her puckered nipple. Her breath hitched, inner muscles tightening, the promise of completion so close, yet far beyond her reach.

“But I don’t wanna get to distracted by all the new stuff.” he chuckled.

He pulled the feather away.

Her eyes opened, glazed and far away. His thumb slid over her bottom lip, his own orbs saturated with lust. Her fox faced boyfriend looked fiercely determined and extremely turned on as his blue gaze moved over the cuffs then down at her heaving, naked breasts. Her cheeks flushed, the intense study arousing. He moved, slipping slowly from her body, the glide of his retreating cock stirring already stimulated nerve endings.

“You wanted me in here, right?”

He gripped the base of her anal plug, sliding it out, then back in.

She gasped, burning need swamping her lower body.

“Right, Hinata?”

She twisted, panting as bliss crashed through her blood. Her mind taken back to Ino’s bathroom, the frantic state of lust that had driven her to seek out the blonde Uzumaki. He reached for the night stand, grabbing a bottle of lubricant, maintaining the slow pump of her back channel while he moved.

“I wanna hear you say it, baby.” he coaxed.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip, soft mewls leaving her throat.

“Don’t be embarrassed. Nobody’s here but you and me, ‘ttebayo. Tell me,” he said, his voice husky with lust, “Tell me to fuck your ass.”

She flushed despite herself, the naughty words echoing in her ears. The strictly raised Hyuuga had never uttered a swear. Her inner thoughts were as far as those types of words had ever gone. In the face of what they were doing now, what they would do later and in the weeks to come, saying those words seemed minor in the grand scheme of things. But to her, in that moment, the forbidden expressions felt even more illicit.

“Not ready to tell me, huh?”

He grinned.

“I was hoping you’d be stubborn.”

He reached for the night stand again, grabbing the palm sized container that had left her gut churning with lust and apprehension. The box was black, topped with a see through cover, putting on display a pair of nipple clamps. Bright pink and shinny, the adjustable nipple clamps were lined with soft rubber. Her new jewelry was adorned with a trail of multicolored, glittering rhinestone gems, starting from bottom of each clamp and ending at the silver chain connecting the two clamps. Each of the clamps were equipped with a small thumbscrews used to tighten or loosen the grip.

Hinata swallowed, eyes glued to the salmon colored vices. Her heart hammered against her rib cage, lungs inhaling and exhaling rapidly as he opened the box and pulled them out.

“These are for beginners,” he assured her, “they don’t clamp as hard even when tighten to the highest setting but if you feel uncomfortable or can’t take it, we’ll adjust the pressure or take em off completely, okay?”

She nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips an odd mix of anticipation and dread settling in her gut. He leaned down to kiss her, ravaging her mouth with naked hunger before pulling back.

“If you like it and they’re comfortable, we’ll leave em on for five minutes on.” he murmured.

She nodded again, panting as he rubbed his thumb over her right nipple, tugging, preparing the bud for a new sensation. She held her breath, anxiety twisting her gut when he leaned in with the first clamp. The padded clamp gripped her nipple seconds later, the pinch snug but not unbearably so.

“Tell me when.” he said, reaching for the screw.

The pressure increased gradually, squeezing the harden bud in a way fingers never had. Heat slipped from her core, her clit throbbing painfully. She lay panting as he tightened the vice, a protest leaving her lips when it bordered on true discomfort. He stopped immediately.

“You wanna leave it here, or go back one?”

She took a moment, wading through the sensual haze of her mind, taking stock of her level of discomfort.

“Leave it here.” she whispered.

Blue orbs darkened with arousal, his hands falling away. Gravity took over. She moaned, the weight of the chain and the clamp itself tugging her nipple. The sensation left her breathless, the pinching pain deliciously erotic.

“Good job, baby,” he praised softly, “one more.”

She watched, lilac eyes mere slits, as he attached the second clamp, matching the pressure of the right.

“So fucking pretty.” he murmured, hooking a finger under the silver chain between her tits.

“Naruto.” she gasped as he pulled gently, the movement tugging both her nipples in unison.

The ache that bloomed curled her toes. Ecstasy, bliss, pain and rapture blasted her belly. She moaned, hips rising in supplication, her body shuddering as he jerked the chain again, desperation clogging her throat. She moved to reach for her clit, needing the relief only a shattering orgasm would bring, dismay sending her crashing back to reality when the cuffs at her wrists held firm.

“Naruto-kun,” she whined, “ _ _Please__.”

His finger ran down the mid-line of her body, circled her naval and sank into the welcoming saturation of her wet folds. She groaned, the caress a much needed balm for the raging lust tightening her body.

“Sorry baby, but I’m still waiting for the magic words, ya know?”

He teased her clit, pulling her chain again. She groaned, arching her spine. Naruto toyed with her pleasure button, giving her the hard, slippery friction she craved. Her bound hands fisted, moans of heightening pleasure leaving her lips, the warning signs of a monstrous orgasm submerging her body in an ocean of lust. Her thighs trembled, muscles tightening, the tug on her nipples, the stroke of his finger, the pressure of the plug all working to toss her over the edge of a cliff and into paradise. Her eyes closed, her body straining for the finish line.

He pulled away.

“ _ _Nooooo__ ,” she cried, frustration bring her near to tears, “Please, don’t stop, please.”

She lifted her hips, panting and begging for the climax she needed desperately. Rough fingers fisted her hair, the pressure of his grip drawing a wince and a moan as he pulled her head up. Hard lips met hers, the aggressive sweep of his tongue deep and punishing.

“What did I tell you to say?” he fairly growled against her mouth.

Her taxed brain sifted through memory, stopping when she found the dirty words he wanted from her. Embarrassment, arousal colored her cheeks. He wanted her to ask him to fuck her ass. Out loud. To say words that would have earned her several weeks of punishing Juuken sessions under her father’s roof. Part of her wanted to say the words and reap the rewards. She was beyond aching for satisfaction, still teetering on the edge of a catastrophic climax, but another part of her was hesitant to form the words.

And another part of her…

One deeper and embroidered with lewd curiosity wanted to test the waters. Was turned on by the tight fist gripping her dark mane, wanted to see how rough he got in his quest to force the words from her mouth.

She turned her eyes away, letting him see the stubborn tilt of a small pout as she spoke.

“I can’t say that Naruto-kun, its…naughty.”

She’s never feigned shyness in her entire life, part of her hesitancy was real, but the act she put on now made her feel…impish, bold in a way that was secret to everyone but her. Fresh moisture slipped from her body, the ruse taking on an erotic flavor. He was quiet above her. She kept her eyes downcast, fearing she’d give herself away if she looked up into those cerulean orbs, that he’d see right through her. Anticipation crawled over her skin, the silence deafening.

“You really think I don’t pay close attention to you?” he asked.

Confused lilac met smoldering blue.

He nipped her lips.

“Probably the worst imitation of your cute pout I’ve ever seen,” he murmured, lips upturned with amusement, waggling his brows, “If you wanted me to force you to say dirty words, just ask me baby.”

Her flush was genuine this time, spreading from her face to her neck. He chortled, levering up and gripping her thighs.

“Didn’t I tell you before?” he questioned, lining his cock with the weeping entrance of her body, “I can give you anything you can handle.”

She was catapulted back into a sensual haze as he merged their flesh.

His pace was hard, brutal, and hitting the spots inside her cunt that left her babbling. She strained, toes curling, spine bowing with each powerful thrust. The headboard banged as he hammered into her body, the deep, rapid strokes of cock backed with his entire weight. She was screaming, could feel the vibrations in her throat, could feel them in her ears, but could barely make out what pleas left her trembling lips. Ecstasy tore her apart, her moon colored eyes rolling into her skull when he tugged her chain over and over. She was in heaven, in a dimension of sensation separate from reality. Sweat coated her skin, the slapping of wet genitals a steady drumbeat against the walls of the bedroom. She twisted, gripped in a storm of rapture too great for her small frame. Merciless fingers stilled her contorting form, holding her down for the rough pounding.

She fought it, fought him, fought the cuffs, wanting more, wanting to get away, her mind dizzy, ping ponging between heaven and hell. The swipe of his thumb over aching clit tipped the scales to rapture. She raised her hips, crying out for more, begging for the long overdue tsunami.

It was there.

Right on the horizon, barreling towards her like a herd of bulls.

He stopped and her world crashed.

She sobbed.

Upset.

Angry.

Hurt that he’d denied her again.

“ _ _Why__.” she wailed, confused and aching.

“Say it, Hinata,” he demanded, sliding his finger over her clit, “You know I can go all night.”

Her mind struggled to make sense of his words. Impaled on stiff cock, her nipples caught in the shiny vices, she was on the edge of a cataclysmic detonation, wondering why they were talking instead of engaging in the incredible sensation of rough copulation. Black brows furred, her scattered brain struggled to put the pieces together.

It came to her seconds later.

“You’re more stubborn than I thought you’d be,” Naruto drawled, the glint in his eyes conveying without words that he found her continued resistance a challenge he was willing to meet, “but like I said, I can go all night.”

Big hands raised her hips.

“Ready for another round, baby?”

“No, __please__!” she cried, rattling the cuffs.

She couldn’t take another fruitless pounding, to dangle on cusp only to be cruelly jerked back. Her body hurt, her delicate muscles tight and shaky with more tension than she could stand.

He leaned down, flexing his hips, caressing her moist insides.

Her breath hitched.

He traced her lower lip with a finger.

“No?” he repeated huskily, “Then say the magic words and I’ll let you cum.”

His finger whispered over her chin, down her throat, between her breast to curl around the chain. She moaned, grimacing in ecstasy as he tugged twice. She sucked in several breaths, her muscles trembling.

“Better hurry up or I might change my mind.”

She panted softly, her cheeks flushed with aroused embarrassment. She swallowed delicately, then licked her dry lips.

“Naruto-kun…will you…”

The words stuck in her throat, heat blasting her face. He was watching her like a hawk, his focus completely ensnared by the movement of her lips. It was hard to form the words beneath his intense, expectant, lust glazed eyes.

But with her body screaming, his close scrutiny was a mere bump in the road to sexual gratification.

“Naruto-kun,” she whispered into the hush of the bedroom, “please…fuck my ass…”

He gripped her hair, smashing their lips together, tonguing her mouth with excited strokes. Desire unfurled in her gut, her trembling thighs squeezing his narrow hips.

“That was sexy as hell,” he told her when they drew breath, “filthy fucking mouth.”

He devoured her mouth again, sweeping the contours of her orifice, sucking at her tongue and lips, his teeth sinking into her plush bottom lip. Her mind was foggy when he drew back, distant and sluggish.

“Before we finish,” he murmured into her mouth, “We gotta take your clamps off.”

He paused, seeming to wait for her to give him the okay. She gave a small nod.

“It’s gonna hurt,” he warned, “make sure you breathe, okay?”

She nodded, expanding her lungs and letting it out slowly. She felt movement at her left nipple, the fumbling lasting only a moment before the pressure around her distended bud began to ease. She winced, a whimper of discomfort leaving her mouth as he gradually removed the clamp. Blood rushed to the abused nub, the sensation painful.

“Almost done, ‘ttebayo.”

She sucked in a breath, releasing it in a rush when he pulled the device free. Her nipple throbbed, radiating with discomfort.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching up to brush the dark bangs from her forehead.

Her eyes closed briefly before she nodded. It was bad, but she’d had a lot worse. The uncomfortable sensation was preferable to a training session with her father.

“I’m fine.” she assured him.

He pressed kisses to mouth and cheeks, his palms sliding over her hair, the gesture soothing, comforting. Giving her something else to focus on while circulation returned to her nipple.

He drew back minutes later, fingers whispering over her bound arms. She snorted, the caress tickling the delicate skin. He leaned back, chuckling.

“How are the cuffs? Are your arms aching?” he asked with an amused, but concerned grin.

Hinata shook her head.

“I can wear them a little longer,” she said.

He kissed her again, sliding his hand down the side of her body, gently cupping her breast, his hand avoiding her still tingling nipple. She moaned, arousal slipping over her skin. While the removal of her toy had dampened a bit of her frantic need of earlier, she was only a step away from being launched back into the sensual sea. He touched her, fondling her body, fingers teasing her clit, keeping her off kilter with shallow thrusts of his cock. She was halfway back to that ocean of need when he warned her that the other clamp was coming off.

The pain was as sharp as before, the return of circulation bringing a hiss to her lips and a grimace to her face, though the endurance time of discomfort was shorter. The blonde above her left her little time to stew on the throbbing ache.

His shallow thrusts picked up force, the light strokes deepening enough to touch her in places that had the power to turn her into a babbling puddle of nerves. He lifted her legs, opening her wide for each shattering pump of his cock. Her pussy wept in relief, the teetering orgasm she’d been straining for returning with a vengeance, her body knowing what was coming. Knowing this time the whiskered Uzumaki wouldn’t leave her dangling before the cusp of ecstasy, that he had every intention of fucking her into the destructive climax she needed so bad. Her body contorted, her insides clenching, stomach knotting as the wave built. Blunted nails dug into her palms, her toes curling as the headboard began its drumbeat against the wall. The creaking bed and smacking of wet flesh filled the room, blending with her high pitched moans and his low groans.

Glorious, devastating bliss exploded in her veins, the hammering thrusts sending her into a tailspin. His thumb found her clit, rubbing in firm rapid circles.

Hinata detonated, orgasm crashing into her, tearing through her body like an earthquake. She was thrown into another dimension, whipped from reality in mere seconds. Coherent though scattered, leaving her with nothing but sensation. All she could do was feel. The steady pounding of her cunt, the distant ache in her nipples, the slow hum of pressure of the plug and the blissful throbbing of her clit. Raw, unfiltered rapture spread through her body, touching every part of her being, wrapping around her very essence. The grip of sweaty, soul rending release squeezing the air from her lungs. She felt light headed and dizzy, lost and confused, satisfied and euphoric.

The world righted itself minutes later, her crossed eyes drowsy, struggling to focus on the man above her. Boneless, listless, she melted into the mattress, vaguely aware of him moving, of his big body stretching over hers, his lips meeting hers. He reached up, wrestling with her frilly pink cuffs, his mouth moving tenderly over her own as he worked.

Her contented sigh was soft, muffled in the gentle tangle of tongues.

Naruto pulled back, slipping the cuffs from her wrist. He took his time examining her skin, then rubbed both arms from shoulder to wrist, quietly asking if anything hurt. Hinata was in her own little world, but shook her sluggishly from side to side. He grinned, teasing her about the distant look in her eyes before pressing a kiss to the palm of one of her limp hands. Dim amusement pierced her haze, his fox faced smugness forcing a small curl of her lips.

“Ready for more?” he asked, tracing her smile with his thumb.

Desire churned in the pit of her abdomen, her lax muscles perking up with interest. On the heels of her catastrophic climax, lust returned in a slow burn, simmering in her veins, waiting to boil over. Cerulean orbs grew heated as her inner muscles squeezed the hard length embedded in shared wetness, the slippery merging of her orgasm as well as his own. He kissed her, nipping her lip hard enough to force a surprised gasp from her. His gaze was back to that intense scrutiny, watching her with the look of a predator.

Her blonde lover was more than a little excited.

The lust on his face was unfiltered.

He was looking forward to their upcoming activity.

They’d talked about it before, were both new to this. While she’d never really contemplated it before he’d mentioned it, the oversexed Uzumaki had fantasized about it for years, had tried, unsuccessfully to convince past girlfriends and lovers to try it. His long held desire was moments away from being fulfilled and he was eager, itching to start. She shuddered as he disconnected the bodies, his warm deposit dripping from her well abused pussy. She shivered, the naughty sensation heightening her own sexual desire. She peeked at his genital, unsurprised to see his cock was hard as a rock, his recent orgasm not withstanding.

“Turn over.” he ordered, voice coated in lust.

The fine hairs at her nape stood on end. A chill of awareness skating up her spine at the harsh tone. She began to move.

“Slowly.” he commanded.

Her cheeks grew warm, but she slowed her movements, turning to her belly, the rumble sheets a delicious sensation against her tender nipples.

“Up on your knees.”

Embarrassed, aroused, she gripped a pillow to cushion her chin, then brought her knees up under her, raising her bottom in the air, feeling the thick ropes of cum inside her dripping along her labia. She covered her face despite herself, knowing he was watching, could feel his gaze like the warm stroke of a hand. He cupped her rounded globes, squeezing the pliant flesh.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the soft massage, tamping down on her feelings of embarrassment. Thoughts of shame fled almost completely when she felt the plug moved.

A low moan left her lips as he pulled it from her bottom.

She could hear him panting, could feel the lust radiating from her significant other settle over her skin like a cloak. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as lubricated fingers found her hole. She groaned beneath the curtain of her dark hair as he smeared the thick liquid around her insides, pumping his digits carefully. Her gut tightened, tension thrumming along her muscles. Hinata rocked back and forth, her body singing as pleasure crawled over skin. His low hum of approval, the gentle caress of his palm along her bowed spine swept through her.

She was breathless by the time his wet fingers fell away, her body relaxed and waiting for what was next. A comfortable beat of silence lay between them as he moved again, shifting around before he moved closer to her bottom, catching her hips and bring her up and back. Wet, warm and thick, his hardened length slid between her cheeks, up and down before his lubricated mushroom tip tucked against her puckered rosebud.

Her heart tapped her rib cage, excited dread twisting her insides.

“Slow, baby,” he murmured in encouragement, stroking the faint lines of tension from her back, “Remember what we talked about? We moved at your pace, take it as slow as you need to.”

The steady words of assurance calmed her nerves a fraction, tilting her back towards the craving that had driven her to seek him out in the first place. She took a breath, steeling her nerves to move. His hands smoothed over her buttocks and lower back, the tender sweeps bolstering her courage. Levering up on her elbows, she pressed out with her nether muscles and began a slow descent. She sank back onto his turgid sex, engulfing his tip with little effort. The lubed head squeezed through the tight ring of muscle, wedging into the small hole.

Hinata paused, her mind reveling in the differences of a silicone toy and hard, hot flesh.

It was a different kind of erotic, sexually stimulating in way she hadn’t experienced before. She pressed back again, taking an inch, and then another, pausing to adjust to the thickness spearing through her channel. She closed her eyes briefly, brow furred as she fought the tension threatening to settle in her muscles, trying to keep her lower half lax enough to take the rest of his cock.

Lungs laboring, Hinata pressed herself further down his stiff sex, distantly wondering how much was left, how much more she fit inside her. The seemingly endless length reminding her of her deflowering months ago, how she had worried that her lover’s well endowed genital would be too much for her virgin womanhood. He was deeper than than the toy, reaching places that hadn’t been touched by the plug. Panic crept at the edges of her mind. The deeper he tunneled, the more intense her discomfort. He felt too big, too long for her body to take. She hesitated, unsure of herself.

“You’re doing good, baby,” he murmured, caressing her hips, “you feel incredible.”

The affirmation settled warmly in the pit of her stomach. Pride, arousal and a burning need to please her lover unfurled, coaxing her to move. A low moan left her throat as she took him deeper, impaling herself slowly, but steadily. The gradual stretching, the aching fullness and slight discomfort mixing into a heady aphrodisiac. Naruto hissed with pleasure as his cock disappeared between the pale globes of her bottom. His finger reaching to find her clit, touching her with measured glides of his digit.

The dual sensations of his gentle fondling and the delicious drag of cock against anal nerve endings started a slow burn.

Hinata gripped the sheets, her insides squirming as pleasure tingled up her spine. She shivered, bracing herself for a few more inches. Sweat coated her body in a fine sheen by the time she felt her cheeks kiss his groin. Her limbs were trembling, her mind reeling, the significance of her position striking.

She’d done it.

Had taken him into her body, had put herself in a place of submission and vulnerability.

Her stomach twisted with desire.

Shivering as he spoke softly, praising her efforts, expressing his own pleasure.

The hushed words wrapping her in comforting erotica. Hinata pressed her face into the pillow, breathing softly, adjusting her mind, her body to the fullness of his penetration, the reality of the situation. Strong hands moved over damp skin, soothing nerves and stoking arousal.

She was calm when he spoke again, her muscles lax, mind at ease.

“Ready for more?” he asked.

She nodded.

His hand slid along her spine, then back down to her buttocks. He shifted, gaining leverage for the first stroke.

Raising her hips, he gripped her rounded curves as he began to retreat.

The drag of his hard length along the stimulated nerves lining her tight channel forced her body into crisis. It was the most shattering sensation, blotting out reality and throwing her face first into shuddering bliss. She gripped the sheet, clenching her teeth against the slow retreat of his dick, the tight clench of her inner muscles reluctant to release the thick length. He was panting above her, fingers digging into her skin hard enough to bruise. She shuddered, her insides quaking. Her hand moved to her screaming clit, rubbing with desperation.

She gasped, frantically strumming her pleasure button, squeezing her eyes shut as her mind tried to process the blissful pleasure/pain at her bottom.

She whimpered, struggling to breathe, caught in a storm of dueling sensation.

His heavy erection sliding over places that made her girly parts sing. Agonizing need ripped through her body when he stopped, the mushroom tip of his cock lodged in her body. Her ears distantly picked up the sound of a container opening, and closing, his finger smearing lubricant around the tight ring of her asshole and the tip of his sex spreading her tight orifice.

She shivered, bracing herself for what was coming next.

Her pussy clenched, heat rushing to her clit as he reversed course and began spreading her channel again, his cock freshly lubed, spearing through protesting muscle. Her mouth opened on a silent scream, body shaking uncontrollably as he sheathed himself in her tiny hole. His hands spread her cheeks, exposing her to his excited gaze before returning to his earlier caresses. The strokes of his strong palms along the soft skin of her spine soothing, anchoring her rapidly deteriorating grip on her emotions as he spread her resisting hole.

He sank to the hilt, forcing her body to accept the entirety of his hard flesh.

She panted into the sheet, impaled on the thick length of his cock. The sensation painfully arousing. Hot moisture slipped from her aching pussy, her internal muscles fluttering in need.

She was turned on.

More than turned on.

On another world of ecstasy, the likes of which she’d never been before. Physically. Mentally. And everywhere in between. Invaded in every sense of the word. Penetrated in a way that ran deeper than the cock lodged in her anus. Her entire body shuddered as he nosed the soft hair at her temple, speaking softly into her ear.

“You okay, baby?” he asked, his voice strained with lust and concern, “Is it too much?”

She shook her head, unable to form a coherent word.

“You sure?”

She nodded.

It was more than she’d every dreamed. She felt claimed, conquered and cherished.

Out of control of her body and loving it.

Her toes curled, wet fingers working her clit as he retreated again, leaving half of his harden length in her body before penetrating her again, stuffing her full of thick, long dick.

Her mind went blank as he bottomed out.

She fell forward into the softness of her pillow, moaning and gasping, leaving her blonde lover in control her body, accepting the slow fucking of her ass. She descended into a space of sensual surrender, unaware of anything but the harsh groans above her, the rough caress of her cheeks, and the deep strokes of hard cock driving her insane. Her body was acting strange in a way she liked. Her skin felt sensitive to touch, her pussy mere inches from climax, her ass full and aching for more attention. He retreated again, returning with another careful stroke, then set a that was pace excruciatingly slow. She dangled on the edge of pleading with him to stop and begging him to give her more. The pleasure was sharp, toing the line of pain, twisting her existence into knots, banishing thought and reason from her mind.

Minutes of hazy rapture dissipated as the meeting of buttocks and groin changed.   

Gone was the earlier hesitation. There were no stops, no moments of catching her breath. He sank into her body in long hard thrusts, his tempo quick and deep. Pounding her asshole with measured force.

Her body shot into overtime, tension lining her muscles.

It was indescribable.

Incredible.

Too much for her body, her mind to bear.

“Oh God,” she panted, a harsh breath leaving her lungs, “Oh God, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh.”

Shaking, trembling, she shattered, wailing into the sheet as her pussy spasmed, her clit throbbed and hard cock filled her bottom again and again.

“Fuck, baby.” he groaned, palming her cheeks with rough hands.

She twitched, frantic fingers milking her clitoris for more, whimpering softly beneath the deep strokes of his cock. Orgasm ripped through her again, his rapid fucking forcing her over the edge. World splitting culmination ripped through her small, quaking frame.

She came to seconds later, face plastered to the sheet beneath her, her thighs spread, body pliant and open as he made love to her rear end.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this,” Naruto growled, spreading her buttocks, “no idea how many times I jerked off thinking about fucking your ass like this.”

Lost in a sea of ecstasy, the embarrassment she felt at having her cheeks spread, of hearing the dirty words filling her ears, was a mere after thought in the face of pleasure. Muted in comparison to the absolute rapture of his cock, the satisfaction she felt in pleasing Naruto, the pride she felt in her willingness and acceptance to have his dick squeezed up her ass for the satisfaction of them both.

Submission no longer just a word to her but rather a state of mind, embodied by the act she was engaging in now.

He slapped her bottom, the sting spreading heat throughout her left cheek.

“And you like it too, don’t you, baby?”

He gave her another slap, his thrusts picking up speed and force. The new pace shaking the bed and making her insides squirm. Blistering ecstasy crashed through her body as he worked his hips, the wet sound of her ass being fucked lewd and erotic. The sound and sting of his hand sending a flood of excitement from her core. He found her clit, brushing her own fingers away and smearing the fresh fluid over the oversensitive bud. Painful bliss twisted her gut, her moans of discomfort and pleasure echoing from wall to wall.

“You’re a naughty girl, Hinata and I fucking love it, ‘ttebayo,” he told, “Look how wet you are. You love getting fucked don’t you?”

He circled her clit, and her body lurched, exploding into chaos, tearing itself apart with shuddering quakes. Screaming orgasm blasting through every nerve ending.

It was painful.

It was paradise.

She gasped for air, eyes rolling into her skull, as hot semen filled her.

****xxxxxx** **

Sakura gasped, dangling on the edge of orgasm. The gentle strokes of his cock, the tender look in his dark eyes left her tummy in knots. Her spine arched, thighs trembling as her lover laved her nipples with a soft, slow, passes of his tongue. The careful licks sent pinpricks of bliss through her body. She twisted, fighting the blooming climax, wanting the pleasure to last longer.

“Sasuke.” she moaned, twining her fingers in his dark hair.

He rose, pressing his lips to hers, the mash of the lips gentle, loving.

“I love you.” he murmured against her mouth.

“I love you too, Sasuke,” she whispered, “So much.”

Her legs twined his waist, tender hands sliding down his strong back as their lips met again. His tongue caressed hers, mouth sipping at her lips. Sakura shuddered, sighing into the passionate lip lock as orgasm flowed through her, release driving the tension from her muscles. She wrapped her arms around her lover, holding him through his own climax. Delicate muscles flexed in disappointment at the thin barrier of the condom separating her fluttering insides and heated semen.

They panted together, wrapping their arms around one another, basking in the after glow of shared satisfaction.

Sakura stared up at the ceiling with heavy lidded eyes, her cooling body heavy with contentment. She chased the sensations, her mind holding on fiercely to the tranquil moment. For several minutes, she held on to the illusion, soaked up the perfection of it, told herself that it was real.

The muscles beneath her hands grew rigid, tension slowly creeping into the hard planes.

“Sakura-san.”

The low call of her name filled her with dread. On the heels of an incredible climax, it was enough to stamp out the afterglow.

“Yeah?” she answered.

“Can I…be myself now?”

The words burned her ears, the question launching her into a sea of shame and remorse.

“Yeah…” she murmured, red staining her cheeks.

They separated.

Sakura sat up, bringing the sheet around her naked breasts, face aflame.

A soft pop and a few tendrils of puffy white smoke ended her lover’s transformation jutsu, taking with it her illusion of a happy marriage and tender lovemaking. Dissolving the fantasy she’d been living in. It was easy in the heat of the moment, and with the face of her husband to pretend she had been making love with the dark Uchiha.

That she wasn’t stepping out on her marriage.

Most of the time, it was easy to pretend. When they met, rarely did he stay after to talk, choosing to remain transformed until well after she had fallen asleep, using that time to leave her with the fantasy, but in the last month, the two had began growing increasingly uncomfortable with the charade they’d started six months ago. At the time, it had been beneficial for them both. He had finally gotten to make love to the woman he loved and she had had the chance to make love with the husband she’d dreamed of. The mirage was beginning to fade, reality creeping into the strange relationship they’d entered in.  

She wasn’t blind to the affection their arrangement produced, the near perfection of their bedroom play adding to the discontent she felt in her marriage. The stark contrast between her two relationships leaving her confused and weepy.

“Sakura-san.”

She took a breath, knowing what he wanted. Shame filled eyes meet his own, emerald orbs pleading for a reprieve. Lee stared back at her with understanding and fierce determination.

He touched her hand, curling his larger palm around hers.

“You’re not happy with him,” Lee said, “You don’t have to stay where you’re not happy. I know I said I didn’t mind dressing up…like him when we started but for once, I want it to be just me and you.”

She looked down at the rumpled sheet, panic, discomfort settling like a rock in her chest. She took a calming breath, her mind reaching for the right words to convey her inner turmoil. Her brain was empty, emotion clouding coherent thought.

“Lee,” she began, “I don’t think I can…”

This facade had been a way to ease her loneliness, to assuage her need for love and affection, the connection of lovemaking, the gentle touch of a man. The taijutsu expert was loving and affectionate. Words of love flowing easily from his lips. His body merging with hers in a way that left her feeling beautiful and loved, cherished and fragile. The aching tenderness he used to stoke her to climax satisfying her physically and emotionally.

He was open and eager to bond.

Leaving her in no uncertainty of what he felt and how deeply he felt it.

He was sensitive and compassionate.

Everything she knew she wanted.

She gripped the rumpled bed sheet, bitterness gripping her heart.

Everything she husband wanted her husband to be.

Sadness dampened the twisting bitterness, disgusted with herself for feeling how she felt. She couldn’t be upset with him for being himself and she’d known going in to their union the amount of baggage he brought with him, the emotional distance he maintained naturally. And yet she’d thought, had hoped she could melt the ice around his heart, pull his emotions to the surface.

“I like you,” she continued, “You know that but I…Sasuke and I-

“What is it about him?” Lee pressed, dark eyes distraught, “Why stay when it makes you unhappy?”

Pain seized her heart.

His questions similar to those she asked herself when she was alone in their empty marriage bed or when the two sat across the breakfast table and didn’t know what to say.

She’d chased him since she was a little girl.

Had shed blood and tears when he left.

Even went as far to try and stain her own hands with his blood when she though he’d lost himself completely.

But through it all.

Questions plagued her mind.

What __was__  it about him that she loved? At what point, what single occurrence of significance had pushed her from childhood crush to full blown love? Anxiety twisted her gut, emerald orbs moistening as she racked her brain for a response to her internal question.

Why __did__  she love Sasuke?

****xxxxxx** **

****May 25, 2011** **

 

Sakura glanced over at the grim form next to her, stomach twisting with nerves. The therapy session had been her idea, she had made the appointment and insisted it would be good for their marriage but as she sat in the small, pleasantly decorated waiting room she couldn’t help but feel she wanted to be anywhere else in the world but here. The hushed atmosphere and mint colored walls did little to promote calm inside her rapidly beating heart. She still believed professional help would help them deal with the problems plaguing their relationship but she also knew, in settings like this, ugly truths and bottled up hurt could and most likely would erupt in the course of healing.

She was worried about what he would say…what she might be pushed to admit.

She’d agonized all week about the choice she could make here today.

Whether or not she could come clean about the affair she’d been having for half a year.

Sakura swallowed, cold sweat beading her forehead.

Could she open her mouth and tell him the truth?

The thought alone was enough to send her into a panic. How could she sit here and tell him that she was…seeing someone on the side? She didn’t even have the guts to tell her best friend. The pinkette had struggled to confide in Ino about the illicit relationship, wanted the experienced woman’s advice on what to do but when the time came, she clammed up. Her lips unwilling, unable to form the words. If she couldn’t come clean with her friend, what chance did she have in speaking the truth to the man she’d sworn fidelity to?

Worried emerald orbs glanced over at the silent Uchiha, startled and unnerved to see his dark eyes turned her way.

The inky depth were shielded, projecting that reserved, nearly emotionless gaze she’d come to resent. It made her feel shut out, disconnected, even rebuffed. As though he didn’t want her privy to his inner thoughts, that he wasn’t willing to share his feelings with his wife.

She took note of her response.

Recognized she hadn’t always felt that way about the look.

The remote glance used to make her heart beat with excitement, used to tantalize her with the mystery they held. Now, two years into their marriage, she found the standoffish look discouraging and sometimes hurtful.

“Having second thoughts?” he asked, reading her discomfort.

She shook her head, unwilling to trust herself to speak.

“Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha.”

Her heart skipped, eyes skating to the woman standing in the doorway that lead to the individual counseling rooms. Sasuke stood up next to her, offering his hand to her. She took it, praying he wouldn’t mention the dampness of her palm, the slight tremor it held.

It wasn’t just her own secrets she worried about.

The possibility that she wasn’t the only one holding back devastating truths that could ruin their marriage made her nauseous.

****xxxxxx** **

“So tell me, what would you say is the main issues in your marriage. Sakura, we’ll start with you.”

Sasuke looked over at his pink haired wife, mildly interested in what would come from her mouth. She’d been acting off today, nervous and shifty, stealing glances at his face when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. The former rogue had been highly aware of the woman next to him the moment they’d stepped foot into the office. She seemed worried, her brows furred as she battle with some internal conflict he wasn’t privy to and one she didn’t seem inclined to share.

The counselor spoke again when she hesitated.

“Go ahead, Sakura, we’ve agreed this is an open space for honest feelings and concerns. Right, Sasuke?”

Sasuke glanced over at the woman seated across from them. The blonde woman stared back at him with calmly assessing blue orbs behind small square glasses. With her long sleeved, white blouse, gray business casual skirt and waist long hair ponytail situated neatly atop the crown of her head, their marriage counselor, Isako Yamanaka presented an air of professionalism that meshed well with the subdued, tranquil inducing blue and lime furnishings of the room.

Minutes after friendly introductions, a short rundown of when they’d gotten married and for how long, she’d began asking questions in an effort to find the crux of their discontent.

Sasuke nodded silently, turning his gaze back to his wife.

His normally, go-getter significant other was wavering. Her uncertainty reminiscent of a certain dark haired Hyuuga. It was oddly disconcerting to watch, considering the two females were night and day. Sakura had always had an air of confidence around her, even if it were false at times, she would hardly let it be known.

“Communication,” she said finally straightening her spine, “for starters, and I don’t think we spend enough time together. Lack of affection is another.”

Her comments were hardly surprising to him. It was the same, but much shorter list of grievances she’d brought up to him before.

“Okay, communication, affection and time,” Isako acknowledged, “Sasuke, what about you? What would you say the main issues are?”

Sasuke held back a grimace. He found the entire dynamic uncomfortable. Sharing his thoughts and feelings were hard enough with his knuckle headed best friend, but to do so here and now, with a stranger watching none the least was bordering on intolerable. Unease prickled his skin, though he opened his mouth despite the discomfort settling over him.

“Understanding,” he admitted, “Patience and lack of acceptance.”

Sakura shifted next to him.

Turning, Isako reached for the laptop on the low, chocolate coffee between them. She opened the device and began typing.

“And which of the main issues are the most important to you?” she asked.

“Communication.” Sakura murmured.

“Acceptance.”

“Sakura, tell me why you feel communication is the strongest problem in your relationship.”

“When we talk, that’s all we do is talk. There’s no intimacy involved, no real depth of connection. I don’t feel like we’re getting any closer to knowing each other better. I always feel like he’s holding back and I know its something he’s gotten used to doing but we’re married, we’ve been married two years, we should be able to share our feeling with each other by now. He tells Naruto more than he does me and that hurts.”

Sasuke didn’t refute the charge.

He __did__ feel more comfortable bearing his soul to the blonde more than anyone, even his own wife. The bond the two men shared was something he’d tried to explain to his saddened wife on several occasions.

But trying to tell her that the unmitigated, unwavering acceptance that had held fast in the Uzumaki’s blue depths over the years played a huge part in the trust he felt with the other male without the statement implying that her own eyes were less accepting, was a road that often lead to blistering arguments, broken furniture, and tears.

Isako typed a few words before turning her gaze to him.

“And you Sasuke?” she questioned.

Discontent with being put on the spot again, he took a breath and forced his lips to move. If they were going to save their marriage, he needed to be willing to put himself in uncomfortable spots of reflection and honesty.

“I don’t believe she’s reconciled the reality of me with the image she’s had of me since childhood.”

The unfiltered honesty of the words were ones he’d wanted to bring up in the mist of their arguments for a while now. He’d held back in the interest of defusing tension and ending arguments but now, if she was willing to hear it, he was willing to say it.

“Who I am and who she wants me to be are two different people.”

The silence of the room was suffocating. He could feel the tension in the body of the woman seated next to him on the plush, lime couch and waited for the explosion, hoping she wouldn’t toss him and the couch through the nearest window.

“That’s not fair, Sasuke,” she negated testily, “you’re making it seem like I’m caught up in some fantasy. I’m not. I’m painfully aware that you’re not the same as you were when we were kids and maybe I didn’t know you all that well when we were in the Academy but I spent as much time with you on Team 7 as Naruto did, any illusions I might have held about you as a young girl are long gone.”

She moved, facing him on the sofa.

“I’m not asking you to be somebody else but I think we’ve known each other long enough for you to open up a little.”

Irritation needled his gut.

They both clearly had different definitions of ‘openness’. There were things he’d shared with her that had left him feeling exposed, situations where he’d forced himself to speak up when his initial instinct had been to clam up. Instances where the harsh, ugly emotions he revealed were met with little understanding and undercurrents of scorn from the woman next to him. His attachment to the decimated Uchiha Clan was a continued source of contention. She didn’t understand the importance of the bits and pieces he shared, was unable to make sense of his loyalty to a Clan that was all but extinct. At times, she’d bring up his past mistakes, throwing his previous thirst for revenge in his face, asking if clinging to the Uchiha name had ever done him any good. The words were often spoken from a place of hurt and frustration and he tried not to take them to heart but when she accused him of not being “open” and in the next instance ridiculed the little he did share, it was hard not to resent the assertion and the pinkette making them.

When he was open and spoke about his inner thoughts, they didn’t seem to satisfy the expectations she had. Everything that came out of his mouth was wrong, seemed to make her angry instead of drawing them closer. His wife wasn’t prepared for the raw, unedited darkness that continued to eat away at his soul years later.

Exacerbated by his current fight for a pardon.

He didn’t know what she wanted.

Didn’t know if __she__ even knew what she wanted.

Isako typed a moment before looking up at the silent Uchiha and quietly fuming female.

“Openness is a big issue for you, Sakura,” Isako stated, “Can you tell us what it is that you think he’s holding back? What specifically are you looking for when you talk?”

“Normal stuff,” Sakura said, throwing her hands up, “I’m not looking for anything special, just the things normal couples share. I never know what he’s feeling or what he’s thinking and when I ask him, he gives short answers and I feel like I’m bothering him.”

“But what constitutes as normal?” Isako challenged gently, “Every couple is different, every __person__  is different and everyone’s __normal__ is different. We live through life in unique ways, go through experiences that changes and shape us. Maybe some of what Sasuke expressed has some truth to it. Perhaps you __have__ built an image of him that’s not necessarily reality and that’s okay. We all form images of people that may not necessarily mesh with who they are but when we recognize that maybe we’ve made a mistake, the best way to rectify it is to correct that distortion in favor of a clearer view.”

Isako turned blue eyes to him.

“Sasuke, you seem to want acceptance for who you are, but make sure you know who that is. I’m familiar with your history, and I understand how uncomfortable, even intimidating it can be to give more than you’re comfortable giving but its important to push your own limits. Distancing yourself from others, holding in hurt, past and present only hollows the soul. There’s more to you than your past and past mistakes. Healing those wounds takes time and its a hard thing to do, but its not impossible.”

She addressed them both.

“Compromise, meeting in the middle, and not only listening but processing fully what’s being said will help guide you both to a path of clarity in what you both want and need in your marriage. Sakura, the small piece he gives you may seem unsatisfactory, but they still hold value. Be careful that you don’t dismiss his feelings in pursuit of answers that you think are more meaningful. And Sasuke, take into consideration the hurt Sakura must feel that you aren’t comfortable confiding in her. Give her a chance to be the confidante you need. Its easy to shut people out, but it not only hurts them, but you as well.”

****xxxxxx** **

So I absolutely apologize for the long ass wait time but shit was getting crazy on my end. I was really depressed for a few days after Thanksgiving. My brother passed back in May and this was the first major holiday without him and I was feeling some type of way about it. After that, my maternal grandmother had another stroke and needed someone to take care of her and most of the family said hell to the no, lol. She’s a terrible person, has been for as long as I can remember but some how, I got roped into helping her so that’s where I’ve been this past week. She’s driving me up the wall already.

Updates might be a bit sporadic for a hot minute while things get settled but hopefully I can get back to my weekly schedule.

Next chapter is more therapy for Uchiha couple, Naruto show casing more of his purchases, Hinata making her own demands known, some Shika/Tema action and Ino sits down to chit chat with Hinata about some…stuff XD

 **Update** : Got a review from someone on another site and figured I'd address it. It's true Lee can't use ninjutsu, however, he's not using ninjutsu for his transformation jutsu. Next chapter is when that's elaborated on, its tied into how Sakura/Lee got started in the first place.

That’s all I have for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I’ll see you all in the next one.

Laters

~Sessakag

****

****


	10. Ten

****Chapter Ten** **

 

****May 25, 2011** **

 

Hinata panted into the sheets, her body tingling in the aftermath of coitus. Naruto lay molded to her back, his larger form pressing her into the softness of the mattress. Sweating, panting, working his hips with shallow, frantic thrusts against her buttocks, his hard cock coating her insides with heated semen. Hinata gripped the sheets, bracing as he pounded her bottom, the sensation dragging her deeper into hedonistic decadence. A rough had fisted her hair, his tongue and mouth marking the delicate sweep of her neck as orgasm drove him into a frenzy. He groaned against her skin, his grip painful in the tangled nest of her dark mane. Hinata reveled in the uncontrolled strokes of his cock, the painful grip in her hair, the stinging sensations of sucking lips and nipping teeth along her neck. Thrived beneath the exchange of power, the relinquishment of her own will in favor of his. It washed over her, sliding along her damp skin, sending a subtle shiver down her spine.

He stiffened, the muscles of his body becoming rock hard for several seconds. She closed her eyes, a low moan of satisfaction leaving her throat as hot sticky semen coated her insides again. Wet lips pressed against the shell of her, eliciting a trail of goosebumps to pebble the softness of her skin. He ground against her, milking his second climax for several seconds before stilling. Naruto released a long sigh of relief, the warm breath tickling the fine hairs at her temple.

Hinata melted into the bed sheets, her dark lashes lifting a fraction, waxen orbs staring dazedly at the nightstand inches from her face. She felt floaty and boneless, adrift in a foggy swirl of bliss and satiation. Her body felt heavy, her mind struggling to function. Her eyes closed as familiar lips pressed against her neck, gentle this time, soothing the slowly reddening hickeys. His tender kisses glided over her own slackened lips. Too exhausted to meet the gentle kiss, Hinata quietly accepted the pecks of affection, taking comfort in the touch of his mouth to hers, and solace in the warm, solid weight of his body atop of hers. It was a little hard to breath beneath him, and yet the satisfied Hyuuga didn’t want him to move.

“I’m gonna pull out now, okay?” he told her, his voice husky and low.

Hinata urged her head to move, to nod in response. She wasn’t entirely sure she was successful, but figured she had been when he moved moments later. Slowly, carefully withdrawing his cock from between her well pounded bottom. She closed her eyes, enjoying the unhurried drag of his retreating sex, savored the dull ache that took its place. The gentle hurt melding with the euphoria flowing through her veins. Cool air pebbled her skin as he removed the warm comfort of his body heat. The draft quickly tamped out by a blanket. He pulled it up and over her shoulders, tucking the excess beneath her chin. She watched him beneath thick lashes, dreamy orbs closing briefly when the strong callused hand of her lover smoothed over her mussed hair

Dull lilac eyes opened, taking in the softly smiling blonde leaning over her.

“How about a bath?” he asked.

The pale Hyuuga didn’t even attempt a nod this time, merely blinked sleepily. Taking her silence for acquiescence, he stood in all his naked glory and trekked to the bathroom. Shamelessly, appreciatively, Hinata watched the delectable motion of his backside as he left the room.

Moments later, the sound of running water and a shuffling Naruto lulled her into sleep. She dozed for what felt like mere seconds before she felt gravity shift.

Her eyes opened a sliver.

Naruto held her cocooned against his chest, walking sedately into the steamy confines of the bathroom.

“I put Epsom salt in the water, ‘ttebayo,” he told her as he moved to the tub, “It’s supposed to help with soreness.”

Touched by the sweet gesture, Hinata nuzzled the hard peck against her cheek. With all the care in the world, the whisker marked blonde lowered her into the magnesium laden liquid. Blessed, hot water engulfed her body, the high temperature soaking quickly into delicate muscles and quieting the dull ache in her rear end. Naruto knelt on the side of the tub, pushing inky black strands of her from her face. The long dark tresses floated in the water, a few sticking to pale damp skin. She watched him lazily as he trickled water over her bare shoulder, her own lips curling up to match the small grin on his handsome face.

“That feel better?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, the motion languid and sluggish.

“Good.” he murmured, pressing his lips to her temple before picking up soap and a wash cloth,“You were amazing, Hinata. Absolutely incredible.”

Despite her somnolent state, heat rushed to her cheeks, embarrassment, and pride tugging her in different directions. She’d always been terrible at taking compliments, especially ones that fell from the lips of the man she’d loved nearly her entire life but it felt good to hear he was happy with the experience, that she hadn’t disappointed either of them. The sincerity of his words suppressing fears and doubts that hadn’t yet been able to pierce the haze of her glowing satisfaction. Flushed with pleasure over the heartening praise, sheepish from the unvarnished reference to their sexual encounter, Hinata indulged in her age old nervous fidgeting of bumping her index fingers together to ease the colliding emotions, her eyes lowering to the colliding digits. Naruto chuckled, but didn’t comment on the gesture, content to allow her a reprieve for the moment.

“Did you like it too?” he asked, sliding the soapy cloth along the curve of her calf.

More than she probably should have.

Crimson blazed to her cheeks.

Having him inside her, feeling his long hard flesh penetrate the resisting tightness of her rear end, bracing against each pounding thrust, ricocheting between wanting him to stop and begging him for more. The rough treatment of her body left her eager for more, the force he exerted whetting her appetite for a firmer hand. The meek, modest, proper Hyuuga was ached for the world of submission and punishment from her books to unfold in her bedroom.

She wanted him to be rougher.

More exacting.

To punish her with the sting of his hand.

To tire her up and-

“Hinata?” he called again, his low voice sending a shiver up her spine.

“Y-Yes,” she stammered, bumping her fingers faster, “I-I like it a lot, Naruto-kun.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, working on her other leg, “If you didn’t like it you can tell me.”

“No, I…”

Moon color orbs caught his beneath thick lashes.

“I really liked it, Naruto-kun.” she murmured.

Assessing blue eyes turned molten, the familiar signal of an aroused Uzumaki.

“Oh yeah?” he pondered, “You __really__ liked it?”

She nodded, watching the quiet intensity on his face beneath a canopy of lashes. His soapy hand trailed along the wet flesh of her inner calve.

“Which part did you like, baby?”

Her tepid heart picked up as hand inched up slowly.

“Did you like taking my dick up your ass? Was that your favorite part?” he asked huskily.

His hand trailed over her the sensitive skin of her thigh.

“Or was it getting your little hole pounded?”

The crude words and graphic description settled in the pit of her stomach, her insides twisting with desire. Her breath caught as the rough pads of his fingers glided over her clit.

“Or maybe you really liked getting an ass full of cum?”

Two thick fingers found the rapidly saturating entrance of her body, the leisurely pumping of his digits waking her previously laden body. Fidgeting fingers stilled, lungs suddenly searching for air as he toyed with her sex. Her thighs spread, soft moans of growing bliss leaving her lips. He leaned over, running his tongue over her jaw before nipping her ear, his next question voiced close to her ear.

“What did you like about getting fucked in the ass, baby?”

All of it.

She loved it all.

Her hips rose, the water sloshing. She gasped, eyes closing as he circled her clit with his thumb. Pleasure exploded in her veins, her excited body coating his fingers in slippery need. His lips found her jawline, his fingers deepening their stroke. The rough pads of his fingers slipped over the sensitive walls of her pussy with excruciating slowness. Each pump tormenting and deliberate.

“You liked getting your hair pulled while I punish your little asshole, didn’t you,” he whispered, “dirty girl.”

Her toes curled, her body rushing head first towards a fiery end.

“You don’t have to say it,” he chuckled, “I can feel it. You get all wet and squirmy when I get close to the truth, ‘ttebayo. Right, Hinata?”

He was more than close to the truth, missing only the hard slaps of his hand on her unprotected buttocks. His lips closed over her nearest nipple, sucking and tugging with enough vigor to draw a harsh cry from her lips.

“Naruto-kun, oh __yesssss__.” she moaned, climax slamming into her.

Her body seized, unbridled ecstasy crashing through her. Her spine arched, pussy weeping relief, and the erotic memories of their anal experience filled her mind. The tight grip of her hair, the satisfying whacks to her bottom, the heavy pounding of her ass throwing her over the edge and into a sea of blazing lust and soul deep satisfaction. Struggling to catch her breath, she utter a low mewl of surprise when his hand slid around the base of her skill, fingers sliding through her hair as he smashed their mouths together. He plundered her mouth, dominated her tongue, drew the very breath from her lungs in his quest for connection.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” he growled against her lips.

His tongue stroked the moist confines of her mouth, his kiss deep, hard, almost painful. She let him drink his fill, content to meet his aggressive demands. He released her mouth with a shuddering breath, stroking the reddened, swollen aftermath of her lips with the pad of his thumb. His gaze was contemplative, sexually intent and surrounded in protective tenderness. He kissed her again, a brief, soft meeting of lips.

“Let’s finish bathing and then I’ll find us something to eat,” he suggested, running wet soothing hands over the curve of her hip, “Would you like that?”

“Mmhm.” she murmured.

He reached for the floating cloth, re-lathering before returning to his earlier task taking his time bathing her body. The strokes of the soapy wash cloth were feather soft and soothing. In the hushed minutes that followed, the gentle motion of the wash cloth, the low murmur of his voice and tranquil sound of trickling water left her lax, floating like putty in the water. She barely stirred when he joined her in the bath. Unable to subdue the sigh of significant contentment that left her lips as he arranged her between his legs, then settled her against the comfort of his chest.

Drowsiness seeped into her bones. With the steady beat of his heart at her ear, Hinata was in another world of tranquility, the reality of the world held at bay beneath the strong arms wrapped around her body, the lulling, reassuring beat beneath her cheek, the soft caresses and intimate exchange of words.

Happy.

Sated.

Comforted.

Hinata soaked up the tenderness with the efficiency of a sponge.

The water began to cool several minutes later, prompting the contented duo to return to the bedroom. Dry, naked and replete, Hinata watching quietly as Naruto moved in and out of the room bring in a healthy assortment of finger foods and chilled glasses of water. After setting the snack on the night stand, he wandered over to a box balanced on a dresser. One she recognized as the plastic container of her anal training kit. He withdrew a tube that creased her brows.

Heat bloomed in her cheeks when she got a good look at the label.

She remembered the “clean up kit” that had come with her anal training kit. Baby wipes and a tube of cream for a sore bottom.

Amused cerulean orbs met hers.

“I already know what you’re gonna say,” the grinning blonde said, “and your butt might not hurt right now, but its probably gonna be a different story later. Might as well do it now while it doesn’t hurt.”

Taking a nearby pillow, Hinata covered her flaming face.

While she didn’t feel any significant pain, even she had to admit the dull ache between her buttocks would probably be bloom into more by morning. Even so, she couldn’t help but be mortified by having him medicate her bottom.

“Alright,” he teased, “have it your way, but if you start walking funny everybody’s gonna notice and I don’t think you wanna have to explain why.”

And she knew she was a terrible liar. They’d see through her better than the Byakugan. Naruto laughed as she rolled to her stomach, face buried deeper into the pillow.

“Thought so.” he chuckled.

Hinata remained quiet, but a coil of amusement joined the mortification churning her gut. As humiliating as it was, his teasing and jovial disposition despite what he was about to do put her somewhat at ease. Made it feel less of a big deal. Less about shame and more about practicality. The bed dipped next to her hip. She heard the open and close of cap, then felt gentle fingers parting her cheeks.

“Spread your legs a little bit.”

Hinata widened her legs, releasing a soft breath when cream coated fingers squeezed into her rear end.

The dull ache receded. The extinguishing of discomfort diminishing her mortification.

“See,” he scolded jokingly, “getting all worked up over nothing.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. Once finished, he pressed a few kisses down her spine, then moved to bathroom to wash up. As the sink turned on, her stomach rumbled. Hinata left the safety of her pillow in favor of the promised snack.

She was happily munching on a couple blocks of sliced melon when Naruto walked back in. In true Uzumaki fashion, the often over energetic blonde dove onto the mattress next to her. The ensuing bounce he created coaxing a flurry of giggles from the pale woman. He was grinning as he nibbled the fruit in her fingers. She fed him another when he finished that when, then grabbed one for herself.

“So I’ve been thinking,” he began as he chewed, “what do you say we move in together?”

Her hand froze halfway to her mouth, the melon instantly forgotten. Shocked milky orbs met intense blue.

“You thought about it too, right? Us living together.”

Her eyes softened, then turned away. She’d thought about more than that when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. Engagement. A wedding. Beautiful children and a long loving life together.

Thought about it?

Hinata Hyuuga had dreamed about it long before he knew she existed.

“I’ve thought about it.” she admitted, fiddling with her fruit.

Firm fingers caught her chin, turning her gaze back to his. His allotment of allowing her to shy away from his gaze clearly at an end.

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” he repeated, “for a while now, actually. Probably should have brought it up weeks ago but you’re here all the time I thought you’d take a hint and just start moving your things in.”

He grinned then turned serious, blue eyes hopeful and passionate.

“I mean it makes sense, right? You love me and I love you. I know you’re serious about me and I’m damn serious about you. So what do you say? Move in with me, ‘ttebayo.”

“Of course I’ll move in with you, Naruto-kun, but-”

“Great! We’ll go by tomorrow and get all your stuff.”

“W-Wait a minute, Naruto-kun, I’ll have to speak to my father first…”

Confusion replaced the kid in a candy store excitement on the blonde’s face.

“Your dad?”

Hinata nodded, a light tinge of pink coating her cheeks. It was embarrassing to have to run things by the Clan, even more so explaining the social norms and customs that came with belonging to a Clan. Especially one as strict and esteemed as the Hyuuga. There were a lot of things about Clan life her orphaned lover didn’t understand. The ties that still had the power to bind her, even in her adult life. A bird cage she often felt obligated to return to.

“You’re old enough to make that decision for yourself, right?”

Hinata nodded.

“And I __am__  making that decision,” she insisted, “but I…would like to tell father about it before I move.”

Naruto huffed, lips forming a familiar pout.

“Let me guess, the Clan wouldn’t approve.”

The pink of her cheeks deepened to red, her milky eyes skirting away.

“I’m sorry.” she murmured.

He was right about the approval. While the Hyuuga’s adored and respected the Hero of the Leaf, the savior of the world, traditional mindsets refused to be swayed by his renown or the modernization of Konoha. Their premarital relationship was widely frowned upon by within the Clan. Her little sister, and a fraction of the more modern thinking Hyuuga the only allies she had on the issue. Her father acted more as mediator, unwilling to side with either ideology, though he’d made clear to her marriage to the Uzumaki was something he wished to see “fairly soon”.

It wasn’t a rebuke, but it wasn’t an endorsement of the current status of their relationship either. He liked Naruto, approved of her relationship with him, but also wished to see his daughter married.

Hinata hadn’t brought the squabble to Naruto’s attention and had no plans on doing so. She didn’t want him to feel bad about the position she was in and didn’t want him to feel pressured to offer marriage to alleviate the unpleasant circumstances. __She__ wasn’t going to be pressured into making moves the two of them weren’t ready for either.

Not for the Clan.

Not for her father.

Not for anyone.

But nullifying a confrontation by breaking the news gently and long before their impending living arrangement came to fruition would go a long way in suppressing an over the top show of discontent and outrage from the people she called family. Peace loving by nature, if the young woman could find a way to soothe both sides she was certainly going to try.

“Hey, don’t apologize,” he said, recapturing her gaze, “its nothing to be sorry about, ‘ttebayo. I just…don’t really get all the Clan stuff.”

Naruto ruffled his golden locks with a reassuring smile.

“If you need to talk to old man Hyuuga first its fine. Want me to come?”

“I-I should talk to him first b-but he might want to see you after.”

He would definitely want to see her lover after.

Naruto shrugged, reaching over for a bright red strawberry.

“Alright. Just let me know when.” he said with glowing confidence, pressing the cool fruit to her lips.

She hoped he retained that confidence.

The red tinge of her cheeks spread but for a different reason all together as he traced the berry over her plump lips. The sensual movement reminding her of the slow, decadent finger fucking he’d given her in the bath tube. With gentle pressure, he parted her lips, watching with rapt attention as the berry disappeared. Arousal spread. The sweet taste of strawberry spilling over her tongue as she chewed. His heavy lidded orbs swept to her mouth.

“Let me taste, ‘ttebayo.”

Embarrassed, aroused, Hinata leaned forward to fuse their mouths, offering her berry coated tongue for his enjoyment.

****xxxxxx** **

****May 26, 2011** **

 

A soft, pliant body shifted against his, the rounded buttocks beneath his palm wiggling. His fingers squeezed reflexively, eliciting a small sigh from the woman curled against his side. Naruto’s sluggish mind noted the pleasant sensations beneath a fog of drowsiness. The delectable curves and warm body heat of the female next to him incredibly tempting, threatening to pull the sleepy blonde from a deep, satisfying slumber in favor of meeting more carnal needs. She moved again, her weight shifting the mattress as she detangled herself from his embrace. Deprived of her stirring form, Naruto yawned, scratched lazily at his chest then reached again for the hazy dreamland hovering at the edges of his mind. The room grew quiet, the movements of his significant other drifting away.

Minutes passed.

In the ensuing silence, sleep lapped at his consciousness.

Coaxing him to snooze for just a bit longer.

He was just beginning to doze when the whisper of the bed sheets reached his ears, followed by the shallow caress of the linen sliding down his body.

Blonde brows furrowed briefly as cold air slipped over his abdomen.

Barely cracking open an eye, he made out the slightly fuzzy figure of his Hyuuga girlfriend. In the sunlight room, his tired eye made out the outline of her naked body and long dark hair. She knelt next to his hip and was slowly peeling back the bed sheet with one hand and holding a small container in the other. The fog of sleep began to clear, leaving him curious. He watched her, wondering what his cute girlfriend could be up to with his cock. She had the expression of a inquisitive cat, her pale orbs fixated on the part of his body currently tenting the sheet. Uzumaki morning wood wasn’t new for either party. It’s presence often leading to an early morning romp before starting the day. Hinata’s preoccupation with it, however, was something he didn’t wake up to frequently. She wasn’t one to initiate intimacy very often, although, with the randy blonde lifting her skirt several times a day she didn’t really get the chance.

Naruto was more than a little intrigued to see where she was going with this.

While he waited for her to finish sliding the sheet down, his gaze trekked over her skin, illuminated by the sunlight peeking through his blinds. Noting the fading palm print on her bottom and the vanishing redness of his fingerprints at her hips filled him with masculine satisfaction. The stark reminder of her rough handling last night sending lust twisting his gut. The markings of their passionate night bring back the heated experience to his mind’s eye, submerging him in erotic memories.

Catapulting him back into the claiming of her peach shaped bottom.

Vivid visions of pale skin and shinny dark hair flooded his mind. He could still hear her cries of ecstasy ringing in his ears, could feel the breath stealing tightness of her ass wrapped around his dick. Relived the addicting, intoxicating blend of power and tenderness he’d felt while forcing his cock between the pale globes of buttocks. Lust swept through his body, gathering swiftly in the hardened throb of his sex. Last night had been more than fucking, more than a meeting of genitals. The power he had welded over her in that moment had proven to be its own aphrodisiac, an orgasm for his mind rather than body. Her willingness to bend for him, to accept what he gave to please him had left him fighting the urge to spill his load long before he was ready. The horny jonin was enthralled with the experience and was eagerly awaiting the opportunity to do it again.  

The sheet settled at his knees.

Blonde brows creased when she opened the box and pulled out two items. Recognition, amusement flooded him. He indulged her, watching her complete her task. Slowly, carefully, and giggling, Hinata dressed his cock in the bow tie and top hat he’d bought online.

Bright red bow, goofy black hat capping his sensitive tip, the getup looked as ridiculous as he’d imagined. Hinata snorted, covering her mouth with small delicate hands, body shaking with delighted mirth. Naruto couldn’t help the grin that curved his lips. He had been saving that to shock her with later, but in the light of the hilarity it provided, for both of them, he was okay with this scenario as well. He was shaking with laughter when she poked his hardened length, watching his fancy dressed cock bob.

“So this is what you do when I’m asleep, eh, Hinata?” he asked.

Fidgeting fingers bumped in front of naked breasts, her moon colored eyes turned away with glowing merriment.

“No,” she murmured, “I just…sort of found it…and thought…”

“Thought?”

Bringing a fist to her lips, the pale beauty snorted again, slim shoulder shaking.

“That it would look good on you,” she giggled, “I’ve never seen you wear a suit before.”

“It’s the only kind of suit I ever wanna wear,” Naruto chuckled, sliding his arms behind his head, “so get a good look at it.”

He raised his hips, waving his sharply dressed cock to and fro. Hinata laughed at the lewd gesture, red staining her cheeks. Naruto was especially pleased. He enjoyed the shy nature of his girlfriend, but relished the moments where embarrassment and modesty took a back seat. Times where she could dress up his cock and laugh about it or walk up to him in the middle of the day and ask for anal.

His stomach tightened, streaks of lust lapping at his balls.

“Hinata.” he called.

“Hm?” she answered, hilarity still curving her lips.

“How’s your bottom feel?”

Familiar body language reared it head. Her shoulder hunched, fingers bumped, and beautiful lilac orbs refused to meet his. While the shy disposition was arousing by itself, coaxing her look at him eye to eye in intimate situations stirred him even more.

“I-It feels okay.” she mumbled.

“Eh? Couldn’t hear you with your face turned away.”

She glanced at him beneath thick black lashes, her face heating. His blue eyes captured her own.

“Try it again, Hinata,” he demanded softly, “How’s your bottom feel?”

Milky orbs smoldering, plush pink lips parting with desire.

“It…feels okay, Naruto-kun.”

He liked forcing her from her comfort zone and luckily, his demure lover liked it too.

“Then come get your spanking.”

Excitement, anticipation rushed to her cheeks. The look of undisguised lust one he relished each time he saw it. Naruto watched with heavy lidded eyes as she climbed hands and knees onto the bed, her movements graceful and eager. The burning urge to stroke his cock was overwhelming as she crawled between his muscled thighs.

She reached for the top hat.

“With your mouth.” he ordered instead.

Face bright as a tomato, she leaned forward obediently, tugging the hat from his throbbing tip with her teeth before following suit with the bow tie. Task complete, she arranged herself in the position he indicated. Straddling him backwards, spine arched, head down, her zealous mouth wasting little time to find his cock.

Instant ecstasy blew through his body, her enthusiastic swallowing of his throbbing sex throwing him off kilter.

“Damn.” he hissed softly, eyes closing as he was engulfed in wet heat.

Up and down.

Suck and lick.

Tip to base.

Excruciatingly slow, the pace leaving him sweating and panting within a handful of minutes. His eyes opened. Pale ass cheeks and the top of her dark bobbing head met his hungry gaze. Gentle fingers found his balls, whispering over his skin before cupping the two ovals. Goosebumps pebbled his flesh. Her attention moved to the hard, sensitive tip of cock, bathing the rounded head in heated saliva. The slippery slide of her tongue gliding over his tip coupled with the slow massage of his testicles creating the greatest of torments. He groaned low and long as her mouth expanded, sliding from tip to root, swallowing his thick sex with effort, struggling a moment before settling into a devastating suck and glide, laving the thick vein at his underside and divesting his mushroom tip of warm pre-cum with the forceful suction of a vacuum cleaner. His toes curled, the muscles of his abdomen clenching as his gut squirmed.

“Fuck that felt good.” he groaned.

He gave her bottom a smack of approval, instant satisfaction joining the churning lust when her left cheek turned red, outlining the shape of his hand. Her moan of pain and bliss vibrated through the rock hard flesh of his sex. He spanked the other cheek, a matching hand print blooming.

Wet lips descended again, engulfing the entirety of his cock, before she reversed course, the long, slow, tight suction ending in a tongue swirl that raised his hips. Heat gathered in the pit of his stomach. Sweat beaded his temples. He was teetering already, poised to dive head first into climax. Turned on, rapidly sinking beneath an ocean of pleasure, the excited blonde gave another wack to both cheeks, her muffled grunts stoking his ardor. He was panting, squeezing her delectable derriere, lusting after the generous flesh turned red with his perverted desires. The erotic sight left him aching, the moist pulls of her mouth pure, delicious agony in the face of such arousing stimuli.  

Unable and unwilling to stop himself, he delivered two more quick whacks to her backside before gripping her hips, and yanking her up for a merciless, well earned tonguing, drawing a squeak of surprise and ecstasy from her cock filled throat. He rolled her wet clit with tip of his tongue before sucking on the distended button long enough to make her squeal. She returned the enthusiastic lapping, dark head bobbing faster, warm saliva sliding down his thick pipe.

“Oh yeah,” he moaned, “feels so damn good, ‘ttebayo.”

Rough fingers spread the slippery folds of her sex, his tongue flickering back and forth over her pleasure button. Smoothing her own wetness up and around her clit. Dull fingernails dug into the muscles of his thighs, her rounded hips undulating as he rewarded her efforts with sloppy cunnilingus. Her mewls of ecstasy echoed down his sex, vibrating through his cock with each slippery, suctioning pass of her mouth.

Burning need crawled over his spine, the all consuming desire to fill her mouth with ropes of cum at the forefront of his mind. His tongue darted for the entrance of her weeping body, burrowing into the tight clench of her pussy, hands spreading the soft globes of her buttocks as he fucked her with his stiffened tongue. Wiggling the saturated appendage, he glided over the gently contracting walls. His cock left her mouth with a pop, the loud squelching of fellatio replaced with heated cries of bliss.

“Oh God, oh yes, Naruto-kun.”

Naruto rose, hand shooting out to find a fist full of silky black hair, raining punishment with his other. She squeaked, thrust from decadent ecstasy and into sharp rebuke in an instant.

“I didn’t tell you to take my dick out of your mouth.” he growled.

She shifted, squirmed, shied away from the stinging blows even as moans of pleasure erupted from her lips. He pressed her face down into the rumpled sheets, delivering several more stinging slaps to her plump rear end, blue orbs rapt as her curvy body twisted, and contorted, the evidence of her excitement gleaming on the bare folds of her pussy.

He paused, drinking in her reddened flesh, wet core, the tight grip of her little fists in the sheets and her bowed back raising her ass in the air.

Breath heaving, blood pounding in his ears, Naruto spread her thighs with his own then sheathed his painfully throbbing cock with desperate eagerness inside the welcoming heat of her body. She gasped, tugging the sheet as he shoved his cock deep, his groin meeting her flushed cheeks. Sensation crawled over his skin, blinding bliss exploding in his brain. Leaving her little time to adjust, the horny blonde set a quick, merciless pace, the incredible friction driving him full speed toward mind numbing explosion. His balls felt tight and achy, his cock seconds from detonation. His hands found her hips, lifting her lower body for backbreaking thrust, his larger form lunging into hers. The bed creaked, the female beneath him cried out, and the rhythmic slapping of flesh drowned all thought from his overtaxed psyche. Sweat slid over his skin, trickling down his temples, animals lust flaring with each pounding thrust.

Ecstasy.

Intoxicating.

A cyclone of pleasure too good to be borne.

Not enough.

It wasn’t enough.

Swept away in a kaleidoscope of mating heat, he moved, rolling his panting lover to her back, pressing her legs wide and up until her delicate ankles touched either side of her head. Fierce blue orbs drank in the sight, his rapt gaze lingering on the hardened peeks of her breasts, the glistening pink clit crying out for the attention of his mouth again.

“Naruto-kun, please.” she whispered, her face beet red.

She was embarrassed again, turned on and uncomfortable. He leaned down to kiss her, sucking her lips with aggressive pulls of his own. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, gripping his cock and rubbing the wet tip against her clit while he plundered her mouth. She whined against his mouth, desperate fingers gripping his hips, her muffled moans of supplication growing with each glide of his tip.

Lips fused to hers, he adjusted, braced, then plunged into tight, saturated pussy.

“Ohhhh fuck.” he groaned as her body parted for his.

Spreading reluctantly before moulding around his hardened sex. His closed, gut twisting in delicious knots.She was far closer to the abyss than he was.

“ _ _Naruto__ ,” she gasped, “I’m going to __cummmm__!”

The high pitched wail rang in his ears. His eyes opened as her body seized. Her weeping core tightened, hot moisture bathing his cock in messy orgasm, tugging, milking his cock. Coaxing his throbbing genital to join her in hot silky climax. She arched, sweaty body trembling as rapture ripped through her. Panting, frantic, he pounded into her clenching body, rushing headlong into his own nirvana. Heated ropes of cum erupting in a rush of lust. His feet dug into the mattress as he shoved his dick into the combined moisture of their joined genitals, holding his breath while wave upon wave of bliss flowed from his buried cock to the rest of his body. He pumped his hips, chasing every last sensation before releasing a long low breath of completion. His mouth found hers, soft and gentle as he lowered her legs. Her tongue met his, gentle hands gliding over the slick muscles of his arms and back. The caressing strokes were soothing in the aftermath, comforting. His pounding heart slowed, and the bone deep satisfaction of release settled in his veins.

****xxxxxx** **

“Good morning, Ino-san.”

“Just a second.” Ino said, straining harder to attach the potted plant to the small hook hanging from the ceiling. Stood atop a short ladder in the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino was in the middle of replacing a collection of exotic yellow and orange flowers with a softer, ice blue.

“Do you need help?”

“Nope, I got it.” she replied.

Determined, the headstrong blonde stretched higher, successfully catching the looped thread connected to the flower pot onto the curved metal jutting from the roof. With a happy sound of triumph, Ino made a quick descent from the ladder then turned with a smile to the tall male standing in the middle of the shop. His cheeks were stained dull red, while his dark, fish bowl eyes avoided hers.

Ino sighed, bringing her hands to her hips in a small display of exasperation.

“Need more?” she asked.

Lee nodded, his body hunched in shame.

“You know Lee, its nothing to be ashamed of,” she told him with a shake of her head, “you’re not the only one that comes in here to buy more than flowers.”

There were plenty of people he knew, people they both knew that were regular customers of her hidden shop. The gossip circles she could create with the knowledge she had, the intimate, titillating, juicy details that had the power to shock sweet little Konoha.

It was torture.

Ino liked to gossip, loved being in the know, but with a business to run, a reputation to uphold, spilling the secrets of her clientele, even indirectly was a career ending mistake at the least, and a horrible sin of the worst order within the Yamanaka Clan at worst. Her Clan dealt in intelligence, information a priceless commodity, sacred to the group of mind jutsu specialists. Secrecy was a creed, closed mouthed dealings a nonnegotiable requirement. While she balked at the restrictions, huffed at the perpetual gag orders, Ino carried on her Clan’s long standing traditions and codes of concealment as proudly and effectively as the next Yamanaka.

The secrets often left her in awkward positions. Chatting with a couples, knowing the wife had visited her underground store with a man that wasn’t her husband or feigning shock and ignorance when a acquaintance found out her husband had purchased several pairs of female lingerie for himself rather than her. Some of the situations were amusing.

When it involved friends, people she was close to, it was a lot less funny.

Sakura’s affair with Lee was one of those not so funny situations. She loved her friends and was on pins and needles waiting for the possible fallout of their affair. A fallout that could end up devastating both parties. Ino hadn’t let on to Sakura that she knew of the affair, was continuing her show of blissful ignorance, but the urge to ask her friend if she was sure she knew what she had gotten herself into was one that left her biting her tongue. Lee had come clean on his own, she was waiting, hoping the medical pinkette to follow suit.

“I know,” Lee mumbled, bringing her attention back to his cherry colored face, “but its still…really embarrassing.”

“So you say every time you come in,” Ino huffed without heat, “of all the customers that end up at the Blossom, you’ve held on to your modesty the longest. One of these days you’ll realize sex and shame don’t go together.”

Ino paused, placing a finger to her chin.

“I take that back. Shame in the sense of thinking sex is something we should be ashamed to talk or engage in is what I meant. There’s a different kind of sex and shame but that’s more about kink than-”

“Ino-san, can we just-”

“Oh yes, of course,” she smiled, “Come on down.”

Ino waved him over to the “Employees Only” door behind the register.

Deep in the bowels of the Yamanaka Flower Shop was another store that catered to a slightly different crowd of patrons. Lovingly named The Erotic Blossom by its founder, Ino’s grandmother, the Blossom was a modest, but rapidly expanding business that sold products of a delicate nature. “A broadening of bedroom expression” Ino called it, “a discreet sex shop” others called it. The well established, well kept secret brought to her attention some time after the war.

Maintaining secrets, protecting sensitive information was also a part of the Yamanaka fabric. A responsibility that was taken very seriously. So seriously that Ino hadn’t known of her family’s…discreet business dealings until she’d become the full owner of the shop. Her sly parents arranging her working hours long before the hidden store opened, it’s entrance well hidden behind false wood panels she had since removed.

Shock had been a mild emotion for what she’d felt when she found out.

Stupefied that her classy, proper mother had run the business herself up until Ino took over.

Stunned that her grandmother had been the pioneered of such a store.

The second family business had grown on her quickly, however. The various sex toys and fetish items intriguing the adventurous woman. But as she picked up where her mother left off, another avenue of surprise reared its head. The familiar faces that had showed up. High ranking political figures, quietly conservative pillars of the community and more than a few of her closest friends had all come through the doors of her shop without purchasing a single flower. Clamoring instead for the wares of The Erotic Blossom. Over time, she’d adjusted, thrived even, allowing the shop beneath the flower store to broaden her horizons. Opening her up to the world of kink and those who loved it. The blonde florist often meeting her playmates while showcasing the best sexually stimulating items Fire Country had to offer.

A fact that worked in the store’s favor

With the world’s largest Nations at peace, and more shinobi back home, the well established store’s demand ballooned. The number of patrons exploding, prompting the young Yamanaka owner to shift a large portion of its orders online. The move had opened the door to new customers and increased name recognition, but had done little to slow the amount of people that walked through the door. The physical shop remained popular even with the more convenient and discreet option now available.

Ino led Lee through the small storage room, through another door, then down a flight of stairs.

The Erotic Blossom was mid sized operation constructed of a main floor and five adjacent shopping areas, boasting a wide variety of erotic merchandise to satisfy a large and diverse clientele far and wide.

The one room basement had long been expanded, branching off into several different rooms. In the center room, four registers lined a far wall, rows upon rows of pornographic DVDs lined shelves, and some of the more innocuous sex toys peppering the largely media oriented area. Off to the right were two rooms, one of which housed fantasy items, sexy lingerie, role-play costumes and uni-sex fitting rooms, while the other held dildos, ropes, cuffs, whips, chains and other conventional kink focused equipment. On the opposite side were two more rooms. One filled with a massive array of consumables, edible under garments, flavored condoms, along with chakra manipulating potions and the like. The other room was fitted with an actual door rather than an open archway like the rest of the store sections, the closed off area catering to fetish items many would consider “extreme”.

Ino would have preferred every section of The Erotic Blossom be open and upfront but also understood that the discomfort for a large portion of her customers wasn’t good for business.

The largest room directly behind the DVD racks was a display room for more strenuous equipment that was purchasable online, the modeled items more suited for a play dungeon than the average shopper. Each room was fitted with a discreet exit that let out into alleyways connected to the main streets of the shopping district of Konoha, allowing red cheeked customers to integrate seamlessly into the normal crush and crowd of shopping bag toting civilians.

The decor was tasteful, quietly seductive in contrast to the blatantly sexual items in plain sight. Smoky gray walls, deep red carpet and silvery lights.

It was a light crowd today, a dozen or so wandering the central area and a smattering of curious customers investigating the newly arrived items in the adjacent rooms.

A handful of blonde haired members of the Yamanaka Clan walked around the room, rearranging moved items, assisting patrons and ringing up purchases. A number of customers greeted her with a wave or smile, as she passed, while others pretended really hard not to be seen among the rows of videos. Lee, predictably kept his head down while Ino returned the gestures of greetings.

She led the bashful taijutsu specialist into the room of consumables, and made a beeline for a familiar white, nondescript bottle tucked away on a shelf in the far left corner of the room.

“You know Lee,” she began softly, handing him the bottle, “my offer still stands. If its just relief you need, I can help you with that. This thing with Sakura…I just don’t want to see it end bad for either of you, ya know?”

Red face turning pensive, Lee took the container with a droop of his shoulders. She moved a step closer, lowering her own voice to ease his discomfort.

“Sai wouldn’t mind.” she assured him.

“I…appreciate your…offer Ino-san, I really do,” he mumbled, ears blazing red “but…I wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that. It would be kind of…weird.”

Ino smiled.

“It’s not as weird as you might think. Trust me on that.”

The dubious expression on his face was answer enough to her comment.

“Its not just…” his dark eyes glanced around the room near empty room, voice lowering before he uttered the word, “sex.”

Ino was torn between amusement and vexation that the tall male was whispering the word sex in the middle of a sex store.

“I love her,” he said, conviction coating his voice, “I don’t know if she’d ever leave him to be with me but…I want her to know if she did decide to give us a try I’d make her the happiest woman on the planet. Its a slim chance but I have to take it. I can’t give up, not yet.”

Ino held back a sigh.

Marriage troubles aside, Ino didn’t think her best friend would leave Sasuke, not after finally getting the man of her dreams. Not after the many years she’d spent chasing the dark, dangerous Uchiha. But Ino didn’t have the heart to tell him that, and was almost certain he wouldn’t listen to it anyway. Lee was headstrong and determined, and much like his sensei, there was no reasoning with either man after they’d made a commitment. As far as Lee was concerned, the two were already halfway down the aisle, and all he needed to do was stick it out long enough for Sakura to realize it too. He was a guy in love, even if it was one sided.

“She’s not happy with him,” he continued, drawing back her attention, “and I don’t think he’s happy either.”

“Even if that’s true, that doesn’t mean they’ll dissolve their marriage,” Ino countered, “All I’m saying is just be careful. Don’t pin all your hopes on a scenario that may or may not happen.”

The sigh she’d held back left her lips at the slight downturn of his lips, the stubborn tilt of his shoulders.

Hopeless.

“But if you’re sure this is the route you should take,” she conceded, “then lets get you checked out.”

Ino led a blushing Lee to the check out station where her cousin Isako was filling in for their sick cousin for the next hour.

“We tweaked the formula a bit,” Ino explained as they neared the blonde marriage counselor, “the transformation should last a half hour longer and drain less of your chakra. If you have any questions or concerns make sure to let me know.”

At the counter, Isako gave a small nod to the repeat customer before quickly and efficiently processing the transaction. With a wave, Lee made a swift dash for the exit inside the display room.

“And he’s off again,” Isako chuckled, “Got to give him credit though. At least he has enough courage to come in person. I pegged him for an online guy with a face that red.”

Ino shrugged.

“I thought so too but he hasn’t made one purchase online. I think he gets a kick out of coming here and just won’t admit it.”

“Maybe he has fond memories here?”

Ino laughed, recalling his first visit to the store.

“I’d hardly call it fond. That had have been the most embarrassing moment of his life.”

“Awww,” Isako pouted, “Come on, its been months, can’t you tell me who it was he ran into? ‘She was holding a dildo and he had a porn video’ isn’t all that funny when I can’t put a face to the dildo carrying female.”

“Alright, but only if you tell me who the fifth guy was at your birthday orgy. I know all the other guys in the pictures but the tall, red haired guy wasn’t from around here.”

Ino leaned across the counter.

“Come Isako, put up or shut up.”

“As if I’d tell you that,” Isako responded with an eye roll.

Ino straightened, shrugging her shoulders.

“That’s too bad. Would’ve been a real kick for you to sit across from her during one of your consoling sessions.”

Isako raised an intrigued blonde brow.

“She’s a client of mine?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ino alluded, “Who knows.”

Isako sighed, lips forming a pretty pout while Ino grinned. It was a game they played. Teasing one another with tidbits of information neither had any intention of sharing.

The mystery woman had been Sakura of course. The pair had run into each other several months ago, Sakura, sexually frustrated and needing a new toy, had been leaving one of the rooms with an impressive pink dildo and ran smack dab into Lee who’d held a DVD featuring small breasted porn stars. The ensuing stuttering and beet red faces had left Ino in stitches. Several weeks after the encounter, Lee had returned and sought out Ino with an inquiry about the many consumables the shop produced, one that could make him look like a certain Uchiha. From there, it hadn’t been hard to draw an accurate picture as to what the chance meeting had led to for both parties.

Amusement fell away.

“You’re worried about him.”

“Who wouldn’t be,” Ino huffed, “He’s a nice guy and I’d hate to see him get hurt. Far be it for me to comment on how someone decides to live their love life. I’m hardly a shinning example of perfection in the relationship department, but its just hard to see him jumping through hoops that’ll probably lead nowhere. He’s wearing his heart on his sleeve. Can’t help but feel bad.”

The conversation ended abruptly as another customer walked over to the register. The two parted, leaving Ino to work the room. She was headed to a disorganized row of DVDs when a bell chimed. Leaving the videos for someone else to reorganize, Ino headed back up to floral storefront.

“Hey there, what’s up Hinata?” she greeted as she closed the door behind her.

The pale Hyuuga was leaning over a low shelf stocked with blooming flowers, sniffing delicately at the pleasant perfume they emitted. Ino raised a curious brow as the other woman straightened. Cheeks tingled with a dull red, milky pupiless orbs heavy lidded and the trademark Hyuuga feature of ramrod straight hair was slightly mussed in a few place left Ino in little doubt of how the shy young woman had spent her morning. A rough tumble from the looks of it. Ino was guessing the vibrant yellow, long sleeved turtle neck dress was hiding some love marks. Hinata hadn’t started wearing turtle necks until her intimacy with Naruto began, it wasn’t hard to figure out why. Ino herself had more than a few long sleeved turtle neck shirts on hand when she had rough night.

“Good afternoon, Ino.”

“Looks like you had a good morning,” Ino teased, “How good was it?”

Expecting a sputtering of denial or shocked embarrassment, Hinata surprised her with a low, nearly whispered admission.

“Incredible.” she mumbled.

Crimson bloomed in the dark haired woman’s cheeks, the explosion of color consuming her entire face. Ino held back a laugh when she covered her face.

“ _ _Well__ ,” Ino gushed, more than a little intrigued, “Do tell. What’s that knuckled head done to have you all twisted in knots so early in the day.”

She skipped over to Hinata, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Pale eyes met blue between slender fingers.

“Oh come on,” Ino urged good naturedly, “You know I won’t judge you and I’m pretty sure you came here to talk about it, right?”

Hinata lowered her hands, content to bump her index fingers to alleviate her discomfort but nodded in agreement.

“So spill,” the blonde coaxed with a lecherous grin, “He give you another good spanking? Need some cream for your bottom?”

Hinata shook her head, took a breath, then spoke.

“We…tried anal…last night.” she admitted, even as her ears turned bright red.

“No kidding? That’s awesome. How was it? Did you like it?”

A dazed look of satisfaction drained the bashful tension from her face as she again spoke that one word response.

“Incredible.”

“So you said.” Ino giggled.

“I felt…exposed and powerless. Having him in control of me…”

Ino could relate to the shiver of sexual awareness that swept through the curvy Hyuuga.

“See, didn’t I tell ya. It’s scary at first but if you like a good hard spanking, anal’s probably right up your ally. How’d Naruto react? Is he as impressed as you?”

Shy fidgeting returned.

“H-He seemed to like it a lot too,” she murmured, voice dreamy, “He was really affectionate after and gentle. I’ve never felt so close to him before.”

“That’s good, at least he knows what to do after.”

Hinata nodded, twirling her fingers around.

Ino stepped away, then rubbed her hands together.

“Now for the juicy details. Naruto’s packing some serious wood. How’d it feel?”

This time when she covered her face, Ino could help but laugh.

“You know Hinata, you’re one of my closest friends and you share quite a few of my sexual proclivities, so let me introduce you to one of my Clan’s most prized side hustles, the Erotic Blossom.”

Ino slid an arm around the confused woman as she opened the “Employee Only” door.

“I have a feeling you’ll appreciate our various wares and maybe even find something that strikes your fancy. Not to mention I have the perfect cream for a sore bottom. It’s a special blend I make myself.” the chattering Yamanaka bragged as she led her embarrassed friend down the stairs.

****xxxxxx** **

Finally got some time to write. I have so much on my plate right now its not even funny. I know in the last chapter I said the Tema/Shika would be in it, as well as Sasuke/Sakura therapy but I ended up just ruminating on some NaruHina goodness for a hot minute. So of course, you already know what’s up. Its gonna be in the coming chapter instead, as well as Hinata’s tour/chitchat with Ino and her new way of communicating her desires with Naruto, so you know, be on the lookout for that. For those that read it, Monster is next on the update list, hopefully up by Sunday if things continue as they are but don’t hold me to it, lol.

Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Don’t forget to review! See you in the next chapter (sooner than its been lately, hopefully)

Laters

~Sessakag


	11. Eleven

****Chapter Eleven** **

 

****May 26, 2011** **

 

Sakura stole a glance down the kitchen table. Emerald gaze moving over the silent male at the other end. The soft clink of chopsticks against the bowl was rhythmic in the permeating silence. Each clink slowly grating on her nerves. He was silent as he ate, eyes fixated on the rapidly emptying bowl of rice.

Uninterested in conversation.

Unaware of her presence.

Uncomprehending that most couples conversed over breakfast.

Irritation jabbed at the edge of her spine.

Pink brows furrowing as she watched him, grip tightening on her own chopsticks.

The marriage counseling had been a nightmare.

While the session had allowed them both get some things off their chest, the resentment it spawned was palatable. They’d been ignoring each other ever since. Sitting in stony, unfriendly silence when they couldn’t avoid each other. Speaking curtly and abruptly when conversation was unavoidable.

She hadn’t wanted to talk to him, rancor deepening when he seemed content with her continued silence, unruffled by the cold shoulder she presented.

He had to know she was upset by the things he’d said during their therapy session.

Hurt even.

Burning with embarrassment.

She was embarrassed that he’d shinned a light on her most distressing insecurity.

That she was hanging on to a childhood fantasy of the handsome Uchiha. Trying to shove him into a mold created from the naive mind of a young girl.

That she didn’t know unguarded truth of the man she was married to despite the ring on her finger and new way she spelled her surname.

It scared her.

Filled her with the gut wrenching fear that their marriage was…

Pain lanced her heart.

“Sasuke.”

He looked up, inky orbs reserved, chopsticks hovering over his bowl. His quiet regard felt unfriendly and unwelcoming. The aloof aura he exuded, that remote air that had once stoked her interest and fueled her girlhood fantasies now adding fuel to embers of aggravation smoldering in the pit of her stomach.

She took a calming breath, swallowing back the biting words on the tip of her tongue.

“About the other day,” she began, “I think we should talk about it.”

Sasuke carefully set down his chopsticks. The slight rise and fall of his shoulders, the sharp expansion and reduction of his chest reigniting the embers of irritation. His inaudible breath of impatience or frustration a slight she was unable to ignore. Rubbing like sandpaper against raw nerves.

“Or we can not talk about it.” she snapped.

This was hard for her too. She didn’t want to talk about it anymore than he did, but if they were going to repair their relationship they were going to have to have really tough conversations. He had to be open with her. Had to be as invested in changing their dynamic as she was.

“No,” he responded coolly, “Let’s talk.”

Sakura scowled at the lack luster reply. Was it that difficult for him to at least pretend he was interested in healing their marriage? To feign that he meant what he said when he agree to working on communicating.

Her hands fisted beneath the table, annoyed jade eyes turning away from the man across from her.

She wasn’t asking for much and she wasn’t asking him to be someone he wasn’t. Love.

Affection.

A kiss here.

A hug or smile there.

All the things any woman wanted.

All the things she had ever dreamed of.

Had chased and thought she would have with her husband.

Her stomach knotted.

She’d spent so much time pining after the traumatized Uchiha. Gone through so much to get where they were now.

She remembered those agonizing days. The hurricane of emotion fresh in her mind. The nights she had wept over the dark path he’d taken, worrying herself sick over the snake’s den he’d entered, making a fool of herself in front of friends that viewed the rogue Uchiha as a lost soul that could no longer be saved.

Picking up that poisoned kunai with hands that shook in a last ditch effort to stop him.

The anger, shame and sadness she’d felt making the heartbreaking decision to end his life and the nauseating weakness that had stayed her hand during the moment of truth.

The terror of that glacial expression on his face when he’d turned the blade back on her…

After all of that.

All of the pain and heartache she’d finally married the love of her life and now…

What had it all been for?

Wasn’t she owed something?

Didn’t she deserve more than begrudging kisses and declarations of love that he often didn’t return?

Two years had come and gone and nothing had changed.

He was still so distant.

Emotionally guarded.

Unwilling or unable to soften.

Reinforcement her worry. The creeping fear growing louder as the days passed. The idea that she had wasted her time chasing a dream was a soul crushing notion she couldn’t accept.

Wouldn’t accept.

Pain lashed her heart.

It wasn’t a fantasy.

What she felt was real.

The man she fell in love with was real.

He just…

He didn’t understand her feelings.

He didn’t understand at all.

****xxxxxx** **

She was upset again.

Irritated and aggravated. The stiffness of her shoulders, the wrinkle between her arched brows broadcasting her agitation. A posture he was very familiar with. She was gearing up for battle.

They hadn’t even began the exchange and it was already destined for a fight.

Their hostile truce had come to an end.

It wasn’t the end he had hoped for. In the time he’d sat eating, he’d been wracking his brain for something to say. Sensing the undercurrent of tension slowly ratcheting higher. Idle conversation wasn’t something he found very enjoyable, less so when it was forced. Trying to find a safe conversation starter incredibly difficult considering the past twenty-four hours.

After their counseling session she hadn’t seemed to want his company and he had to admit he hadn’t really minded much. Stony silence was preferable to strained conversation that ended in a quarrel.

Sakura sighed, the breath of annoyance, harsh in the awkward silence of the dining room.

“The therapist said we should try and communicate better,” she began, “so let stop avoiding each other and talk.”

She paused, pushing away her mostly untouched meal.

“Yesterday, we said some… _ _things__ that were really hurtful and I feel like we should both explain what we meant by them.”

She lapsed into expectant silence, waiting for him to pick up the conversation. Sasuke hesitated, mulling over what to say. He didn’t want to pretend he hadn’t meant what he said, and he didn’t want her to either. They had already opened the can of worms, trying to tape it closed was an exercise in futility.

“I think we both said what we meant, Sakura.”

She was quiet again, turning her gaze from his then back again.

“You’re right,” she conceded, “I did mean the things I said.”

Fire snapped behind luminous green orbs. The flare of temper he’d once found attractive now a tedious irritant.

“This isn’t how marriage is supposed to work, Sasuke. We don’t go out, we argue all the time.We haven’t had sex in weeks.You’re barely home and when you are you may as well be a hundred miles away. You spend more time with Naruto than you do me.  Its not normal.”

 

Irritation needled his spine, the warning signs of a headache gathering at his temples. They’d talked about this.

More than once.

His pardon was conditional.

He had little choice in where the village sent him and for how long. In a time of peace, the missions were a cover, an excuse to remove him from the village for extended periods of time, his mere presence intolerable to many. His own actions and the taint of his surname sowing discontent among prominent Clans. A situation Kakashi and Naruto were working to remedy. The fact that he hadn’t been sent out again was a testament to the progress they’d made on his behalf.

He stifled a sigh of aggravation and entered the repeat pattern of rehashing the state of his citizenship.

“I don’t have a choice, Sakura,” he told her, struggling to keep his voice even, “My temporary pardon is just that. Temporary. Naruto’s helping push my pardon through. He has leverage in the village. I can’t get a pardon without his help.”

“They’ve offered you a pardon.”

“With the inclusion of stipulations.”

Concessions that would see the Uchiha little more than prisoners, lowly animals to be watched and muzzled. He couldn’t live his life that way. Didn’t want his children, grandchildren or any of his lineage to have to bare the consequences of his actions. To end up at this place and time again years down the line. Suspicion, paranoia and mistrust on both sides had aided the downfall of his Clan once, he wouldn’t restore it only to repeat the same cycle.

Her eyes closed, chest rising and falling.

“I understand how important restoring your Clan is to you, Sasuke, but it might not be possible without some kind of compromise. At least not right now. Even if you take a pardon with stipulations there’s time to renegotiate down the line. Kakashi-sensei would agree to that, you know he wouldn’t just let stuff like that stand and by that time, Naruto will probably be the Hokage so it’ll be even easier.”

He fell silent, irritation blooming into a slow simmer of something akin to anger. Accept the shackles. Consign his lineage to scorn and scrutiny. He had no guarantee he would be able to renegotiate. The Hidden Leaf was not a dictatorship. Having Kakashi or Naruto as Hokage changed little. They couldn’t overrule the will of the people in favor of a former traitor, nor did he want them to. Naruto especially. The fiercely loyal blonde would probably try to do it if he thought there was a chance he could succeed.

If he was to find a place among Konoha once more, a place for the future he wanted to mold, he would have to do it right.

“You wouldn’t even consider it would you? Not even for me.”

He __had__ considered.

Had even gone as far to request the documents for review and signing, but as he looked at those black and white words, his hand had froze. Nausea twisting his insides.

”Your Clan is gone, Sasuke. Why are you still holding on to the past?”

“Sakura.” he warned sharply.

“No, Sasuke! Enough is enough. You’ve been clinging to this idea of Clan since we were kids and where has it gotten you? At what point are you going to start a life with __me__? For God’s sake, when are you going to let it go?”

The screech of chair legs against hardwood floor was shrill in the echoing silence. Her footsteps clipped with ire as she stormed from the room. He sat in the ensuing void, stewing over her words.

Let it go.

Simple words that held a wealth of complexity, a shadowy pit of grief and a shameful depth of fear.

Let it go.

She didn’t know what she was asking.

Let go of the driving force that had kept him sane and moving forward when all he’d wanted to do was climb in the grave with his family. Relinquish the sense of pride and purpose that had kept him from crumbling year after year.

Remove the parts of himself that held him together when he woke from the frigid grips of nightmares. When the horrific night that had nearly broken his young mind unfolded in his dreams. A gut wrenching replay that left him shaking, drenched in sweat, and sickened to his core in the dead of night.

Reliving the aftermath of a slaughter.

Walking the blood soaked streets.

A child again.

Running through a hushed village painted crimson. The smiling faces he’d seen just hours ago twisted in pain, their staring eyes glazed with the irrevocable stillness of death.

Scared and helpless with the ravaged bodies of his mother and father at his feet.

Relinquish the familial ties that were entwined with the name Uchiha. The happy family life he’d had before. The happy life he could never return to. The mother that had shown him love. The father he’d wanted to make proud. The older brother he’d admired and emulated.

A brother that had borne the entirety of his Clan’s hatred on his shoulders.

A brother that had stained his hands with the blood of their parents.

He shied away from the painful thought.

Suppressed the confusing clash of emotions that tugged him towards anger before whipping him back to love for the elder sibling that had done what he thought was right.

The legacy of the Uchiha had shaped his life.

Was an ingrained foundation of his world.

His surname becoming a safety net that gave credence to his identity. The adhesive that had held him together for so long.

If he took it away…

If he ‘let it go’, what would take its place?

Who would he become?

Who was he without his Clan?

Who was he without the Uchiha identity?

Where was his place in the world?

He didn’t know.

Wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Wasn’t sure he could handle the festering pit of unresolved emotions beneath it all. The bottled up storm simmering below the surface of his calm facade. Turbulent feelings he didn’t know how to cope with.

Mind numbing pain.

Acrid Bitterness.

Suffocating shame.

Lingering hatred.

And a hollowness of his soul he’d spent his young adolescent years trying to fill. Relentless demons that still chipped away at what little was left.

Letting go meant more than he could convey in words. It was dream just out of reach. A fantasy that didn’t mesh with the harsh reality of his world.

Sasuke stood from the table, his breakfast long cold. He moved down the hall leading to the front door, pausing to grab his cloak from the closet. Slinging the gray swab of cloth over his shoulders and tying it one handed with practiced ease, he opened the door and stepped out.

Barely managing not to slam it behind him.

His gut twisted, churning with a kaleidoscope of emotion.

He was trying his best to follow the advise of the counsellor, to open up and purge the darkness rotting his insides but it was hard when his wife just…

Just…

Didn’t understand.

****xxxxxx** **

Shikamaru sucked in a harsh breath, his desperate gaze shooting to the softly ticking clock on the low coffee table.

A shaft of pleasure lashed his spine, the swirling of a wet tongue threatening to rob him of control. He was fifteen minutes into a devastating blow job and was afraid he wouldn’t last the last five. Temari’s blonde head bobbed in his lap, the yellow curtain flowing down her naked shoulders.

He grimaced, hissing between his teeth when teasing fingers found the sensitive skin of his balls.

“Shit.” he groaned as she traced circles.

The gentle pattern weakening his resolve. Slow, deliberate slurps of suction filled the room, the sound tightening his abdomen and sending his thoughts scattering.

He wanted to hold out.

Wanted to win…

The throbbing tip of his cock met the back of a determined throat, the wet orifice contracting rhythmically. His head dropped to the head rest of living room couch, his toes curling in his sandals. She hummed, the vibrations pulsing from top to root. Panic set in, an explosion of bliss bursting in the hard straining muscles of his body.

Sweat slipped down his temples, the salty liquid obscuring his view of the clock.

Her head descended, taking the entirety of his length down a hole of rapture, her tongue meeting the top of testicles.

He panted, grimacing again as he squinted at the clock.

Three minutes.

Trembling hands entwined her golden locks, his grip subtly attempting to impede the devastating pace.

Lust coiled in his gut as she grabbed his wrists and pressed them none too gently to the plush couch.

He loved when she was rough with him. Reveled in the domineering Mistress that often appeared in their bedroom.

It turned him.

Made him-

“Ohhh fuck.” he groaned, mind blanking.

Plush lips held his mushroom tip trapped, her tongue lashing the sensitive underside. Strong fingers pumped his base.

Up and down.

Fast and tight.

The combination of sucking lips and stroking grip sending him into a tailspin. His hips lifted, tension snapping and the incredible sensation of hot semen meeting an even hotter mouth threw him into a world of ecstasy.

He shuddered, gripping the cushion beneath him as she ran her fist over his cock with one and reached for a tissue on the table with another. Shikamaru swallowed, glancing at the time keeper as she emptied his deposit into the tissue.

He sighed.

He was short a minute and a half.

“That’s a loss.” Temari chuckled.

He looked down between his legs, scowling at his gloating fiancee. She was enjoying his downfall a little too much.

“You know I hate going there.”

Temari shrugged.

“You knew the risks,” she gloated, “and don’t drag your ass and wait until the last minute. I want it here when I get back.”

“Yeah, yeah.” he huffed, lifting his hips to pull up his pants.

“I don’t know why you have such a problem with it. She’s not actually your sister, you know.”

“Close enough,” he muttered, “Choji’s feels the same way.”

“Maybe, but Choji’s not in to the type of items Ino sells anyway.”

“Still, its embarrassing enough to have to go into a sex store, even worse when the owner is your sister.”

“Crybaby.” she mocked without heat.

“What a drag,” he sighed, “At least explain what the hell a rabbit vibrator is.”

****xxxxxx** **

“I think you broke her, Ino,” Isako murmured, “poor girl looks ready to keel over.”

“Nah, she’s just overwhelmed with excitement. It’s not every day a girl walks into the greatest sex shop known to man.” Ino touted.

Hinata barely heard the light banter, focused instead on picking her jaw up from the floor. Lilac orbs widened, bright crimson flooding her face. Her lips moved, up and down, the movement reminiscent of a fish.

“I-I-I-Ino!” she sputtered, “what…what…”

She didn’t even know what she wanted to ask first.

How long had this been down here?

How on earth had she kept it a secret this long?

“Definitely broken.” Isako giggled.

“Hush,” Ino replied, slinging an arm around her red cheeked friend, “Now I know it can be overwhelming at first, Hinata, but don’t worry, I’ll help you pick out an awesome new toy.”

Hinata offered little resistance as she was carted through the scattering of people browsing the rows of porn. Stunned and dumbfounded that she recognized a few pink cheeked faces.

“Let me show you our sub section,” Ino chattered, “We have the cutest collars.”

Burning with shame and curiosity, Hinata ducked her head, finger tips meeting repeatedly as they passed through an archway.  

“So what’s the news.” Ino asked.

“N-News?”

“Yeah, you were all aglow about something when you walked in and while incredible sex can do wonders for any girl’s disposition, I can’t help but feel it was about something else,” Ino explained, “Hmmm, did he pop the question?”

Hinata shook her head.

If only.

“You knocked up?”

“No!” Hinata squeaked, eyes as wide as saucers.

Ino laughed.

“Well, clearly something happened. Spill.”

Suddenly bashful and happy, Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

“We’re moving in together.” she admitted.

“Whaaaa? You guys aren’t already shacking up? You’re at his place so much I thought it was already a done deal.”

“That’s what Naruto-kun said, but-”

“The Clan,” Ino huffed, “Say no more. I know how it is. It ain’t always roses being a Yamanaka either. But that’s great, Hinata, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, I…no...”

She trailed off into silence as they moved through fetish themed area. Dildos, bigger than she thought any sane person could ever want inserted into their private areas, hung on silvery walls. Shelves of kinky knickknacks and creative vibrators. Colorful costumes and scantly dressed manikins piqued her interest. There was frilly pink kitten costume that left little to the imagination and a tasteful yet sensual fairy ensemble with pretty, glittery wings. Beyond the statues was display case full delicate bands of leather.

Lilac orbs peeked beneath dark lashes at a display case of collars.

They were as cute as her chatty friend declared.

Standing out among the crush of pleasure toys.

Heat bloomed in the pit of her stomach, her mind constructing erotic scenes that made her insides squirm.

Images of her, naked and needy, kneeling at the feet of her blonde lover as he slipped the physical symbol of possession around her throat. Of being pulled and directed by the tug of a leash.

“See something you like?” Ino murmured.

The softly spoken question coupled with the slow glide of a hand down her spine stoked the carnal need unfurling in her abdomen. Arousal slid over her skin. The touch and tenor of the other woman’s voice more suggestive than friendly. Confusion joined twisting lust.

“You know, Hinata, it really warms my…heart to see newcomers enter the exciting world of erotica.”

That delicate hand whispered dangerously close to her rounded buttocks. The perky globes still pleasantly sore from a night of pounding and the stinging bliss of Naruto’s hand. Tingling desire bloomed in her clit, the pulsating sensations moistening her panties. The mere though of their hard lovemaking leaving her nipples acing. The burning pressure of Ino’s hand fueling the flames.

“You don’t have to be shy with me. Show me what you like.” Ino coaxed, the warmth of her words barely brushing the shy Hyuuga’s ear.

Hinata suppressed a shiver, pink staining her cheeks.

The words were innocent, the tone was not. It held the timber she’d heard before. A suggestive undertone Naruto often used just before she found herself naked and screaming in the throes of ecstasy.

“Ino.” she murmured, confused, aroused.

The wandering caress trailed up her side and over the curve of her shoulder. Soft fingers brushed back her inky black mane.

“Don’t hide,” the blonde encouraged, “hold your head up and take a look. Surely there’s something you want.”

Embarrassment turned her ears red. Milky lilac orbs swept the room from beneath thick lashes. The search short lived as her eyes stopped on an object of interest.

“Ahhh, that’s a classic,” Ino whispered in her ear, “I knew we had a lot in common.”

Hinata shivered, her nipples hardening beneath her dress.

“I’ll bag it up for ya,” Ino said with a playful grin, dispelling the air of seduction in an instant.

Hinata stood stupefied, watching as the other woman trounced off with a cheeky wave and conspiratorial wink.

“Don’t worry,” she said with a wink, “This one’s on the house. A first time customer gift.”

Harassed and aching in the middle of a sex shop, the embarrassed young woman wondered if her friend had actually been coming on to her or simply teasing an out of place Hyuuga.

Minutes later, Hinata left the shop in a haze of aroused excitement, and sexual confusion, clutching a nondescript bag to her chest. In the crush of traveling villagers, tingles of awareness crawled over skin. She felt naughty, libidinous and perverted carrying such a scandalous package around in the light of day, right beneath the noses of those that crossed her path.

It was mortifying.

Exhilarating.

Shameful and titillating.

By the time she made it back to Naruto’s apartment, the blood pounding exhilaration had dulled to a slow burn.

Reality returned, leaving her in a precarious position.

How to ask for what she so desperately wanted?

She glanced at the package still pressed to her breast.

What she had in the bag wouldn’t be out of the ordinary.

What she wanted him to do with it, however…

Red flooded her face. She reached up to cover her flaming cheeks.

How in the world could she look him in the eye and ask him to do… _ _that__.

What would he think?

She glanced at bright yellow square sitting on the kitchen counter. Dropping her hands, she treaded closer, an idea forming. Hinata set the bag down, then opened the small drawer beneath the counter. She pushed aside old bills, pieces of wire and scraps of paper in search of a pen. Grabbing an uncapped ball point, she grabbed her bag and the stack of sticky notes and moved into the bedroom. She paced in front of the unmade bed twice before taking a seat at its foot.

Heart pounding, she took the sticky note and began writing.

The words were slow to come, the request even more perverted spelled out on paper.

Finished, she looked down at the note of doom, hesitating

Hinata headed in the direction of the Hyuuga residence, the journey and sobering subject she wanted to discuss with father cooling the raging fires of lust.

She was a little disconcerted to find her father wasn’t home when she reached her soon to be previous residence and debated waiting for him. But with the elder Hyuuga meandering by with disapproving scowls, Hinata retraced her steps and headed back to the apartment.

Her heart thundered against her ribcage as she walked.

Naruto would have stopped by for lunch and left again by now.

Had he gone into the bedroom and found her note?

The question left her queasy and sensually stimulated.

It was quiet when she stepped through the door. Dirty dishes in the sink the only indication her lover had been home. She closed the door before scooting off to the bedroom, her eyes searching and finding the place she’d set the items down.

A new package and sticky note sat in its place.

Curious, she walked over to the dresser, reaching for the paper bearing her boyfriends sloppy handwriting.

She read silently

‘Of course baby. Didn’t I say I can give you anything you can handle? Be dressed when I get home.’

****xxxxxx** **

Took me a hot minute to get this done. Sorry about that. Anywho, some of you that read Monster may already know, but I’ve rekindled my other fanfic Cold upon request so I have three fanfics going at once. Dunno what that’s gonna do to an already lagging time frame but oh well, I’ll figure it out. Lot of people on Dokuga have been waiting a year for an update and I couldn’t say no to all the support it got XD

Now, about the chapter, both Sasuke and Sakura are supposed to look as selfish as they’re portrayed to be, so you don’t have to point it out, lol. It was deliberate. They’ll get better as the story unfolds but perfect characters are not as interesting as flawed ones. They both have issues to work out, together and separately.

Hinata’s up to some naughty stuff that I hope you all enjoy in the next chapter while Shikamaru’s gearing up for an uncomfortable visit to the Erotic Blossom, lol.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don’t forget to review and I’ll see you in the next one.

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag.** **


	12. Twelve

****Chapter Twelve** **

 

****May 26, 2011** **

 

Hinata circled a miniature spoon along the porcelain rim of a steaming mug of coffee, watching the ensuing tan and brown swirls with unseeing eyes. Seated in one of the modestly decorated receiving rooms of the Hyuuga compound, her mind couldn’t be further away. The pretty kunoichi was consumed with anticipation of the impending sexual escapade arranged for the evening.

Her mind mulling over the revealing outfit waiting for her at home.

The contents of Naruto’s package were as embarrassing as they were titillating. A blatantly sexual, perverted costume that complimented the deviant tryst she’d initiated. Silky midnight fabric, matching six inch platform stilettos and cute fluffy accessories created a kinky ensemble that dampened her panties and twisted her insides in knots.

A light dusting of pink tinged her cheeks.

It was a scandalous piece of lingerie.

Timid by nature, the getup was poised to test her modest sensibilities. Challenge her to shed the restrictions imposed by ‘polite’ society and lure her even further from the conservative doctrines she’d been raised to follow. There wasn’t any way that she could see to reconcile the burgeoning salacious nature of her relationship with the traditionalism her Hyuuga blood demanded.

Her choice came down to two.

Bow to the Clan or please her lover.

A shiver smoothed up her spine.

In this respect, it wasn’t a hard decision for her to make…

She wanted to please him.

“...nata.”

Lust coiled in the pit of her stomach, pale thighs clenching beneath the hard wood table. Pleasing the blonde Uzumaki was more than enough of an incentive to brave the scanty apparel, despite the nerves churning her insides. His casual acceptance of her request followed by the dictate at the end of his note had left her primed and excited, shyness aside.

Still, she had a couple of hours to stew, to gather her courage.

A smattering of time to go all in or chicken out.

Desire simmered in her veins, throbbing need puckering her nipples beneath the fabric of her dress. It was disconcerting, walking around in such a heightened state of arousal but not unwelcome. Anticipation was a natural cure for the skittishness holding her hostage.

Hard to cloak yourself in reluctance when your clit was screaming for attention.

“ _ _Hinata__.”

With the introduction of this new kink, she could only imagine what else he had in the other packages now stashed in the hall closet.

A closet she was forbidden to touch.

Naruto had made clear she was not to open any more of his purchases, giving her a mulligan on the top suit and hat she’d dressed his dick in.

Sneaking a peek with her Byakugan was also a no-no.

His reasoning for the decree?

He wanted to keep her guessing about the next enhancement of their sex life and explained that some of the stuff he bought would worked better if she didn’t know it was coming. What he meant by that, she couldn’t fathom, but the cryptic words had only stoked her curiosity and apprehension.

What else did he buy?

More explicit outfits?

Dildos made of different material and textures like the ones on the shelves of the Erotic Blossom?

Perhaps even a pretty collar of her own?

Hinata crossed her legs, a sharp pang of lust sliding along her aching clit.

A thick leather leash to-

“Hinata!”

The spoon rattled, wide lilac orbs shooting to stern white. Hiashi’s withered face was arranged in a familiar expression of disapproval. Despite its churlish severity, the look lacked the malice of her childhood. The frown at his lips, the furrow between his brows lined more with concern than anger. They’d come a long way in the years past and at any other juncture, the expression would have heartened and soothed her childhood scars, but at the moment, it was a rude awakening. The censure on his visage was more than sufficient in cooling her rampant ardor, akin to pouring a bucket of frigid water over her head.

“You are inattentive this evening,” he said, “That’s not like you at all, Hinata. What has you so distracted?”

“S-s-sorry, father,” she stammered, fighting the blistering red rapidly engulfing her face, “I just…have a lot on my mind.”

A lot on her mind.

Filthy, lust inducing things that had her creaming in her seat. Ears aflame, drowning in a sea of embarrassment, Hinata turned her gaze back to her scalding beverage, suddenly finding the swirls in her cup unbearably fascinating.

Panting over the upcoming fulfillment of a sexual fantasy was hardly appropriate when sitting across from one’s father.

Awkward was too tame a description.

Mortifying to the umpteenth degree.

Rattled and extremely uncomfortable, Hinata shoved aside the naughty thoughts in pursuit of the reasons that had brought her to the compound in the first place.

“A lot on you mind?”

She nodded, setting aside her mug.

“I’ve gone over the notes from today’s meetings and want to review some of the of the information with you, father..”

Hiashi inclined his head, signaling for her to begin.

Discussing Clan affairs and finances was the quickest, most efficient method of putting the elderly Hyuuga in a good mood. He liked seeing his heir express interest in the functioning of the Clan. Was pleased when she took the initiative to review important decisions made in meetings she would one day have to attend in his stead. Hiashi in a good mood would be helpful when she dropped the bomb later.

Father and daughter spent half an hour mulling over potentially lucrative business ventures, contemplated new training techniques and assessed the effectiveness of the experimental shuriken ordered six months ago before she steered the conversation in a familiar direction.

Sasuke’s pardon.

“I will not change my stance at this point in time,” Hiashi warned when she expressed approval for the decision he and many other leaders had come to, “I firmly believe the Uchiha have proven themselves too dangerous to be allowed free roam but I will allow that a second chance to disabuse us of that notion would not be remiss. Naruto has vouched for him and in light of all he has done to protect this village, despite my misgivings, we are willing to trust his judgement in this. Thanks to his reputation and your own efforts, the leadership council has agreed to a probationary period before a decision will be made on the details of a pardon.”

It was a significant concession, one she’d been working hard to push the stringent Clan head towards for weeks. Since beginning her campaign to help Naruto paved the way to amnesty for the disgraced Uchiha, she had began to wonder what level of influence she had with the man who raised her. His resistance and rebuffs leaving her to believe she held little sway at all.

His assent was a soothing balm to that needling worry, the pride in his voice warming her chest.

Despite the arguing of last week, she could tell he was proud that she’d stood her ground.

She herself was proud of herself as well.

A year ago she wouldn’t have thought to oppose her father, her Clan on anything. She was beginning to build confidence, starting to amplify her voice in way she had never really wanted to.

She glanced at her father’s profile.

Nerves tightened her gut.

Even so, she had a long way to go.

‘Confidence.’ she reminded herself internally.

“F-father…I’d like to speak on a more personal note.”

She fidgeted as his sharp gaze focused on her, bumping her fingers beneath the table, eyes straying everywhere but on the man across from her.

“Continue.” he prompted.

“Well…,” she hesitated, “Naruto-kun and I spoke the other day and…we’ve decided to move in together.”

Heavy silence met the announcement.

Lilac orbs peeked beneath thick black lashes, tracing the rigid form at the other end of the table, keen eyes reading the body language of her traditionalist parent. Hiashi’s mug hovered inches from his lips, the subtle stiffening of his shoulders a bullhorn of displeasure. The soft spoken Hyuuga knew her father well, had watched and studied for years as a child often did with a strict parent. She knew his mannerisms like the back of her hand. Could read the thought processes taking place across from her, as he took a slow, deliberate sip of his coffee.

That sip was a play for time.

Gave him a moment to contemplate his next choice of words.

To construct an argument that would dissuade her from a decision he, and many others she was sure, objected to.

Hiashi set his cup on the dark oak, chest rising and falling before meeting her eyes.

“The Clan will disapprove, Hinata and I cannot say I am not of a like mind. Not this time.”

It was hardly a surprise that he wouldn’t side with her nor was it shocking that, despite declining to oppose her decision to continue her relationship outside the bounds of Hyuuga propriety, that this was as far as his tolerance would stretch. The elderly Hyuuga head had been very lenient and understanding in spite of the balking of their more conventional clansmen and women. That he listened and made allowances for his eldest daughter was a testament to their mended relationship. A symptom of the mutual respect they held for one another after the long, unhealthy, angst filled kinship they’d had during her girlhood years.

“I have supported your relationship because of the feelings you hold for Naruto and the authenticity of his character. He has become a hardworking, honorable young man and a great hero to our village that would I would welcome as son-in-law should the culmination of your relationship result in a union, however there are limits to what I will or will not support, Hinata,” Hiashi told her, “I cannot approve of you shacking up with a man you are neither married nor engaged to. That is not the daughter, the heiress to the Hyuuga name, that I raised.”

It was a stinging let down, but again, not unexpected.

She respected his view on the matter, understood it having lived under his rule her entire life, but in this, they would have to agree to disagree. It was disappointing, but she meant what she’d vowed to herself.

She would not let her father or the Clan dictate her relationship.

“I understand,” she murmured.

She took a stabilizing breath, straightening in her seat.

“However, my decision stands. I will be sharing an apartment with Naruto-kun. I am sorry, father.”

Hiashi sighed.

“You’ve gained the respect of the Clan but the…unorthodox way you are conducting your relationship is slowly chipping away at that regard. Throwing away the progress you’ve made in this manner makes little sense.”

“I’m not throwing away anything,” she negated, eyes dropping to her cooling coffee, “I just don’t think the traditional ideals of the Clan should be viewed in the lens of a mandate. The world is changing, father, society is evolving. What may have been unacceptable in your time, isn’t in mine.”

Pale hands toyed with the porcelain cup.

“The Clan likes Naruto-kun,” she continued, “they respect him and appreciate everything he did during the war, in his fight with Pain. We aren’t hurting anyone and we both love each other. Honor and traditions are important, I understand that, but at some point…we have to do what makes us happy.”

“It is as you say,” he conceded. “this Clan and the people of this village owe a great deal to Naruto, that is not in dispute. However, his accolades do not negate the need for respectability, tradition and discretion. While we all hope that your union will result in marriage, such has not yet happened. You are not married, you are not engaged. Your living arrangements will be unacceptable to many in this Clan, I am among them.”

Stubborn eyes captured her own.

“Until such a time that you marry Naruto, you are my heir, the face of the Hyuuga, an extension of an old and dignified Clan. You are more than a mere woman, more than a mere shinobi of the Leaf. You are our future. The choices you make effect each and every Hyuuga. Selfish decisions have no place in the life of an heiress. You must think of the Clan first, Konoha second and yourself last. Sacrifice of one’s own personal wants is an integral part of leadership.”

Hinata stifled a long suffering sigh.

It was a speech she’d heard more than once. A burden of her station she’d been fighting for since she was a young girl desperate for daddy’s approval.

A hollow victory now that she had it.

“Your conduct is not the only source of contention,” he added, “Since the beginning of your relationship with Naruto, your wardrobe has only grown tighter and shorter as the days pass. The dress you wear today is the modest I’ve seen of you in months. This too is unacceptable, Hinata.”

Hinata fought a blush.

If only he knew why she was bundled up today. His disapproval would erupt in fatherly outrage.

Her mini spoon circled the cup.

“I wore a long sleeved jacket back then, father,” Hinata murmured, “It wasn’t so much modesty as a lack of confidence. Naruto-kun had nothing to do with the change. I did it because I wanted to, because I’ve always wanted to.”

The pretty clothes made her feel feminine and beautiful. She wouldn’t be shamed into changing that.

“It is unseemly,” Hiashi commented, “the time…the __nights__ you spend at his apartment are beyond improper. I have held my peace, again, in deference to the respect I hold for Naruto but my compliance does not come without cost. The Clan is discontent with the image it paints of the Hyuuga. Calls for my removal for allowing it, for your own displacement in favor of Hanabi have only begun to subside. This ill advised decision of yours will only renew those calls and exacerbate the dissension.”

Heat suffused her face at the mention of her whereabouts after sunset.

She knew there were a lot of eyes on her movement, as there had been since before her birth, but that fact didn’t make the situation any easier.

Everyone with sense knew what went on during her overnight stays with the blonde hero.

Having it brought up by her own father was beyond mortifying.

She was more than aware of what people thought.

The whispers among her Hyuuga clansmen and women were anything but discreet. It hurt to hear the people she’d grown up with, trained with, shared holidays with were upset enough to demand she step down from her rightful place as heiress just because she lived her life differently than they lived theirs.

She would have despaired long ago had it not been for the other voices among the throng of naysayers. The small group of outspoken, modern thinking Hyuuga that stood with her, her little sister Hanabi among them.

But the roar of the opposition was often louder.

“You have reached the age of maturity and it is your decision on the course of action you wish to take,” Hiashi declared, “but as the Hyuuga heiress, as my daughter, take into consideration the far reaching consequences of your actions.”

****xxxxxx** **

“Here you are,” Ino grinned cheerfully, holding out a lavender box, “the latest in vibrating technology. This baby will have you screaming in thirty seconds or less, guaranteed.”

Shikamaru’s bland expression twisted, the goading words like sandpaper against his ears.

The pink of his cheeks blooming into cherry red.

Ino’s smug smile coupled with the backdrop of dildos behind her was as unpleasant as the grating words. The irksome female had spent the entire trek over to the ‘insertion section’ cracking jokes about his anus and insinuating his trip here was anything but a dictate of his fiancee.

Ino and his lover were good friends.

Their lunch dates and girls night outs were full of feminine conversations that often included sex, much to his discomfort. As a result of their lascivious discourse, the scandalous Yamanaka had first hand knowledge of Temari’s penchant for vibrators and dildos. She was well aware his visit to the Erotic Blossom was a direct consequence of that preference.

But in true, annoying little sister fashion, Ino was ignoring that fact in favor of playing the unconvincing role of the obtuse but helpful sex shop guide on a quest for the best rabbit for a ‘friend on the journey of self discovery’.

Even worse than enduring the taunting from his pseudo sibling, surrounded by a mass gathering of artificial dicks and a crush of kinky minded customers, was the relentless teasing by her equally mischievous cousin, Isako.

The vexing blonde therapist took the box from Ino for contemplation, holding it up so he could view the bright magenta toy beneath the plastic viewing port of the box.

“Great choice, Nara,” Isako complimented with a slow upturn of her purple painted lips, “I can __personally__  vouch for this little number. If you need any tips I’ve got a few that’ll curl you toes. I gotta say though, I’m very impressed, usually you only come in for lube, nice to see you branching out and trying new things. Make sure you warm up your bum before you use it.”

“Come on over and I’ll get you checked out.” Ino invited with a wave, leading the way to the nearest register.

Cherry red spread, inundating the entirety of his face.

“Now what you wanna do is make sure you’re nice and lose,” Isako continued, giving him a sidelong glance, “what sized plugs do you use? Or are you going in blind?”

The brow above his left eye took on a distinct twitch.

“For the hundredth time,” he gritted, “its not for me, it’s for Temari.”

“Ah, yes, __Temari__ ,” she giggled with a conspiratorial wink, “riggggghhhht. Well, tell __Temari__  that men shouldn’t be ashamed of anal play. If you enjoy it then explore it. We’re all adults here, close minded labels and regressive social constructs are best left in grade school not the bedroom.”

“Yeah, what she said,” Ino nodded, hands on hips as they reached the counter, “it’s only weird if you make it weird.”

Isako dangled the vibrating dildo in front of him.

“Don’t make it weird, Nara.”

Shikamaru snatched the box, flustered.

Dark orbs glared at the needling duo.

“Can I just buy what I came here to buy?” he demanded

Ino chuckled, taking the box from his hand.

“Sure thing. Wouldn’t want to hold you up,” she assured him sweetly from behind the register, “I’m the same way when I get a new toy so I can relate.”

The twitch in his brow quickened.

“Need any accessories with that?” Isako asked, leaning on the counter while Ino punched numbers on the cash register, “Cock ring? Nipple clamps? We’re having a clearance sell on anal beads, ya know. You might wanna try em’ before the rabbit. They’re pretty great for loosening that bum before hand.”

Shikamaru closed his eyes briefly, striving for patience, something he only seemed to lack when dealing with the blonde twosome from hell.

“Card.” Ino prompted.

“Ino on her own is bad enough but the two of you together are insufferable.” he declared, shoving a hand in his pocket and fishing out a piece of plastic.

Ino took the card, sliding it through the digital reading strip along side the register.

“Awww, don’t be that way, Nara,” the therapist grinned, “we’re only here to help you get more comfortable with this new aspect of your sexuality. Acceptance of all parts of yourself is a very important component of a healthy mind and fulfilling life.”

Shikamaru scowled.

“What a pain in the ass.” he mumbled.

“It shouldn’t hurt if you use the right amount of lube and stretch like I told you,” Isako teased, “Just go slow, warm up your bum hole and relax. Nothing to it, I promise.”

“Isako-”

“Let us know how it works out for you, Shikamaru. Not a lot of men prefer that type of dildo seeing as the clitoral stimulating mechanism is pretty useless for a man. But if you find a creative way to use it I’d love to hear it,” Isako prodded with a wink, “I’ve been mulling over the idea of starting a private club for the BDSM community. If I ever get it off the ground, I could use some voluntary demonstrations in the dungeon.”

Isako wagged delicately arched eyebrows.

“We’ll call it ‘A Guy and his Rabbit.”

“Never seen that shade of red on you before, Shikamaru,” Ino chortled, holding out the bagged toy and his credit card, “Here you go. Have fun with it.”

Shikamaru snatched the bag with a crimson face a shade away from purple. Mortified, harassed, impatient and exasperated, the disconcerted nin made a beeline for the nearest exit, ears burning as Isako whispered, quite loudly, “I think he might have been just a wee bit flustered. Men are particularly sensitive about their anus. I wrote a thesis about it a couple years back and…”

The cool breeze felt good on his hot cheeks as he stepped from the sex shop.

Bag in hand, Shikamaru sighed.

He hoped this was the last time he’d need to come to the Erotic Blossom.

At least for a year or two.

Surely Temari wouldn’t be so cruel as to send him back any time soon.

****xxxxxx** **

“You think Temari would let me borrow him for a few hours?”

Isako place a slender finger to the bridge of her glasses, pushing them up with a slow slide. Blue orbs watching the delectably curved rear end of the retreating Nara, leaning over the counter for a better view.

“Oh sure, why not, you should go ask her.”

“Yeah?” Isako hummed with interest, rotating sly eyes to her cousin.

“I mean if you’re that desperate to get your face rearranged, by all means go ask her.”

Isako straightened.

“Never mind then.”

Ino laughed.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.”

“I’m almost tempted to ask anyway thought. You’ve got to admit, he’s pretty hot.”

Ino covered her mouth and pretended to retch. Isako grinned, crossing her arms beneath the heavy weight of her breasts.

“Oh come on. If you two hadn’t grown up like siblings you probably would have banged at least once.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ino shrugged, “Point is, Shikamaru’s like the pain in the neck older brother I never got and us “banging” is about as erotic as rock covered in shit.”

“Well, in some fetishes-”

“Can it Isako. It’s gross I’m not interested in hypothetical scenarios where its not gross.”

“Alright, alright,” Isako huffed, “Wouldn’t want to get you all flustered too. Speaking of flustered, I’m guessing Hinata will be back soon.”

Ino tilted her head in inquiry.

“Hinata?”

“Yeah, didn’t you see Naruto’s damn near six page order? He had a couple of sensory suits on it. Its probably already been delivered by now. Hinata’s shy but really curious, she’ll have questions.”

“Oh right,” Ino grinned, “forgot he order those. Can’t wait to see the look on her face.”

Sensory suits were chakra siphoning kinky costumes that used the power of illusion to heighten pleasure. It was an invasive, potent mechanism that function much like genjutsu. Fooling one’s senses into believing certain stimuli were occurring when in reality, it was mere trick of the mind.

The often scantily fashioned fetish lingerie had the ability to make a person feel like there was a vibrating plug between their cheeks, or that heated oil was being poured down their spine, and some of the more high end, expensive garb orchestrated the sensation of being fucked within an inch of your life.

Innovative costumes courtesy of a Clan that specialized in the psyche and the significant contributions of her late teacher’s lover Kurenai. Mixing kink and mind manipulation had been a break through in the world of sex, one that placed the Erotic Blossom ahead of the competition.

She didn’t know which costume Naruto would coax Hinata into first, but she did know, which ever he chose, the experience was going to blow the little Hyuuga’s mind.

****xxxxxx** **

Hinata sighed as she stepped within the empty confines of her boyfriend’s apartment. Taking a moment to divest her shoes near the rack at the door, she trudged through the kitchen, dropping her purse on the counter in passing as she moved into the living room.

Her talk with father had gone about as well as expected.

While Hiashi had given some leeway to the modern, ‘unorthodox’ way she conducted her first and only relationship, her dad was a man stuck in his ways. The traditions he’d been taught an ironclad pillar of his personality and as such, they would probably never see eye to eye.

He was standing his ground.

But, meek though she may be, she was also his daughter.

And she was standing her ground too.

The Byakugan was not the only trait she had inherited from her stubborn parental figure.

Black fluff on the low coffee table caught her attention, banishing thoughts of a bullheaded parent and obstinate Clan in an instant.

Her cheeks reddened.

The contents of the package Naruto left for her still were strewn across the wooden surface where she’d left them hours ago, their presence a siren’s call back to the planned debauchery she had been panting over since her impromptu purchase at the Erotic Blossom.

Her insides fluttered.

Heated moisture gathered, her clit taking up the insistent throb of earlier as she stepped slowly over to the garment.

Reaching out with contemplative fingers, Hinata skimmed the soft ear.

She had recognized the bunny costume immediately, remembered passing it on the display racks at the Blossom. And even if she hadn’t recalled the cute, shockingly revealing clothing, the Erotic Blossom logo, a graceful purple flower with petals spread like the delicate folds of a woman’s sex, was stitched inside the fabric on the left oblique of the corset strapless teddy.

She picked up the sexually explicit one piece, curious gaze moving over the small gray dots lining the inside. Hundreds of mini circles sewn in perfectly symmetrical lines. They felt almost cool to the touch, leathery but not uncomfortable against the skin and for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why they’d been added to the sexy piece.

A design choice she’d thought at first but the texture seemed off.

They felt different compared to the smoky fabric between them.

She glanced at the clock on the wall above the television and sucked in a breath.

He’d be home soon.

It was now or never.

She either had the courage to go through with what she’d set in motion of not. Pearly white teeth sank into the plush curve of her bottom lip a moment before she tossed the bodysuit onto the couch and reached for the hem of her dress.

****xxxxxx** **

“Soooo…” Ino began, voice taking on a soft, almost cautious tenor, “heard through the grapevine Gin is back.”

Isako stilled, playful expression frosting over, fingers griping the stack of porno she’d been rearranging. The night shift of Yamanaka would be in soon, and as a courtesy, the two cousins had sought to make the transition easier by replacing scattered and misplaced DVDs.

That name cutting to the quick.

The lighthearted, jovial manner in which they were tidying up souring in instant.

“I’ve heard.” came the cool reply.

The Yamanaka network of information was readily available to any Clans member with the clearance. Like her cousin, Isako’s access was of the upper tier.

Of course she knew.

“You gonna be okay?” Ino probed, “You’ll end up running into each other at some point.”

Isako straightened from the shelf, readjusting her spectacles on the bridge of her pert nose, the motion irritated and agitated.

“There’s nothing to be ‘okay’ about,” she negated, voice lined with a hard edge as she tossed the remaining videos in their proper place, “Gin and I have nothing to say to each other.”

Pain lanced her chest, the churning hurt at odds with her icy expression and even colder declaration. Fidgeting hands smoothed imaginary wrinkles from her shirt, tugging at the tight material with sharp snaps of her wrist.

“Nothing at all.” Isako repeated.

The assertion more for herself than the woman next to her. She didn’t want to talk about Gin.

Didn’t want hear that name.

Or see that face.

Not on this plane of existence.

“I’ll end my shift early,” the unsettled blonde said, “I’ve got a few clients to see in the morning. I need to prepare. I’ll see you later.”

Isako turned, holding onto her composure as she marched across the floor. She could feel her cousins worried gaze like lazer beams against her spine.

“Yeah…later, Isako.” Ino murmured at her back.

****xxxxxx** **

Dawning the outfit turned out to be a surprisingly erotic experience.

Swathing herself in clothing she’d never have worn herself solely for the satisfaction and gratification of her lover leaving her breathless. Molding the dark material over supple flesh bringing her heart to a low, excited pound.

The shy Hyuuga had never thought of the provocative nature of dressing.

Had never sexualized the slide of cloth over skin.

Or enjoyed the silken glide of fabric over hard nipples until tugging the dangerously plunging bust of the teddy just level of the erect buds.

Hinata flushed, arousal coiling when coral areola peeking over the bustline. Crimson spreading along her neck when she pulled the teddy in place and remembered the one piece bodysuit was missing material at its crotch, leaving rapidly dampening folds exposed to cool air.

The inky black suit dipped in the back, skimming just below the curve of her lower back, leaving her spine uncovered. A fuzzy white tail stood out among the sea of black fabric barely covering her buttocks, the snowy white ball of fur settled just above the crack of her ass.

Crimson faced, Hinata reached for the neatly folded stockings.

Rolling the fishnets mid thigh and affixing them to the teddy’s front and rear garters attached to the teddy succeed only in coaxing a fresh rush of liquid excitement to her saturated sex. She was squirming by the time she picked up the furry black ears. Sliding the headband through the silken strands at her crown sending a shiver up her spine.

The tall, platform stilettos gave her feet a sexy arch, though they felt kind of heavy considering she’d only ever worn a low heels.

Costume complete, Hinata wandered into the bedroom and over to the mirror atop a dresser.

A scantily clad vixen stated back at her.

Voluptuous.

Lascivious and sensual.

The embodiment of carnal temptation.

A midnight maned siren, deliberately enticing and alluring.

Her skin glowed beneath the dark material, snowy white skin made even more so by the thick curtain of black silky hair.

It was a shocking transformation…

An awakening of awareness.

A sudden recognition of the dips and curves that drove a man to lust.

A figure that stoked the flames of hedonistic need.

A beat of hesitation passed before curious hands moved, slowly gliding over the flared hips emphasized in the corset bodysuit.

Tracing the deep curve her cinched waist outlined, before whispering over the large breasts straining the flimsy bust.  

Fingertips glossed along the pink crescents her areola created above the neckline.

Hinata sucked in a breath, both at her own touch and the peculiar, burgeoning tingle connecting itself to her chakra network.

Her brows creased in confusion, lilac orbs glancing down at the sleeveless teddy.

A hollow pulsation swept through the costume, the dots lining the inner cloth tapping into her chakra. The small swath of fabric covering her nipples contracted, squeezing the hard points into a stinging pinch. Alarmed, Hinata reached for the garment, seconds from shedding the strangely behaving lingerie when an intense vibration hummed to life.

She froze, sucking in a sudden breath.

Powerful quakes zeroed unerringly to the aching bundle of nerves between her thighs. Her insides liquefied, pleasure tearing through her core with brutal intensity.

Taken off guard, Hinata gripped the dresser as she swept away in a tsunami of bliss. A moan of shocked ecstasy bursting from her lips, her body hurting shockingly, swiftly towards orgasm.

The pulsating sensation was invasive, comparable to a high powered vibrator being pressed to her clit. The tightly squeezing fabric, now glued to her nipples, clenched and released, the pressure mimicking the heated tugs her blonde lover often used to drive her insane. Weak kneed, thundering head long into ecstasy, Hinata struggled to keep herself upright, hanging onto wooded surface beneath clenching hands.

It was a losing battle.

Confused, body awash in rapture, she stumbled on wobbly legs out of the bedroom and into the hall.

Panting, straining against the punishing thrumming, Hinata mewled against the wall, uncertain if she handle another second of paradise.  

A harsh breath left her lungs as intense pulsations forced her clit into overdrive, building tension tightening the delicate muscles of her body. She slid to the floor, a pool of quivering nerves, her echoing moans rising in octave with every lance of rapture blaring through her clit.

Hinata slid to the hardwood floor.

Cheek pressed to the hard surface, body quaking, she howled as the teddy engulfed her in the greatest of agony, driving her into a shattering climax, before dragging her to the land of unbridled ecstasy.

****xxxxxx** **

“Sasuke.” Naruto called out as he trotted down the high steps of the Hokage tower.

The cloaked Uchiha leaned beneath the towering shade of a softly billowing tree adjacent to the stone staircase. Side stepping a group of giggling girls, Naruto meandered over to his silent friend.

With his aloof aura and long dark hair brushed over his Rinnegan, the one armed nin exuded the cool, suave magnetism that had often left him burning with envy in their youth.

Now, years later, Naruto could sense the undercurrent of unease, the defensiveness and discomfort in his posture.

The coldness acting as a barrier against external conflict.

Sasuke was bracing for bad news.

Wrapping himself in the ‘unshakable, unapproachable Uchiha’ shield.

“We made some progress on your pardon, they’ll be calling you in to sign some paperwork but I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

Sasuke straightened, falling into step with the Leaf hero as he passed. The pair trekked down the rapidly emptying sidewalk in the direction of the sinking sun. Streaks of orange and yellow painted the darkening sky, the low caw of coasting birds echoing in the distance.

As they walked, Naruto mulled over his words, constructing and deconstructing what he wanted to say. Trying to figure out the best way to relay the news.

It was short lived process.

He wasn’t really a wordsmith, never had been and most likely never would be. Judging by the friction of his friend’s silence, he probably wasn’t interested in a sugar coated version of events either.

“They’re not gonna consider a stipulation free pardon,” Naruto admitted, “at least not yet. Before anyone will even come to the table, they have to be sure you’re not planning to attack the Leaf.”

“Unsurprising.” came the cool comment.

Blue orbs glanced at the man at his side.

“They wanna assess your threat level and see you demonstrate a renewed loyalty to Konoha. They’re not gonna consider anything until the Clan heads and national security team are satisfied.”

Sasuke was quiet a moment, digesting the words.

“What are the parameters?” he asked as they passed two chattering children.

“They’ll reinstate your genin status, and put you back on the rooster but you’re going to have to be supervised on every mission from here on out. They’ve already appointed someone.”

Tension, a subtle tightening around his shoulders was the only outward display of emotion the one armed nin allowed.

“An Anbu?”

Naruto shook his head, cerulean orbs shinning with triumph.

“Nope. Yours truly.” the blonde announced, pointing a thumb at himself.

The quiet tension eased, the subdued bristling dissipating. An amused upward tilt curved the lips of his Uchiha friend.

“They appointed you to that position?” he asked, a single raven brow raising, “You’re hardly an unbiased party, Naruto. I expected you to be the last person they would assign.”

“True, and they were really pissed off about it,” the jonin grinned, “but they can hardly tell me no after everything that went down with Pain and the war and Kaguya. It was the first time I actually used the ‘Hero of the Leaf’ leverage. Dirty trick but it got the job done. Turns out political negotiating is real nasty business, ‘ttebayo. More cut throat than I thought it’d be. Besides, I’m pretty much the only person in the village that can go toe to toe with if I have to, they really couldn’t argue that point.”

Sasuke shook his head, exasperatedly entertained. He sobered a moment later, meeting his friend’s gaze, dark orb shimmering with some intense emotion.

“How long will the leash be imposed?”

Naruto frowned at the bitterly phrased question.

Restrictions were the reason Sasuke and the village leaders were at odds.

Despite that fact that Naruto was to be his warden, the former rogue still resented the virtual bars of his prison. The muzzles many in the village insisted a spawn of the Uchiha was in need of.

“Don’t look at it like that,” Naruto negated, nudging his friend with an elbow, “It might not be an ideal situation, but its a step in the right direction, dattebayo.”

Naruto sucked in a soft breath before divulging more brutal truth.

“After everything that’s happened with Madara, Obito…and with you, the village, even some of the other nations have been left with a…negative impression of the Uchiha. This arrangement gives you an opportunity to rebuild that image, ya know. Redefine the reputation the Clan has.”

In the ensuing silence, Naruto ran a hand through his hair.

“I know there’s still hard feelings about…what really happened with Itachi and Konoha’s hand in the massacre, and I get that, you know I do, but not many people know the truth and the way things look, they probably never will. That was part of the equation of this concession, ‘ttebayo. Konoha contributed to this as much as you did and they had to give a little too. That pretty much carried the deal through.”

Naruto held back a grimace.

He wasn’t really explaining himself well. He didn’t want to give the impression that he was making excuses for his home town, nor did he want to diminish the trauma their actions had wrought, but he also couldn’t give his friend a scapegoat as justification for the things he’d done, the people he’d hurt.

“Words aren’t my strong suit,” he huffed, “but you get what I’m saying right? Both sides are coming together for a solution but both need to give a little.”

“When I asked for pardon, I understood that from the beginning,” Sasuke acknowledged, “I can’t change the past and neither can they. What’s done is done.”

That at least was encouraging, despite his friend’s disdain for the concessions he was going to have to find tolerance for it in the coming years.

Naruto would take what he could get.

Lobbying for the unconditional pardon of his friend was hard enough, doing that while trying to convince a reluctant Sasuke to at least entertain the suggestions coming from the Hokage tower would have been a nightmare.

“Good,” Naruto murmured with a nod, “this’ll give us a good start but we’re gonna need allies if we’re going to get a pardon without stipulation. Clan heads have to be able to trust you and vice versa. We should start with the most obvious and branch out from there.”

Sasuke inclined his head.

“Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.”

Naruto nodded.

Shikamaru was the head the of Nara Clan, Choji the head of Akimichi and Hinata poised to become the leader of Hyuuga. While Kiba, Ino and Shino were not necessarily in line for the esteemed title, currying favor could in turn sway their Clan in favor of Sasuke. As it stood, every single prominent Clan in Konoha stood in some degree of opposition to a pardon without heavy restrictions.

Shikamaru and Choji included.

At first, sitting across from people he considered friend and watching to them vote against the former rogue had angered him greatly, but later, as he listened to their positions, their reasoning, the outrage had quickly faded, leaving behind thoughtful contemplation and grudging acceptance that they had a point.

They owed no allegiance to Sasuke.

Had no reason to stick their necks out for a guy that had been hell bent on the destruction of their home.

A guy who’s actions resulted in the heartache and maiming of their Jinchuuriki friend.

“Yeah,” Naruto acknowledged, “I don’t think it’ll be easy though.”

“I didn’t expect it would. It might not happen at all, Naruto.” Sasuke gently warned.

Naruto frowned.

“They are upset on your behalf,” Sasuke continued, “I can understand their anger. A lot of things I did ended up hurting you the most.”

Naruto was well aware of how his friends felt about Sasuke. And while they were mostly benign in their response to his presence, you’d have to be blind, dumb and deaf not to sense the silent hostility that was deafening on the best of days. Their distaste and distrust kept carefully nonverbal out of respect and deference for the esteemed Uzumaki.

Naruto had forgiven Sasuke without a single thought, understood the pain and heartache that had played a part in his behavior, but many in the village weren’t like him. There were a number of people still upset on his behalf, furious and livid about the loss of his arm, regardless of the new attachment in its place.

Many of those people were his closest friends.

If he was going to change the mind of Konoha’s leaders, to dissolve the suspicion and adversity between the village and the Uchiha, the best place to start was among his own group of friends.

Build a coalition that would support him in his efforts to carve out a place for the repentant male and be the bridge between Konoha and the new Sasuke.

“I know they’re upset about it and I get that but I just think that if I can forgive, then its not too much to ask that they try too.”

“Human emotions don’t work that way. Anger doesn’t disappear just because a person wills it.” Sasuke countered.

Naruto couldn’t really argue with that assessment. It was something the man standing in front of him could attest to. Logic, reason, even rationality had little do with emotional responses. All three could exist in the same space at the same time, and still have the potential to be overshadowed by the primitive nature of human emotion.

“Alright, I’ll give you that, ‘ttebayo, but it __has__ been three years, they can let up a little bit.”

“Even with the passage of time, reminders often rekindle old pain.” he replied, gaze dropping to Naruto’s right arm.

“This thing?” Naruto dismissed, waving the bandaged prosthetic, “I wasn’t mad when it happened, and I’m not mad now. Besides, I got a new arm that’s detachable and does a lot of other cool shit. I’m not complaining, ‘ttebayo.”

Sasuke’s lips turned down. He heaved a small sigh, eyes closing.

“Naruto, I appreciate the support, but even if you are content with the replacement, that doesn’t mean others will be.”

Black met blue.

“I accept the consequences of my actions and make no excuse for them. My mistakes are what they are. If there comes a day where my penitence is accepted by those that care about you, then so be it but that’s for them to decide.”

The assessment was another stance he couldn’t deny. He’d meant what he said. He wasn’t angry about his arm, never had been and forgiveness had been given long before Sasuke had been reigned in, but even he had pangs of sadness and heartache when he remembered how and why he’d lost his arm. Relived the destitute place he’d pulled his friend out of.

Trying to coax his friends to let go of their hostility would take time and effort.

A confrontation of the root cause of that hostility.

“Fair enough,” he conceded, “Anyway, we need to get them on our side and I thought of a few ways to do that. When we were younger, we all hung out and did things as a group, I think that would help or at least get the ball rolling. In the mean time, I’ll keep talking to them. Hinata will help too.”

His Hyuuga girlfriend, while initially upset about his arm too, had been privy to information not made public. Information, about Itachi, the Uchiha and the machinations of Danzo and others, unsealed during the course of negotiations.

Increasing the number of people that knew the truth Itachi had requested be kept quiet.

With the full picture and seeing the depth of his concern for his friend, Hinata had thrown her support behind her lover. They’d spoken about the pardoning a few times and he knew she was trying her best to sway Hiashi from his hard line stance and into a more favorable, less obstructionist position.

“She’s trying to see if old man Hyuuga will be a little more cooperative but maybe she can help with Ino too, ‘ttebayo. I don’t think Ino hates you or anything, but she’s not exactly a fan.”

Sakura had already softened the Yamanaka kunoichi quite a bit and while Ino was no longer a Sasuke cheerleader, she had at least curbed the insults she used to toss out when mention of the former rogue surfaced. He liked to think it was because she’d let go of some of the resentment towards the repentant Uchiha, but knew she’d made the concession in light of her best friend’s marriage and in the interest of maintaining their friendship.

He snapped his fingers.

“Oh yeah, I kinda need your help with something too.”

Sasuke gave him a sidelong look of inquiry.

“Studying,” he announced, scratching bashfully at his neatly trimmed locks,” I barely made jonin, I was half a point away from failing the written exam. I aced the technical stuff, but book work is a bitch. Spending all this time with Kakashi-sensei trying to hash out a deal gave me a lot of insight into the Hokage role and if I’m gonna take over any time soon I need to start learning and understanding this stuff now. You’re pretty smart and you know more about Clan dynamics than I do. Maybe you can help me make some sense of all this political…”

He trailed off, blonde brows creasing as his mind searched for the correct terms.

“What’d Kakashi-sensei call it?” he pondered, “Oh yeah, ‘the hierarchy of political factions that make up Konoha and its entanglements’. So many people and groups of power can exert pressure to sway decisions it hard to keep up. Popularity statistics, international interests, costs, threats to national security, a lot of shit has to be taken into account for just a single decision, ‘ttebayo. There’s a lot of paperwork and trade offs, and tit for tat, that its enough to make your head spin.”

Sasuke raised a brow, head tilting curiously.

“Were you still under the impression that the position of Hokage was a one man job?” he asked, amusement coating his words.

Naruto pursed his lips.

“Not any more I don’t.”

A bandaged hand rubbed tension from his neck.

“Protecting the village is more complicated than it looks. Just being strong enough doesn’t really cut it when you don’t know how to maintain the economy because you don’t understand economics, or can’t engage with world leaders because you don’t understand foreign policy, or start a rebellion because you don’t have the influence or experience to bring opposing groups together. Its a lot to take on and I’ve got years before they decide on the next Hokage but I need to start learning about this stuff __now__.”

Naruto met his friend’s gaze, a smile lifting his lips.

“So, what do you say? You help me, I help you? I’ll share my burden and you share yours.”

It was a reasonable exchange, one that would see the Uchiha survivor retained some of his dignity and pride. Naruto had never wanted to feel like someone’s charity case and neither did the man in front of him. Self worth, feeling needed was something he’d always wanted for himself, what everyone wanted. Sasuke was not exempt from that basic human need. At least this way, Sasuke could truthfully say he’d repaid his debt.

And in the end, when Naruto was Hokage, and Sasuke an accepted member of society, they could call it a wash and continue on with life.

Besides, studying with his significant other, while productive and effective, was too often interrupted by bouts of vigorous love making.

Scholarly Hinata was sexy as hell.

He’d learn a lot quicker with someone that could lean over his shoulder without turning him on with a fantastic view of big, succulent tits and a flora scent that made his dick hard.

Sasuke was quiet again, his single dark eye churning with intensity a beat before it closed. Naruto waited as the other male sorted through those emotions he’d only gotten a glimpse of. He knew the other male would understand the gesture, the meaning behind the requested tutelage.

Inky black met cerulean again.

“Thank you, Naruto,” Sasuke murmured into the ensuing silence, the words formed by a voice laden with heavy emotion,“for everything.”

Naruto chuckled, swallowing back his own raw feelings.

The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself when he was trying to have a man to man conversation. He’d always been a sensitive guy, quick to shed a tear for some else’s pain, but now just wasn’t the time.

“There you go getting all mushy and shit again,” Naruto grinned, slapping a hand to the Uchiha’s shoulder, dispelling the underlying heart-rending turmoil. “Babysitting you doesn’t mean we can’t have fun, ‘ttebayo. It really doesn’t have to be a bad thing. It’ll give us a chance to hang out and do things.”

Sasuke raised a brow, his expression dubious.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Naruto shrugged, “regular guy stuff, ya know, fishing, camping, sparring, drinking, all the things we couldn’t do back then, ‘ttebayo.”

Sasuke sighed.

“Only you would try and turn chains into an excuse to hang out,” he said with a chuckle, “You know, Naruto, in the last three years, you’ve developed an aura of maturity I never thought you’d manage. But underneath it all, you’re still that goofy, overactive knuckle head aren’t you?”

Naruto laughed, a boastful smile curving his lips.

“Of course, I just hide it better now, dattebayo.”

With a grin reminiscent of the past, Naruto offered a fist.

“You in?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Sasuke bumped his fist against his.

They parted ways minutes later, Naruto striding off in the direction of his apartment, while strangely, Sasuke headed in the opposite direction of the home he shared with Sakura.

‘ ** **Darkness still lingers in the Uchiha****.’ Kurama commented as he walked beneath a beaming street light.

Naruto sighed, scratching at the neatly trimmed spikes at his crown.

“Yeah, I can sense it too, but its no where near as bad as it was before.”

His four legged friend roused himself from sleep every now and then, content to rest and watch his Jinchuuriki’s life unfold in this permeating time of peace.

“You staying up to watch again?” Naruto teased.

‘ ** **Hmph!**** ’ Kurama scuffed, ‘ ** **Don’t flatter yourself, kid. Who can sleep through the noise you two make? Of all the women you’ve shared intimacy with, your soft spoken female has the most impressive set of lungs.**** ’

“That’s because she’s really in to me __and__ I’m really good at what I do.” Naruto boasted.

‘ ** **As I recall, you made that same claim with the last one,**** ’ Kurama rumbled with amusement.‘ ** **At the end she held a vastly different opinion of your preening declaration.**** ’

“Yeah,” Naruto grinned, “but this is different. Its not just the sex. Hinata’s cute, sexy as hell, incredibly sweet and most importantly she gets me, ‘ttebayo. I don’t have to play the smooth Konoha hero with her. She knows me and loved me long before I made something of myself.”

He loved pointing out the latter.

It bolstered his confidence, and warmed his heart.

Knowing she had watched him from afar and saw something more than a failure. It even made his childhood seem a lot less lonely when he thought back. Though, if he were honest, all the missed signals and wasted time was as irritating as it was sad to contemplate now that they were together.

Signs he should have been able to identify.

How could he not have realized the pupiless gaze he’d once thought creepy had shinned with admiration whenever they swung his way?

That the adorable finger fidget and shuffling feet routine she’d carried over into adult had been the twitch of a girl head over heels for him.

And the fainting.

Looking back, it was obvious now, but at the time, the ignorant child he’d been hadn’t had an inkling that he’d had a girl swooning over him since his Academy days.

It was mind boggling.

Even more stunning was that she’d waited so long just to be with him. Had sat patiently while he clawed himself to relevance.

He winced to think about the time after his rise to fame.

His battle prowess and new popularity had netted him more than a few feminine gazes and he’d basked in the attention, playing the field, sampling the women that flocked to him in droves. He could remember seeing her lonely profile at distance, the sad smile she cast his way when the gang hung out and there was a new woman on his arm. He hadn’t realized even then what it all meant. While he knew it wasn’t his fault, the unintentional hurt he’d caused her, he couldn’t help but feel like shit knowing he’d caused her pain with his ignorance.

And to be honest, he was a little irritated that she hadn’t said something sooner.

Where would his life have been had told him five years ago? Hell, where would he have been a year ago and a half ago had she spoken up?

‘ ** **You might have avoided the sting of Lira’s fist a year and half ago.**** ’

Naruto’s lips pursed, hand smoothing over the whisker marks of his left cheek.

“Sakura-chan hits harder but damn Lira’s fists are like stone.”

Kurama’s echoing laughter filled his head. A rueful chuckle left his own lips.

Lira had taught him a valuable less.

Never date overzealous groupies or needlessly violent women, no matter how big their tits. When the spunky emerald haired female had slipped into his bed a year ago, he’d been turned on and intrigued, running headlong into a relationship that turned into a nightmare almost immediately. Lira was bad tempered, stuck up and moody.

Walking on egg shells, dodging fists and a slew of emasculating insults had quickly worn on his patience. Breaking it off had been a disaster. The crazy female had stalked him after, sending him letters, blowing up his phone and showing up on dates. Had she not found another man to prey on, he shuddered to think of the havoc she would still be wreaking on his life.

But that was neither here nor there.

He had what he needed now.

Naruto jogged lightly up the stairs to his apartment, fishing his key from his pocket as he ascended. A twinge of arousal coiled his abdomen, the urge to readjust the throbbing cock in his pants nearly unbearable.

He was hard as hell.

Had been off and on all day.

Hinata’s note and its naughty contents never far from his thoughts.

It was a bold step for her.

An unraveling of the modest, shy mantle she cloaked herself in. Provided deeper insight into the needs and desires of the woman that held his heart. He loved that she felt comfortable enough to come to him with what she wanted. Even more that she’d braved the Erotic Blossom in order to make her fantasy a reality, though he would keep the fact that he’d already bought several versions of the toy she’d purchased to himself.

No need to diminish the significance of her accomplishments.

Reading the neat, feminine words sketch on a tawny sticky note had shocked him at the time, despite the nonchalant tone of his response.

She wanted two of him.

A clone and himself.

One to fill her mouth with cock, the other to swat her bottom with the black leather paddle she’d bought from the Erotic Blossom. It was a request he certainly hadn’t seen coming, one he himself had put on a mental list of sex acts he wanted to coax her into trying.

Coming home to that note had ensure he spent his lunch break taking the edge off the raging lust it incited. He’d barely had time to scarf down a sloppily made sandwich, sketch out his response and leave the house without a second spare and make the meeting that had resulted in Sasuke’s pardon gaining traction.

The knowledge that pleasing him turned her on leaving his squirming in his seat for the first half of the hearing.

It was intoxicating, the control he wielded over her, the power she gave him.

He was curious to see if she had put on the sensory suit. He could well imagine her hesitation, a cute nervous bump as she contemplated the erotic costume.

And if she had obeyed…

If she did put it on…

What state would he find her in?

Naruto grimaced, the blood pounding in his sex painful. Need clawed his spine as he stuck the key in the lock and turned.

The door opened and the heady scent of feminine pheromones filled his head, the crescendo of desperate moans ringing in his ears.

He recognized the sound.

The melody one he was intimately familiar with.

Hinata skating the edge of climax.

His dick throbbed, the ache in his balls deepening t the delectable sight in front of him.

His pretty girlfriend lay on his couch, thighs spread and quivering, pale fingers frantically working her glistening clit. Her breath hitched on a moan, her body twisting and straining as she pleasured herself in his living room.

He paused in the doorway, heavy lidded orbs watching delicate fingers rotate over the shiny bundle of nerves. His rapt gaze tracing the pink areola peeking over the black teddy.

His lungs expanded, shuddering breath leaving his lips as he quietly shut the door behind him.

Hinabunny was everything he’d imagined and more.

The perfect balance of cute sensuality and blatant lascivious temptation. Ivory skin against the darkest of black. Shapely legs and thighs encased in fishnet. Stilettos glinting beneath the living room lamp.

Heat lanced his spine as another cry of bliss left her lips.

Naruto shed his jacket, tossing the neatly pressed material carelessly to the floor. He reached for his belt, unbuckling the band of leather with hands desperate to assuage the unbearable pounding in his cock.  

The belt joined his jacket.

Naruto sucked in a quiet breath as his hand wrapped around the aching length of his sex.

Ecstasy exploded in his veins as he gave the turgid flesh a long, hard, satisfying stroke. Thunderous streaks of pleasure echoing in his balls. He stroked again, base to tip, up and down, lust heavy orbs watching the masturbating female on his couch as he pumped his cock. His grip tightened, fist sliding up and over the sensitive curvature of the mushroomed head. His thumb swirled at its slit, spreading the clear fluid it wept around his throbbing tip.

His toes curled in his sandals.

He panted, drawing his hand from his pants, moving over to the object of his ardours lust.

Pleading lilac met smoldering blue.

She reached for him as he neared, a trembling hand fisting his pant leg, the other sliding through puffy wet folds. He hooked a finger between her straining breasts, gripping the plunging neckline and tugging until coral nipples popped free.

“N-Naruto-kun,” she moaned as he knelt, “the clothes, I can’t, please, __ohhhhh__.”

Naruto ran his tongue over a puckered nipple as she babbled, pressing kisses to the bouncy mound before returning to the erect point. He laved the hardened bud with the wet pass of his tongue, liquid heat melting his insides as the damp nipple distended further. Naruto leaned forward, catching the tempting peak between his teeth, tugging hard enough to draw a hiss from her lips.

Turned on, harsh breaths of needs sawing through his lungs, Naruto gripped her chin, his handling less than gentle.

The ensuing kiss just as rough.

He plundered her mouth, tangling his tongue with hers, sucking the breath from her lungs in a heightened state of arousal.

He pulled back, circling her wrist, and tugging her finger from her clit.

Crimson tinged her cheeks as he slipped the wet digits between his lips, licking her fingers clean, eyes burning as he traced the lush bounty her body presented. The dazed, disheveled look coupled with the cute bunny ears atop her crown was a punch to the gut.

His Hinabunny looked ravaged.

Sexy.

A woman in need of a hard fucking.

One he was aching to give her.

He reached out and tapped the teddy, disrupting the flow of chakra and disabling the orgasm inducing mechanism before gathering her silky hair in a tight fist.

He touched his mouth to hers, nuzzled her cheek.

“I’m proud of you, Hinata,” he told her huskily, leaning back to catch her gaze,“for finding a way to tell me what you wanted.”

Smoldering lilac orbs met his before falling to the side, a familiar flush blooming.

He pinched her nipple.

Hinata gasped, a moan of pained surprise leaving her lips.

“Eyes to me.” he commanded.

Her pupiless gaze found his beneath thick lashes.

“I’m proud of you,” he repeated, “Even though I wanna make these pretty lips say some nasty shit.”

He leaned forward. White teeth tugged at the plush, moist lower lip before slathering his tongue over both lips.

“I still wanna make you say the dirtiest things you’ve always wanted,” he murmured against her mouth, “but notes are enough for now. Before I tan that bottom I think you deserve a reward for finding a way to tell me what you want.”

Heated lips traced her jaw, eliciting a shiver when they glanced over her ear.

“Would you like that?” he asked with a nip of her earlobe, “Want a reward, baby?”

Disinclined to wait for her reply, he gripped her hips and turned, arranging stockinged thighs over his shoulders. He pressed kisses to her hosiery encased ankle, before running his tongue along the fishnet, blazing a trail up her calf, over the softness of her inner thigh and pausing at the bare slit outlined by the open crotch of the teddy.

Her breath hitched as he pressed his tongue between the slit, spreading saturated folds, wiggling the wet appendage over the hidden bundle of nerves within. He looked up, rapt, cerulean gaze moving over dips and peaks, soaking in the twisting ecstasy on her face, the hard points of her nipples, the enticing jiggle of the surrounding mounds with each harsh exhale. A tremor rocked her body as he latched onto her clit, suckling and laving the shinny hood with the heat of his mouth.

Soft mewls of pleasure filled the room, harsh puffs air bursting from her lungs. She gasped, lifting her hips as he circled the slippery bud with slow, lazy laps.  

Silken thighs shifted, pinpricks of stiletto heels scraping his back through his undershirt.

Hinata shuddered, her trembling form squirming beneath the onslaught. He rolled his tongue hard along the very tip of her clit, gentling as he stroked down to find the weeping entrance of her core.

Scalding arousal covered his tongue, the heady scent of female hammered his senses, turning his mind to the persistent throb of his dick, the painful ache in his balls. Lust gripped his gut, a measure of his control slipping. Trembling fingers found his spiky hair, silken thighs tightening around his head as those shaking digits pulled the tawny strands. Stilettos dug into his back, an erotic sensation that made his blood pound.

“ _Naruto_ ,” she moaned, “it feels so _good_.”

The breathy sound of her voice, the netted stockings and floppy bunny ears antagonizing the burning need rushing through his veins.

He reached down, gripping his cock, stroking the painfully hard flesh. His tongue flickering in time to the quick pumps of his sex.

Frustration rose swiftly.

The stroking doing little to ease his suffering.

It was driving him absolutely crazy.

Worsening the growing urge to stuff her clenching pussy with aching cock and plough himself to orgasm.

“Please,” she whispered, “make me cum Naruto-kun, I need…”

His gut clenched.

He was supposed to be rewarding her.

Gifting her with the undulations of his tongue for her bravery…

But he couldn’t take it.

He needed inside.

Needed to ease the ache.

He jackknifed, hurriedly pushing his pants to his knees and shedding his undershirt in record time. Lungs heaving as he grabbed fishnet thighs in a bruising grip, folding her legs up into her torso. He shifted, aligned his dick to the wettest part of her body and surged forward.

“Ohhhh fuck.” he groaned as he sank into the tight, saturated confines of her paradise.

Burning lust whipped him into a frenzy.

He moved, slamming the full length of his genital through narrow walls, hips hammering in a desperate need to empty his sack. He growled, groaned, fighting desperately to fill his lungs with air as he powered into the strangling clutch of her pussy.

His eyes squeezed shut.

Rational thought fled.

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t hear past the thudding of his heart.

Could only feel.

His straining musculature a collection of sensation poised to explode. Dull nails clenched his working buttocks, the sting counter to the blissful friction engulfing his sex. Blue eyes snapped open as tingling tension tightened his scrotum, blistering rapture winding and settling in his groin. Shaking, sweaty palms widened her thighs, giving him access to naked titties and swollen lips.

He dove for the succulent flesh, smashing their mouths together in a series of smacking kisses, dipping his tongue between the parted plush lips, tasting the wail of his name leaving her throat. The grip on his cock contracted, milking and massaging his thrusting rod.

He grimaced as shards of bliss erupted, swooping down to fill his mouth with a pointed coral peak ahead of the building storm. He toyed with the erect nipples, tugging and sucking, delighting in its hardness and the high pitched squeal he wrung with his rough suction.

The first spurt of semen took him by surprise, the intensity of heated ejaculate leaving his throbbing cock rocking his body and short circuiting his brain. His big frame shuddered harshly, his assault on the nipple in his mouth turning frenzied as his world narrowed to the slide and smash of their sexes.

The thunderous, painful ecstasy exploding from his balls.

The heavy ropes of cum spilling from his aching tip.

He was stuck.

Trapped in the greatest of hell.

Consumed by pleasure so powerful, so exquisite it was agonizing. He straightened, filling his hands with ivory breasts, pawing and kneading the soft pillows as his body quaked, pounding between her legs with the force jackhammer.

Caught in a whirlwind, her wailing cries felt muted to ears.

He stilled, muscles locking.

Eyes squeezed tighter than the warm mounds beneath his palms while his thrumming cock pumped the culmination of his raging lust into the sopping welcome of her body. The whipping winds of the raging storm waning.

Torturous rapture easing as a different sensation took its place.

Relief.

Blessed, all consuming solace unfurled in his gut. He panted, covering her body with own.

“Shit that felt so fucking good, baby.” he sighed into her neck.

He’d needed that.

Bad.

Dangling above a cauldron of lust for the better part of the day had left him feeling pent up and needy. Walking in to find a beautiful woman masturbating in a bunny costume on his couch more than his frayed nerves could handle.

Hinata shifted beneath him, thighs clenching his waist.

He hissed as her inner muscles gave a deliberate, provoking squeeze, her sweaty palms sliding over the equally slick planes of his spine. Moist lips touched his ear, her breathy plea wringing a flare of arousal from his groin.

“ _More_ , don’t stop, Naruto-kun,” she begged, “I need you so bad, __please__.”

A harsh breath left his nostrils, a sudden twisting of lust ripping through his hard form. His hips bunched, goosebumps pebbling his flesh as his over sensitized cock tunneled through their combined fluid.

“Oh _yes _,__ ” she breathed, “I need it, _please_ ”

Her pussy contracted, squeezing his dick and reigniting the fire. His mouth found hers, tongue shoving down her throat, hips find and picking up the previous frantic pace. A squeal left her sealed lips, fluttering hands and dull nails finding the sweat slick muscle of his biceps. His lips found the hollow of her throat and parted lips, sucking and smooching, his blue orbs watching her rapidly reddening face as he pounded her towards nirvana.

A sobbing moan of rapture filled the room.

Her spine arched, bunny ears flopping as her head thrashed on the couch cushion. He slowed, deepened his stroke, dragging the length of his cock over slippery walls on the way out, curling his hips up on the way in. The angle bringing his mushroomed head in direct contact with a nest of nerves at the roof of her core.

Hot liquid slid down his sack as her body bathed his cock in fresh fluid.

“Ohhhh God, oh yes, oh ohh!”

She contorted, wiggling body straining and arching as she descended into a world of bliss much like the one he’d only just escaped. Dull nails raked his skin, pushing and pulling, her body confused. Unsure if it wanted the hard thrusts of his cock or not. Her big breasts bounced and swayed, pink nipples hypnotic.

Tempting.

Rough hands found her buttocks, squeezing the globes as he hammered her pussy, focusing his strokes on that sweet spot that drove her insane. She shuddered, trembling thighs widening, her little body jerking with each driving thrust. She whimpered when his thumb found her clit, pulling at his hand when he rubbed the tiny bud hard and fast.

He stopped, the action excruciating on his own body.

Devastating on hers.

She wailed, the trembling hands that had tried to push away his toying fingers clutching at his hips, gripping his flesh as she whispered a plea for him to continue.

“Put your hands above your head and keep ‘em there.” he ordered.

Pleading lilac met his.

“I can’t,” she moaned, “it’s too much…I can’t-”

“Move your hands, Hinata. I’m not going to say it again.”

Pink painted her cheeks, her chastised expression sending a flare of arousal to his cock. Her lips pouted, but she raised her arms, crossing them at the wrist above her head, the position lifting her breasts. Eyes heavy with lust fixated on the coral tips. He flicked one, and then the other, drawing a hiss from her lips.

“Bad bunny,” he murmured, “maybe you don’t deserve a reward at all.”

“I’ll be good.” came her breathless response.

Satisfied, he returned to the deep strokes, finding her pleasure button with his thumb. She grimaced, blushing cheeks deepening to crimson as she struggled to endure the rapid fondling. Her hips lifted despite herself, body straining for more even as her mind exploded in chaos. Whimpers of distressed ecstasy left her throat, her dark head twisting to and fro as her pussy gushed.

“If I wanna play with your clit, then I’ll play with it. Do you understand me?”

“Yesssss,” she gasped, “please, oh God I can’t-”

“Apologize.”

A floodgate of moisture met his demand, tight contractions fluttering rapidly around his cock.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m __sorry__. I’msorryI’msorry.”

His hand left her clit, wet fingers slipping between her babbling, apologizing lips. Naruto watched, pumping his hips leisurely while smearing the cream of her body and the moisture of her mouth over puffy lips. Shinny and glistening, he leaned down to taste.

He kissed her, ravaging her mouth before smoothing over her jawline. Inner muscles worked his sex, the involuntary spasms sucking the air from his own lungs.

A sphere of lust discharged deep in his abdomen.

A tingle began in his balls.

His toes curled on the hardwood floor, thighs straining as tension gathered.

“Fuck your pussy’s so good.” he muttered into the damp flesh beneath her chin.

He teetered on the pinnacle of no return, balanced on the great abyss of paradise. He shuddered, lunging into the squirming female beneath him, gusts of air erupting from his chest. The sloppy suction of their surging genitals filling his ears. Forgetting his earlier dictate, her hands reached for him.

“Ohhh yessss!,” she cried, slim fingers tunneling through his hair, fisting the tawny locks as she panted in his ear, “make me cum, please…harder… _ _harder__!”

He lifted her thighs, the sensation of the fishnets beneath his fingers tightening his stomach. Lost in a tidal wave of carnal decadence, gritting his teeth in rapture, he gave her the backbreaking thrusts she craved. Her scream was deafening, blaring against his eardrums, heightening the rampant lust twisting him in knots. She contorted, spine arching, hips bucking as she came apart.

Scalding walls contracted, milking his dick with breath stealing voracity, bathing the velvety rigid flesh in slippery passion.

His rhythm faltered.

Turning desperate and clumsy.

The couch groaned as battering thrusts turned rabid, his cries of ecstasy rivaling hers as he hurtled into chaos. He was cumming before he realized it, filling the addicting orifice with heated semen, the sensation indescribable.

His knees weakened, the explosion taxing his strength.

They slouched, sliding from the couch. Wrapping a strong arm around her ragdoll form, he lowered them both to the hard surface of the floor. Fusing his mouth to hers, he thrust, once, twice, then stilled.

Naruto panted, groaning as the vicious contractions of her body eased into slow, gentle massages of his softening cock.

She lay dazed beneath him, her naked breast rising and falling, lips parted as she breathed.

Molten lilac orbs heavy lidded and dreamy.

Her inky black hair was mussed and splayed across the shinny floor, bunny ears nearly lost in the dark puddle of her silk mane. Bright red replicas of his fingerprints painted her gently flushed skin. He pressed his hips forward, satisfaction curling his gut when his beautiful Hinabunny jerked, a low whimper whispering from her lips.

With a sated sigh, he left the warmth of her core, leaning down to kiss her throat briefly before standing.

He’d gotten way off course.

Had taken his eyes from the prize and strayed into an incredible bout of lovemaking.

But he had more than enough stamina to give her what she’d asked him for.

But first.

Some precautions.

Smoothing a hand over his blonde locks, Naruto rolled his shoulders before forming a familiar hand seal.

A puff of air exploded next to him,

An equally naked copy of himself appeared as the smoke cleared. His look alike headed for the bedroom while Naruto turned his attention to the woman at his feet, lust pooling in his abdomen.

“Hinata.”

Glazed eyes swung to his.

He moved, kneeling next to her body, tracing the cute curve of her nose with a gentle finger.

“Still want your paddling?”

Her cheeks burn, lust flaring to life in her milky, pupiless depths. Her nod was small, nearly imperceptible.

“Good, but before we start we need a safety word and a safety signal.”

Confusion suffused her face.

“This is the first time we’re using a paddle. The paddle you picked out is great for beginners but you never know how it’ll feel once we start, ‘ttebayo. Having a safety word will let me know if its too much for you,” his finger slid to her lips, “but it won’t help when you have a mouth full of cock.”

“So when you can’t speak, tap three times anywhere on our body and that’ll be the safety signal.” came a voice identical to his own.

They looked over at the clone standing in the doorway, tapping the wide, jet black leather paddle against his naked thigh.

“If it doesn’t feel good, if you want to stop for any reason at all, three taps. Alright, baby?”

Aroused gaze fixed to the black paddle, Hinata gave another nod, this one absentminded.

He gripped her chin, bringing her eyes to him.

“Safety word is cinnamon.”

****xxxxxx** **

Hinata whimpered around the hardened length stretching her lips. Ankles crossing, toes curling as her body wept moisture. The sting, followed by a small reverberating thudy ache was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

It was like the smack of his hand but amplified, sinking into the fleshy globes of her buttocks like a sponge, penetrating so deep her insides squirm.

Liquefied and churned.

Another _thwack_ followed by blistering pain forced another muffled moan from her throat.

Her mouth slid up his hardened sex, sucking then releasing his tip with a loud pop. Hinata panted, pressing wet lips to the thick vein curving the underside of his cock.

“I think you like the paddle, Hinata.” Naruto murmured.

Her blonde lover lay sprawled on the couch, back against the comfortable hollow created by the chair’s armrest. Long legs spread wide on either side of her head, he’d placed her between his muscled thighs, pressing her head down, ass up to receive the blows of the paddle from his clone.

Heavy lidded lilac orbs met intense blue a moment before she returned to the shiny cock stretching her lips.

He chuckled, sliding a palm over her hair.

“You definitely like it.” he murmured.

Her head bobbed in his lap, wet tongue gliding along the velvety underside of his sex with each pass. The _crack_ of the paddle landed, the resounding pain bringing fresh moisture to her saturated pussy. Her eyes rolled, shock waves of pain eliciting a tingling response from the various sensitive point of her body. Her nipples scrapped the cushion beneath her, her clit slippery and aching.

She was in heaven.

Awash in a ocean of bliss.

The clone swung again, connecting with the fleshy area of her left globe.

Hinata sucked in a breath, pausing as she absorbed the echoing thud, her aroused mind struggling to process the ensuing sting spreading. A large calloused hand traced her jaw then brushed back neatly trimmed bangs before nestling in the silky strands at the back of her head.

“Deep, baby.” Naruto commanded.

Hard cock sank through plush lips, puffs of air leaving her nose as she moved to obey, his mushroomed tip finding refuge in the moist confines of her throat.

Naruto hissed as her tongue met the top of his balls, the slippery appendage stoking the sensitive skin. She hesitated, gentle fingers stroking muscled thighs, waiting until she heard his grunt of approval before retreating. Her cheeks hollowed, mouth beginning a lethargic ascent to peak of his sex.

She swirled her tongue on the way up, tightening the clutch of her mouth as she neared the flared head.

His grip tightened painfully, fisting her hair and forcing her back down. Hinata gagged, fingernails curling into the hard muscle of his thighs as he raised his hips, thrusting into the wet depths of her mouth and throat. She struggled, fighting to relax here throat muscles. Chills broke out over her skin as a second pair of hands caressed her spine, sliding over her buttocks before squeezing both cheeks with rough hands. It was a strange, lust inducing sensation, confusing to her body and mind to have four hands touching her at once.

“Good girl,” the clone murmured “Breathe through your nose. Remember?”

Thick fingers filled her core, the sudden penetration catching her off guard. She jerked, a smothered squeak leaving her chest.

Naruto groaned.

“Soaking wet.” her boyfriend’s twin complimented.

“Dirty girl, Hinata.” Naruto murmured.

Churning fingers began a devastating pace, plundering and pounding her clenching core. Her spine arched, winding bliss settling in her abdomen as the moist sounds of a vigorous finger fucking joined her muffled, whimpering mewls.

Crimson burned her cheeks.

That noise.

Embarrassing, erotic squelches, a broadcast of the twisting arousal ravaging her body, a bullhorn affirmation of the ‘dirty girl’ he proclaimed her to be. The fact that she could hear the slippery excitement her body gushed, that Naruto could hear it too was an aphrodisiac she found hard to admit to.

It was a dirty, filthy sound to enjoy.

A crude and inappropriate guilty pleasure.

The fingers in her hair tugged, pulling her up for a much needed breath of air. A third finger squeezed through tight muscle and gushing heat. Hinata gasped, pressing her sweaty face against his thigh as the clone pounded her pussy, firm digits sliding along her inner walls.

It felt good.

It felt so good…

But she wanted more…

“Naruto-kun,” she whispered, “ _Please_.”

The doppelganger relented, sliding his fingers from her body. Her nipples tightened, anticipation crawling over her skin. She knew what was coming next, the expectation twisting her gut with need.

Leather met her naked bottom, the reverberating agony echoing in her clit, the resounding __smack__ as lust inducing as the vigorous finger fucking.

Hinata flinched, her pussy creaming as she filled her mouth with the hardened rod of her lover.

She couldn’t explain why the pain felt so good.

_Crack._

Couldn’t express why it made her toes curl.

_Whack _.__

It was painfully decadent.

_Thwack _.__

Complete and total…

 _Smack_.

Ecstasy.

****xxxxxx** **

This was a long ass chapter. My brother’s birthday was March 3rd and of course, since we had to celebrate it at his grave I’ve been feeling really low since the end of Febuary, but after, once it passed, I started writing and um…shit kinda got out of hand, lol. Sooo, you all ended up with a 15k chapter. My bad guys. I guess I had a lot to say for some reason.

So, the sensory suits are an idea I’ve had for a while, I’d like to know your thoughts about it. The next chapter will display more of the functionality of them. What Hinata got was standard, there’s a lot more manipulation and outcomes since the little nodes are attached directly to the skin. I’ll get into that in chapter 13. Also, let me know what kinky outfit you wanna see. I have a few in mind for later but I’d like to hear what you all would want to read.

I put a little bit of Kurama engagement in just because I think he’s awesome, however he’s not gonna be making a regular appearance. Much like the anime, I want Kurama to be chillin’ in the cut, waiting for some shit to pop off before speaking. So many fanfics that has a character with a sentient ‘inner beast’, like Kurama for example, feel like they have to include it in every line of dialogue. I cannot tell you how irritating it is to read two people talking and then after every sentence is some snarky, unnecessary comment by the ‘the inner beast’ because he/she/it just __has__ to be relevant every time someone else opens their mouth, lol. If you haven’t guessed its a pet peeve of mine that I shall not repeat in this fic, so if Kurama is quiet for a while again, that’s the reason why.

Coming chapters are going to start laying the ground work for the initial threesome pairing, more Sakura/Sasuke fighting, Hinata/Sasuke interaction (platonic for now), Naruto/Sasuke bonding, the Konoha group figuring out what to make of Sasuke, Isako dealing with some ghosts of the past and Ino watching all this shiz going down, sipping tea at the Blossom, lmao.

In the interest of making a long ass author’s note even longer, I’ll tell you about a tragedy that almost fucked my world up, lol.

I write my chapters with a word processor called WPS and I just started using their ‘upload to cloud’ feature a week ago. Microsoft had a giant update while I was writing this chapter, so I stopped, saved and let it update. Once it was finished, I loaded WPS back up and opened chapter 12 to finish it and it was missing SO much shit and I thought that it hadn’t saved my progress since the initial notes and scattered paragraphs from two weeks ago. I shit you not, I was about to fucking DIE then cry and die again, lol. But it saved to the Cloud not my hardrive but omfg I was gonna flip shit and turn the fuck up. That was scary as hell because this is a very lengthy chapter. Lot of time and work went into it, I’d have been pissed the hell off and sad af if it all went down the drain.

Comments, questions, concerns, y’all know how to reach me. I think that’s all for now, idk, my brain doesn’t work right, I’m tired. Anyway, bye for now. Don’t forget to review!

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **


	13. Thirteen

****Chapter Thirteen** **

****

****May 26, 2011** **

 

Hinata swallowed back a moan as a lash of ecstasy unfurled in her tummy. She squirmed. Resisting the beguiling swirl of sensation coaxing her body to a fevered pitch. A second current of pleasure swept her form. She sucked in a breath. Pale arms flexing as she suppressed the urge to lift her palms from the floor.

Her legs trembled.

Rapture unfurled.

And a familiar tension gathered in her abdomen.

She closed her eyes, pearly white teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she fought the seductive call of orgasm.

Low, masculine chuckles caressed her ears.

Both man and clone amused by her internal war.

She tuned out the quiet mirth. Focusing instead on the yawning tsunami threatening to take her under.

Echoing waves of blissful heat engulfed her body. Each surge of pleasure chipping away her tenuous resolve. Her head lolled, sending midnight strands tumbling. The silky mass creating a delicious slide along her damp skin. Another blast of liquid lust suffused her body. Moisture coated her tingling core and the molten ball of excitement lodged in the pit of her stomach intensified.

Her insides clenched and a soft whimper snuck passed her lips as she dangled on the precipice.

She struggled.

Fidgeting in an effort to halt her descent into decadence. Trying desperately to reign in the screaming demands of her body.

“Hmmm,” Naruto hummed, “she’s tough, or maybe its not a very sensitive area.”

His hand fell away, ending the delicious torment.

Tension leeched from her spine. A harsh breath whispering through her lips when the gut churning sensations eased.

She panted.

Shaking as her body cooled.

“Try the inside.” the clone at her back suggested.

Hinata braced herself for another pass of his finger.

Dreading and eager for the coming glide.

His touch was leisurely.

Whisper soft and agonizingly delicious. Tracing the silky inner lining of her bunny ear and melting her insides. She moaned. Gripping her lip between her teeth as the long caress echoed over her clit.

His finger moved again.

Retracing its path along the velvety material and drawing a melodious groan from her throat.

She trembled, fingernails pricking the hardwood floor.

His slow teasing reversed, traveling along the rim of the ear. Reminiscent of a slow exploration of her screaming clit. Her breath hitched, and again, she fought the burning need to ease the ache between her thighs.

“Inside is definitely more sensitive, ‘ttebayo,” Naruto murmured, amused satisfaction coating his words, “Don’t move, Hinata.”

Her fingers curled as her aroused mind struggled to process the erotic prison in which she resided. To make sense of the odd signals her kinky outfit created within her core.

He was touching her without touching her.

Sliding his fingers along various areas of the cute ears nestled atop her crown and redirecting the stimulation to the most sensitive areas of her body.

It was the strangest contradiction of sensation and location she had ever felt.

A baffling consequence of the tiny nodes sewn into her bunny costume.

Nodes that extended to the elongated auricle.

A brush to the smooth velvet cloth lining the inner ears brought unbridled bliss to the bundle of nerves between her thighs. Strokes to the furred posterior of the elongated pinna left her sex aching. While the slightest tug to the very tips of the fuzzy ears made her nipples tingle.

It was decadent torture.

A puzzling correlation of pleasure that was maddening. One that was slow wearing her down.

She was desperate to move.

To slide her hand between her thighs and extinguish the burgeoning throb engulfing her body.

To fondle her clit to shuddering, thunderous orgasm.

Her arm tensed, palm lifting a fraction from the floor.

Just one touch, one stroke of her slippery button and she’d come apart.

“Good girl, Hinata.”

Her eyes opened.

Hand lowering inconspicuously back to the hardwood.

She peered up at her lover, lavender orbs pleading for reprieve. For a moment to appease the exquisite torture thrumming through her body. The fox faced blonde merely grinned, seemingly disinclined to grant her silent plea.

“Spread your thighs wider.”

She moved, inching wider beneath his heated gaze, raising her bottom and shifting weight to her arms for balance. Knees splayed, hands pressed to the ground between her open thighs, her bare arms pushed the heavy weight of her breasts together. The position shoved her hardened nipples just above the dark bust of the teddy and left her midnight tresses to flow down her body. It was a posture the jonin Jinchuuriki found cute. Dressed as she was in her kinky attire, it was blatantly sexual.

The glistening of her exposed sex boldly enticing.

Her naked, puckered nipples sensually seductive.

“Give me a kiss, Hinata.”

The soft command tightened her stomach.

She leaned forward, finding his cock with her mouth. Laving his knob in warm saliva, before coating her lips in the moisture. She kissed the flared head, pressing her lips to his flesh again and again. Showering his wet tip with gentle affection. He reached down, lifting his sex. She raised her lips to the exposed underside, lapping lazily before returning to soft, sloppy presses of her mouth. His hand smoothed along the delicate curve of her jaw, then swept back the shinny black hair plastered to her forehead.

Her eyes closed beneath the petting.

Pleasure flooding from the silent approval.

A small squeak of surprise left her when another set of hands found her waist. Body heat radiated along her spine and a familiar physique molded against her back. A shiver quaked through her when hot lips found the tender skin beneath her ear.

“Don’t be scared,” the clone whispered, his husky murmur amused, “Its just me, remember?”

She did remember.

And yet found herself shocked every time they both touched her together, Naruto and his clone.

The replica of her boyfriend slid warm hands up, spanning her ribcage before retracing the path down over her hips. Her tummy tightened when they whispered along her fishnet encased thighs and back again. Hard cock circled her lips as the clone hooked a finger between the steep valley her breasts created and caught hold of the plunging neckline of her teddy. A single tug freed the generous mounds. He reached for the bouncy globes. Filling his big palms with coral tipped titties. Forcing a moan from her throat when he tugged at the erect peaks.

He pinched her nipples, squeezing and rolling the sensitive buds with the exquisitely painful pressure she craved.

Her lips parted on a soft exhalation of ecstasy. The erotic sound cut short by the heated rod finding the welcoming warmth of her oral cavity. Her mouth closed over the few inches he gave her. Tongue slipping and sliding over and around his flesh. Mimicking the circle pattern of the thumbs stroking her nipples.

She moaned.

Fidgeting as she tongued the dick in her mouth.

Calloused hands traced her throat.

Whispered over her shoulders.

Slid down the curve of her dark mane.

Squeezed the heavy weight of her breast.

Her skin tingled.

Goosebumps pebbled her flesh and a fresh bout of moisture trickled down her inner thigh.

Everywhere her mind focused was a set of hands.

Four individual appendages groping.

Caressing.

Tugging.

Rubbing.

She was overwhelmed and overrun with stimulation.

Stunned and hypnotized by the touch of so many hands at once.

Turned on and aching with each pass of their palms.

She gasped, pausing her love affair with the cock at her lips as the duplicate zero in on the source of her body’s ache. His finger sank through saturated folds before pressing against her pleasure button. He circled her clit. The wet glide of his digit wringing a moan of approval from her throat. He molded his body along her spine. Pressing his chest to her back and trapping the rigid length of his genital between them.

His finger moved.

Hard.

Slow.

Rolling the distended nub with methodical precision.

Her insides clenched.

“So fucking sexy,” he muttered in her ear before catching the lobe with his teeth.

Breathless, Hinata thrust her hips as much as her position allowed. Eyes rolling in ecstasy when the slippery slide quickened to match the urgency of her grinding pelvis.  

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped, head sagging in relief.

Her body wept moisture. Inner walls clenching and releasing in anticipation. She mewled in rapture. Rushing headlong for the fiery end his fondling digits promised. The blazing conclusion that would put the lust boiling in her veins at ease. She humped his strumming fingers, the hot friction curling her toes.

Her thighs quivered.

Her muscles strained.

And a haze of arousal filled her overtaxed psyche, leaving naught but the bellowing need for orgasm.

Her mouth fell open and a wailing cry of bliss erupted.

She lunged forward and back, pumping her hips with desperate, quaking need. Riding his fingers beneath a cloud of mindless lust. The sloppy, lewd, squelch of his fingers and her wet cunt a raunchy drumbeat the horny Hyuuga found gratifying to her ears.  

A different set of calloused fingers lifted her chin.

Her eyes crossed before zeroing on the treat level with her mouth. She rocked forward. Returning to her tongue massage when he pressed the throbbing rod to her lips. She circled her hips, muffled moan vibrating up his cock. Saliva dripping from her lips as she suck and humped.

“Don’t get too carried away, ‘ttebayo. We still have that other thing to try out.” Naruto groaned to his clone.

She had no idea what the ‘other thing’ was. Trapped beneath the haze of all consuming lust, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Her aching body had finally gotten what it had been screaming for.

The strumming of her clit.

Glorious friction where she needed it most.

Hinata rode the fingers with single minded desperation. Chasing the elusive finish line of climax looming just beyond the horizon.

Tension lined her muscles.

Lungs heaving with each glide of his fingers.

She was close.

So damn close to detonation.

Her body trembled, poised to leap over the edge at the least provocation.

A tongue dragged along her jaw and throat before heated words filled her ear. Dirty, filthy words her mind could scarcely comprehend beneath the pounding bliss crashing through her veins.

Her eyes slammed shut.

The world narrowed.

Orgasm bloomed.

She reached for it.

Strained towards it…

The rough fingers abandoned her clit.

“No __please__!” Hinata wailed.

She quaked.

Body shaking with unassuaged lust. The sudden decline painful. Tears of frustration brimmed. The clone at her back shifted. Rubbing the hardness of his sex between her stinging buttocks. Sucking roughly at the soft cradle her neck and shoulder created. Tugging at her nipples with delicious pulls her unsatisfied body found maddening.

She struggled.

Fighting to keep her palms on the floor.

To beat back the overwhelming urge to finish herself off.

She panted.

Squirmed.

The internal battle waging within nearly unbearable.

“Please,” she whimpered desperately, “Please touche me. Naruto-ku-”

Hard lips found hers. Shushing her pleas for relief. Sweeping her mouth with a thoroughness that left her breathless. His fingers gentled on her nipples. Palms squeezing and massaging her breast in a motion that felt soothing rather than stimulating. His tender groping bringing her from the chaotic edge and back to the slow flood of arousal.

He let her up for air.

Content to press his lips to the spine tingling space at her nape as she wrestled for control.

She panted softly.

Shaking.

Her body still ached.

Her pussy still desperate for completion.

But now, she could breathe.

Could stave off the craving for friction a little longer.

A reprieve appeared.

She leaned forward for the diversion. Grateful to have her mind taken from the burning needs of her body. She lapped enthusiastically at the thick cock bobbing near her cheek, engaging his sex in a desperate suckling.

“Better test that other thing,” Naruto’s lookalike chuckled, “I doubt she’s gonna be able to hold off next time.”

Coated in the excitement of her body, the clone pressed his fingers to her lip. Humming in approval when she included the moist digits in the attention of her mouth. She slipped her tongue up and around his fingers before engulfing them in a slippery suckle alongside her lover’s cock.

Naruto groaned his agreement.

“You’re gonna like this, baby,” the doppelgnger assured with an excited smack to her left buttock, “Been looking forward to this all day.”

He moved, detangling himself from her and rising to his feet. A moment of quiet passed before he spoke again.

“Tell me how this feels, Hinata.”

Gentle fingers glided over the ball of fluff pinned just above buttocks.

She squeaked.

Cock slipping from her lips.

His hand swept the soft fur again.

A shiver crawled over her skin as an incomprehensible sensation danced along her spine. It flared. Sweeping over nerve ending she wasn’t sure existed. Dark brows furrowed in confusion, her brain struggling to pinpoint what part of her body felt good.

Another swipe bowed her back.

She hissed as something turned molten inside her.

Where?

She didn’t know.

Had no clue where this abstract place of bliss was.

“How does it feel?” the clone asked again.

He caught hold of the snowy fluff and tugged.

_Good Lord in heaven._

Her insides melted.

A gasp left her lips.

“Hmmm. She’s not answering,” Naruto teased, “Maybe the suit’s broken. Better try again, just to make sure.”

He yanked again at her tail and that elusive feeling roared to life. Tension gathered in her abdomen. The warning signs of orgasm erupting in an instant. She felt ready to explode. Teetering on the edge of nirvana.

“Is it broken, baby?”

Another hard pull.

She wilted beneath the new stimulation. Sinking to the floor while her exhilarated mind struggled to process the feelings vibrating along her sensory receptors. Toes curling in her stilettos as her cheek met the cool surface of hardwood.

“We won’t know unless you tell us, ‘ttebayo.”

Hunched over in writhing ecstasy, ass raised to the clone behind her, Hinata shuddered as each pull sucked her further down the pit of hedonistic rapture.

She panted.

Trembled.

Pussy moistening despite her mind’s confusion.

“Guess it’s not broken after all.”

Her eyes rolled, stomach clenched and a low whine of bliss left her lips. Her body was stuck. Perpetually toing the line of orgasm. Rushing for a climax she wasn’t sure was going to come. It was divine torment. Worse than the stroke of her inner ears. Better than the tug at the furred tips.

“Should I find out for myself if it feels good?”

The crooning question whispered over the exposed flesh of rear end.

Warm lips found her right buttock, followed by the wet glide of a tongue.

Hinata shivered, goosebumps pebbling her flesh. A whimper of pleasure leaving her throat when the tugs of her tail was joined by the laving of her clit. He swept the saturated petals of her sex in a long, wide glide. Suckling her clitoris, before flicking his tongue back and forth.

She contorted beneath the assault.

Stilettos clicking against the hardwood as she squirmed.

Merciless hands gripped her inner thighs. Holding her still while his relentless lingua found her slippery core. She wailed, unable to still her rocking hips as he tongued her pussy with a thoroughness that left her mindless.

Up and down.

Around and around.

Suckling her pleasure button with brutal precision.

She was a puddle of mush long before he finished with her.

Drenched in sweat when he was done.

Weeping in rapture when his tongue stopped but the tugs to her tail didn’t. The short, hard pulls dimming beneath the sting of a palm.

Pain erupted in her right buttock.

It was a warning tap.

A heads up to brace for another spanking.

She barely had a moment to brace her bottom before the next swing.

This one no longer a warning.

The exquisite bite of pain cracked against her exposed globes. Heightened by the next pull of her tail. She lay plastered to the floor. Her eyes squeezed shut. Lungs struggling to draw air. Spread thighs quivering as he punished her bottom.

Leather met her rear end over and over.

The resounding _whack_ of the paddle and her bare flesh, each mind numbing pull of her tail reducing her insides to mush.

It was glorious.

Her body tightened.

Another _whack_ rent the air.

She whimpered.

Left cheek.

Oh _God_.

Right cheek.

It was coming.

Tug.

The fiery end her body was begging for.

Both cheeks.

She writhed. Stilettos clacked against hardwood. Her wailing sob of ecstasy rivaling the sound of her spanking.

She was cumming before she realized it.

Swept away by a tidal wave of epic proportions. She stiffened, delicate muscles locking a beat before she burst into spasms. Her lungs seized, pussy gushing as she was launched somewhere beyond reality.

She wheezed for breath.

Whimpering and dazed. Quivering on the shiny floor, reveling in the aftershocks of ecstasy thundered through her body.

Strong hands gripped her hips and lifted.

A squeak of surprise left her throat.

The horny clone held her suspended, leaving her torso on the floor and high-heeled feet to dangle. Heated, blunted flesh spread the saturated folds of her sex.

“Oh __God__.” she croaked as he impaled her body.

She twitched.

Shuddering beneath the blissfully painful entry.

Each hard inch coaxing overtaxed nerve endings to life. His length and girth reigniting a new inferno. The tide of arousal returning in a sudden rush of moisture. She pressed sweaty palms to the hardwood and braced her body to sate the lust of the male between her thighs. His harsh, panting breaths, and the tightness of his grip a silent warning of a hearty appetite.

It was the only warning she would get.

He filled her body, retreated and filled her again.

Pushing and pulling her body back and forth like a ragdoll.

Setting the grueling, backbreaking pace of a jackhammer.

Her breath hitched.

His rough manhandling unleashing a fresh flood of hot fluid from her pussy.

Eyes slamming shut as he rocked her smaller form with every lunge of his hips. Coating his sex in the excitement of her body while he fucked her with the force and single minded determination of a raging bull. Grunting and groaning as he rammed her body. The incredible drumbeat of his cock more than her body could bear. Hardened nipples slipping forward and back against the shiny floor, dark mane tumbling over her face, Hinata wept with rapture as she was pounded into oblivion. The slap of their genitals whipping her back into the chaos of gut wrenching lust. Her quivering pussy straining for the devastating explosion rising with breath stealing swiftness. Slick palms slipping blindly over the hardwood floors as she found it, millisecond later.

Tension snapped.

Her mind blanked.

And again, she was lost to the addictive high of climax.

Consumed by a thunderclap of colliding sensation…

****xxxxxx** **

Several moment of hushed breathing passed before she became aware of her surroundings.

Moment in which she felt as though she floated on a sea of clouds.

Plastered to the floor, she stared dazedly at the wooden leg of the coffee table pushed to the far corner of the room.

Her laden eyes unseeing in that moment.

Weightless in both body and mind, legs the equivalent of noodles, her psyche serenely quiet, Hinata was in a world of her own.

Adrift beneath a fog of euphoric calm.

Sluggish and sated.

Soft breaths breezing past her swollen lips, supple flesh coated in a sheen of sweat, the well loved Hyuuga struggled returned to the land of the living.

She felt heavy.

Her thighs sticky with passion.

Her cum filled core happily contracting.

She was cloaked in a cocoon of sexual gratification. More content than a kitten with a belly full of milk.

The unmerciful smack of a hand roused her from her orgasmic stupor.

A familiar sting spread along her well spanked rear.

She moaned, raising her aching bottom for another.

Shaking with arousal when he gave it to her.

“Wakey, wakey, Hinabunny,” the clone crooned with a third swat to her globes, “Got another carrot for you.”

He moved, standing over her prone body before reaching down to lift her head with gentle hands.

His mouth fused to hers.

Tongue sweeping the confines of her mouth.

His kiss sloppy and wet.

His tongue rolled over hers, the movements lascivious.

Leisurely suggestive.

Mimicking the slow drag and slide of sex.

Hinata moaned when he pulled away. Glistening lips parting on a silent breath while her scattered mind struggled to re-engage.

He tightened his grip, then turned her head in a different direction.

Her boyfriend stood a short distance away.

Legs spread, cock in hand, his cerulean orbs watching her with an intensity that tightened her abdomen.

His arm moved.

The delectable contract and release of muscle mesmerizing.

The slow, deliberate pump of his flesh made battering ram even more so.

Up and down.

The flared head of his sex disappearing and reappearing in the tight ring of his fingers.

A glistening sheen left the tiny slit.

Her mouth watered.

A small poof sounded and a brush of air swept her skin. The low sound marking the dissipation of the clone.

“Come here, Hinata.”

A shiver traced her spine.

Drawing on the remnants of her strength, Hinata coaxed her body to move.

She rose on shaky limbs.

Forgoing the effort of standing, she instead fulfilled another of her deepest fantasies.

Closing the short distance between them on hands and knees.

Crawling towards his splayed muscular legs with rising arousal. The slow trickle of semen her upright position induced creating a warm, lewdly delicious glide along her labia. Her glazed gaze traced his powerful form. His broad shouldered, authoritarian stance igniting a new desire.

The desire to please.

To fill her mouth with the jutting length that filled her body with such blinding ecstasy.

She slid her lips over his shins and calves when she reached his feet. Gentle hands stoked his heated skin, bobbing breasts bumping his legs as she rose to her knees. She pressed her face to his inner thighs, soothing her lips over the hard flesh. Tracing the palpable display of physical strength with the softness of her mouth. Her gentle kisses found the dangling warmth of his sack. She nuzzled the globes, then indulged herself in a long, slow lap of his balls, beginning at the very bottom and sliding to the top. Stroking the faded seam separating the two spheres, and swirling her tongue in the space where scrotum met cock. His ensuing groan was a demulcent melody to her ears. Her prurient mind basking in the wordless expression of approval. She repeated the wet caress. Eyes closing in bliss when he gave her midnight mane an affectionate petting. The easy glide of his hand reminiscent of a master and pet.

A Dom and his sub.

A new emotion bloomed, filling her chest with warmth and contentment. Satisfying a need she hadn’t known needed fulfilling.

His hand cradled the back of her head and the meaty length of his sex pressed against her lips.

They parted without hesitation.

The heated welcome of her mouth closing eagerly over the blunted tip.

Her tongue swiveled.

The glistening fluid that had left her mouth watering moments before coating the wet appendage.

She hummed a soft sound of enjoyment.

Sucking the flared head for the remainder, then releasing it with a satisfying pop. She leaned in for another pass of her tongue. Targeting the sensitive underbelly of his mushroom head, flicking back and forth in the junction of tip and shaft.

The big palm cradling the dark tresses at the base of her skull tightened. His fist full of silky strands delivering a small sting to her scalp.

“Damn that feels good.” he groaned.

Wrapping her fingers around his cock, she fused her lips to the spot, and rolled her tongue. She sighed, enjoying the texture of smooth, warm, velvet stretched over hard steel. Bathing the area in moisture before finding a new asset in need of attention. She tracked the heavy vein just below his skin, sliding her tongue along its path until her lips met his groin.

She pressed a kiss to his lower abs, earning another coveted stroke of her hair and quiet sounds of exhortation.

With one last lingering peck, she returned to his throbbing genital.

Latching on with renewed interest.

Lapping and swallowing the fresh sheen of moisture weeping from his tip.

Naruto hissed.

The grip in her hair tightening.

Pushing.

Forcing her mouth down his dick.

Her lips stretched to accommodate his girth, pharynx relaxing to accept the entirety of his length down her throat. A coil of lust melted her insides as he fed her cock.

She wanted more.

Her eyes drifted closed.

 _ _Needed__ more.

Arousal bloomed.

And a familiar, wanton desire to engulfed his flesh arouse.

She reached for his buttocks.

Pulling his pelvis closer.

His cock sank deeper.  

“All the way down, baby.” he groaned in encouragement.

She struggled, gagged quietly, before sinking down his pleasure stick. Her body fighting her lust induced need to swallow more of the velvety hardness lodged in her esophagus. She squirmed, pussy throbbing as her oral cavity was crammed with another inch of dick. Her glistening flesh erupting in goosebumps when her drooling lips met his groin and balls. Satisfaction flooding her senses as a tremor wracked his tall form.

“ _Fuck_ yeah.” he whispered.

Her tongue stretched, reaching for his sack. Flickering and sliding over what flesh the slippery appendage could reach.

He gathered her hair in a bruising grip, tossing her bunny ears aside before slowly withdrawing from her mouth.

She sucked as he retreated.

Cheeks hollowing.

Laving and swirling a tongue coated in warm saliva. A harsh breath of air left his lungs before he reversed course. Sliding back between her lush lips. Stroking the moist insides of her mouth and throat, then repeating the leisurely glide. She picked up the tempo he wanted.

Relaxing into the easy rhythm he set.

In and out.

Deep.

Slow.

Thorough.

Her mouth becoming a cavity of suction.

A depository for his lust.

Her heavy lidded gaze met his.

That intensity hadn’t yet left his baby blues. It burned brightly beneath the living room lights.

Piercing and all consuming.

Watching her suck his dick with relish.

Turned on beneath his burning regard, she slid a hand down his leg, then over her own. Pausing her caress just at the apex of her thighs. Waiting several moments for his approval or denial of her voiceless request. Inching closer to that place of glory when he spoke no word of disapproval to her questing hand.

She reached for paradise, fearful he’d change his mind.

Fingers slipping to the screaming button between her thighs.

She stroked the excited bud, toying with her moist clit. Eyes rolling in ecstasy as she touched herself while he fucked her throat.

She waited for shame.

For embarrassment.

And found none.

She loved what he was doing to her.

What she was doing to her self.

She was dirty.

A wanton, cock guzzling woman that loved, __craved__ ,the sensation of a mouth stretched to the brim.

She was…

In heaven…

****xxxxxx** **

Naruto watched through hooded eyes as his cock disappeared between plump lips only to re-emerge with a glistening sheen. She returned his burning regard through charcoal lashes. Pale hand churning between her thighs.

His heated gaze trace the gloriously lush peaks of her body. Lingering on the gentle sway of her breasts spilling over the lasciviously low bust of her costume. Tracing the crisscross pattern of fishnet encased legs and sparing a moment to soak in the sheen of her platforms before returning to target of his lust and love.

She was beautiful.

A beautiful goddess made of mortal flesh.

Starting at him with eyes that were aroused and adoring.

Content to follow his rhythm he set.

To kneel at his feet and suck his soul from his body. Was turned on while doing it. She was a dream made reality.

The embodiment of feminine perfection in his eyes.

Ecstasy crashed in his veins.

An aching pounding blooming in his cock. He groaned. Grimacing in bliss as she swirled her tongue the way he liked. Muscles tensing when she filled her throat with the entirety of his sex. Swallowing his flesh with a tenacity that left his sweating.

His breath hitched.

Moisture doted his forehead.

“Fuck.” he whispered as he battled back the eruption waiting in his sack.

Slick tightness wrapped around his shaft. Her wiggling tongue, sucking mouth and sloppy moisture destructive to his self control. He blew a desperate breath between his lips, fist tightening in the soft nest of her hair.

He wouldn’t last much longer.

Felt seconds away from blowing his load.

Burgeoning orgasm slowly tightened his abdomen. The twirl and glide of her tongue lashing his spine with shards of bliss. His toes curled in an effort to stave off the explosion gathering in his balls.

Her mouth was devastating.

Her eager suckle igniting a mix of masculine pride and humble appreciation. A combination he had never felt so keenly when making love to a woman.

He loved that she loved sucking his dick.

Loved that the act gave her just as much pleasure as it did him.

He grimaced again, agonized ecstasy clawing at his gut.

He closed his eyes, struggling to hold back the tide. Shutting out the erotic image of his Hyuuga lover.

His brows furrowed as his senses betrayed his effort to regain control.

His ears honed in to the sounds of sloppy, slippery suckling. Amplified the soft moans vibrating her throat. His self imposed darkness shifting his focus to the incredible drag of her wet tongue and the cum inducing vacuum of her mouth. His mind reached for distraction. Anything to thwart his quickly approaching end.

A memory rose unbidden to the forefront.

A replay of his clone fucking Hinata.

His eyes snapped open.

Dispelling the arousing flashback.

His hips surged forward, his slow pump of her throat picking up speed. She gurgled, struggling to catch up to the new clipped place. Her fondling fingers moving frantically over her clit.

He panted, grip tangling in her midnight locks.

Bobbing her head to create the friction he needed.

“So fucking hot, Hinata.” growled down at her.

Her dazed gaze and muffled moans his only reply.

Her lips tightened.

Cheeks squeezed.

Teasing fingers found his balls. The whispering touch of her soft fingertips nearly tearing away his tenuous control. Sweat traced the dip of his spine. Breath heaving from his lungs.

He was close.

A telltale rolling of her eyes told him she was too.

Her whimper vibrated along his shaft.

Thundered through his balls and pushed him closer to nirvana.

She twitched.

Thighs widening.

Her shiny fingers rubbing desperately at her clit.

The hot squelching of her saturated pussy joining the deep sucking of his cock.

Her body contracted again.

Titties jiggling.

Her eyes squeezing shut as the storm approached.

“Open your eyes,” he commanded harshly, “Look at me while you cum.”

Her lids lifted a sliver. Glazed lavender peeking beneath heavy lashes. He panted, soaking in the erotically euphoric expression. Gathering a fistful of silken tresses and tilting her head back so he could watch rapture suffuse her pretty face.

Watch her climax with his dick in her mouth.

She shuddered seconds later.

A gurgled mewl leaving her throat, the vibrating sound of release radiating through his body.

Tension gathered.

Muscles tightening.

He shoved his cock down her throat. Bringing her face flush to his groin as her body quaked with orgasm. He pumped his hips with small, shallow thrusts before letting her up for air.

She gasped, quivering as her fingers rotated slowly over her sensitized clit.

He gripped his cock, panting. Frantically reaching for paradise.

Pumping furiously at his wet cock.

Reaching the promise land seconds later in a hot rush of ejaculate.

A ropy strand stretched across her flushed cheeks and glistening lips.

Another coating the pink tipped mounds bobbing above her costume’s bustline.

He stuck his spasming sex back within the confines of her mouth.

Breathing a deep sigh of significant relief as she swallowed down the remainder of his liquid lust.

****xxxxxx** **

“What a big man baby,” Temari huffed, “You’re being overly dramatic. What’d you expect from the Yamanaka duo? You of all people should know Ino likes to tease, hell, she learned most of it from Isako.”

Shikamaru indulged in a pouting frown, aiming it in the direction of the dismissive woman strolling down the hall.

He followed.

Grumbling as he trudged through the door of their bedroom.

“Ino and that cousin of hers are a pain in the ass,” he complained, “going to a sex shop for a dildo is enough of a drag. Buying one from them is like signing up for the world’s biggest headache.”

“Vibrator,” Temari teasingly corrected, “dildos and vibrators are two different things.”

Peeved over the lack of sympathy, he sat heavily on the foot of their bed. Moping while he pulled off his sandals.

“Dildo, vibrator, whatever you wanna call it, wasn’t worth the trouble.” he grumbled.

“You’re the one that made the bet and lost,” she pointed out, “you said I could ask for anything and I found myself in need of the latest and greatest in vibrating technology.”

He sent her a mock glare devoid of heat before returning his attention to the suddenly fascinating task of freeing his feet.

“Oh come on,” Temari laughed, tossing her new toy in the bedside dresser and slamming it shut, “it was for a good cause.”

“Well enjoy it because that’s the last time I’m taking a hit for your ‘good cause’. Next time you want a __vibrator__ ,” he pronounced with emphasis, “you can get it yourself.”

The bed dipped, and a feminine scent he knew quite intimately teased his senses. Arms circled his neck.

A soft nose nuzzled the underside of his jaw.

Gentle mounds molded his spine.

A whisper of arousal flared but the shadow manipulating nin merely tossed aside one sandal and set to work on another.

He was nowhere near ready to relinquish his facade of affront.

“You know,” she murmured, press tender kisses to the line of his throat, “We never really try any of the other products at the Blossom.”

Her hands moved.

Sliding down his cloth covered chest and back up again.

“We always pick up more of the same.”

She shifted, making herself comfortable behind him. Sliding bare legs on either sides of his body. The apex of her thighs cradling his lower back.

His dark eyes traced the smoothness of her naked skin.

His cock stirring beneath his pants.

“Same lube.”

Seeking hands found the hem of his shirt. He tossed his shoe away as soft palms traced the hard ridges of his abdomen. His muscles contracted. Tightening beneath her feathering fingers. A lash of pleasure bursting when her petting digits circled his nipples.

“Same old vibrators.”

Her exploration turned south. Nimble fingers finding the button of his trousers and pulling it apart with a resounding snap.

“Same old dildos.”

He held his breath. Thrumming with anticipation when her hand slipped through the opening.

“So the last time I went to the Blossom, I saw something interesting.”

Warm fingers wrapped around his cock.

Her touch was emollient.

Coaxing.

Her grip loose and teasing. Coercing his body to life with the leisurely stroke of her hand. He groaned, eyes sliding closed as she toyed with his rapidly hardening sex.

“And decided to pick up a bottle and bring it home.”

The soft words, spoken directly in his ear, brought pinpricks of awareness to his skin.

“I haven’t had time to try it out, but maybe you do deserve some sort of reward for braving the crass teasing of your pseudo sister and her cousin.”

She pressed small kisses to his jaw. Pumping his cock with slow relish.

“Fair is fair. I lost and Ino and her equally irritating cousin was the price.” Shikamaru murmured.

A soft thumb circled his mushroom tip. Fingertips sliding down his shaft in a slow caress that stole his breath.

“But far be it from me to turn down a reward.” he chuckled when he could breathe again.

The cushy breasts plastered to his spine vibrated, her silent laughter curling his own lips.

“What choice did I have? You came in with such a pathetically long face. I may not always show it, but I do have a heart,” she giggled, “How could I let such a handsome face pout all night?”

Her hands fell away, and the low click of a bottle opening reached his ears. He waited. Anticipation sliding over his skin. His dick was fully awake. Standing at attention and longing for the return of the tugging hand.

“Don’t feel bad if you don’t last long,” Temari warned, sliding her hand back through the opening of his pants, “I hear this takes some getting used to. Sort of like building up a tolerance.”

Dark brows creased.

“Tolerance?” he echoed, “What the heck did you buy?”

“Just a new cream that’s supposed to take handjobs to a new level.”

Her slippery hand found his cock.

Cocooning him in a tight fist that was wet, warm and…

“Relax,” Temari murmured, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw, “I love vibrators and dildos, but this will always be my favorite toy. I wouldn’t bring home something that would stand in the way of good Nara dick.”

Tingles swept his sex.

Lust hit him like a punch to the gut.

His muscles tensed, his balls throbbed and a familiar tension shot through his abdomen.

He was teetering.

Balancing on the edge of orgasm. The speed at which his body was climbing mind blowing.

His thighs twitched.

Breath hitched.

Eyes closing at the incredible pounding in his cock.

He reached out.

Fingers gripping the comforter, a moan of shocked pleasure erupting from his throat.

He could feel…everything with his cock.

The blood rushing through his genital. The delicious slide of liquid leaving his aching tip unbidden. Her slippery grip magnified to his screaming nerve endings.

He felt it.

Deep.

Deep in the pit of his gut.

“It’s a shame you don’t want to go back to the Blossom. I hear she makes other creams like these that would knock your socks off. ”

Sweat beaded his forehead.

Slipping down his temples as he squirmed.

Searching for the air his lungs desperately needed.

“Of course, these are specially made and exclusively sold in store. And, unfortunately, oly contain enough product for a single use.”

Her hand moved.

Sliding a mere inch up his shaft. The permeating friction that reverberated tore through his cock, burning rational thought from his brain.

His hips raised.

His body quivered and the raging beast that was climax gnawed at his insides.

Goosebumps erupted along his flesh as the incredible sensation flared. Swamping his conscious mind. Flooding his shuddering form with a lethal dose of molten bliss. He struggled, hanging on to the bedspread as he thrust again. Helplessly lost to the need for friction.

“Silly me, I forgot to buy more than one for us to try.”

Lithe legs wrapped around his own, squeezing.

Restricting.

Limiting the flex of his pelvis. Leaving him to dangle in a tortuously delicious limbo.

“Temari-”

“You’d have to go back to the Blossom for another.”

That wet fist holding him together shifted. Stoking long and slow in a caress that rolled his eyes to the back of his skull.

Base to tip.

The slide of her hand ringing against every pleasure receptor his body contained. Piercing through his throbbing shaft and ripping away his threadbare control. His shout of release was as shocking as the sudden eruption at his tip. He twisted, latching on to the soft thighs twined with his. Shuddering and thrusting while the once ordinary sensation of his cum leaving his balls tore him apart.

Never had such a familiar function felt so incredible.

He could feel it thundering through his sex.

Bone deep satisfaction following in its wake.

He was panting.

Quaking in the aftermath.

Temari pulled, taking him with her to the mattress. Wrapping her legs around his abdomen and leaving his cock to chill in the bedroom air. His head found comfort on the pillow her bosom created.

“But of course, if you really hate it there,” Temari murmured, voice coated in amusement as she continued her train of conversation, “If you just can’t take the teasing every once in a while, I won’t make you go back.”

He swallowed.

Too spent to level a knowing glare at his mix of a fiancee.

Her trap had been simple, but effective.

If he wanted more goodies like this, he’d only have to step back through the doors of the Erotic Blossom.

Suck it up and face his blonde tormentors.

Endure the teasing and prodding.

All for the chance to explore the wide variety of lubricant stimulators he knew the Yamanaka flower shop owner probably had.

He pouted at the ceiling.

Heavy lidded orbs tracing the lightly drawn patterns above.

It’d be a drag to have to go back.

More so considering his interest in something new would likely spark a fresh round of bothersome needling.

But…

For such a mind bending sensation and the possibility of others like it…

Maybe…

Maybe he could tolerate the outrageous innuendos every once in awhile.

****xxxxxx** **

****May 27, 2011** **

 

Hinata fairly floated down the streets of Konoha.

Snowy cheeks dusted pink, lavender eyes dreamy, the soft spoken Hyuuga was brimming with a radiant happiness that was palpable. Garbed in a gentle, sky blue shirt that fluttered just above her naval, lush buttocks encased in pearly white shorts and feet sheathed in pretty tanned sandals, she strolled cosseted beneath the arm of the sole source of her great joy.

Golden locks gleaming beneath the morning sun, tall form dressed in a bright orange hoodie and baggy gray pants, Naruto sauntered with the broad shouldered confidence he’d adorned long before he’d had reason to. It was a familiar stance of silent posturing she had grown to love. One he’d developed back when he’d been nothing more than a small kid with mountain sized dreams. It still felt somewhat surreal that the loud mouth child she’d admire had already surmounted several of those peaks and was even now, preparing to scale several others. More stunning than the past to present comparison was her own place in this new picture. Instead of cheering him on from the comfort of shadows, she stood proudly at his side. Openly, publicly supporting him in every endeavour he undertook and thrilled beyond words that her backing was not only welcome, but enthusiastically requested.

He sought out the comfort of her arms and the wisdom of her thoughts quite often. Was quite comfortable soliciting her input in solving one problem or another and plotting his path to success with the inclusion of her as a person of great importance in that distant future.

He wanted her to stand with him.

To take part in his life.

To weather the difficult path to Hokage and the even more cluttered road to Sasuke’s pardon along side him.

She didn’t have to hide when he walked by.

Didn’t have to sneak around just for a brief, heart stopping glimpse of his whisker cheeked face.

She was an integral component of Naruto Uzumaki and she loved every second of it.

After last night and in the light of day, she was absolutely exuberant with her life. Her heart turned over as she traced his face with soft eyes, and that special emotion his smiling face created flooded her chest.  

Love.

Pure, unadulterated love.

She basked in its warmth.

Soaked in the familiar beauty of it.

Noticing her regard, he turned the brilliance of his smile down on her. His arm flexing around her waist while his glinting orbs returned her soft look with one of his own. Bringing exuberance to an already fabulous day.

“Girl’s day out again today, baby?” he asked.

Hinata nodded, beaming up at him.

“We’re meeting for lunch at Ino’s house.”

“You’re a bit early don’t you think?”

She shook her head.

“I…” her flush deepened, “I wanted to talk to Ino…before we meet up with the others.”

There were a few questions she had for the experience sex shop owner. Ino Yamanaka was not only a wealth of information, but a great source of comfort as the shy Hyuuga came to terms with the sexual needs of her mind and body.

Blonde brows waggled at her announcement. His foxed face turning sly.

“Hmmm, gonna do some more shopping?” he questioned, voice deepening in a blend of amusement and arousal.

Her eyes dropped to her bumping fingers. Pink blooming to full crimson.

“O-oh, well…I…hadn’t planned on- a-and that last time was…”

She stammered into silence. Given the naked gymnastics on the living room floor just hours ago, her embarrassment in the sunshine of day seemed ridiculous even to her.

And yet…

Her heart was hammering against ribcage.

Nerves fluttered in her belly.

The very idea of looking him in the eyes and opening her mouth about shopping at the Erotic Blossom was enough to make her sweat. She did indeed hope to make a new purchase, the last one had worked out well for her, but admitting to such a desire was difficult. Last night, while she basked in the sublime position at his feet, she’d had no choice but to admit to herself that she was a pervert. A woman with sexual proclivities that were explicit.

Deviant.

And down right pornographic.

Completely contrary to her prudish upbringing.

She felt good and somewhat confident in the heat of the moment. Empowered to live her life as raunchy and lascivious as she wanted away from the judgement of prying eyes.

But when it was over, she had a hard time resisting the urge to scuttled back into her shell of modesty.

It was a habit she couldn’t shake.

A recurrent battle taking residence inside her mind.

On one side, the decadent, satiation of her sexual needs.

And on the other, the rigid guidelines in which she’d lived under for twenty years.

He chuckled, crooking a finger beneath her chin as he brought them to a halt in the near desolate wood fenced alley between a residential home and an up coming cafe.

He turned her burning visage back to his.

“Don’t sweat it, baby. Keep the sticky notes handy. I’m fine with it for now and if you do decide to go shopping, ask Ino to show you the candles.”

She blinked.

Shame receding in the face of curiosity.

“Candles?”

“Yeah,” he grinned, “Didn’t Ino tell ya? I supply the essential mineral oils she uses in oil based products like her candles.”

She was more than a little surprised. This was certainly the first she’d ever heard about it.

Ino had never even hinted that her boyfriend was involved in the shop’s wares.

She shook her head.

“She hasn’t mentioned it to me.”

“I thought she would have told you after you found out about the shop. When you contract with Blossom, you’re not allowed to speak about certain things with people that don’t know about it. The Yamanaka are real hush hush about the Blossom, ‘ttebayo. That’s what makes it so successful. It’s real discreet and has a strict policy about privacy. You don’t talk, and they won’t either.” he shrugged.

That was certainly true. The Erotic Blossom had been around for years and she herself was just learning of it.

It sounded more like a guild than an erotic store to her. She didn’t know a whole lot about sex shops, but she wasn’t sure it was normal for one to be fitted with its own underground code of honor. If Naruto was a contributor to the popular establishment, she was sure there were others. She couldn’t help but wonder who else had signed a contract and what they brought to the table.

“A few years ago during one of my visits to Mount Myōboku, Gamakichi mentioned some of the different toad oils they concoct,” he explained, stroking her hip with his thumb as he spoke, “Some of ‘em smelled really strong and stuck to my clothes. When I came back from Mount Myōboku, I happened to pass by Ino. She liked the smell and asked what it was. I told her about the oils and she had the idea of using it in some of the products the Blossom sells. We went into business after that. ”

His grin was mischievous, eyes gleaming with sexual interest.

“If you feel bold again, pick out a few you like. I’ll show you how to use ‘em the right way.”

His hand melted down her back, palm sliding over the curve of her rear end.

She jumped, eyes wide as saucers at the intimate caress. There was a lull in foot traffic, the citizens that had been travelling along side them long gone, but even in the relative emptiness of the alley, she was more than a little alarmed.

She was embarrassed.

Mortified that he was squeezing her buttocks in broad daylight.

Turned on that he’d touch her in such a manner in public.

“N-Naruto-kun,” she whispered breathlessly, cheeks burning furiously, “P-People can see…”

“Nobody’s around,” he murmured huskily, “Besides, it’s not as frowned upon as you might think.”

She knew that tenor, that deep rumbled in his voice.

He was aroused.

Set aflame by palming her ass so blatantly out in the open, deserted streets aside. And while she was embarrassed, mortified that he’d caress her in plain view beneath a brightly sunny day, she couldn’t help the lash of heat that tightened her stomach.

The tingle between her thighs.

She was aroused too.

Struggling, and, to her everlasting shame, failing to keep her panties dry.

He leaned in, tongue whispering over her lips in a wet slide she felt deep in her core. A shiver traced her spine.

“A lot of stuff people only pretend to frown on.” he murmured against her mouth as his hand traced the crack between her globes.

Hinata reached for his forearm and paused.

Aroused.

Indecisive.

Her inner prude questioning why she hesitated to end the improper exchange. A soft exhalation leaving her as he squeezed one cheek and then the other.

“A lot of people say one thing about right and wrong, then do the opposite when you’re not around to see.”

He pressed his body to hers, letting her feel his harden cock through his sweats.

Desire twisted her insides. The familiar lash of shame following swiftly after. Her hand tightened, adding pressure to the arm of his fondling hand. Blue orbs met hers.

Watching.

Waiting to see what she would do next.

He was leaving it up to her.

Stop him.

Or enjoy it.

She wanted both…

He straightened abruptly. Taking the decision from her.

Smoothing his palm up her rear end, around her hip and leaving it to rest in the respectable curve of her hip just as a laughing man and woman exited the nearby cafe and began a leisurely stroll in their direction.

Shocked.

Mortified, Hinata struggled to gather her scattered wits.

Her heart pounded uncomfortably beneath her breast.

Adrenaline crashing through her veins as her pale visage erupted in crimson. She fought the urge to cover her face, settling instead for the anxiety relieving finger bump.

Naruto nuzzled the soft hair at her temple.

“They didn’t see anything.” he told her softly.

She wasn’t so sure.

She shifted.

Fidgeting nervously beneath the heavy weight of his arm as the couple neared. Terrified they’d stop and demand an answer for the lascivious behavior. She turned panicked eyes to the ground when the sound of feet crunching grass reached her ears.

“Oh wow, its Uzumaki-san!” a feminine voice exclaimed.

Hinata peeked through dark lashes at the owner of that voice.

The pretty woman was animated, tugging excitedly on the arm of a confused man at her side.

“ _ _The__ Uzumaki-san?!” he echoed, “Hero of the Leaf Uzumaki-san?!”

The dark haired, brown eyed male swung his gaze to the blonde in question. Instant recognition lighting his curious orbs.

“Those whisker marks,” the male pondered aloud, taking a few steps closer, “That golden, spiky hair, you __are__ Uzumaki-san, right? The next Hokage?”

Naruto gave a subdued smile, sliding a hand over the back of his neck in a gesture of discomfort at the recognition.

His transition from horny seducer to somewhat bashful hero smooth as butter.

“That’s me.” Naruto confirmed with a good natured chuckle.

Face blistering, Hinata made herself as small as she could beneath her beaming boyfriend’s arm. Certain her lover’s fans could somehow read the carnal hunger in the red staining of her cheeks. She spoke softly and quickly. Giving the vacationing pair a cookie cutter Hyuuga heir greeting when Naruto introduced her as his girlfriend, then returning to the background of the conversation. Sensing her discomfort, Naruto indulged the couple a question or two before ending the friendly exchange.

“It was nice meeting you both, but we really gotta run.” the blonde jonin said a few minutes later.

“Oh of course,” the woman grinned, “we should be heading back to our hotel anyway. Vacation’s over and we need to start heading back to our own village. I’m just happy we finally got to meet the famed hero of the Fourth Shinobi War in the flesh!”

The man sighed glumly.

“We left the camera in the hotel room, and my favorite kunai that I wanted to get autographed is there too.”

“Hmph! I told you to bring it, but you didn’t want to carry it.” the man’s girlfriend chided.

“We’ve been carrying it around for the past week and hadn’t even gotten a glimpse of him, what were the odds the we’d finally meet him on the morning we were leaving?” he pouted.

Unsympathetic, she grabbed the dejected male’s arm and tugged him down the alley.

“Let’s go, dear, we’ll have to try again next year.”

The woman waved over her shoulder as she carted her partner off.

“Goodbye, Uzumaki-san! It was really nice to meet you!”

Naruto waved back, watching as they disappeared around a corner.

Hinata stood plastered to his oblique in the ensuing quiet. Wondering what he’d do next.

If he’d continue his inappropriate petting now that they were alone again.

Both dreading and, deep down, hoping that he would.

He gave her a teasing look but left his hand in the respectable crook of her hip, disinclined to reignite the earlier fire.

“So when’s old man Hyuuga gonna call me to the compound for a stern talking to about Clan pride and reputation?” he questioned instead, steering them back in their original direction.

She kept pace with his easy stride.

“F-father will probably want to see if I’ve…changed my mind before speaking to you.”

Naruto frowned at that.

“Have you?” he asked, “Do you wanna stay at the compound?”

She shook her head.

Not once had the idea passed her mind. Last night and this morning had only strengthened her resolve.

“No,” she told him, voice laden with the assurance she felt in her heart, “I want to move in with you.”

His concerned frown eased, though the smile she loved hadn’t taken its place.

“Then that should be enough for old man Hyuuga, right?”

If only.

She shook her head again, turning her eyes to the concrete sidewalk beneath their feet.

“Father doesn’t see it that way and neither will the Clan. He wasn’t happy when I told him and he won’t be when I tell him I haven’t changed my mind.”

She would be in for an ear full once he got through talking to Naruto. Her lover was more stubborn than both father and daughter combined. If he thought he could persuade Konoha’s number one knuckle head to rescind his invitation of residency, he had another thing coming.

The upcoming confrontations turned her stomach in knots.

She didn’t want her father and boyfriend at odds.

Didn’t want her Clan and the love of her life in conflict.

Callous fingers gripped her chin, bringing her gaze back to his.

He leaned down, kissing away the worried down turn of her lips.

“Don’t worry too much about it. I was just curious and wanted to make sure I didn’t miss his visit. My schedule is gonna be pretty hectic soon.”

With Sasuke’s pardon to tackle and the beginning of his Hokage studies, she was sure her hyperactive partner would be even more so bouncing from one task to another.

“I’ve never had anyone live with me before so I guess I’m a little excited for it,” he grinned, sliding his arms around her, “I know we’ve pretty much been living together but I just wanna make it official ya know? For it to be our apartment instead of mine.”

He pressed his forehead to hers.

“I love waking up next to you every morning. I love brushing out teeth together and sharing breakfast,” he murmured, “I love walking around and finding bits and pieces of your things mixed in with mine. When I think about having more of those moments, I feel a little impatient.”

Her eyes watered halfway through his heartfelt confession.

“Cut it out,” he chuckled, swiping at the moisture, “You know how I feel about you, ‘ttebayo and every time I bring it up you get all weepy.”

She couldn’t help it.

This was the life she’d dreamed of.

The relationship she had waited for the majority of her life, and now that it was here.

Now that it was a reality…

She grappled with the immense feelings that arose from it.

Found herself overwhelmed by the sweetness of it.

Swept away by its perfection.

The intensity of their connection leaving her a step away from bawling with happiness.

“But knowing what those tears mean, I can’t help but feel happy to see them every time.”

He fixed his mouth to hers. Kissing away her tide of emotion. Replacing her lower lip tremble with a luminous smile.

****xxxxxx** **

Naruto waved, lips upturned in a bright grin as Hinata returned the gesture of goodbye. He watched her for several moments, waiting for her curvy form to vanish within the confines of Yamanaka Flower Shop before indulging himself in a frustrated sigh.

He loved that woman.

Inside and out.

She was the essence of pulchritude.

Love incarnate.

A cherubic siren that adored him and had for years. He couldn’t recall ever being as happy as he was. Had no words to accurately depict the depth of emotions she invoked.

But this thing with the Clan was a pain in the ass.

He hadn’t lied.

He was more than a little eager to have her turn his apartment from ‘mine’ to ‘ours’.

For his modest abode to be the place she too called home.

Sticking his hand in his pocket, he turned. Making his way down an adjacent street. Thoughts turning to the kaleidoscope of emotions churning his gut.

He knew she loved him.

Knew that he loved her too…but he also knew himself.

He longed for a family.

Had ached for someone to call his own since he’d realized he had no one. Sure he’d made friends, amazing friends he loved to death, but family was something…different to him.

Something __more__ , that he himself couldn’t put into words.

Something he still wanted badly.

The completion of a family unit.

The love and security he had only ever watched from the sidelines. He wanted to gorge himself on the connection of familiar ties that he had only ever gotten a brief taste of with the brief meeting of his mother and father.

It was that need that was driving his impatience.

That long held desire that left him with a slice of resentment of the sway the Hyuuga Clan exerted over the choices Hinata felt she could make. Their far reaching restrictions bleeding over into the relationship he had with her and had been since she’d told him of her dating curfew nearly a year ago.

There were times when he wanted to tell her to do whatever it was she wanted to do. Screw the Clan if they didn’t like it and damn the consequences.

He’d lived the bulk of his youth jumping from one rash decision to another. Rushing headlong into situations and circumstances without much consideration of consequences. He still did at times.

But in this.

He found he couldn’t use that bullheaded approach.

Not in these circumstances.

Not if he wanted to protect his girlfriend’s feelings and keep the peace.

He ruffled his hair as he passed the lively swath of green that was Konoha Central Park. His ears deaf to the pearls of children’s laughter and the low rumble of parental conversation.

He knew he wanted to be with her long into the future, but he wondered how much longer the Hyuuga influence would last.

He sighed.

Probably longer than he wanted to contemplate, but he was resolved to hold his tongue a while longer.

Dismissing the irritating prediction he turned his mind to more pleasant topics. Pacifying himself with images of last night. Lust his gut with the force of a punch. The tepid erection of earlier resurging to the forefront. Cock throbbing beneath his sweats, Naruto add his public petting minutes ago to the vault of eroticism swirling in his mind’s eye.

He replayed the heated memories of the dark haired vixen that had bent eagerly to his will last night. Soaking in the dreamy expression on her face when he shoved his cock down her throat. Relishing the dazed look in her eyes while his clone fucked her on the other side of the room.

He swallowed.

Swiping a hand over his mouth.

She was the meekest, gentlest girlfriend he had ever had, and yet the only one that filled him with the animalistic need to mate. To pound his primitive needs into her body any way he could. He wasn’t a predominately rough lover, but he could do little to stop the beast of lust that drove him once he got between her thighs.

There was something about __her__.

Some unseen aura she exuded that stoked the most archaic responses lying dormant in his psyche.

Those doe eyes, soft moans and voluptuous physique ripping away any sense of control he had faster than he could blink.

Her deadly combination of sexy shyness as effective as any drug.

He was becoming addicted.

Intoxicated by the things she made him feel when she knelt at his feet.

Inebriated by the intense sensation of masculinity and overwhelming sense of power he experienced every time she relinquished control to him. She was a bounty for the savage deep inside of him. Feeding the primal beast hiding below his flesh.

A beast that wasn’t Kurama.

He wasn’t sure if his feelings were okay.

If the aggression he felt was normal.

He turned, strolling down the final sidewalk leading to his destination, making his way up the drive of a modest, clean cut, modern home. Beating back the excitement crashing through his veins as he cleared the perfectly manicured lawn.

There was little he could do about the pounding in his loins.

Hinata was gone, and he had an up coming meeting with the guys to focus on. While Hinata often sought the comfort and council of her girlfriends, he in turn had his buddies to confide in. Many of which were a part of a Clan like Hinata. Maybe they could help him understand and navigate the dos and don’t of Clan life. In addition, it would give him an opportunity to put into motion the fruits of his late night thinking while he’d lay cuddled up with his exhausted Hyuuga lover.

He had a plan in mind.

A harebrained one but a plan none the less and if all went well, he’d get some much needed advice and foster some level of understanding between his friends and-

“Sasuke!”

He paused, watching the door of the Uchiha residence warily.

He knew that voice.

Knew that undercurrent of wrath.

Sakura was on a tear and Sasuke was again on the receiving end of her ire.

Naruto sighed, waiting to see if the storm would pass quickly.

This wasn’t the first time he’d strolled up the concrete walkway of their home to the booming rumble of an argument in full swing, but the number of these incidents seemed to be increasing and intensifying rather than declining.

Silence reigned behind the door.

Blue orbs watched the door for a single sign that the quarrel was over.

Blonde brows furrowing in concern when he heard her raised voice again.

He was worried about them.

Sakura was never one to shy from a fight but these were different.

There was real hurt below the bellowing and furniture throwing. Injured feelings propelling his spunky pink haired friend towards outbursts. She put on a tough front, but deep down, Sakura was as sensitive as he was. Violence was often the way she hid and dealt with those emotions. Tossing a table or chair a way to distract from the pain she felt.

He frowned.

He wanted to help.

To talk to them both and see if he could find a way to restore peace between the two, but honestly, he wasn’t sure what to say.

Sasuke consistently rebuffed his attempts to open a conversation about his increasingly rocky marriage situation, while Sakura usually shot him a withering glare and cracked her knuckles. He hadn’t had to deal with her punches in over two years, and wanted that painless trend to continue for many more.

So he kept his questions to himself.

And watched their marital spats from afar.

At the next interval of quiet, Naruto leaned forward and rapped his knuckles on the wooden entryway.

“Every goddamn morning its the same thing, I’m sick of it Sasuke!”

He ran a bandaged hand through his locks, aware his knocks had gotten lost beneath the exasperated bellow.

There was another lull.

A time in which he was sure Sasuke was replying.

He couldn’t hear Sasuke’s reply but was unsurprised that he couldn’t. Sasuke wasn’t a shouter. He was the silent prod when the bull was stirred. Striving for emotional control and stone cold rationality, not seeming to understand that person yelling at him craved a more…human response. His calm was usually a conduit rather than a mitigating force in a confrontation. His perceived disinterest and lack of passion infuriating.

“I’m yelling because you won’t!!”

Naruto winced at the shrill response.

“I’d rather you shouted back than sit here and talk to me like you’re discussing the weather! At least I’d know you gave a damn! You act like you don’t even care and don’t give me that bullshit spiel about not wanting to fight! You have no problem fighting when its something you care about! You’ll fight tooth and nail for Uchiha honor but won’t spare even a fraction of that effort for your own _wife_!”

A brief pause ensued, followed by the crashing of something loud and heavy.

“I’m not being irrational, I’m being fucking angry!!”

Sasuke had done the quiet, unconcerned answering again. Even Naruto had to admit, the times they fought as kids was usually following one of his ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitudes. He couldn’t always blame Sakura for her frustration. Coming up against the Sasuke barrier irritated him too.

He knocked again.

The door whipped open moments later, and moist green eyes met his own.

Sadness.

Hurt.

The glimpse of vulnerability was burned away in an instant. Replaced with sparks of fire he knew all too well.

“Why don’t you go talk some sense into your _best friend_! See if he’ll open his mouth for _you_ since he obviously doesn’t want to talk to me!” she spat.

She was out the door before he could form a reply. Brushing by him and storming in the direction he had just come from. He watched her clipped pace down the sidewalk before turning his attention to the moving form inside the abandoned home.

Sasuke stood in the hall closet, calmly retrieving his cloak from its confines.

The shiny floor at his feet was littered with glass and shards of splintered wood. A dining table was overturned and shattered further into the house. Plates, coffee mugs and the remnants of a delicious looking breakfast strewn across the floor.

It was a scene he’d seen before, unfortunately.

He waited while his Uchiha friend swung the cloth around his shoulders, swathing his gray, long-sleeved, collared shirt, periwinkle vest, and the old forehead protector hanging from his dark pants in willowy, black fabric. Sharp ceramic and slivers of mahogany snapped beneath his booted feet as he made his way to the door. Walking as though the hallway and dining area wasn’t littered with the casualty of his wife’s temper. He stepped out into the gleaming sunshine and shut the entryway behind him with the same composure he’d retrieved his cloak.

Naruto fell into step along side him when he passed.

Quickening his step to take lead.

Naruto waited.

They reached the end of the drive when his friend finally spoke.

“I didn’t call her irrational,” Sasuke murmured, “I said the assertion that the volume of ones voice during an argument denotes love was irrational.”

Naruto sighed, interlocking his fingers behind his head as they strolled.

“Probably not the best choice of words, Sasuke. Especially in the middle of an argument. I’m surprised you haven’t realize saying that word to an enraged woman is a bad idea. You grew up surrounded by girls falling all over themselves to get your attention. Haven’t you learned a thing or two by now?”

“Being surrounded by women doesn’t mean I was of a mind to engage with any of them. I was caught up in my own ambitions,” the Uchiha reminded him, “There was never any need to learn ‘a thing or two’.”

Naruto thought back to their youth, confirming the statement with his memories. He remembered the screaming girls, the swooning groupies and in the center of the hopeful devotees, a very uninterested Sasuke.

“You have more experience with women than me, Naruto. Rebuffing Karin daily, then dating and marrying Sakura is the extent of mine.”

“And I’m still shocked about that. Growing up, who would have thought I’d be the suave lady’s man rather than you.”

A small smile curved Sasuke’s lips.

“Suave is a strong word.”

Naruto pulled a face at the barb, but found his thoughts shifting to the day his two former teammates had gotten married.

Sasuke’s lack of enthusiasm had stood out like a sore thumb. The handsome male had stood around more like a politely entertained wedding guest, than a lovesick groom. At the time, Naruto had wondered if the newly returned Uchiha had even wanted to get married at all.

After that argument, he pondered that question even more.

“I’ll give you that. Maybe you weren’t all that interested in women, I wasn’t either I guess, but we both grew up with Sakura-chan. You married her. Shouldn’t you know which buttons not push by now?”

“Marriage isn’t some magic solution that overrides the normal ups and downs of a relationship.”

“Yeah, I get that, but isn’t it supposed to be life changing? Something that brings two people closer together?”

“That’s never been a guarantee of marriage.”

“Maybe not a guarantee, but shouldn’t it work a little bit?”

Sasuke shook his head.

“Not always,” the composed male glanced over at him, “You’ll understand when you get married. You don’t just magically wake up with a deeper understand of the person you exchanged vows with.”

Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

He wasn’t sure he could accept Sasuke’s somewhat jaded opinion of marriage, nor did he want to. Wedlock was something he aspired to, and it’d be more than a little depressing if there wasn’t _some_ magic that arose from the promise of life long commitment.

“Speaking of wedlock,” Sasuke continued, “I would have thought you'd be married before me.”

He had hoped to be, once upon a time.

“Nah, I got time. What’s the rush?” Naruto murmured, turning his gaze to lazily drifting clouds.

He could feel the intense curiosity of his friend’s gaze. Could imagine those dark depths were assessing him with the thoroughness of a high powered microscope.

“Surprising to hear those words come out of your mouth. I thought you wanted a family.”

He still did.

So bad he could taste it.

But…

“Not saying I don’t want one, just saying I’m not gonna rush into marriage. What’s wrong with taking your time?”

“Nothing, except you’ve never ‘taken your time’ to do anything you’ve wanted to. You always jump in full speed ahead. Why second guess now? It’s out of character for you.”

The last time he’d ventured down the path of contemplating holy matrimony it had ended in hurt, embarrassment and a pervasive fear of bringing it up again.

Three months after his first experience with a woman, he’d been somewhat infatuated. Drunk on the companionship and sense of connection he’d never felt before. Struggling to fill the shoes of a man while holding on to the needs and wants of a child, he had put the cart well before the horse. Pestering his then girlfriend to move in with him, feeling hurt and confused as to why she refused. Growing more and more desperate for her acceptance.

A month later, he’d committed the worst sin.

Half joking, mostly serious, he had brought up the subject of marriage.

Asking how she felt about walking down the aisle. If she ever saw the two of them becoming husband and wife.

Of becoming a family.

Her repudiation had been swift.

An undercurrent of mocking scorn lacing her rejection of a ‘clingy, pathetically desperate’ boyfriend who pushed for deeper commitment way too early.

They’d broken up three days later.

Her decision, not his.

At the time, he hadn’t been able to recall feeling that low in awhile.

Like he was unworthy.

As though there was something wrong with him.

It had taken him back to the days of being left alone on the playground while the other kinds were carted back to a home life he had never had, walking hand and hand with their mothers and fathers. Back to the nights when the echoing loneliness of his single bedroom apartment had driven him to tears.

Years later, the encounter still left him nervous. Petrified to move too fast and be rejected again.

Looking back, he supposed his first girlfriend had been more of a groupie seeking bragging rights about sleeping with the Leaf Hero rather than trying to get to know him, but her words. The scorn in her eyes had left him a little more scarred than he was willing to admit to himself. The real possibility of ending up in that situation a second time broke him out in a cold sweat.

Maybe that was part of the reason he was so irritated with the Hyuuga rules and restrictions.

The woman he’d been smitten with hadn’t had any Clan constraining her. She had found him lacking all on her own.

If a woman with no ties could turn him down so scornfully, what made him think Hinata wouldn’t when she had the weight of her Clan on her shoulders and their disapproval in her ear? How hard of a choice would it be to choose between him and her _real_ family?

He struggled with that question every time he made a push to deepen their connection.

Despite his hesitation and unvoiced worry, he knew enough to realize what he had with Hinata was special. That the girl from his tender first years of relationships and the woman he loved now were vastly different. Even if she had no desire to marry him should he ask in the future, he knew without a shadow of a doubt she’d never turn him down with such cruelty.

She was everything sweet, kind and gentle…

But there was a steep chasm between what he knew with his heart and what his insecure mind told him.

****xxxxxx** **

Hello everyone, its been a while! As some of you already know, I started a new job about three weeks ago and I’ve been adjusting to working hours that don’t really match my sleeping patterns. Well established night owls will know what I mean, lol. I got some good sleep and finally got a day to write. This chapter has been halfway completed for sooo damn long. Its still unfinished, technically, but I had to cut it shorter if I wanted to post before this month ended.

So I took out the part I was working on which included Ino/Hina talk about the suit in which Ino explains some more of how it ticks, followed by a shocking sight at the Blossom that makes our sweet Hina pretty fucking angry, lol. I’ll put that at the beginning next chapter. I plan to put some of Sakura’s inner thoughts in chapter 14 and why she specified the term ‘best friend’ when she left the house.  

I also had to cut the other piece of Sasuke/Naruto convo but I’ll put that in next chapter too.

I wanted to start delving into Naruto’s secret anxiety since I haven’t really done it yet aside from small hints at his aggravation with the Clan stuff. Naruto’s childhood was lonely and for me, I thought the possible rejection of the family life he’s always wanted would be a believable insecurity for him to harbor. That his previous experience of rejection from the first girl he was ever with would effect his other relationships, including his current one, while Hinata’s reluctance to take a harder stance against the Clan’s rules would only exacerbate his fear.

I’m a bit rusty since I haven’t had time to really sit and relax into the chapter the way I like so I hope its still as good as the other chapters. Let me know if its lack luster compared to previous chapters and I’ll make sure I step it up in chapter 14 XD

Not sure if you guys heard, XXXTentacion died and to be honest, his songs are what I use to get in the zone to write. Cannot write certain chapters without his beats bumpin so it was a little weird to listen and know he’s gone. The lyrics sort of took on a new meaning in my head, strangest thing I’ve experienced while crafting chapters, but anyway. I think that’s all I have for now. Gotta start working on the next chapter of Cold, finish a chapter of Monster after, and the come back to Secrets XD

Thank you all for your patience! I hate leaving you all hanging for so long but life is like an annoying buzz in my damn ear right now.

Thank you so much to everyone that contributes their thoughts and ideas for the story, I try to incorporate as many as I can but sometimes I get lost in all the messages so please feel free to remind me of what you'd like to see in the story!

Don’t forget to show the fic some love! Comments and kudos are my bread and butter. I like hearing from new readers as well as consistent readers! It lets me know people are enjoying the story I’m trying to craft and attracts new readers to give it a chance.

That’s all I got!

Excuse any typos or grammatical errors!

Laters

~Sessakag

 


	14. Fourteen

****Chapter Fourteen** **

 

 

****May 27, 2011** **

 

“Well good morning my shy Hyuuga friend. My, my, aren’t we aglow today?”

Pink cheeked, the Hyuuga in question shut the door with a soft click, enclosing herself within the floral scented shop. She shuffled meekly towards the teasing blonde leaning over the checkout counter and graced her with a smile.

“Good morning, Ino-chan.”

The cordial shop owner straightened with a bright lip curl of her own.

“What brings you today? Can I interest you in a exotic bouquet to spruce up the living room,” she inquired, waving a delicate hand at the collection of resplendent flowers lining the store shelves,“or perhaps you’re here to browse more of our toe curling accessories down in the basement?”

The teasing blonde winked.

“I’ve got some pretty kitty costumes that’ll really make your pussy purr.”

Hinata flushed.

Ino was as blunt and upfront about horizontal gymnastics as Naruto was, and the frank reference to sexual toys induced a resurgence of the permeating awkwardness and shame that had left her tongue tied and unable to speak with her boyfriend about her extracurricular shopping. However, in this situation, with a female friend that seemed to know and accept her lewd urges better than she did herself, it was a little easier to open her mouth. Even so, she wavered, struggling against the urge to retreat into her shell. Pupiless orbs skated to the side, while unmerciful heat burned her cheeks. She fidgeted, twining her fingers while she searched for the boldness that only seemed to appear within the throes of passion.

“I…” she swallowed nervously, before pressing forward, “I…wouldn’t mind seeing …what you have…”

There.

She’d admitted it.

The bunny suit had awakened her mind and body to a new dimension of ecstasy. One she ached to return to. Any sexually healthy woman would feel the same way….right? There was nothing to be ashamed of…

Right?

Silence reign in the wake of her softly spoken proclamation. Anxious, she peeked from beneath dark lashes in the direction of the flower shop owner. The seductive blonde had rounded the register and was sauntering towards her. A slender arm looped her neck.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Ino purred with approval, “come, my cute little submissive pupil, let us sully that prim and proper Hyuuga breeding just a little bit more.”

The lulling cadence of words spoken directly next to her ear brought a coil of desire to the pit of her stomach. Hinata blushed, but made no protest as she was ushered behind the counter to the coveted door deceptively marked ‘Employees Only’. She was beginning to suspect the teasing blonde wasn’t completely teasing. The seductive tenor of her voice when she spoke to her sometimes, coupled with the gentle brushes of her hand in intimate places had left Hinata with a nagging suspicion that her friend held dual proclivities; one towards males and one towards females. While Hinata didn’t have the guts to flat out ask her Yamanaka friend if she was bisexual, the hesitancy couldn’t stop her mind from speculating. She was almost certain her suspicions were true and half certain Ino was subtly, and not so subtly, coming on to her.

Was Ino attracted to her?

And if she was, how did she feel about that?

They descended the stairs and stepped through the archway of the Erotic Blossom before she could come to a conclusion.

Walking through that wooden entryway was a lot less overwhelming now than it had been during her first foray into the sex store, and yet, Hinata couldn’t help but sweep the room in a curious, cautionary glance. It was no more intimidating than she remembered and the customers no less focused on the many items of sexual gratification than who had just entered. No one looked her way. Not a single censuring expression shot in her direction. A knot of unease unfurled from her abdomen and tension leeched from the delicate muscles lining her frame.

“There you go,” Ino encouraged softly, “relax. Everyone’s here for the same reasons you are. They can’t judge you anymore than you can judge them.”

Ino retracted her arm with a slow glide before linking hers with the subdued Hyuuga. Steering them towards one of the extended rooms, the confident blonde initiated conversation.

“Naruto show you the suit he bought?”

Heat suffused her body.

She nodded.

“The…bunny costume,” she confirmed quietly, “last night.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed, “very nice choice.”

Ino drew closer, cerulean orbs alight with interest, the softness of her breasts pressing against her arm.

“Well don’t leave me in suspense, gimme details, Hinata. How’d it feel?” she prodded.

Flustered, Hinata searched for an answer to explain her reaction to the mind blowing sensations.

“S-Strange.”

Ino gasped, bringing them both to an abrupt halt. Surprised lavender met assessing blue.

“Strange?” Ino repeated.

Confused by the reaction, Hinata stove for a fuller explanation, her eyes darting away as she clarified.

“I’m…not sure where the…pleasure comes from and its strange not being able to pinpoint it…”

“Whew,” the shop owner huffed, “you had me worried there. Those sensory suits are my pride and joy, hours of hard work come to fruition and it would break my little old heart to think they didn’t live up to their design.”

“You designed them?” Hinata asked as their casual stroll began once more.

“Of course,” she gloated, “who else but a beautiful genus could come up with such cleaver, intricate mental fucking machines?”

Hinata flushed at the crude, but accurate description.

“They were a pet project I started a few months after I took over the store,” the Yamanaka explained, “You see, early on, I realized the Blossom’s most prominent clientele are shinobi, more so than the average citizen and we ninja are of a creative mind and spirit. Simple dildos and standard lubricants aren’t always enough to satisfy a man or woman who’s daily life is lived on the edge of danger and excitement. To keep the shop wares interesting and our unique clients happy, we needed to be innovative. So, I started brainstorming, and came up with the sensory suits.”

They passed a number of explicit DVDs and browsing customers, then walked through the archway of the fantasy department.

“The reason you’re not able to locate the sensation is because it doesn’t exist in a way your brain and body recognizes. The pleasure you feel is a concoction of my own making.”

Having reached a rack of costumes, Ino plucked one from the hanging rod. It was a leather teddy encased in a plastic container that crackled. Inside, kitten ears, attachable tail and garter. She held it up as she explained.

“We keep the sensory suits in the storage room, but this is as good a prop as any. The Yamanaka specialize in mental manipulation and the brain specializes in manipulating the body. Bringing them together makes for an interesting experience. To put it in simple terms, I draw on my knowledge of the brain receptors to construct a sensation, that ‘strange’ pleasure you can’t really pinpoint, and create what you would think of as a blueprint.”

Pointing to the teddy, the psyche kunoichi continued.

“The blueprint is then infused inside the nodes sewn into the fabric and accessories. This direct contact, of your skin and the nodes, creates a link, a pathway to your chakra network. Once it taps into your tenketsu, it transmits the blueprint to receptors in your mind and from there, is distributed throughout your nerves and interpreted uniquely by your body,” Ino beamed with pride, “Best part about it, no two experiences are the same even if the suit is the same. Everyone interprets pleasure differently. What may be mind blowing for one, is soul shattering for another.”

“That’s incredible, Ino.” Hinata complimented.

“Isn’t it though?”

She returned her impromptu prop back to the rack, then slapped her hands on her hips with a pout.

“Unfortunately, we’ve run into a few snags in creating suits geared towards men. You see, women tend to make love, here,” she said, pointing to her temple, “and its easy to apply the impulses, but men, not so much. The suits work on men of course, but its nowhere near as potent as it is for females. They may as well jack off and save the trouble of dressing up. Its lack luster in comparison.”

Her petulant expression turned sly.

“The development team thinks some fine tuning of the nodes could give male sensory suit that edge its missing, but its difficult. We want to use physical impulses to trigger parts of the male genitals but we don’t have that deep an understanding of the tenketsu network as someone of the Hyuuga Clan might.”

Hinata blinked at the emphasis, a nagging suspicion rising when the shop owner sidled closer and slid an arm across her shoulders.

“Now if we had the Byakugan, we could really expand the sensory suits capabilities, not to mention, fix our little issue. Can you imagine the implication?” she gushed, “Orgasms in places that don’t exist, deeper, more toe curling explosions in place that do. The possibilities are absolutely endless.”

Certain where this was headed, Hinata flushed.

“Ino-”

“Say, you wouldn’t be interested in…contributing your, desperately needed, one hundred percent discreet, Byakugan expertise to the development and advancement of the sensory suits would you?”

“I-I couldn’t do that!” Hinata sputtered.

“Hmmm, not even for a good friend?”

“I-I couldn’t…if anyone ever found out…”

“They won’t, kunoichi’s honor,” Ino assured her with a raised hand, “Discretion is an integral function of our enterprise here.”

The arm around her shoulders tightened. Soft rounded breasts pressed against her upper arm, and the blatantly sexual closeness brought that whisper of arousal back to her abdomen.

“Ino…”

“And I can definitely make it worth your while,” the blonde coaxed, “help me out with this one, itty bitty, tiny thing and I’ll…”

Plush lips found her ear. A shiver of awareness crept up her spine and a tingle of lust unfurled in her lower belly. It was a confusing feeling, a forbidden sensation of desire that was ripped away a moment later as whispered words filled her ear. Her eyes widened and she reared back abruptly. Lavender orbs sought vivid blue in an effort to gauge the sincerity of the offer. There was no teasing twinkle in those cerulean depths. Ino appeared entirely serious.

“Would you really-”

“Absolutely,” Ino winked, “and a Yamanaka’s word is ironclad. Trust me, I can keep a secret. If I can keep my sex shop’s existence under raps, imagine how quiet I can keep our little arrangement.”

Hinata hesitated.

It was true, Ino had kept such a large scale, highly inappropriate establishment incredibly silent and had somehow secured the same secrecy from those that frequented it. Even so, how could she agree to what the other woman proposed. She fidgeted, searching for a response.

“Ino…that’s really…generous, but I’m not sure that I could…”

That she could enter into such an agreement considering her position within the Hyuuga Clan. Her relationship with Naruto had already created very uncomfortable friction between her and the Clan, if she added…this to the cocktail of drama, what would happen then?

She shuddered to contemplate the consequences that could ensue.

“A-and father would never approve of such an arrangement.”

“Well we wouldn’t be consulting your father for this. This would be a private contract between you and I, unaffiliated with the Hyuuga Clan.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if that made the whole proposal better or worse. Even if she wanted to exclude the Clan, she wasn’t sure she could. The blood in her veins, the eyes that saw through walls, wouldn’t allow for an exclusion. Every decision she made, as her father would say, was on the behalf of the Hyuuga.

But…

But what if…what if Ino really could come through on her promise and manage to keep their connection completely confidential? Would the risk be worthwhile in the long run?

“Take a week or two and think it over,” Ino suggested, putting a respectable distance between them,“and if you’re still not interested, no hard feelings one way or the other.”

A bit relieved by the reprieve and the assurance of no ill will if her response was negative, Hinata gave a silent nod. Still, she found herself curious.

“How…how do you manage to keep everything discreet?” she asked.

There were a lot of people coming in and out of the Blossom, it was hard to believe the Yamanaka’s were able to keep them all quiet.

“The Erotic Blossom is invitation only shopping,” Ino explained, “You have to be a member to shop and only another member can send invitations, and those invitations must be pre-approved. There’s a lengthy application that has to be filled out, background check, things like that, and in that paper work are several documents of non-disclosure. They have to be signed and returned within forty-eight hours and if not, that membership offer is terminated and no further offers can be extended to that individual. There’s no listing of the Yamanaka businesses or ties in the application so as to avoid a disgruntled rejectee from spilling the beans about where the Blossom is and who runs it and even the sex shop itself is listed under an alias until the new member has been thoroughly vetted. In the agreements that are signed, we make clear than any mention of the Blossom or its occupants will result in significant monetary compensation payable to the store owner and victim, as well as the release of the offenders personal activity within the store to the public at large. There’s a lot more legal mumbo jumbo I left out but that’s pretty much the gist of the setup.”

Dark brows creased.

“It kind of sounds…like blackmail.”

Ino shrugged.

“It is, but that’s how we do business here. You keep our secrets and we’ll keep yours. Nobody gets in without agreeing to that stipulation in black and white.”

Confused, Hinata pointed out a glaring contradiction to that assertion.

“But, you’ve never given me any forms to sign.”

Ino smiled.

“That’s because you’re a close friend. I don’t blackmail friends,” she said, “I can trust you. Right?”

Hinata nodded, touched by the confidence. She would never give away her friend’s secret and not just because she didn’t want her own business aired to the world.

“Of course you can trust me, Ino.”

“Then that’s all I need to hear. Now,” she breezed, interlacing their arms again, “I’ve made my pitch for a business partnership lets move on to the good part. What can I interest you in today?”

The words jogged her memory.

“Ah, speaking of partnership,” Hinata began, “Naruto-kun said you and he are…in business together?”

“Told you did he? Yeah, he brings in top notch oil from Mount Myōboku. That stuff’s amazing and incredibly versatile. Did you want a few of the candles we make with it?”

She nodded.

“Naruto-kun asked me to pick one out and that he’d show me how to use it when I get home,” still a bit unsure of what that meant, she admitted, “I’m not sure what he meant by that.”

And with his hand sliding over her buttocks in broad daylight, she’d been too distracted to ask.

Ino giggled.

“I’ll let him explain it. Wouldn’t want to steal his thunder and ruin the fun.”

They weaved through the racks of costumes, and Hinata took mental notice of an adorable school girl outfit. Its plaid patterned, navy blue skirt was inappropriately short with the cutest puffy half slip sewn below the cloth. Attached to the tiny tutu shaped skirt were charcoal suspenders and tucked behind the skirt was a crisp white blouse that was slit down the middle, a design that would leave a good portion of her breasts exposed. Just as crisp as the shirt were two thigh-high stocking adorned with pretty navy bow ties at the hems.

She found the ensemble fun and sexy and wondered if Naruto would think so too.

It wasn’t a sensory suit, but left her feeling squirmy inside all the same. What would it be like to lay across his knees and be paddle wearing such a provocative assemble?

She wanted to find out.

“Candles are this way.” Ino directed cheerfully.

Casting a last, subtle glance at the kinky getup, Hinata let herself be led away.

There were hundreds of candles in various shapes and sizes. Small, fat, tall and stubby. Some were shaped and contoured into wildly inappropriate shapes and body parts, others, in more artsy, romantic designs that were a lot less shocking to her sense of modesty.

“Pick whatever piques your fancy,” the store owner invited, “though I would like to make a suggestion on where to start.”

Ino led the curious woman to a shelf nearest a row of massage oils.

“These don’t burn as intensely,” she explained, “and are a great place for a beginner to start. Just enough but with a tiny little bite.”

She had no idea what any of that meant.

“Oh…um…alright, then I’ll start here, I suppose.”

Did the intensity of the candle’s flame create some sort of effect? Were these herbal essence candles that produced a calming or maybe even an aphrodisiac aura the longer, or more intensely they burned?

She wasn’t sure.

Hot faced as she passed over the phallic shaped candles and candle holders, she selected one of the artsy, non-scandalous candles. The stick of wax was fat and stubby, but a very pretty blue that matched Naruto’s eyes. It was nestled inside of a holder shaped to resemble two hands forming a heart.

“Excellent choice,” Ino titled, “let’s get you checked out.”

With the sweet smelling candle in hand, Hinata retraced their steps back to the bustling heart of the store. She kept her gaze on the artfully sculpted designs etched into the shiny candle container, and indulged only small, discreet, cursory glances at the many individuals browsing the explicit merchandise. She felt a bit more comfortable trekking through the store, and her relatively normal purchase of a cute little candle tamped down on the shame she might have felt had she been carting back anything less benign. They were a few feet from the register when a face she recognized stopped her dead in her tracks. Shock swept her slender form as she watched the older female pick up a DVD from the many racks of naughty videos.

The female turned to speak to a male next to her that Hinata had never seen before. The pair stood intimately close, their body language bespeaking of a relationship far from platonic. It was a bit difficult to see the entirety of her face beneath the hood of the tanned cloak she’d wrapped around her shoulders and head, but in the brief glance inside she got, Hinata was in no doubt of the middle aged woman’s identity. Those milky, pupiless eyes were unmistakable.

She knew that woman.

Had sat across from that stern visage over a table of tea and argued many a time.

She was a member of the Hyuuga Clan, one that remained a constant source of grief for the young woman and had been for well over a year. A staunch defender of the conservative, traditionalist dictates the Clan espoused, she had made it her life’s mission to bad mouth the Hyuuga heiress at every opportunity. A ruthless, manipulative, Clan elder determined to ‘purge the Clan of lewd impulses’ standing there with a video in her hand that was not at all reflective of the views she championed during the heartbreaking conclaves in which the removal of the current Head and his heiresses stood at its forefront. This woman, the ring leader of the campaign to oust her and her father, was doing the very thing she accused and condemned others for doing. Inviting the ‘lascivious, depraved and immoral influences of an increasingly perverse world’ to guide her actions. ‘Tossing away the honor of the Hyuuga’ in the process and making a mockery of the ‘righteousness and modesty’ that such a ‘prominent, dignified Clan mandated’.

Her scarcely veiled insults and undisguised scorn for the Clan heiress was quite often on full display, chipping away at Hinata’s self esteem and leaving her feeling lower than low each time that unfavorable opinion was shared by other members of her Clan.

The things that woman had said to her, about her, about Naruto.

After all that talk of decency and propriety… only to find that the self-righteous, finger wagging woman was no better than she was.

Her hands tightened on the candle and a sensation she didn’t often feel flared to life in the depths of her stomach.

Anger.

Burning, ire.

Silent outrage at the glaring hypocrisy of a woman that treated her worse than an insect. What right did she have to judge her relationship with Naruto, or the clothes she wore when she was hiding beneath a cloak and cavorting with an unknown male in the middle of a sex shop?

What would the Clan think if they could see the high and mighty woman that condemned her? What would the entourage that followed the despicable woman think if they found out about the double life she lived?

“Discretion,” Ino repeated near her ear, “is an integral function of our business. You understand that, right, Hinata?”

Hinata watched as the woman and man wandered through the door of the only room with an actual door. The one Ino explained housed props and accessories for kinks that could make even the most experienced sex goer extremely uncomfortable.

“Hinata?” Ino called again.

Her grip loosened on the candle, but the burn in her gut remained.

“Right,” she replied absently, “I understand.”

The two were silent as Ino scanned the candle at the closest register. Hinata fumed quietly as she dug money from her pocket.

“It happens.” Ino said after a moment.

She looked up, momentarily distracted from her hushed anger.

“What does?” she asked.

“Seeing someone in places they’ve scorned publicly.”

Hinata blinked.

“You know who she is?”

Ino shrugged, taking the money for the candle.

“I know everyone that comes through those doors and I know seeing her is like a slap in the face considering the things she says she abdicates for, but that’s human nature. Contradictory to the end,” the blonde tisked, holding out her bagged purchase, “More often than naught, your biggest adversaries envy you the most. Afraid of the scorn they may receive from peers or of leaving the prison of propriety the grew up in, they lash out at those that have the courage live the life they wish they could.”

Hinata took the bag, mulling over the words.

“Seen it a million times over. I know you’re angry and exposing her would probably make you feel real good, it would to me if I were in your shoes, but I just can’t have you do that.”

She wasn’t sure she could bring herself to do that even if she had been in a position to expose the two faced woman. Such a petty act of revenge would make her no better than the woman.

“I know…I wouldn’t stoop that low even if I could.”

“I figured as much, but I had to be sure. Rest assured, she’s not unscathed in this alternate reality she’s created for herself. Spending your life living a lie is its own punishment.”

Ino bent below the register and rummaged around before straightening with a small velvet bag. She rounded the checkout station, stuffed the bag in the front pocket of her capris, then linked arms with her dark haired friend.

“Come on, its almost time for lunch. A little R and R with the girls will do you some good.”

Hinata didn’t dispute the claim. While she may not be willing to lower herself to publicly shaming another woman for her proclivities, the anger had yet to abate with that decision.

 ** **xxxxxx****  

“You’re joking, right?”

Sakura looked up from her glass as her best friend and Hinata Hyuuga strode towards her. Seated at the kitchen island and hunched over a freshly poured glass of coconut rum, the pinkette let out a low sigh.

“I’m not drunk or anything,” she explained to the disapproving blonde, “This is only my second glass and I haven’t even touched it yet. I just needed something to help me unwind. I was hoping you’d be here and we could talk before everyone else showed up.”

She’d been in dire need of a listening ear and sympathetic shoulder. When her knocks had gone unanswered, Sakura had rummaged in a nearby flower pot on the porch for the spare key and let herself in to wait, something the two best friends did quite frequently. Though, when Sasuke was in town, Ino kept her visits to minimum, all but eliminating any need to use Sakura’s spare key stashed in a loose brick on the side of the Uchiha abode. Once inside, she had taken a seat on the couch, hoping against hope, Ino would walk through the door soon. After an hour of waiting and her earlier, seemingly one sided argument still fresh on her mind, Sakura had grabbed a medium sized glass and poured a cup of rum up to the rim.

Her friend was unsympathetic, the deep frown gracing her plush lips a mute indication that the medical kunoichi’s early morning drinks and the excuse she offered was more than insufficient. Hands fisted on her hips, Ino meandered towards the despondent pinkette.

“Unwind some other way,” Ino told her, snagging the glass from her hand, “hard liquor in the am without the benefit of girlfriends is a no no.”

“One drink, alone, in the morning, does not an alcoholic make, Ino.”

“Uh huh, my cousin used to say the same thing.” her friend muttered as she padded into the kitchen, drink in hand.

Sakura sighed.

She didn’t have a drinking problem, and resented being compared to Ino’s unnamed cousin. She didn’t know what demons had pushed the Yamanaka’s relative to drink but Sakura didn’t think the woes that had put the glass in her hand this morning were comparable to the unidentified cousin’s. Drinking away the remnants of a depressing but painfully familiar marriage spat she was hardly a cause for alarm considering she’d only ever done it a handful of times, however, after the stories Ino had told of her cousin’s battle for sobriety, she could understand the other woman’s overt concern. Her relative’s self destructive battle with alcoholism had left Ino more than a little scarred.

Naruto’s gentle girlfriend took a seat next to her, and placed a comforting palm over her own.

“I’m sorry, Sakura-san,” she murmured, “I stopped by the flower shop to speak with Ino. I…found myself in need of a listening ear too.”

Welcoming the distraction of someone else’s relationship problems, Sakura tilted her head in curiosity.

“Really? What’s the big lug done now?”

Hinata flushed.

“Uh…nothing bad…I just…”

She paused, throwing a glance at the female leaning in the archway of the kitchen.

“Sakura knows about the shop. You can talk to her about it. In fact, you’re the last of our girl group to find out.” Ino replied.

Pink brows rose.

So, Hinata was finally in on the not so secret, secret. No wonder she had questions, Ino’s wares were overwhelming and was probably even more so for someone as modest as the soft spoken Hyuuga. She was a little shocked Hinata had the balls to go in let alone admit to it even among friends.

“Yeah, we all know about it, so you can speak freely with us.” Sakura encouraged.

“Though, maybe we should wait for the others to get here first. They’re gonna wanna tease you about it. They’ve been waiting a long time for you to catch up.” Ino grinned.

Sakura laughed as the pale woman sputtered.

“I think that’s a great suggestion. You wouldn’t want to deprive us of that would you, Hinata?”

Teasing Hinata was easy but satisfying and while they had missed out on her initial reaction to the Blossom, digging for details of the shy woman’s fetishes would more than make up for it.

“Besides, we only have a few minutes before the others show up and I think Sakura really wants to talk about why she thought drinking would be a good way to solve a problem.”

The censure in the comment was enough to wipe the amusement from her face. Sakura huffed.

“Can it, Ino-pig. I wasn’t trying to ‘solve a problem’, I was passing the time and trying to relax.”

“Alright,” she said, taking a seat on the last vacant chair next to her, “you’re relaxed, the rum is gone, I’m here, so let’s hear it.

“Do you…do you want me to wait in another room while you talk?” Hinata offered.

Sakura shook her head.

“No, you can stay. Its nothing I wouldn’t repeat among the group. I just…didn’t wanna ruin lunch with the same old drama.”

“Marital squabbles again.” Ino commented.

“I don’t get up every morning intending to fight with him, honest to God I don’t,” she burst, “I get up. I make coffee, all the while, saying in my head, ‘okay, we’re not going argue this morning. We’re going to have a nice breakfast like a normal husband and wife.’ But when we both sit at that table and I just…”

She shook her head, unable to describe the tension that filled the room the moment they sat across from each other.

“Either he says something in that ‘I don’t give a fuck’ tone and I get ticked off or he does something even worse. He says nothing. Its the silence I can’t stand the most. All the things he doesn’t say.”

“What do you want him to say?”

“I don’t know, good morning for a start? How did you sleep? What are your plans for today?…You look beautiful this morning….” she trailed off, turning her gaze from her the two women.

She exhaled sharply, annoyed by the dull heat that filled her cheeks. How could she not be embarrassed that she had given voice to such an insecure admission? It felt shameful to say aloud, but to her, it was a legitimate avenue of worry she struggled with. What man ignored a woman he was attracted to? What man had to have his arm twisted to give a woman he found pretty a compliment every once in a while?

Ino made a sympathetic sound.

“Well I can’t say I don’t understand that, because I do. Positive re-enforcement can do wonders for a girl’s self esteem and maybe that’s something you guys should talk about. Keep in mind though, just because he doesn’t say it, doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in you, or that he doesn’t find you attractive. Some guys just don’t understand the power of a few sweet words, or the pain of silence.”

“Well, Sasuke’s definitely one of them.”

“Then you gotta give him a little nudge in the right direction. Throw down some subtle or not so subtle hints. He’s only ever been with one woman, so there’s a learning curve you have to take into account.”

“I…I think maybe Ino is right,” Hinata chimed in, “Sasuke-kun might not realize what sort of things are important to a woman.”

“Maybe,” Sakura conceded, “but some things are just be common sense right?”

“You would think,” the Yamanaka shrugged, “but obviously not since we’re sitting here having this conversation.”

“There’s also the pardon to consider,” Hinata pointed out, “it can be hard to concentrate on the little things in life when you’re under pressure.”

The reminder brought a cloak of burden to her shoulders. She tried not to think too hard about the day to day showdowns over Sasuke’s continued citizenship. Tried not internalize the very real possibility of her husband being re-branded an enemy of the Leaf. It made her sick to her stomach. Having lived through one manhunt for the man she loved, she was terrified of it happening again. Terrified that a second time would see him meet the end many in the village wished for.

“I know that,” she whispered, “I know he’s stressed. I am too. I just want to feel like we’re in this together, not me chasing after him again. I just…want him to love me.”

“Are you sure you didn’t have more than a glass of rum before we got here, because now you’re talking crazy. Sasuke does love you. You think he’s the type to stay in a marriage with a woman he doesn’t care about, because I don’t.”

“I know that too but its not the love I need. I want…” she trailed off, racking her brain for the appropriate description, “I need him to…”

Pink brows furrowed.

What did she need from him?

Ino shook her head.

“How can he know what kind of love you need if you can’t even explain it to yourself.”

Sakura sighed, pressing an exasperate palm to her forehead.

“I don’t know,” she admitted on an exhale, “I just know what we have now isn’t enough. Not for either one of us. He’s unhappy too. He doesn’t say it, but I can feel it. There were times, early on when we got married where he seemed happy or content at least, now days, it seems like the only time that happens is when Naruto walks through the door.”

When he was home, the quiet he exuded was strained, his shoulders holding a subtle stiffness and yet the moment Naruto showed up, there was a relaxation, a discernible easing of tension she resented. She wanted that with him. She wanted to be that comfort to him.

She wanted her own special relationship too.

“I’m jealous,” she admitted, “of their bond. Their connection. In my head, I know I’m being ugly but in my heart, I can’t help it. I’m his wife, aren’t I supposed to be the closest person to him? The person he feels most comfortable unburdening his soul to? To me, that’s part of being married. Sharing secrets, sharing burdens, sharing memories, sharing a life together.”

Sakura held back the overwhelming urge to cringe. She hated the things that were coming out of her mouth, the jealous and bitter words that left a repugnant taste on her tongue and she didn’t want to be that person but she couldn’t pretend like she didn’t feel that way. She felt rejected. Shut out by both her husband and former teammate. Left out of the ironclad bond the two had forged long before Sasuke had left the village. A bond she would never, could never, be apart of.

She shook her head then turned to the woman on her right.

“You understand right? I mean, you and Naruto are together, don’t you ever feel…envious when those two are together. Like you’re on the outside looking in?”

Hinata paused before shaking her head.

“No. Naruto-kun and I…” her eyes grew dreamy and happiness flooded her face, “we have our own special connection.”

Dejected, Sakura sighed. Shoulders drooping, she leaned against the island, chin in hand.

“Can I have my drink back now?” she asked the woman on her left.

“No but you can listen to my suggestion.”

“All ears.”

“Focus on what you have rather than what you think you want. You’re staring at the trees and missing the forest.”

Ino softened, reaching out to give the pink haired woman’s hand a squeeze.

“I’m no Uchiha fan, but for all his faults, the guy does loves you, he wouldn’t still be there if he didn’t. I don’t think he’s the type to string you along if he feels there’s nothing to keep him. I just think you might be misreading him a little. Everyone loves differently. Some are subtle, some flamboyant, some a mixture of both. You just have to figure out how Sasuke loves Under all that darkness and gloom and mystery, he might be as flamboyant in affection as knuckle headed Naruto.”

Find out how Sasuke loved.

Easy for her to say.

Sai doted on her.

Outside of lackluster genitalia, Sai was nearly perfect and did all the things a man in love did without being told. She resented having to probe, tug and push her husband for the slightest bit of affection. At this point Sakura would trade a thick cock for freely given attention.

Anything to soothe the hollow ache in her chest.

****xxxxxx** **

“Yeah well, things change,” Naruto shrugged, “Its called maturity. A lot of the shit I did when I was a kid was stupid and at some point, even I gotta grow up. Part of being a man, ya know.”

“I agree,” the one armed nin replied, “we all have to grow up, but I don’t believe your hesitation has anything to do with maturing. You’re being evasive and making up an excuse to hide it.”

Naruto frowned at the accurate depiction, neither confirming nor refuting the assessment. He didn’t need to do either. His continued silence was enough confirmation for his best friend.

“When you want to talk about it, we can talk about it.” Sasuke told him.

It was phrase he’d said to the raven haired male more times than he could count over the last few years. Strange to find himself on the other end of those words. He was always the one needling for information, and trying to coax the other male to be more open and willing to talk. In the face of his dogged determination to get Sasuke to open up, he couldn’t be a hypocrite and not live by the words of his own creed.

“It’s embarrassing, alright?” Naruto admitted with a sigh.

He ran a hand through his hair before spilling the beans.

“The first girl I ever had sex with, I kinda lost my head over her,” he confessed, “We weren’t together long before my dumbass thought it’d be a good idea to ask her to marry me after she had already rejected my offer to move in together, ‘ttebayo.”

Sasuke gave him a sidelong glance.

“That sounds more like you,” he said, “I’ll assume she wasn’t too keen on tying the knot so soon?”

“That’d be an understatement,” Naruto confirmed with a sardonic twist of his lips,“I was a clingy piece of shit as far as she was concerned. Dumped me a couple of days later and never looked back.”

The memory was still as painful and humiliating as it had been back then.

He grimaced.

“I’ll admit, it shook my confidence. Reminded me too much of the past. I know, its stupid to get hung up on one rejection from a girl but its stuck with me ever since,‘ttebayo. I can’t shake it. At least not right now, I mean I know I’ll have to eventually if I ever want to have a family, but right now, its just easier to back off for a little bit. Make sure the next time I pop the question it doesn’t blow up in my damn face.”

Uncomfortable by his revelation, Naruto folded his arms behind his head as they walked.

“So that’s it, I asked a girl to marry me and she said hell no.”

“And now you’re insecure about it.”

“Yeah, I’m insecure about it.” he agree with a bit of a pout.

They fell quiet again, travelling sedately towards the heart of Konoha.

“Its her loss, not yours,” Sasuke commented after awhile, “You’re lucky she didn’t accept your proposal, such a woman would have made your life hell.”

The words were a soothing balm to the wound he’d laid bare and made him feel a lot better that his secret fear hadn’t been met with scorn or even worse, pity. A small smile curved his lips.

“I know that now,” Naruto chuckled, “dodged a bullet.”

They entered town a moment later and the good nature grin curving his lips quickly faded.

“He’s back again.” someone whispered as they passed.

“Why doesn’t he just leave, hasn’t he and his Clan done enough damage to the village?” another jeered.

Naruto tensed, willing himself to keep moving, to ignore the hurtful, hateful comments Sasuke’s presence had drawn. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before and yet the outrage he felt remained the same. He loved his village, loved the people, but he knew better than anyone else that Konoha could be a cruel, unforgiving, unrelenting, cesspool of hatred when it believed itself to have been slighted. It had always that way and now, Sasuke was it’s target.

In the eyes of the townsfolk, Sasuke was the devil’s spawn who was using the Leaf’s hero to save his own hide, while Naruto was the saintly savior with a heart big enough to house the Uchiha monster that had taken his arm. He understood some of them were angry, understood they were scared to have another Uchiha in their midst after what had happened with Madara, but he refused to understand the ugliness that fear had produced.

Their loud censure and undisguised contempt was a mirror image of the scorn he’s grown up under.

He didn’t like it.

To his mind, they were in no position to judge his friend considering their own track record with the ‘hero’ they proclaimed to love. Had he been of the same mindset as they were, he’d never have forgiven the village that had made his youth so miserable.

He held no grudges because he believed everyone deserved a second chance.

The villagers.

Sasuke.

Anyone and everyone that still had breath and the will to change should be extended that courtesy.

“The nerve of him to show his face to Uzumaki-san after what he did to his arm.” hissed a young woman.

His teeth clenched and a coil of irritation flared. It was his damn arm, if he wanted to be pissed about it, he would be, but again, he ignored the criticism and put one foot in front of the other. Several people that crossed their path and glared at his companion before veering across the street to the other, Uchiha free sidewalk.

This too, he pretended not to notice, though their silent disdain brought a deeper ache to his clenched jaw.

“Disgraceful, Uchiha scum.” this from an elderly man sipping tea at a nearby table.

He turned and opened his mouth, ready to blister the old man’s ears. Sasuke’s restraining grip halted the rebuke hovering on his lips.

“You can’t browbeat them into acceptance, Naruto. Let it go.”

“Screw that, I’m sick of having to listen to their nasty comments,” Naruto fumed, struggling to keep his voice low, “They don’t know the whole story and they sure as hell don’t know what their talking about.”

“That’s just it, they don’t know. They have no idea, so can you blame them for how they feel?”

“Hell yeah I can, dattebayo. What gives any of them the right to make someone else’s life miserable? You made mistakes, you’re owning up to ‘em, what more do they want?”

“They want me gone from here, Naruto, and if we want to change that mindset, blowing up over every little slight isn’t the way to do it.”

Calm logic in a tide of emotions.

Trademark Sasuke.

He struggled, working through the anger still festering in his gut. He gave the people watching them his most disappointed glare before taking an irritated breath.

“Let’s get outta here,” he muttered, continuing their journey at a clipped pace.

Sasuke trailed behind the aggravated jonin.  

“This meeting may not go any better.” Sasuke warned

Naruto silently, reluctantly agreed with that stark prediction. He’d already been a bit apprehensive and nervous abut bringing his friends and Sasuke together, and this brief foray into the village had only deepened those concerns. Even though his buddies had seen Sasuke on the increasingly rare occasions he made an appearance in the village, some even closer at the screaming matches that were his pardon conferences, this would be the first time the blonde jonin brought his previously exiled friend around the group. It had taken several weeks to get to this point, weeks in which he had argued and pleaded for his comrades to give the one armed shinobi a second chance.

Their response had been unanimous and unwavering.

We’ll try to be civil but don’t expect us to roll out the red carpet.

His response?

Fair enough.

It was something at least and he would take what he could get.

Beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Now, after being reminded how deep resentment ran, he was tempted to call the whole thing off and wait a little longer before orchestrating this confrontation. Only problem was, they didn’t have the luxury of procrastination. Worried as he was about the results of today’s meet up, he knew they couldn’t turn back now. They had to start making progress one of these days and today may as well be that day.

He was optimistic by nature.

It wasn’t in him to cut tail and run. If he wanted things to change, they would have to make it happen.

“Maybe,” he answered with renewed determination, “but doing nothing will only make things worse. We gotta start somewhere, dattebayo.”

At least he’d had the foresight to select a meeting place located in a relatively isolated area. A pretty little lake a ways beyond town where he and the guys went fishing in their free time. The spot was quiet and surrounded by thick, shady trees. During the daylight hours, they’d bring bait, fishing poles and a few drink to pass the time, and when the sun began its descent, they’d find wood from the surrounding forest for a fire.

When they arrived, the guys were already cooking some of the fish they’d caught from the wide, glistening lake.

Naruto cleared his throat loudly, nervously.

Six pairs of eyes swung his way.

Choji paused, a tender slice of white meat held between wooden chopsticks halfway to his mouth. Shikamaru wiped the scales from his blade, dark eyes sharp on the Uchiha behind him. Kiba, standing ankles deep in the water with his pant legs rolled up and a fish in each hand watched their approach through narrowed eyes, while Akamaru divided his attention between his owner’s mounting tension and the appetizing fish wiggling in his clawed hand. In true Sai fashion, the pale nin sat sketching beneath the shade of a nearby tree, though his enigmatic gaze missed nothing. Their stares and silence were hardly welcoming, but only one left their hostility undisguised.

Naruto was taken aback by the vehement glare Lee aimed at the silent Uchiha. His bushy browed friend had never looked at someone that way to his recollection and it left him more than a little concerned. After the war, and in between caring for his debilitated sensei, Lee had pursued Sakura with a single minded determination that had bordered a bit on desperation. Flowers, candy, stuffed animals and anything else he believed would woo the short tempered kunoichi had made an appearance during the taijutsu’s bid for her love. With Sasuke back in the village, Lee had worried, and rightly so, that the Uchiha’s mere presence would effectively extinguish any chance he had to be with Sakura Haruno. His worry had not been fruitless. Though gracious in declining his gifts and requests for a date, Sakura had spared the hopeful male not a single glance.

Naruto wasn’t naive enough to believe Lee felt no resentment towards Sasuke for ‘stealing’ away the woman he loved but surely he couldn’t still be harboring that deep an anger for a man who had married a woman that had never and would never look his way, right?

If the bright gleam in those dark fishbowl eyes were anything to go by, that’s exactly what the situation was.

“Yo,” Naruto greeted the group, striving for nonchalance, “We’re here.”

Choji turned his gaze back to his food, then chomped down on the white meat between his chopsticks.

“Yo.” he muttered as he chewed.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru acknowledged.

Sai merely nodded neutrally in their direction, while Kiba went back to snatching fish from the water and Lee to stirring the flames of the cooking fire with a stick, both clearly uninterested in pretending to exchange niceties. Naruto held back a long suffering sigh but took comfort in the fact that they seemed civil even if they were being cold.

No red carpet.

Got it.

He turned to Sasuke. The other male had donned that remote cloak of indifference he’d developed early on in childhood. His gaze was shuttered, and a subtle stiffening of defensiveness lined his cloaked shoulders. Naruto took a breath, then pasted on a bright smile.

“Welcome to Evergreen Lake, the best place to fish, swim and take a load off,” he announced, slapping a hand on the back of his stonily quiet friend, “Come on, I’ll show you the best place to fish.”

Grabbing two poles from the stash of fishing rods leaning against a bolder, and one of the tin cans full of slithering bait next to it, he led the other man to a nearby, flat topped boulder he frequented. It was settled beneath a shady tree, smooth enough to lounge comfortably on and close enough to the fire to be within conversation range. They settled atop it, and cast their lines.

Awkward fishing was awful.

Every cough, shuffle and splash seemed amplified within the unfriendly hush that descended over the group. It felt grating and out of place. Ten minutes later, Naruto was sick of it.

He shot a glance at his friends, watching as they ate, fished and sketched in silence.

Fuck it.

Time to break the ice. Of their group, one man was easily drawn into conversation about one subject in particular.

“Hey Choji,” he called down from his perch, “you hear about that new barbecue restaurant downtown?”

“It’s open already?” the big man questioned with interest.

“Nah, not for another two weeks, but they sent me an invitation to try out the menu before they open. I can bring a guest or two with me. You game?”

“As if you have to ask this barbecue loving lug if he wants free grilled pork,” Shikamaru put in, tossing away a severed fish head, “he’s been talking about it non-stop since construction started.”

“That’s because the barbecue restaurants in Konoha stopped their all you can eat buffets. This one has it listed as one of their features.” Choji enthused.

“They stopped doing it because you keep cleaning the restaurant out by yourself,” Kiba laughed, “It was either let you eat ‘em outta business or get rid of the buffet.”

“Hmph,” Choji grunted, unruffled, “all you can eat means all you can you eat, and I’m not leaving until I’ve eaten all I can eat.”

The plump male patted his stomach for emphasis before grabbing another skewed trout from the fire.

“Well I suggest you try and contain yourself at the new place, otherwise you’re gonna end up in the same place you are now,” Shikamaru warned, “another barbecue establishment scrapping the buffet promotion.”

Naruto doubted the warning would dissuade the hearty Akimichi from scarfing more than his fair share of meat and accessories.

A splash filled the air and the silent male sharing the rock with him yanked a wiggling fish from the water using a combination of his one hand and both feet. From what he could glean with a subtle glance, Sasuke appeared a little less strained, focused as he was on the mundane but relaxing task of fishing, and while the guys seemed steadfast in their effort to pretend the one arm nin wasn’t there, the initial tension was fading. It wasn’t an ideal situation, nor what he’d been aiming for, but at least no one had come to blows. For now, there was a measure of peace. His friends had nothing to say to Sasuke, and the lone genin appeared content to be ignored.

He’d take that as a criterion of success…at least for now.

“Where’s Shino, Kiba?” Naruto asked, eager to keep the conversation flowing, “thought he said he had time to hang out this week.”

“Next week,” Kiba corrected, watching the water with sharp eyes and even sharper claws, “Couple more classes and he’ll be a certified teacher at the Academy. He wants to buckled down until its over.”

“Still hard to believe he wants to teach at the Academy,” Choji commented, “Never pegged him as an educator. What inspired him to pick that career path?

“Beats the hell outta me,” Kiba shrugged, “better him than me though. Kids are a gross, pain in the ass.”

“Kinda harsh don’t you think?” Shikamaru chuckled.

“Nope,” the Inuzuka grumbled, bringing both hands to his waist, “they smell like farts most of the time, can’t seem to keep their fingers out of their damn noses, and their hands are always sticky. Akamaru can’t walk through the village without getting God knows what smeared all over his fur.”

Akamaru barked in agreement.

“And I dare you to go out and find one with a clean shirt.”

Choji snickered.

“Germ carrying little monsters.” he declared.

“You’re one to talk,” Shikamaru laughed, “you spent most of your childhood and a good chunk of your teenage years covered in whatever muck and mud you and Akamaru rolled around in.”

“That’s different, we were training.”

“I call bullshit on that.”

“We were,” he insisted, “tell him Akamaru.”

The big white dog merely whined, unwilling to backup the partial falsehood.

“Exactly,” Naruto chortled, “bullshit.”

“Shut up,” he growled, “you weren’t exactly a poster child for cleanliness either.”

“Yeah, but neither did I walk around looking like a mud creature.”

The pole in his hand gave a tug and he returned the pull with a strong one of his own. A wiggling catfish broke through the waterline. Naruto reeled it in, unhooked it and tossed it down into the bucket next to Shikamaru.

“Speaking of dirty,” Sai piped up over his sketch book, “I saw Tamaki the other day, Kiba.”

Naruto snorted.

Tamaki, the cat loving, shop worker from Sora-ku had moved to Konoha after a chance encounter with the feral looking Kiba in the course of a mission. Their attraction had been instant. Rushing headlong into an intense relationship, Tamaki had relocated to Konoha and taken residence with nin inside his one bedroom apartment. Within a few weeks, the feline enthusiast had repacked her bags and left, proclaiming the bestial Inuzuka to be a ‘dirty dog’, no pun intended.

What Kiba had done to earn such a label, the group was unsure, he refused to dish out details, stating only that not every girl was into ‘kinks’. The Inuzuka in question shot a glare at the chortling blonde on the rock before refocusing on Sai.

“Really?” he asked, “Did she ask about me?”

“Not really. I did ask if she was speaking to you again, and she said she would speak to you when you were done being a pervert.”

A few more chuckles joined Naruto’s mirth.

“Damn, Kiba,” Naruto laughed, “what kind of sick stuff are you into?”

With a rumbling growl, Kiba tossed a fish at the teasing Uzumaki.

“Shut the hell up! You’re one to talk! How’s Hinata’s butt feel from that paddle, eh?”

Blue orbs slyly amused, Naruto posed a question of his own.

“How do you know what we use?”

Face redder than lava, and guiltier than a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, Kiba sputtered as several eyes swung curiously in his direction.

“W-W-What?! I-I don’t know, I just assumed,” he insisted to the group, “I-Its not exactly quiet at your place! The walls are paper thin, you know that asshole!”

Naruto lifted a brow but said nothing, reaching out instead to catch another wiggling fish.

“Speaking of Hinata,” Choji cut in, “How’d your talk go? You guys officially living together now?”

This was the opening he’d hoped for. Common ground, and perhaps, some measure of understanding between his friends and Sasuke. He snuck a glance at the Uchiha in question, then turned his gaze to the water before answering.

“Not yet.”

“She said no?” Lee asked, incredulous.

If there was anything that could draw the hopeless romantic male into conversation, it was the discussion of woes attributed to the pursuit of a woman’s love and affection. Woes the taijutsu master knew a lot about.

“No, she said yes.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Kiba asked.

“The Hyuuga Clan is the problem,” he answered, “She doesn’t think they’ll approve of our living situation. She’s been trying to break it to her dad and the rest of the Clan so our plans are on the back burner, ‘ttebayo.”

“Not surprised,” Shikamaru said, “the Hyuuga have a pretty strict code of conduct.”

Naruto frowned.

“I’ll admit, I don’t know shit about being in a Clan, but I think she should be able to decide where she wants the live, ya know? Or how she wants to dress. Or how long she wants to stay at my house,” he vented, “Sometimes I just get tired of having to wait for the Clan to approve of what we can and can’t do in our relationship.”

“Decision making is different when you’re apart of a Clan, even more so when you’re next in line to take over,” Choji explained, “Don’t be mad at her, Naruto, she’s just trying to keep the peace. Its not always as simple as brushing aside the things you were raised to believe.”

“I’m not mad at her, not at all,” Naruto refuted, “I’m just frustrated is all. She’s old enough to make her own decisions, she doesn’t need the Clan to do it for her, ‘ttebayo.”

“You’re right about that,” Shikamaru agreed, “she doesn’t need them to make decisions for her, but unfortunately, shared decision making is a core function of a Clan. Think of a Clan as a miniature representation of the Leaf. Konoha is a collection of individuals that work together for the betterment of the village as a whole and function beneath a shared set of principles and social norms. This connection and sense of communion breeds loyalty, it provides a person with sense of pride and purpose.”

He’d heard this depiction before.

From the man quietly listening next to him.

Sasuke had tried putting into words the ties he felt bound him to the Uchiha name after the war and Naruto recalled pride and purpose being among that explanation.

“Now take that broad sense of unification and condense it among a select few and you get the Hyuuga, or the Yamanaka, or the Inuzuka. Within these tribes, you have a unique set of principles, a different hierarchy and a new governance and allegiance separate from Konoha. An identity in which only a small number are privileged to possess.”

He paused, reaching to pull another fish from the bucket.

“We all have to make our own decisions,” he continued, “we don’t always have to follow the edict and traditions of the Clan, but it can be hard not to. There’s a sense of shame, and fear that can go along with choosing a different path. You risk losing your place of belonging, of being ostracized by the people you love. Me, Choji, Kiba, we’ve all struggled with trying to define ourselves separate of the Clan, but its not always a battle we can win. Growing up under such narrow, isolationist circumstances, you internalize and personify those ideals and they becomes synonymous with who you are. It influences everything you do and can lead you behave in ways others not of that ilk might find strange. It can be simple influences, like hesitating to make life decisions without the consultation of the Clan or more extreme scenarios like-”

“Betraying your village in the name of your Clan.” Sasuke filled in.

Several eyes swung in the Uchiha’s direction.

Naruto held his breath, his cerulean orbs moving back and forth between the staring men. They’d reached the point he’d been trying to make, using Hinata’s ties to the Hyuuga as an example, and had now entered the confrontation he hoped would chip away at the simmering distrust. Mutual understanding was as good a foundation as any to build comradery and hopefully, friendship.

“Is that supposed to be some sort of justification to excuse the shit you pulled?” Kiba challenged.

The question was constructed in a tone that was casual, and yet the softly spoken inquiry was laced with an abundance of scorn

“No,” Sasuke returned, eyes fixed to the rippling water, “merely another example to add to the explanation. I offered no excuses upon my return, nor at my hearing, and I don’t now.”

“Good because we wouldn’t wanna hear ‘em anyway.”

“I may not have been apart of a Clan,” Sai interjected, “but I was raised within a group that functioned in a similar manner. Anything other than the advancement and furtherance of the group’s ambitions was considered unworthy of consideration. At the time, the things you do in the name of that goal feel justified. Necessary evils.”

“Don’t give him any cover.” Kiba growled.

“I’m not giving cover to his actions one way or another. I’m merely stating my own experience. There were a number of things I was raised to believe were right. Things I would never consider doing now that I know better. I’d be a hypocrite if I pretended that I don’t understand what can drive someone to do heinous things. ”

“He’s right,” Shikamaru agreed, “Even though I don’t like it, even though I don’t agree with it, I do understand it.”

The once slothful ninja shot a glance at the fishing Uchiha, his regard less hostile, more thoughtful.

“ I’ve wondered myself, does the Clan make an individual, or is a Clan made up of individuals. Does the Clan define who you are or do you? That’s the downside of such sequestered comradery and like minded echo chamber atmospheres. They have the potential of becoming dangerous over time. Such a narrow world view leads to in-fighting and most assuredly out-fighting with the world around. Clashes with new ideas can lead to a modernizing of a group, an advancement and continued prosperity in an ever changing, ever evolving world. But when it shifts in the opposite direction, a collision of differing world views can lead to dissension and in extreme cases, annihilation of the entire Clan by forces outside or within.”

Like the Uchiha.

“Understanding this evolution, however, doesn’t absolve you or anyone else. We all live and die by the decisions we make. Hurting other people, threatening the village, maiming the person you call friend is inexcusable no matter how you were brought up.”

Damning words but not unlike the words he’d spoken during discussions of Sasuke’s pardon with the Clan heads. Naruto knew Shikamaru’s stance quite well.

“I neither want, nor need an excuse,” Sasuke repeated calmly, “and I’m well aware of the scale and scope of my sins.”

A coil of tension subsided and Shikamaru turned back to his fish.

“I’ll give you credit for taking responsibility at least,” he said as he dislodged scales form the new fish, “Some of us don’t have a choice on weather or not to live with the consequences of your rage.”

It was a not so subtle dig at the Uchiha over the arm he’d stolen from their spiky haired friend in the expenditure of that rage. Naruto frowned, but let the comment stand. Last thing he wanted was to get into an argument about his prosthetic. He’d tried and failed over and over to convince the guys, the whole of Konoha, that he was okay with his new, synthetic limb, that it was stronger than the one he’d been born with and felt just as good as the old one.

He may as well be talking to a bunch of bricks.

The group descended into silence.

He scowled.

Things hadn’t turned the way he’d hope they would. The guys hadn’t magically fallen into like with each other, but they’d sewn the seeds for dialogue to his mind. It was miles away from friendship, but Naruto had no intention of letting the undercurrent of dislike continue if he could help it. Slowly but surely, he planned to chip away at the stewing mistrust and laden anger between the men he’d grown up with.  

In the meantime, discussions of the inner workings of a Clan would prove to be invaluable.While today’s conversation had been insightful, the description of the iron clad grip Clan life produced had only exacerbated his own insecurities about the Hyuuga influence on his relationship with Hinata.

****xxxxxx** **

“Guess who finally popped their sex shop cherry.”

Hinata sputtered, nearly choking on her tea.

“I-Ino!” she bumbled, face aflame.

Her plain spoken friend merely grinned.

“What? You said it was okay if they knew.”

“I think she was hoping for a more…tasteful revelation.” Tenten giggled.

“I know,” Ino shrugged, “but I like seeing her flustered.”

“Well quit it because I wanna hear the juicy details.”

“Yeah, me too,” Karui chimed in, “pipe down Ino.”

“Spill it, Hyuuga, what’s your kink?” Temari urged.

“Well…I…”

The words stuck in her throat.

What if they thought she was a freak? A pervert of the worse kind.

“Here, I’ll make it easier for you,” Sakura offered, “Temari here is into vibrators, dildos and any combination of the two.”

“Guilty as charged.” Temari confirmed with wink.

“Ever heard of a sex machine or a Sybian?” the pinkette asked.

Scandalized, wide eyed, Hinata shook her head.

“That’s Tenten’s thing, and I’m sure she’d be happy to…enlighten you.” Sakura giggled.

“You’re laughing but I’m telling you,” Tenten insisted, “give it a whirl and it’ll change your life.”

“Meh, its okay, but I prefer flesh and blood jackhammers.” Ino shrugged.

“Ino here, is a switch and into a wide variety of kinks. We’d be here all day trying to list them all.” Sakura explained.

“Billboard-brow here is right, but don’t worry, we have plenty of time to go down the list later.”

“Karui here doesn’t mind being watched while she’s getting busy, if ya know what I mean.” Sakura continued.

She knew what that meant.

Exhibitionism.

“And me, well, sensation play is really as far as I go into any specific sort of kink.”

Curious, embarrassed and mildly aroused, Hinata asked, “What’s sensation play?

“Its where you slide different textured items on the body. I’m on the softer end of the spectrum. Feathers, silk scarfs, oils, stuff like that.”

“All of us like kink between the sheets, and not once has anyone here confessed a hidden desire and been shamed for it,” Ino asserted, “you’re among friends, figuratively and literally.”

The warmth and acceptance was soothing and persuasive, coaxing the overtly shy woman from her protective shell. Hinata looked down at the sweet tea in her hand, then at the clock ticking on the wall and finally settled on the left over sandwiches in the middle of the living room table as she pried her lips apart.

“I’m…submissive…” she admitted, blushing furiously, “and I…like being spanked.”

“Don’t duck and hide,” Ino teased with a poke to the flushing woman’s ribs, “We’ve all been spanked at one time or another.”

Pupiless orbs rose as the women shared their opinion.

“I wasn’t a fan of it,” Sakura admitted, “but you guys know I’m not really into that kinda thing.”

“I liked it, but it wasn’t really anything mind blowing for me.” Temari commented.

“Same.” Tenten chimed in before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Not my main kink, but I never turn down a good paddling.” Karui said.

“My rear end and a strong swinging arm amounts to a good time in my book.” Ino declared.

Hinata took a sip of tea as a coil of tension loosened. She listened quietly while her friends discussed the bottom burning fetish, feeling less and less of a freak as they spoke. She felt hearted by their casual acceptance of her love for paddling, quietly amused by their recounting of attempting to sit the day after. She even indulged a shy giggle when scrutiny turned her way.

“So it was what I thought it was,” Sakura laughed, recalling Hinata’s post spanking sit down at the cafe a while back, “you were squirming like a worm next to me that day. Reminded me of Ino’s sore butt chair dance.”

Having solved the mystery of Hinata’s wiggling, conversation evolved and shifted to a riveting tale of Tenten kicking her latest love interest to the curb. While she was just as interested in the topic as the others, Hinata couldn’t help her wandering attention. Ino’s proposition and the revelation that one of her biggest tormentors was a flaming hypocrite were distractions she couldn’t ignore.

What she would do about either situation, she didn’t know.

She had promised Ino she wouldn’t say anything about what she’d seen, but how could she look the older woman in the face and pretend like nothing had changed?

And if she did help Ino, could she live with the consequences if anyone ever found out?

She was still pondering those questions on the way home later that evening.

The sun was just beginning its descent by the time she made it to the apartment. After letting herself in, she slipped out of her shoes, sat the bag containing her candle on the living room table then trekked down the hallway to the bedroom. Blazing red caught her eye. Naruto had already selected tonight’s scantily clad undergarments earlier that morning. It was a bit on the subtle side in design. A lacy, skin tight, spaghetti strapped, bedtime romper that plunged deep in the front and even deeper in the back. It left a good portion of her cleavage on display while exposing the pale curve of her spine. Next to it, a silky, thigh length robe of the same neon crimson.

The erotic negligee wasn’t a sensory suit, but brought a whirl of desire to her insides all the same.

She could only imagine what her lover planned to do to her in the sexy getup.

****xxxxxx** **

“Well…it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, dattebayo.”

Sasuke glanced over at the whisker cheeked male walking beside him.

“I didn’t think you’d say anything on the first meeting,” the blonde continued, “I was surprised but I think it helped a little. It got the pink elephant out in the open at least.”

Contributing his input had been a spur of the moment decision. Just as Naruto had assumed, he had had no desire to utter a word during the hangout and yet, while he sat there, watching the waves, and listening to the jonin try to foster comradery, Sasuke had wanted to make an effort too. Not just for Naruto, but for himself as well. He wanted to find out, once and for all, if Konoha was home. If he could ever create the life was always meant to have within the land of his birth. He would never be able to answer that question definitively if he sat on the sidelines. His friend was sticking his neck out for him, putting forth his best effort to enfold the reviled rogue back into the fabric of Konoha and while it was painfully awkward, even irritating at times, he could do nothing less than put forth his best effort too.

He meant what he said.

There was no excuse great enough for the havoc he had wrought, and if reminding him daily of the sins in his past gave the people he’d hurt solace, so be it.

To be honest, he welcomed the verbal repudiation.

It made the guilt easier to bear.

He had received little punishment or rebuke form the person he’d hurt the most. Naruto would never beat him over the head with the horrible choices he’d made. Instead, time and again, he extended his hand in forgiveness and friendship and it was that clemency that was the hardest to accept.

“It’s a start.” Sasuke replied.

“That’s all we need,” Naruto shrugged, “We got our foot in the door. Now we just gotta figure out how to open it all the way.”

There were very few people to jeer as they traveled down the quickly emptying streets of the village and when they met the intersection that would see them home in different directions, the pair stopped. Sasuke gazed over at the dimly lit path that would lead him to a place of heartwarming, heartbreaking memories. It was either that or return to the home he shared with his wife, and after the morning he had had, he wasn’t too keen on another round of bickering.

“You don’t have to go there tonight.” Naruto told him.

He turned his attention back to his friend.

“Took me a while to figure it out but it makes sense now. You always take the same path after you argue with Sakura-chan.”

Naruto brushed a hand through his hair, concern shinning in his blue depths.

“If you don’t wanna go home, then come stay the night at my place. Staying out there all night, it’ll only bring up painful shit, ‘ttebayo.”

“Whether I visit the memorial or avoid it all together, the painful memories follow,” he told the jonin, “They’re stored within me, not the stones.”

“I realize that, but when you’re out there, that’s the only thing you focus on. You get consumed by it. You spend the night out there and the next day you’re cold and distant.”

It was hard not to be. Spending his time at the private memorial he’d created deep within the overgrown foliage surrounding what was left of the abandoned land that had once been home and horrific murder scene of the Uchiha, gave him comfort. Gave him a place to mourn and reflect…and hurt. When he felt boxed in by the drama surrounding his pardon, or weary of the continuous fighting at home, that secluded tribute to his deceased family and Clan was the only place he could retreat to. He was drawn to the rounded stones he’d place beneath a sturdy tree, sucked in by the haunting silence surrounding the commemoration, and left numb by the finality of death it symbolized. An uptake in the nightmares that occasionally plagued his rest often followed a night spent with the monuments, furthering the chilly distance Naruto sensed.

“Come on, Sasuke,” Naruto coaxed, slapping a hand on his shoulder, “If my couch isn’t more comfortable than the ground, next time, I won’t say a word.”

Comfort wasn’t the point of his decision to sleep outdoors, they both knew that but after the morning and afternoon he’d had, he was willing to try the blonde’s sofa if it would save him a few nightmares and another argument with Sakura. They were moving before he could talk himself out of the decision, and arrived at Naruto’s apartment door in even less time. The younger male’s casual chatter left him little room to voice an objection anyway. Fishing his key from his pocket, Naruto unlocked the door and swung it open.

“Hinata,” he called out as they crossed the threshold, “I’m back.”

The door shut behind them and Sasuke bent to unbuckle his shoes. Gleaming dark hair and a flash of blazing red caught his eye. He looked up from the shoes he’d been in the process of removing.

“Welcome back, Naruto…kun.”

Hinata stood frozen in the archway of the hall, dark hair gleaming and big, pale breasts straining the confines of bright red fabric.

****xxxxxx** **

The floor was freshly swept and mopped.

A new, shinny, wooden table had taken the place of the old.

Meticulously crafted dinner sat at a simmer on the stove and as she watched the slow tic, tic, tic of the living room wall clock, Sakura knew, her husband wasn’t planning on coming home tonight.

She was angry.

Angry and deeply disappointed.

The blend of emotions was one she was familiar with, and in light of that, it was probably for the best that her significant other hadn’t showed. She was no more in control of her temper than she had been that morning and despite her good intentions, the festering tension of earlier would be hard to battle if he had walked through that door.

She sighed, shoulders slumping.

Well.

Ino couldn’t say she hadn’t tried.

Sliding forward in her chair, Sakura snatched up her recently emptied glass, along with the mostly full but lukewarm wine bottle and padded into the kitchen. After stuffing the cork back into the opening, she placed the alcoholic beverage in the fridge and her glass in the sink.

The thin, spaghetti strap of her negligee slipped down her bare shoulder.

It was modest, but left no doubt as to why it was being worn. Skin tight, thigh length and a pretty peach, the gown hugged her small but perky breasts while emphasizing the smallness of her waist. The seductive design made her feel attractive, while the whisper soft fabric against her flesh left her aroused and wanting.

At least it had two hours ago.

Annoyed, by the sensation and her ruined plans, she whipped the strap back on her shoulder and turned off the stove.

Why she had expected Sasuke to come home after an argument, she didn’t know. It wasn’t unusual for him to sleep away from home when they were angry at each other, a decision she was sure he made under the assumption that she needed time and space to cool off. The exact absolute opposite of what she wanted. After their therapy sessions, and receiving advice from the bespectacled blonde, she had hoped he would do something different, show her that he had taken the suggestions to heart. Coming back and working things out would prove to her that he cared. Returning to the house after the sun went down, regardless of how the day had started, would reveal a desire to be with her even if she was angry.

How easy it seemed to be for him to walk away.

And to stay away.

She swallowed as a well of emotion rose.

Her eyes watered.

Glaring at the meal, she reached for the side handles and gave vent to her ire. Lifting the circular, gray metal from the low heat burner, she whipped it over the trashcan and dumped the untouched food in the bin. It hit the bag with a satisfying thud. Tossing the emptied pot into the sink, she reached for another and dumped that one too. With the remnants of an untouched dinner cleared, she whipped around the house extinguishing candles, then shut off the low ambience humming from the radio speakers. Plates were put back in the cabinet and the bucket of ice thrown in the sink. By the time she had removed the visible displays of contrition and reconciliation, she felt sad…

Sad and foolish.

****xxxxxx** **

Hello, another chapter for you all! This one is more about plot than smut, though there a hints to here and there. I wasn’t planning on leaving Hinata getting seen in her lingerie as a cliffy, but that’s how it turned out, lol. Just didn’t have the time with work and other life issue, though, of course, that shaved off part will be in chapter fifteen. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be bringing back the smut. I want to give some time to Ino and Sai, so that’ll be coming up in chapter 15. That velvet pouch she took from beneath the counter of the Blossom will be apart of it XD

Anyway, don’t forget to review! I love hearing from you and it lets me know if people are still interested in the fic or not.

Until next time.

****Laters** **

****~Sessakag** **


End file.
